Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seiner selbst
by Zauberlehrling
Summary: Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt, doch dieses mal ohne Harry Potter, dieser bleibt nach einem Angriff auf den Ligusterweg für beide Seiten verschwunden. Die wichtigste Frage die sich also stellt: Wo ist Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1**

Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich hatte diesen Namen für eine ganze Weile vergessen,  
während dieser Zeit war mein sehnlichster Wunsch herauszufinden wer ich bin,  
doch jetzt wo ich es wieder weiß, wünschte ich, ich könnte es vergessen.  
Ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt...

_Ein Jahr zuvor_

Weißgraue Nebelschleier zogen durch den Ligusterweg. Es war dunkel, denn nicht einmal das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung vermochte es, diese zu durchdringen. Es war spät, weit über Mitternacht hinaus und so störtesich niemand an dem Nebel und der Finsternis die sich ausbreiteten. Einzig in einem Haus brannte noch Licht, im Ligusterweg Nr.4.  
Das Zimmer indem dieses Licht brannte, gehörte einem Jungen, dieser saß an seinem Fenster und betrachtete die verlassene Straße.Ein Seufzen entfuhr dessen Lippen, bei dem Gedanken daran wie gut diese Szenerie zu ihm passte, dunkel, trostlos und verlassen.  
Wenn jemand den Jungen hätte beschreiben müssen, hätte wohl das Wort ‚Mitgenommen' am ehesten gepasst.  
Tiefe, dunkle Ringe lagen unter dessen Augen, sein Gesicht war unnatürlich bleich und auch seine ganze Gestalt wirkte ausgezerrt. Kräftig war sein Körperbau nie gewesen, doch sah man ihm deutlich an, das er innerhalb kürzester Zeit viel Gewicht verloren hatte. Dieser Junge war Harry Potter, auf dessen Schultern die Hoffnungen einer ganzen Welt, einer Welt von Hexen und Zauberern, lasteten.

Für gewöhnlich mochte Harry diese Zeit, wenn die kleine Welt um ihn herum schlief und er so ungestört seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, am Liebsten.  
Es war jetzt fast drei Wochen her, seit sein fünftes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, geendet hatte, doch war indiesem Jahr ein weiteres Stück Hoffnung für Harry, mit dem Tod seines Paten Sirius Black gestorben.  
Harry verdrängte den Gedanken daran und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, den aufziehenden Nebel zu beobachten.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, was war das? Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder waren da unten im Nebel wirklich Gestalten aufgetaucht? Er schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte nicht wahr sein,  
_Nicht hier, nicht jetzt._  
Harry keuchte. Da unten waren mehr als zwanzig Personen die sich auf das Haus zu bewegten, zwanzig Personen in dunklen Kapuzenumhängen, Todesser!

Harry zwang sich dazu ruhig zu atmen, aber was konnte er jetzt tun? Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Dumbledore hatte das Haus geschützt,aber wie lange würde das diese Kerle aufhalten?  
Mit einem Satz sprang Harry auf und rannte zu seinem Schreibtisch auf dem er seinen Zauberstab liegen hatte. Gehetzt sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um, sein Blick blieb an dem leeren Käfig seiner Eule hängen und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn. Wenigstens war Hedwig in Sicherheit, doch seine Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an, er musste seine Verwandten wecken, doch was dann?  
Panik überkam ihm, wie sollte er es alleine mit so vielen Todessern aufnehmen?  
Die erste Erschütterung traf das Haus, als Harry sein Zimmer verlies und zu dem eilte, welches seine Tante und sein Onkel teilten.„POOOTTTTEEEERRR!" Der Schrei seines Onkels wurde durch eine weitere Erschütterung des Hauses untermalt.  
Harry riss die Tür auf und sah wie sein Onkel sich vom Boden erhob,seine Tante brachte ein Wimmern hervor und im Nebenzimmer hörte er seinen Cousin aufschreien.  
„Onkel Vernon, wir müssen weg, kommt schon, bewegt euch!" Ohne weiter auf die beiden zu achten rannte Harry zu seinem Cousin.

„Dudley, beweg deinen fetten Hintern aus dem Bett! _Komm schon!"_ Als er wieder auf den Flur hinaustrat hörte er Holz bersten. Seine Verwandten sahen ihn aus Schreck geweiteten Augen an.  
„Was p-passiert hier?" Brachte sein Onkel stotternd heraus.Harry hob seine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.„ Geht in mein Zimmer, los!" Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Vernon, Petunia und Dudley ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannten sich förmlich selbst über den Haufen.  
_Und jetzt?_  
Harry brach der Schweiß aus, in seinem Zimmer waren sie gefangen, er schluckte und sah seine Familie an, die Todesser wollten nur ihn, das war ihm klar. Es bestand die kleine Chance, dass Harry zumindest die drei retten konnte. Er konnte nicht noch einmal zulassen das ein anderer starb, nur damit er selbst überlebte, selbst wenn es die Dursleys waren.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich entschieden. Er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben und so trat er entschlossen auf die Treppe zu. Was war das für ein Geruch? _Gas_. Bei dem Angriff auf das Haus mussten die Gasleitungen beschädigt worden sein. Nur ein einziger Funke und sie alle würden in kleine Stücke gesprengt werden.  
Plötzlich kam Harry ein Gedanke, die Gasleitungen befanden sich im Keller des Gebäudes, wenn diese jetzt entzündet würden, würde vielleicht nicht alles explodieren.  
Er schluckte. Was, wenn es schief ging? Doch in Harrys Augen trat ein entschlossenes Funkeln. Wenn er nichts unternahm wären er und die Dursleys sowieso geliefert, Voldemort würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen, das er entkam und was seine Verwandten anging, sie als Muggel hatten eh keine Chance diesen Angriff zu überleben.  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging Harry die Stufen hinab, gerade als er auf der untersten angekommen war, gab die Vordertür mit einem Bersten dem Fluch der sie getroffen hatte nach und sprang auf. Harry stand nun zwei verhüllten Gestalten gegenüber.

„Na, wenn das nicht der kleine Potter ist, sieh an." Harry hatte die Stimme erkannt. Es war Lucius Malfoy.  
„Malfoy, schon wieder aus Askaban heraus?" Harrys Stimme klang sicherer als er sich fühlte. „ Potter, beweg dich und lass den Zauberstab unten! Gegen uns alle kannst du eh nichts ausrichten!" Bei seinen Worten war Lucius Malfoy langsam zurück und Harry war gleichzeitig weiter auf den Ausgang zugetreten.  
Nur noch ein Stück, der Gasgeruch war hier unten noch intensiver und Harry richtete seinen Stab hinter sich während er ging. Er musste nur noch ein Stück weiter aus dem Haus heraus, um der Explosion zu entgehen.  
Es passierte gleichzeitig das Harry auf Malfoy zusprang und den Feuerzauber in Richtung Ligusterweg 4 rief. Die Hölle brach los, als Harry von der Druckwelle mitgerissen wurde und das Haus in Flammen aufging.  
Die Todesser die nicht mit einer Explosion und schon gar nicht mit einer von solchem Ausmaß gerechnet hatten, wurden allesamt von den Füßen gerissen, doch das bekam Harry nur noch am Rande mit. Mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz bei seinen eigenen Schmerzen, die sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten begannen.  
Er musste weg, an einen Ort wo ihn niemand finden würde. Dies war sein letzter Gedanke als es schwarz um ihn wurde und er in Ohnmacht fiel.

Aidan Carson und seine Frau Penelope waren auf der Heimfahrt von einer Geburtstagsfeier. Sie fuhren auf einer Landstraße und weit und breit war kein anderer Verkehrsteilnehmer auszumachen. Den Weg kannte Aidan auswendig, schließlich fuhr er ihn mindestens zweimal täglich, wenn er zu Arbeit musste.  
Er war müde und bei dem Gedanken an sein Bett fühlte er sich schon gleich um vieles besser, um so mehr erschrak er als seine Frau neben ihm plötzlich seinen Namen rief: „ Aidan pass auf", bei diesen Worten hatte sie ihm ins Lenkradgegriffen und das Auto kam ins schleudern. Aidan keuchte. Irgendetwas war gerade gegen ihr Auto geknallt, doch das nahm er nur am Rande war, denn seine restliche Aufmerksamkeit brauchte er um das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Als er es endlich geschafft hatte und das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen gekommen war, musste er erst einmal schlucken.„ Penny, alles klar" bei diesen Worten sah er sich zu seiner Frau um die mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen neben ihm saß.„ Oh Gott, Aidan, der Junge!" Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon von ihrem Sitz aufgesprungen und aus dem Auto gehechtet. Ohne wirklich zu begreifen was seine Frau meinte, löste nun auch er seinen Gurt um ihr zu folgen.  
„Penelope, welcher Junge denn? Da war doch weit und brei..." Was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Seine Frau war über den leblosen Körper eines Jungen gebeugt und fühlte gerade seinen Puls.

„Aidan, steh nicht so rum verdammt, ruf einen Notarzt! Und hol den Erste Hilfe Koffer aus dem Auto!" Was den jungen Mann antrieb war wohl nur der scharfe Ton in dem seine Frau zu ihm gesprochen hatte, denn er selbst war noch wie betäubt von den Anblick des blutenden Jungen gewesen.

Schmerzen. Alles tat ihm weh. Langsam öffnete der Junge die Augen.

„Ganz ruhig, beweg dich nicht! Hilfe ist unterwegs" Diese Stimme, sie klang so sanft, doch bevor er das Gesicht richtig erkennen konnte, warer schon wieder Ohnmächtig geworden. Penelope war froh um diese Ohnmacht, sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seine Wunden angesehen, sein Bein war wohl gebrochen und auch eine oder zwei gebrochene Rippen waren dabei, doch am meisten machte sie sich umdie Kopfverletzung und über die Verletzungen am Rücken des Jungen Sorgen. Wie es mit inneren Verletzungen aussah konnte sie nicht sagen, aber bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie ihn getroffen hatten, konnte sie wohl nur hoffen.  
Penelope war Ärztin, doch ohne weiteres konnte sie nichts Genaueres feststellen.Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihr erschien traf dann auch der Krankenwagen ein und die Notärzte versorgten den Jungen weiter. Mit zitternden Fingern erhob sie sich und trat zu ihrem Mann, der noch immer völlig verstört schien.  
„Aber Penny, die Straße... sie war leer... wo kam er denn so plötzlich her?" Auch sich selbst hatte sie diese Frage gestellt und keine Antwort gewusst. Es war, als ob der Junge plötzlich vor ihrem Auto aufgetaucht wäre.  
„Ich weiß es nicht..." Penelope sah auf als ein Polizist an sie herantrat.„ Mam, wie ist ihr Name bitte?" Der Polizist hatte ruhig gesprochen und sah sie mit einem distanzierten Gesicht an.

„Ich bin Penelope Carson und das ist mein Mann Aidan." Der Polizist nickte und notierte sich ihre Angaben auf einem kleinen Block.

„Können sie mir erklären wie es zu diesem Unfall kam?" Nun war es Aidander sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Wir kamen von einer Feier... , ich bin gefahren und plötzlich schrie meine Frau auf, griff mir ins Lenkrad... ich verstehe das nicht, wo kam der Junge so plötzlich her?" Aidan hatte mit ausdrucksloser, brüchiger Stimme gesprochen und Penny legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe ihn da liegen sehen und habe ganz instinktiv ausweichen wollen, aber es war wohl schon zu spät." Sie schluckte. Wieder nickte der Polizist.  
„Wenn sie die Frage gestatten, haben sie heute Alkohol zu sich genommen?" Penny blitze den Mann wütend an.

„Nein! Mein Mann und ich, wir trinken keinen Alkohol!" Wieder nur ein Nicken.  
„Hören Sie, es war ein Unfall! Mein Mann und ich sind mit den Nerven am Ende, können wir das nicht morgen besprechen?" Endlich sah der Mann Penelope an.

„Nun gut, ich denke das reicht auch erst einmal. Geben Sie mir noch eine Adresse unter der wir sie erreichen können, dann können sie gehen." Penelope seufzte erleichtert und auch Aidan atmete auf. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer genannt hatte, drehte sich der Polizist weg, doch Penny hielt ihn am Arm zurück.„ In welches Krankenhaus wurde der Junge gebracht?" Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, doch dann trat wieder der distanzierte Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Beamten, welches er die ganze Zeit über aufgesetzt hatte.„ Marien Hospital" Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und ging zu seinen Kollegen zurück.

Müde fuhr sich Penelope über ihr Gesicht, was für eine Nacht. Statt nach Hause, wie sie es dem Polizist mitgeteilt hatte, waren sie zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Schlaf hätten Aidan uns sie eh nicht gefunden und es war für sie beide wichtiger sich nach dem Jungen zu erkundigen.

„Penny, was machst du denn hier?" Der Mann der gesprochen hatte war einer ihrer Kollegen und auf ihr Gesicht trat ein freudloses Lächeln.„ Wir hatten einen Unfall..." Die Augen des Mannes wurden groß.

„Geht es euch gut?" Sie nickte.  
„Uns schon, aber wir haben jemanden angefahren und wie es ihm geht wissen wir noch nicht."

„Ach, ihr meint den Jungen der vor ner knappen halben Stunde eingeliefert wurde?" Seine Miene wurde ernst.  
„Er ist gerade im OP, Dr. Lionne kümmert sich um ihn." Aidan sah auf.„ Und wie geht es ihm? Ich meine, wird er wieder gesund?" Der Junge Mann blickte ernst in die Gesichter seiner Kollegin und ihres Mannes.„ Das können wir noch nicht hundertprozentig sagen, ich meine seine Brüche werden heilen und innere Verletzungen scheint er wie durch ein Wunder nicht davon getragen zu haben. Was uns Sorgen bereitet sind die Verbrennungen an seinem Rücken und seine Kopfverletzung. Aber Genaueres werden wir wohl in kurzer Zeit wissen." Penny seufze.  
„Er sah so schlimm aus, ich war mir nicht sicher..."„ Nana Penny, das wird schon wieder. Du selbst bist eine unserer besten Ärztinnen hier. Also, Kopf hoch! Was ich nicht verstehe, ihr habt ihn angefahren sagtest du?" Penny nickte und wischte sich die Träne von der Wange.  
„Ja, aber was verstehst du denn nicht?"  
„Sein Rücken ist verbrannt, ich verstehe nicht woher er die Verbrennungen hat!"

Albus Dumbledore, Leiter der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, seufzte. Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Vor wenigen Minuten war er noch im St. Mungos Hospital gewesen, in welches man Harry Potters Verwandten gebracht hatte. Ihnen war soweit nichts geschehen, doch bei Harry sah die Sache schon etwas anders aus. Es schien, als ob er einfach verschwunden wäre.  
Aus den Dursleys war nicht mehr herauszubekommen gewesen, als das Harry sie in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und dann verschwunden war. Kurze Zeit später war wohl die Explosion losgegangen. Arabella Figg, die einzige die in Harrys näherer Umgebung etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte, hatte ihn sofort verständigt. Als er im Ligusterweg eingetroffen war, hatte er mit Erstaunen bemerkt, dass noch einige der Todesser bewusstlos im Vorgarten des Hauses lagen. Das Haus stand in Flammen und Dumbledore war es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter gelaufen, als er verzweifelte Schreie aus den oberen Stockwerk gehört hatte.  
Er war mit gezogenem Zauberstab in das Haus geschritten und hatte zu seinem Erstaunen die Dursley in einem der oberen Zimmern gefunden. Doch von Harry war keine Spur gewesen. Als er die Tore Hogwarts erreichte, trat ihm Minevera McGonagall entgegen, sorgenvoll betrachtete er seine langjährige Vertraute. Er hatte nicht lange gezögert als Arabella Figg ihn verständigt hatte. Sofort hatte er einer Hauselfe aufgetragen die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu wecken und war auch schon verschwunden gewesen.

„Albus, was ist geschehen?"  
„Todesser. Sie haben Harry Potter angegriffen..." erschrocken sog die Lehrerin die Luft ein.„ Geht es ihm gut? Albus, wie konnte das passieren?" kummervoll schüttelte der Schulleiter den Kopf.

„Bei den Göttern, ist er ..."„ Nein, er ist nicht Tod, jedenfalls glaube ich das nicht. Minevera benachrichtige bitte die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Wir müssen uns Treffen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Direktor um und ging in Richtung seiner Räume davon. Verdutzt blieb die Angesprochene stehen, so niedergeschlagen hatte sie den Direktor selten erlebt.

Der Morgen brach an, doch für einige war diese Nacht keine erholsame gewesen.„ Du meinst also, das Potter sich nicht in der Gewalt des dunklen Lords befindet?" Müde nickte der Direktor. Vor wenigen Minuten waren alle Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix in Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Man hatte sich in die Große Halle begeben die zurzeit, ohne die Schülerscharren recht verlassen wirkte. Man saß zusammen an einem langen Tisch und ähnlich wie in den Weihnachtsferien waren die Haustische verschwunden und durch einen einzelnen, etwas kürzeren Tisch ersetzt worden.  
„Ja, der Ligusterweg sah nicht so aus, als ob für die Angreifer alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre. Ich meine die Dursleys waren noch am leben, kein Symbol Voldemorts war über dem Haus und die Bewusstlosen Todesser geben mir Rätsel auf." Die meisten Anwesenden waren bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts zusammengezuckt, doch nickten sie.„ Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber wo ist der Junge denn nur hin?" Es war Remus Lupin der das Wort ergriffen hatte. Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein, bis der Schulleiter das Schweigen brach.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht. Es kommt vor, das Zauberer und Hexen in Notsituationen etwas anwenden was sie nicht gelernt haben, so war es zum Beispiel auch als Neville Longbottom seine Fähigkeit zu zaubern entdeckte. Sein Onkel hielt ihn aus dem Fenster und um sich zu schützen wand Neville Magie an." Albus Dumbledore schwieg einige Sekunden ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Es wäre möglich das Harry appariert ist." Molly Wesleys Kopf fuhr hoch.„ Du meinst er könnte in Sicherheit sein?" Albus nickte.

„Jedoch, konnte Harry seinen Weg sicher nicht bestimmen und somit wissen wir weder wo er sich befindet, noch ob es ihm gut geht. Unsere Aufgabe ist es ihn ausfindig zu machen und das so schnell wie möglich!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

Nur langsam kam er zu sich. Sein Rücken schmerzte, eigentlich tat ihmalles weh...Da waren Stimmen, irgendwie fern und doch nah.Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wer war da bei ihm?„ Und es hat sich noch niemand gemeldet? Aber er muss doch von jemanden vermisst werden!"  
„Nein, niemand."  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie schnell wieder zu schließen, _zu hell..._ das war wohl der erste klare Gedanke den er fassen konnte. Die Schmerzen die das Licht in seinem Kopf hervor riefen, ließen ihn aufstöhnen.  
„Aidan, er wacht auf!" Penelope beugte sich erleichtert vor, die Ärzte hatten nicht sicher sagen können, wie lange ihr Patient noch ohne Bewusstsein bleiben würde.„ Na? Endlich aufgewacht?" Diese Stimme, er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, um einiges vorsichtiger als bei seinem ersten Versuch öffnete er erneut die Augen.  
Verwirrt blickte er um sich, er befand sich in einem weißen Zimmer und lag in einem weißen Bett, neben ihm saß eine Frau und ein Mann.„ Wo..., wo bin ich hier?" Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Fremden an, doch dann lächelte die Frau und sah ihn wieder an.  
Englisch, der Junge war ein Engländer.  
„In einem Krankenhaus." Der Junge runzelte die Stirn, als ob er sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern versuchte wie er hier her gekommen war.„Wer...sind sie?" Seine Stimme hörte sich brüchig und rau an.

„Mein Name ist Penelope Carson und das hier ist mein Mann Aidan." Der Junge runzelte noch immer die Stirn.  
„Wie heißt du?" Aidan hatte sich erhoben und war hinter seine Frau getreten.  
„Ich... ich heiße..., mein Name ist..." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.„ Ich weiß es nicht..." betretenes Schweigen folgte.

o0ooo0ooo0o

Sanfter Feuerschein fiel auf das bleiche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit silberblondem Haar. Dieser befand sich in einem heruntergekommenem Zimmer. Vor langer Zeit, war dieses wohl in einem weit aus besseren Zustand gewesen, doch die Jahre in denen das Gebäude nicht bewohnt gewesen war, sah man ihm deutlich an. Die Wände waren vom Schimmel befallen und an vielen Stellen kam das Mauerwerk unter dem Putz zum Vorschein. Die Fenster waren zwar ganz, dennoch ließen sie die Kälte beinahe ungehindert in den Raum dringen. Der Kamin, vor langer Zeit schien auch er für Behaglichkeit gesorgt zu haben, doch diese Fähigkeit schien restlos verloren, denn nicht einmal das lodernde Feuer schaffte es die Kälte zu vertreiben und den Raum zu beleuchten.

„Draco mein Sohn, ich freue mich dich hier zu sehen." Bei diesen Worten wandte sich der Angesprochene seinem eintretenden Vater zu. Zuvor hatte er sich mit abfälligem Blick in den heruntergekommenem Raum umgesehen.„ Sohn, es wird nicht immer so bleiben. Sicher, für den Moment muss ich mich hier wie ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher verstecken, aber bald, wenn der dunkle Lord seine Macht endgültig zurückerlangt hat, werde ich zehnfach für diese Schmach entlohnt werden!" Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte bei diesen Worten seine Lippen.  
Lucius Malfoy hatte den Blick seines Sohnes sehr wohl bemerkt und dieser Blick entfachte Hass auf diejenigen, welche dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, im Weg standen, aufs neue.

„Junge, deine Weihe steht kurz bevor. Der Tag auf den ich seit Jahren hinarbeite. Du und ich, Vater und Sohn unter dem dunklen Lord vereint." Ergeben nickte der junge Mann.„ Ja, Vater!" Zufrieden nickte dieser und sah sich sein Werk an. Vor ihm stand sein Sohn und ein zukünftiger Diener seines Herrn.„ Vater..." fragend zog Lucius Malfoy seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ja?" Der Junge senkte seinen Blick.„ Was...was, wenn ich kein...kein Todesser werden wollte?"  
„_Crucio_!" Unter Schmerzen sank der Junge zu Boden. Kalt blickte sein Vater zu seinem Sohn hinab. Lucius Malfoy ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er den verbotenen Fluch wieder aufhob.  
„Ich sage es dir nur einmal, also merke es dir gut! Wer nicht für mich ist, der ist gegen mich und wer gegen mich ist, ist auch gegen den dunklen Lord! Ich rate dir, dass nächste Mal genau zu überlegen was du äußerst, denn es könnte das letzte sein was du je von dir gibst! Verschwinde!" Noch einmal sah er die gekrümmte Gestallt am Boden auskalt glitzernden Augen an, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das kalte Zimmer.

„Noch immer nichts neues?" traurig schüttelte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts den Kopf. Seit dem Angriff auf Harry und seine Verwandten waren nun schon vierzehn Tage vergangen und die anfängliche Hoffnung das Harry unverletzt geblieben war, war mit jedem weiteren Tag geringer geworden.

„Nein... "  
_Wo konnte der Junge nur sein?_  
„Albus, das neue Schuljahr rückt immer näher, was sollen wir bloß tun?"Der Schulleiter erhob sich mit einer müden Bewegung und trat an eines der Fenster seines Büros. Die Aussicht die sich ihm bot war schier atemberaubend und normalerweise vermochte sie es, ihn aus düsteren Gedanken zu rütteln, doch in den letzten Tagen hatte er vergeblich darauf gewartet.  
Der See mit seiner schier endlosen Weite, die sanften grünen Hügel Schottlands, die Schule selbst schaffte es nicht die Besorgnis um seinen Schützling zu vertreiben.„ Nichts Minerva, wir können nichts weiter tun als weiter nach ihm zu suchen und zu hoffen. Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass wir ihn bis zum Schuljahresbeginn nicht gefunden haben, werden wir nicht umhin kommen, die Öffentlichkeit mit einzubeziehen." Wieder aller Erwartungen war es dem Minister gelungen den Angriff auf Harry geheim zu halten. Doch sollte Harry nicht zu Beginn des Schuljahres auf Hogwarts sein, kam man nicht mehr um die Fragen nach dessen Verbleib herum. Doch Albus Dumbledore wollte alles dran setzen, diesen Fall nicht eintreten zu lassen, denn er befürchtete eine Massenpanik. Wenn schon nicht mal mehr Harry Potter sicher war, wer dann?  
„Und Severus?" Nur ein resigniertes Seufzen erhielt Minevera McGonagall zur Antwort, doch dies schien ihr auch Antwort genug. Seit etwa zwei Jahren, seit bekannt war, dass Voldemort seine Macht wieder erlangthatte, war Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und ein Meister seines Faches, wieder als Spion unter Voldemorts Befehl zurückgekehrt. Zu Beginn der Ferien war er zu diesem befohlen worden und seither hatte man nichts mehr von ihm gehört.  
Albus Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen um Harry, Sorgen um Severusund um die ganze Welt. Im Moment fühlte er sich älter als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Die Gedanken und Sorgen seines Verbleibens betreffend erahnend, trat Severus Snape auf den dunklen Lord zu.

„My Lord?" eine dünne, dunkle Gestalt hob seinen Blick von verschiedenen Pergamenten, die sie zuvor studiert hatte.  
„Ah, mein Giftmischer... " entschlossen trat der Meister der Zaubertränke näher an den Dunklen Lord heran. Wieder erwarten schien der Lord bester Laune zu sein, seit der misslungenen Entführung von Potter war Voldemort außer sich gewesen. Er hatte diejenigen die es gewagt hatten zu ihm zurück zu kommen bestraft und diejenigen die verschwunden geblieben waren, hatte er kurzerhand umbringen lassen. Voldemort hob eines der vor ihm liegenden Papiere und warf sie Snape bei dessen Nähertreten entgegen. Severus Snape hatte es noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen und war verblüfft, als er eine Titelseite des Tagespropheten in den Händen hielt.  
„Na Snape dann zeig mal ob du wirklich so schlau bist wie ich denke, was fällt dir auf?" Auf diese Frage hin sah sich Snape die Seite etwas genauer an, neben dem Bild eines zerstörten Hauses war ein Artikel über die neusten Vermutungen hinsichtlich des Verbleibs des Dunklen Lords, ansonsten waren nur die neusten Opfer von Todesserübergriffen und kurze Berichte, was genau wo passiert war. Severus sah auf das Datum der Zeitung und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Er hielt die Titelseite der Zeitung in der Hand die am Morgen nach dem Angriff auf Potter erschienen war, doch mit keinem Wort wurde dieser auch nur erwähnt.  
„Ich sehe, ich habe dich nicht überschätzt. Warum hält Dumbledore die erfolgreiche Rettung seines Schützlings geheim? Gerade zu dieser Zeit, wo die Menschen sich nach etwas Hoffnung sehnen?" Ein diabolisches Lächeln trat auf das schlangenartige Gesicht. „Er hat ihn nicht, Dumbledore hat ihn nicht!" Aus dem Lächeln wurde eindunkles, bedrohliches, kaltes Lachen, welches Snape einen eisigenS chauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.  
„ Snape, ich möchte das du deine Posten auf Hogwarts wieder beziehst und sobald es etwas zu berichten gibt, melde dich." Severus Snape nickte ergeben und verließ erleichtert den Raum.„ So Dumbledore du alter Narr, wollen doch mal sehen wer den Jungen zuerst findet." Und wieder erklang das böse Lachen, doch dieses Mal blieb es ungehört.

o0ooo0ooo0o

Mit zügigen Schritten durchbrach Penelope Carson die Ruhe des Krankenzimmers. Ein entschlossenes Funkeln ließ ihre Augen aufleuchten. Seit fast vier Wochen lag der englische Patient nun schon deprimiert in diesem Zimmer. Anfangs hatte er noch viele Fragen gestellt, doch da kaum jemand sie ihm richtig beantworten konnte, zum einen weil die Antworten fehlten und zum anderen, weil die unterschiedliche Sprache doch ein Hindernis darstellte. Obwohl Englisch die Weltsprache war, sprach noch lange nicht jede deutsche Schwester Englisch.  
Bei Aidan und ihr war das etwas anderes. Sie beide waren selbst Engländer und nur wegen Aidas Job für einige Jahre nach Deutschland gezogen. Nur noch ein knappes halbes Jahr würden sie hier leben und dann endlich wieder in ihr Heimatland zurückkehren. Die Gedanken an England abschüttelnd trat Penelope auf das Krankenbett zu und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie die Decke von diesem herunter. Der Junge der Penelopes treiben bisher kommentarlos und desinteressiert mit angesehen hatte, stöhnte unwillig auf.  
„Hey, was sind denn das für Töne? Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen!" Doch statt einer Antwort schloss ihr Patient nur genervt die Augen. Dieses Ritual war seit einigen Tagen jeden Morgen von den beiden praktiziert worden und der Junge wusste genau, das er in der schlechteren Position war.  
„Nun komm schon, ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht! Seit Tagen grübelst du schon vor dich hin." Nachdem klar geworden war, dass niemand wusste wer, noch woher der Junge kam, hatte er eine Mauer um sich errichtet die nicht so leicht wieder niedergerissen werden konnte. Weder im Ausländermeldeamt, noch sonst irgendwo tauchte etwas über den Jungen auf. Dabei hatte Penelope gehofft das die Narbe auf dessen Stirn es erleichtern würde, denn wenn das nicht mal ein einzigartiges Merkmal war, eine Narbe die wie ein Blitz geformt war. Der Junge hatte wiederwillig die Augen geöffnet. Es war wohl beiden klar, dass Penny nicht so schnell wieder gehen würde.  
„Na also, geht doch! Hier probier sie mal an!" Mit diesen Worten hattePenelope eine Brille neben den Jungen gelegt. Schnell war den Ärztenklar gewesen, das er eine Brille benötigte und so hatten sie kurzerhand einen Sehtest gemacht, um die Stärke zu messen und eine Brille anfertigen lassen. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn, griff jedoch nach der Brille und zog sie an.  
„Na, so ist es doch sicher gleich viel besser, oder? Der Augenarzt sagte, du würdest nur verschwommen sehen." Ein kurzes Lächeln erhellte das junge Gesicht und das aufmerksame umherblicken bestätigte die junge Ärztin in ihrer Annahme. Penny trat näher an den Jungen heran.

„Meine Kollegen und ich denken das du langsam wieder aufstehen könntest. Natürlich solltest du es noch nicht übertreiben, aber deine Wunden heilen fast unnatürlich schnell und etwas Bewegung wird dir sicher gut tun." Es stimmte, seine Verbrennungen waren letztendlich nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie sie auf den ersten Blick schienen und was bei anderen Patienten vielleicht die doppelte Zeit für die Heilung beansprucht hätte, war bei ihm schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein weiteres Rätsel das sich um den Fremden englischen Jungen rankte. Es war Zeit, den eigentlichen Grund ihres Kommen anzusprechen und so räusperte sich die junge Ärztin und sah den Jungen aus freundlich blickenden Augen an.  
„Weißt du, ich habe mit meinem Mann gesprochen, wenn deine Wunden weiter so rasch verheilen, könntest du in wenigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden." Endlich brach der Junge das umherblicken ab und sah Penelope in die Augen.

„Ich wüsste nicht wohin ich sollte..." Die Stimme des Jungen hatte mehr als resigniert geklungen.  
„Das ist der Grund weswegen ich Heute schon so früh zu dir komme. Wenn du möchtest könntest du vorerst zu Aidan und mir ziehen." Ungläubig riss der Junge die Augen auf.„ Meinen Sie das ernst?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Die beiden Carsons waren seit er in diesem Krankenhaus aufgewacht war oft bei ihm gewesen und hatten mit ihm gesprochen, manchmal war der Mann, Aidan, alleine da gewesen, doch meistens in Begleitung seiner Frau. Penelope Carson hatte er natürlich noch öfter gesehen, alleine deshalb weil sie seine behandelnde Ärztin war. Doch warum sollten zwei Menschen einen wild Fremden bei sich aufnehmen? Jemanden der nicht einmal wusste wer er war, oder woher er kam. Doch er kannte die Antwort, sie fühlten sich _schuldig._  
„Das müssen Sie nicht, man hat mir schon staatliche Hilfe angeboten. "Nun runzelte die junge Frau ihre Stirn.

„So, erst einmal hörst du jetzt endlich mit diesem albernem Gesiezte auf. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt du sollst mich Penelope, oder noch besser Penny nennen! Zweitens, das Aidan und ich dich nicht aufnehmen müssen wissen wir, aber wir wollen es gerne!" Nun lächelte sie wieder und trat einen Schritt von dem Jungen weg.  
„Du hast ja noch ein paar Tage, also überleg es dir. Wir wollten dich nur wissen lassen, dass du selbst ohne zu wissen wer du bist, jemanden hast an den du dich wenden kannst." Der Junge nickte nur.

„So und jetzt lass mal sehen wie dein Rücken heute morgen aussieht!" Das entnervte aufstöhnen ihres unwilligen Patienten entlockte Penelope ein freudiges Auflachen.

Viel zu überlegen gab es für den Jungen ohne Vergangenheit nicht, nach der langen Zeit im Krankenhaus sehnte er sich nach einer anderen Umgebung und so kam es schließlich, dass er das Angebot der Carsons annahm.„ So, da wären wir!" Neugierig sah der Junge aus dem Fenster des Wagens. Es war Samstag und die Sonne schien warm auf die kleine Vorstadtgegend in der sie sich befanden. Der Wagen hatte vor einem mittelgroßem, gelbgestrichenem Haus gehalten. Im Vordergrund erstreckte sich eine kleine Rasenfläche, welche von einem weißen Zaun umrandet wurde. Das Tor, welches zum Haus führte, wurde von einer gelben Rosenranke umklettert. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine große Pferdekoppel auf der mehrere Stuten grasten.  
Aidan, der dem neugierigen Blick seines Gastes gefolgt war, lächelte.„ Die Pferde gehören uns. Als ich das Angebot für den Deutschland Job bekam wollte ich mich nicht von ihnen trennen und so haben wir sie kurzerhand mitgenommen." Der Junge nickte.

„Es sind unheimlich schöne Tiere!" Die Stuten schienen sich nicht an ihnen zu stören, denn sie grasten ruhig weiter. Ohne zu wissen warum, fühlte sich der Junge zu den Pferden hingezogen.  
„Wenn du möchtest können wir mal ausreiten. Natürlich nur, wenn Frau Doktor hier neben mir keine Einwende erhebt." Penelope lachte auf.

„Nein, ich denke die frische Landluft wird ihm gut tun! Und in diesem Jahr scheint auch das Wetter erstaunlich gut zu sein. Letztes Jahr hatten wir zu dieser Zeit mehr Regen als alles andere!" Das Wetter war wirklich schön für Ende August, es versprach ein warmer und vor allem trockener Spätsommer zu werden.  
„Wir sollten dir jetzt wohl erst einmal dein Zimmer zeigen!" Mit diesen Worten stiegen sie aus und wandten sich dem Haus zu. Sie betraten das Haus durch eine wunderschön gearbeitete Glastür, welche einen blaugelben Schmetterling darstellte. Der Eingangsbereich wurde von sanft einfallendem Licht erhellt. Rechts neben der Tür befand sich ein kleines Gästebad und dahinter wand sich eine Treppe aus hellem Holz in die obere Etage. Von dem Flur gingen drei weitere Türen ab, eine führte in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, das dazu einlud vor dem Kamin platz zunehmen, oder einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher zu genießen. Die zweite führte in eine geräumige Küche, beherrscht wurde diese von der Arbeitsfläche die sich mitten im Raum befand. An den Wänden zogen sich eine Spüle, der Herd, ein Kühlschrank und verschiedene Schränke endlang. Die Schränke waren aus dunklem Holz gearbeitet und die anderen Gegenstände, wie zum Beispiel der Herd und der Kühlschrank, aus Chrom. Von der Küche aus konnte man den letzten Raum, das Esszimmer, ebenso wie durch den Flur betreten.  
Das Esszimmer war ein sehr heller Raum mit vielen Fenstern, die das Licht ungehindert in den Raum dringen ließen. Besonders schön war eine Ecke des Zimmers gearbeitet, denn statt zwei aufeinander treffenden Wänden, hatte der Architekt einen aus Fenstern bestehenden, sechseckigen, zusätzlichen Raum geschaffen. Der Boden war aus warmen Parkett gearbeitet und insgesamt wirkte alles sehr gemütlich und einladend. Doch dies sollte der Junge erst später sehen, denn nun ging er direkt in die Erste Etage. Diese war etwas dunkler als die untere was wohl daran lag das fast alle Türen geschlossen waren. Anders als unten gingen hier fünf Türen von einem sehr viel kleineren Flur ab. Eine führte in ein großes Badezimmer, ausgestattet mit Dusche und Badewanne. Die zweite führte in ein kleines aber gemütliches Arbeitzimmer. Im dritten befand sich das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer der Carsons und im vierten ein nichtgenutztes Zimmer, welches als Abstellraum diente. Das Zimmer vor dem Aidan hielt war das Gästezimmer. Dieses war in weiß gehalten und mit Parkett ausgelegt. Ein Teppich sorgte dafür das es die nötige Wärme erhielt. An den Wänden befand sich ein Bett und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein Schrank, neben dem sich ein Schreibtisch befand. Licht viel von einem hohem Fenster in den Raum. Dieses Fenster entpuppte sich bei näherem betrachten als Balkontüre. Das Zimmer lag über dem Esszimmer und der Balkon lag an der Stelle, wo sich unten der sechseckige Raum befand. Im ganzen Haus waren Pflanzen verteilt die dafür sorgten, das es nicht steif, sondern lebendig wirkte.

„ Hey, was hältst du eigentlich von dem Namen John?" Fragend sah der Junge seine Gastgeberin an.  
„ Nun ja, es ist üblich Menschen die ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben Jane, oder in deinem Fall John Doe zu nennen. Zumindest steht dieser Name jetzt in deiner Krankenakte, aber so richtig kann ich mich nicht damit anfreunden." Der Junge nickte, lies sich mit der Antwort jedoch etwas Zeit.

„Nein, mir gefällt er auch nicht!" John, der Name war so nichts sagend, nur weil er nicht wusste wer er war musste er doch nicht auch noch einen Namen tragen der nichts weiter sagte.  
„Das dachte ich mir. Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht. Der Name ist zwar nicht sehr anders, aber was hältst du von James? Der Name bedeutet Ersatzperson und ich dachte das passt genau zu deiner Situation." Der Kopf des Jungen ruckte hoch, _James...James_ da war etwas, aber erkonnte die Erinnerung nicht greifen, es war, als ob man versucht mit bloßen Händen Wasser aufzufangen, je mehr man sich anstrengte, desto schneller ging es verloren.  
„Was ist los?" Penelope hatte den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen bemerkt.

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist so als ob mir der Name etwas sagen sollte, aber ich... ich weiß nicht was!" Wütend schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, es war zum verrückt werden, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht die Erinnerungen zu fassen.  
„Das wird schon wieder. Du kannst es nicht erzwingen, lass dir Zeit!" Penelope konnte die Verzweiflung des Jungen in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Nach einigen Minuten seufzte er resigniert und gab auf.  
„Ja, vielleicht solltet ihr mich so nennen, der Name... irgendwas ist mit ihm!" Penelope nickte und ein zaghaftes lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht.„ Hallo James..." Auch der Junge lächelte nun, selbst wenn dies nicht sein Name sein sollte, so hatte er doch sicher etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun, daran gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel.  
Es war ein Anfang, ein Anfang auf den dunklen Weg in seine Vergangenheit.

tbc

Hi, bekomme ich vielleicht ein Kommi?

By

Zauberlehrling


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Vor wenigen Stunden noch, schien dieser Tag nicht anderes als andere Tage in den Sommerferien zu werden. Doch als Ronald Weasley seine Eltern nun betrachtete, musste er mit aller Macht seinen Zorn unterdrücken.   
_Sie hatten ihm nichts gesagt!_  
Wieder einmal, wie schon so oft in seinem jungen Leben, fühlte sich Ron von allen betrogen. „Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?" Das er diese Frage so ruhig vorbringen konnte, war für ihn eine starke Leistung. Es schien nicht richtig, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.   
„Kurz nach Beginn der Ferien..." Dieses Geständnis steigerte seine Wut noch. Sie wussten nun schon seit annähernd sechs Wochen, das Harry verschwunden war. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, weil Harry nicht auf seine Briefe geantwortet hatte, sie nicht einmal entgegen genommen hatte. Doch wer hätte denn mit _so_ etwas gerechnet?  
Ron war nicht alleine mit seinen Eltern, Hermine war auch bei ihnen. Wie in jedem Jahr, hatte man sich dazu entschieden die letzten Tage der Ferien zusammen zu verbringen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er erfahren, das Harry auch auf ihre Briefe nicht geantwortet hatte. Sie hatten sich die wildesten Szenarien ausgemalt, doch das was wirklich geschehen war, war nicht darunter gewesen.  
„Aber warum hat uns niemand vorher etwas gesagt? Ich meine wir sind seine _besten_ Freunde!" Das war das erste mal, das Hermine das Wort an Mr. und Mrs. Weasley richtete. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus, schließlich war es Mr. Weasley der sich räusperte und auf diese, wie ihm schien, berechtigte Frage antwortete.  
„Ihr müsst wissen, das wir Anfangs dachten ihn schnell zu finden. Es war uns klar, das Harry nicht in die Hände der Todesser gefallen sein konnte. Wir dachten er würde sich melden, da er sich ja augenscheinlich vor der Entführung hatte retten können. Doch mit jedem Tag der verging, wurde diese Hoffnung geringer. Wir, der Orden des Phönix, taten alles in unserer Macht stehende um ihn zu finden, doch bisher blieben unsere Bemühungen erfolglos. Warum wir euch dennoch nichts sagten, lag daran das wir es nicht durften. Hermine, du musst bemerkt haben, dass nicht bekannt ist das Harry angegriffen wurde, da du den Tagespropheten aufmerksam verfolgst." Hermine nickte.  
„Das Ministerium und auch Dumbledore haben uns verboten mit euch darüber zu sprechen." Wieder nickte Hermine. Ron der sich während den Ausführungen seines Vaters gesetzt hatte, seufzte.  
„Und was hat deren Meinung geändert?" Nun war es Mrs. Weasley die das Wort ergriff. „Das Ministerium hat seine Meinung nicht geändert, es war Dumbledore der wollte das ihr zwei die Wahrheit erfahrt." Erneut fühlte Ron Wut in sich aufsteigen und auch Hermine fühlte wie die eiserne Ruhe zu der sie sich zwang, ins wanken geriet.  
„Ihr zwei sollt dafür sorgen, das in der Schule keine Gerüchte aufkommen. Ihr sollt ganz normal auf die Tatsache reagieren das Harry nicht zu Beginn des Schuljahres in Hogwarts sein wird." Nun stürzte das letzte bisschen Verständnis für die Situation in Ron zusammen.  
„Wir sollen so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre? Warum? Je mehr Menschen wissen das Harry vermisst wird, desto mehr Leute können bei der Suche helfen!" Hermine ergriff Rons Hand die er während seines Redens auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte. Bei dieser unerwarteten Berührung sah Ron auf.  
„ Ron, ich glaube Dumbledore hat Recht. Nicht alle teilen unsere Ansicht das der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, besiegt werden kann. Was glaubst du würde geschehen, wenn man erfährt, dass der einzige der jemals gegen ihn bestanden hat, verschwunden ist? Die Leute würden es nicht verstehen und in Panik ausbrechen." Resigniert schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Mr. Weasley war beruhigt, die Kinder hatten es verstanden.

„James, wo bleibst du?" Der gerufene sah noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel und trat dann mit einem Kopfschütteln aus der Umkleidekabine hinaus.  
„Ich komme!" Seit fast zwei Monaten lebte er nun schon bei den Carsons. Obwohl er noch immer nicht wusste wer er war, hatte er sich zurechtgefunden. Aidan und Penelope hatten es ihm leicht gemacht. Es kam ihm vor, als ob er nur zu Besuch bei einer Tante, oder großen Schwester wäre.  
Ob er wohl Geschwister hatte?  
Doch bevor ihn der Gedanke an seine verlorenen Erinnerungen trübsinnig werden ließ, schüttelte er sie ab.  
„Ach, da bist du ja. Lass dich mal ansehen!" Mit diesen Worten trat Penelope auf ihn zu. „Ja doch, so kann man dich endlich vor die Tür lassen!" Bei diesen Worten stahl sich ein schelmisches Funkeln in ihre grünen Augen. Penelope war eine eher kleine Frau, sehr schmal und nur selten waren ihre feinen Gesichtzüge nicht von einem Lächeln erhellt. Ihr kurzes, blondes Haar stand ihr keck vom Kopf ab. Alles in allem glich sie mehr einer Elfe, als einem Menschen...  
_Elfen_, wieder kam es ihm so vor als ob da etwas war, was sich seinem Zugreifen entzog.  
„Nun schau doch nicht gleich so böse! Die Sachen stehen dir wirklich gut!" Er seufzte.  
„Das ist es nicht!" Penelope trat auf ihn zu.  
„Worüber denkst du dann nach?" Fragend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Es kam oft vor das dieser abwesende Ausdruck in seine Augen trat. Meistens verfiel er dann in eine traurige Stimmung, aus der man ihn nicht mehr so leicht herausholen konnte. Natürlich konnte Penny sich vorstellen was in ihm vorging, doch zu ihrem Leidwesen konnte sie ihm nicht helfen.  
„Ach es ist nichts, lass uns weiter machen. Du willst mich doch sicher noch in weitere zwanzig Läden schleifen." Penelope seufzte. Er redete einfach nicht über seine Gedanken. Doch sie wollte nicht weiter in ihn dringen und so lächelte sie nur und nickte. „Du glaubst doch nicht das ich dich mit zwanzig davon kommen lasse? Jetzt wo ich dich endlich dazu überredet habe mit mir einkaufen zu gehen?" Nun lachte er und es war ein echtes lachen. Es wunderte ihn das Penny es immer wieder schaffte, ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken zu reißen.  
Es war spät als Penelope und James von ihrem Einkaufbummel zurückkehrten. Sie wurden von einem lächelnden Aidan empfangen. Als dieser James erschöpftes und Pennys glückliches Gesicht sah, trat er auf das Auto zu um ihnen beim Ausladen behilflich zu sein. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er den Berg an Einkaufstüten sah, die den Kofferraum beherrschten.  
„Scheint ja als wenn ihr die ganze Innenstadt leer gekauft hättet." Penelope trat auf ihn zu und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, im nächsten Moment waren sie in einen seelenvollen Kuss versunken. James hatte dies schon oft bei ihnen gesehen, wenn sich Penelope und Aidan küssten, schienen sie alles um sich herum zu vergessen.  
„Nein mein Schatz, das war höchstens die halbe!" Erwiderte Penny mit einem grinsen. Aidan schnappte sich zwei der Tüten die ihm am nächsten waren und legte seinen Arm um den Jungen.  
„Ich bin wirklich heil froh das du es warst den sie durch die Geschäfte geschleift hat und nicht ich!" Als ihn der Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen traf brach er in Gelächter aus. Doch auch auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein lächeln aus. Es war so einfach in Gegenwart dieser beiden Menschen zu lachen, selbst wenn einen düstere Gedanken quälten.

Das Wetter mit dem das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann, passte unheimlich gut zu der Stimmung in der sich Hermine und Ron befanden.  
Der Regen peitschte mit Gewalt um die einzelnen Wagen des Hogwarts- Express. Helle Blitze auf die ein gewaltiges Donnern folgte, erhellten Zeitweise die einzelnen Abteile und tauchten die Gesichter in ein unheimliches Licht. Es war merkwürdig ohne Harry nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Doch das schwierigste war, allen gegenüber so zu tun als ob es ganz normal sei. Es war Ron der das bedrückte Schweigen schließlich unterbrach, als er mit seiner flachen Hand auf die Lehne schlug.  
„Ich hasse es! Wir fahren ganz gemütlich nach Hogwarts, während Harry vielleicht in Gefahr schwebt." Erschrocken sah Hermine auf und sah sich um.  
„Ron, sag mal spinnst du? Wir sollen es geheim halten, also brüll hier nicht so rum!" Hermine war eigentlich nicht wirklich auf Ron böse, zumal ihr genau die selben Gedanken im Kopf herumgeisterten. Natürlich war ihnen beiden klar, das wenn nicht einmal Dumbledore es vermochte Harry zu finden, auch sie nichts in dieser Hinsicht ausrichten konnten. Dennoch war es für sie ein unerträgliches Gefühl nichts zu wissen und nichts ausrichten zu können, um Harry wieder zurück zu bringen. Was beiden allerdings nicht aufgefallen war, war das Harry nicht die einzige Person war, die in diesem Jahr ebenfalls nicht zu Beginn des Schuljahres auf Hogwarts sein würde. Auch Draco Malfoy wurde nur wenige Abteile weiter, schmerzlich von seinen ständigen Begleitern, vermisst.

Draco Malfoy ging wutentbrannt durch die verlassenen Flure von Malfoy Manor. Es war ihm völlig gleichgültig das er alle, seine Mutter ausgenommen, in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Nur selten brach eine Gefühlsregung aus dem Jungen hervor, doch wenn es geschah, kam man ihm besser nicht in die Quere.  
Er blieb erst vor seiner Zimmertür stehen und versuchte wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und schlug damit gegen die Wand. Den Schmerz den er spürte, half ihm zu seiner sonstigen Gelassenheit zurück.  
_Was konnte er tun?_  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen öffnete er seine Tür und trat in sein Zimmer. Doch als er sich in dem düsteren Raum umsah, drohte ihn seine Wut erneut zu übermannen. Die vorherrschende Farbe in dem Raum war grün, gepaart mit kalt blitzendem Silber. Nur zu klar erinnerte diese Farbkombination den Jungen an sein bevorstehendes Schicksal. Er wollte kein Todesser werden, allein der Gedanke daran verursachten ihm Übelkeit. Ein resignierter Ausdruck trat auf das bleiche Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie er zu diesem Wunsch gekommen war.  
Noch vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit, wäre es für den jungen Malfoy eine Ehre, ein Privileg gewesen dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, doch jetzt sah die Sache anders aus. Er hatte gesehen, wie schnell man abstürzen konnte, wenn man zu der so genannten dunklen Seite gehörte. Voldemort hatte seinen Vater, nach dem Missgeschick im Ministerium, hart bestraft. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich dazu gewesen, was nach der vermasselten Entführung von Harry Potter passiert war. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, unter Voldemort zu dienen. Draco schnaubte, wenn sein Vater ihm eines Gelehrt hatte, dann das nichts was er tat jemals gut genug war.  
Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte Voldemort die Söhne der Todesser zu sich gerufen um ihnen seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Dieser Abend gehörte zu seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen, man hatte eine Muggelfamilie entführt. Die Eltern waren vor den Kindern gefoltert worden, bis sie schließlich durch ihren Tod erlöst worden waren, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was man mit den Kindern getan hatte. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Man hatte den Jungen unter den Imperio gesetzt und ihn gezwungen seine Schwester zu vergewaltigen. Der Junge hatte sich immer wieder gegen den verbotenen Fluch gewehrt, doch die Todesser hatten auch noch anderes um dem Jungen ihren Willen aufzuzwingen.  
Draco würde die Schreie vor Schmerz und unendlichem Entsetzen wohl nie mehr vergessen. Das Mädchen hatte so unschuldig ausgesehen und dem Jungen waren während der Tat Tränen über das bleiche Gesicht gelaufen. Draco hatte starr vor Entsetzen auf die Szene geblickt, nur mühsam hatte er seinen Brechreiz unterdrücken können, um nach außen gelassen zu wirken. Er hatte in die Gesichter seiner Altersgenossen geblickt, doch die meisten waren eher durch Verzückung, als Ekel gekennzeichnet. Es war noch mehr geschehen, doch Draco verbot sich, die Erinnerung hoch kommen zu lassen.  
Nein, so wollte er _nie_ werden!  
Doch sollte er sich wirklich gegen seinen Vater stellen? Blieb ihn eine andere Wahl? Draco verachtete seinen Vater für das was er aus ihm machen wollte. Immer wieder hatte er ihm eingeprügelt das ein Malfoy über allem erhaben sei, ein Malfoy sich nicht zu beugen hatte. Für Lucius Malfoy zählte nur der äußere Schein, egal was ihn dieser auch kostete. Doch was tat er in Wirklichkeit? Er beugte sich vor Voldemort, versteckte sich vor dem Ministerium. Alles was einmal seine privilegierte Welt ausgemacht hatte, war verschwunden. Hinter der Fassade war ein alter, grausamer Mann zum Vorschein gekommen, der in den Augen seines Sohnes weniger als nichts Wert war.  
Als kleiner Junge hatte er sich so nach dessen Lob gesehnt. Schnell hatte er lernen müssen, das Lucius Malfoy kein Vater war der Lob äußerte, wenn es ihm nichts einbrachte. Nein, er wollte niemals wie sein Vater werden!

Unruhig warf sich der Junge von einer Seite auf die andere. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein dünner Schweißfilm. Das Gesicht war von Verzweiflung gekennzeichnet.  
„Nein...!" Laut hallte der Schrei durch das Haus, wenige Sekunden später waren Schritte zu hören und die Türe zu dem Zimmer wurde aufgerissen. Der Junge Mann blickte besorgt, auf den sich im Schlaf windenden Jungen.  
„James..., _James_ wach auf!" Er hatte sich dem Bett genähert und den Jungen an der Schulter gerüttelt. Der Junge schreckte so schnell aus seinem Alptraum hoch, das Aidan zurück springen musste, um einen Zusammenstoß zu verhindern. Verstört blickte sich der Junge in dem Raum um. Erst nach weiteren Sekunden hatte sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt. An seinem Gesicht konnte Aidan wahrnehmen, das dem Jungen nun wieder klar wurde wo er sich befand.  
„Geht es wieder?" Der Junge schluckte hart, doch kurz darauf nickte er. Das war nicht der erste Alptraum der ihn, seit er bei den Carsons wohnte, heimsuchte. Doch jedes Mal wenn er erwachte, konnte er sich nicht daran Erinnern wovon er Geträumt hatte und was ihn quälte. „Willst du drüber reden?" Der junge schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu reden, ich kann mich ja an nichts erinnern. Es tut mir Leid das ich dich schon wieder geweckt habe, ich wünschte die Träume würden aufhören!" Aidan legte seine Hand auf James Schulter, sie war völlig schweißnass.  
„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, ich war eh wach." Fragend sah der Junge hoch. „Es ist schon halb sechs. Ich wollte noch reiten, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss." James nickte verstehend.  
„Wenn du möchtest kannst du mir Gesellschaft leisten, dann kann ich dir auch gleich deine erste Reitstunde geben." Nun trat ein lächeln in das Gesicht des Jungen. Seit er Aidans Pferde gesehen hatte, wünschte er sich zu reiten. Leider war es ihm wegen seinen restlichen Verletzungen bisher nicht möglich gewesen. Jetzt lagen die Dinge anders, er war vor zwei Wochen zusammen mit Penelope zu einer Nachuntersuchung im Krankenhaus gewesen. Der Arzt hatte ihn für völlig genesen erklärt. Dem Jungen war nicht entgangen, das ihn dieser mit einem befremdlichen Blick gemustert hatte. Er hatte gesagt, das seine Brüche und auch seine anderen Verletzungen beinahe unnatürlich schnell verheilt wären. James hatte sich jedoch nicht weiter daran aufgehalten, er war nur froh gewesen sich endlich wieder ohne Schmerzen bewegen zu können.  
„Danke!" Nun lächelte auch Aidan. „Na dann zieh dich an und komm frühstücken!" 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später traten sie gemeinsam zu den Pferdeställen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als Aidan eine der Stuten aus den Stall führte. Der Junge fröstelte. Obwohl Sommer war, lag Tau auf den Wiesen und leichter Wind spielte mit den Blättern der Bäume. „James komm rüber, du kannst mir helfen." Der Junge nickte und trat näher. Plötzlich tauchten Bilder vor ihm auf, ein großer Mann neben einem Wesen, einem großem Wesen. James fasste sich an den Kopf. Als Aidan das Zögern seines Gastes bemerkte, blickte er auf. „James, alles in Ordnung?" Zögernd antwortete der Junge.  
„Ich..., es..., ich glaube ich habe mich gerade an etwas erinnert?" Bei diesen Worte verwandelten sich die Sorgenfalten des älteren in ein lächeln.  
„Woran?" Der Junge sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Ein Mann und ich glaube ein... Tier, es war ein großes Tier." Der Junge seufzte auf. „Das bringt mich auch nicht sonderlich weiter!" Doch Aidan schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch das tut es! Jedes Puzzelteil, mag es auch noch so klein sein, trägt zu dem fertigem Bild bei!" Die Augen des Jungen blickten dankbar zu Aidan auf.  
„Das wird schon! Na los, pack dir eine Bürste und hilf mir!" James nickte, überwand die letzte Distanz und blieb genau vor dem Pferd stehen, dort angekommen verneigte er sich. „James, was tust du da?" Erschrocken sah der Junge auf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, es kam mir einfach richtig vor." Aidan schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf beließ es allerdings dabei.  
Nach einiger Zeit legte der junge Mann die Bürsten weg und nickte. „So, ich denke das reicht!" Nun legte auch der Junge die Bürste weg und wartete. Es fühlte sich ganz natürlich an sich um ein Tier zu kümmern, er schloss daraus das er das auch schon früher getan hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen schwang sich Aidan auf den Rücken der braunen Stute.  
„Aidan, willst du ohne Sattel reiten?" Als der angesprochene zu James hinunter blickte musste er lachen. „Nun schau doch nicht so skeptisch! Ich glaube es ist einfacher wenn man es so lernt, weil man so die Bewegungen des Pferdes besser spüren kann. Man ist mit dem Tier verbunden." Der Junge nickte zögernd. Doch als ihm Aidan seine Hand hinunter streckte, riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf.  
„Komm schon, vertrau mir!" James schluckte, doch legte er seine Hand in die des älteren. Ehe er sich versah, saß er hinter Aidan.  
„Auf zu deiner ersten Reitstunde!"

Müde betrachtete der Schulleiter die Schüler. Wie unschuldig die meisten von ihnen noch waren. Er hatte sich geschworen, diese Unschuld mit seinem Leben zu schützen. Doch bei demjenigen der wirklich zählte, hatte er völlig versagt.  
Was würde er darum geben, zu wissen wo der Junge steckte.  
Er kam nicht länger drum herum, den Leuten die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Zu vielen war Harrys verschwinden aufgefallen. Er hatte es schließlich auch nicht anders erwartet. Immerhin hatten sie diesen Zeitpunkt noch etwas hinaus gezögert. Selbst unter den Schülern wurden schon die wildesten Spekulationen ausgetauscht. Er musste handeln.  
Und so erhob er sich an diesem Morgen, drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn, mit ernster Mine und bat um Ruhe.  
„Liebe Schüler, wie wohl jeder bemerkt hat, vermisst Hogwarts zur Zeit einige Schüler. Um Mr. Malfoy müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, seine Mutter hat mich darüber informiert, dass er bald wieder zu uns stoßen wird. Was allerdings Mr. Potter angeht." Der Direktor machte eine Pause und sah sich in der Großen Halle um, die Gesichter der Schüler waren durch Sorge und Interesse gekennzeichnet. Als er gerade zum weitersprechen ansetzte, wurde die Türe mit Schwung aufgestoßen und ein junger Mann stürzte in den Raum.  
Alarmiert sahen die Schüler zu Dumbledore und beruhigten sich als sie sahen, das dieser den Neuankömmling wohl kannte. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sich der Fremde dem Lehrertisch, dort angekommen trat er zu Dumbledore und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr. In der Halle war es sehr ruhig, die Schüler erhofften sich etwas von dem Gespräch aufzuschnappen. Dumbledore, der dem Fremden bisher ruhig zugehört hatte, hob plötzlich den Kopf.  
„Bist du sicher?" Der Fremde nickte. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein lächeln getreten. Auch der Schulleiter sah erleichtert aus, der Fremde hatte wohl gute Nachrichten überbracht. „Liebe Schüler, ich habe gerade eine wichtige Nachricht erhalten! Ich muss mich sofort um etwas kümmern! Lasst es euch schmecken!" Ohne weitere Erklärung drehte sich Dumbledore um und lief mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle. Der Fremde und auch Professor McGonagall, sowie Professor Snape folgten ihm.

Nachdem die Professoren die Große Halle verlassen hatten, brach Chaos aus. Jeder wunderte sich darüber warum der Schulleiter so plötzlich verschwunden war, was er für eine wichtige Nachricht erhalten hatte und vor allem was er über Harry Potter hatte sagen wollen. So auch am Gemeinschaftstisch der Gryffindors. Doch bis auf die restlichen Lehrer konnten sich wohl nur zwei Schüler einen Reim darauf machen.  
„Hermine, denkst du das selbe wie ich?" Die angesprochene hatte bisher geschwiegen und auf ihren Teller gestarrt. Ihrem Gesicht sah man ganz genau an das sie nachdachte. Doch als sie nun zu dem rothaarigen Jungen aufsah nickte sie bloß, sprang ebenfalls auf und zerrte Ron hinter sich aus der Halle. Das Gemurmel das ihnen folgte, beachtete sie nicht. Sie war sich im klaren darüber, das die Anderen jetzt erst recht davon ausgingen, das sie beide mehr wussten, als sie zugaben.  
„Hermine, was machst du? Wo zerrst du mich hin?" Ron riss sich von ihr los und rieb sich über seinen schmerzenden Arm. Hermine sah sich um und nickte dann. „Ich wollte nicht in der Halle darüber reden, die anderen sind nicht dumm! Sie wissen das etwas mit Harry ist und sie wissen ebenso, dass wir mehr wissen als sie. Ich wollte einfach ungestört mit dir reden, ohne von den anderen belauscht zu werden." Ron nickte verstehend.  
„Was ist nun, glaubst du sie haben ihn gefunden? Der Mann, er war doch sicher vom Orden!" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, jedenfalls sah Dumbledore erleichtert aus und das kann nur etwas gutes bedeuten.

„Das Ministerium in Deutschland hat vor wenigen Stunden eine Anfrage nach einem englischen Jungen gestellt, die Beschreibung passt auf Harry!" Dumbledore war in sein Büro gegangen und saß nun den drei Mitgliedern des Ordens gegenüber. Severus Snape und Minevera McGonagall hörten Roman Pan ebenso gespannt zu wie der Schulleiter selbst. „Aber wieso erst jetzt? Ich meine wir suchen ihn nun schon beinahe zweieinhalb Monate!" Roman nickte traurig. „Es scheint so das der Junge in einen Unfall verwickelt wurde." Er hob beruhigend seine Hand als Professor McGonagall erschrocken auffuhr.  
„Er wurde nicht schwer verletzt, aber anscheinend hat er seine Erinnerung verloren. Er weiß nicht wer er ist, was das auffinden sehr erschwerte. Des weiteren ist das deutsche Zauberministerium voll auf mit den Vampirübergriffen beschäftigt. Ihr wisst ja das, das deutsche Ministerium ist eines der kleinsten, da sich dort so wenig Zauberer und Hexen angesiedelt haben. Da wir ihnen auch nicht sagen konnten, das es Harry war, der vermisst wurde, wurde die Suche als zweitrangig eingestuft. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dasses einem Jugendlichen ohne Appariererlaubnis möglich wäre das Land zu verlassen." Dumbledore nickte als Roman Pan mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte.  
„Wir müssen ihn herbringen, wenn wir wissen wo er ist, ist es nur eine Frage von Stunden bis auch Voldemort es weiß! Wir müssen die Deutschen einweihen, damit sie ihn beschützen können. Ich werde selbst nach Deutschland gehen um ihn zu holen!" Die Anwesenden nickten und erhoben sich, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Nur Professor Snape sah den Direktor noch eindringlich an und dieser nickte.  
„Roman, ich danke dir das du mir diese Nachricht persönlich überbracht hast, du wirst jetzt sicher zurück ins Ministerium gehen, nicht wahr?" Der angesprochene nickte. „Ja, ich werde sicher schon vermisst!" Dumbledore wand sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm einen Briefbeschwerer, diesen übergab er dann Mr. Pan der ihn fragend ansah. „Lass diesen bitte als Portschlüssel nach Deutschland registrieren, ich werde in wenigen Minuten kommen und ihn abholen." Der Angesprochene nickte und ging gefolgt von der Professorin für Verwandlung aus dem Raum.  
„Wieso apparierst du nicht?" Es war Snape der das Wort ergriffen hatte. Ernst blickte der Schulleiter den Lehrer für Zaubertränke an. „Wenn Harry sich wirklich nicht erinnern kann, werde ich nicht mit ihm apparieren können. Man muss sich seiner Magie bewusst sein, um zu apparieren." Der Schulleiter legte besorgt eine Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes.  
„Ich weiß schon, ich werde dir eine Stund Vorsprung lassen, dann werde ich dem Dunklen Lord die _frohe_ Botschaft mitteilen." Dumbledore sah Severus Snape dankbar an und wandte sich um, um zum Ministerium der Zauberei zu reisen.

_Dunkel...  
Überall herrschte Finsternis...  
Kalt. Mir ist so kalt. Eine eisige Hand scheint mein Herz zu zerdrücken. Es ist, als wolle es in tausend Stücke zerspringen...  
Wo bin ich? Was passiert mit mir? Dort wo vor wenigen Sekunden nur schwarze undurchdringliche Dunkelheit war, zieht Nebel auf. Er wirkt bedrohlich und ich gehe rückwärts. Ich schreie erschrocken auf, als ich mich am Rande einer Klippe wiederfinde. Ich stehe vor einem Abgrund, dessen Ende ich nicht erkennen kann.  
Der Nebel kommt näher. Ein Lachen ertönt. Es ist ein so grausames Lachen, das es in meinen Ohren schmerzt. Unweigerlich kommt mir der Gedanke, das ich dieses Lachen schon einmal gehört habe, aber wo? Wo habe ich jemals ein so böses Lachen gehört? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich fange an zu zittern. Ich habe Angst.  
Der Nebel lässt mich nicht atmen. Ich bekomme keine...  
Er wird immer dichter, im nächsten Augenblick befinde ich mich in einem Raum. Es sieht aus wie ein Amphitheater, ich blicke zurück doch der Abgrund ist verschwunden. Langsam lass ich meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, bis mein Blick an einem merkwürdigen Gebilde hängen bleibt. Ein Torbogen...  
Mein Zittern wird stärker. Was ist nur mit mir los?  
Ich bin starr vor Angst. Meine Beine fühlen sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment unter mir zusammenbrechen, aber warum? Da, wieder dieses Lachen. Tränen laufen mein Gesicht entlang und lassen den Raum verschwimmen. Ich fühle mich so alleine. Warum hilft mir keiner...  
Das Lachen wird lauter und lauter. Es dröhnt durch den Raum. Wieder steigt Nebel vor mir auf, doch er wirkt fester, Nebel dürfte nicht so fest sein. Das was weiß ist, wird immer dunkler und vor meinen Augen nimmt der Nebel Gestallt an. Ich kann nicht genau erkennen wer, oder was es ist, aber es macht mir Angst. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach und ich breche zusammen. Ich höre die selbe Stimme, die zuvor gelacht hat...sie sagt etwas und plötzlich scheint mein Körper in Flammen zu stehen, es tut weh...alles tut weh...ich schreie.  
Genau so plötzlich wie der Schmerz über mich gekommen ist, verschwindet er wieder. Da ist noch etwas anderes in diesem Raum. Ein Licht, es wird immer heller und heller. Das Lachen hört auf und macht einem wütendem Gebrüll platz, doch das bekomme ich nur am Rande mit. Das Licht, es ist warm und je heller es wird, desto leiser wird das Gebrüll.  
„Es ist alles gut! Du bist nicht alleine!" Ich setze mich auf. Wer hatte da gesprochen? „Du musst herausfinden wer du bist! Sie brauchen dich!" Ich springe auf.  
„Wer bist du? Bitte, sag mir wer du bist!"  
„Wenn du heraus findest wer du bist, wirst du es wissen!" Nein! Das Licht, es wird schwächer  
. „Nein, geh nicht! Bitte, lass mich nicht alleine!" Ich weine.  
„Du bist nie alleine..." Die Stimme war, mit diesen letzten Worten, immer leiser geworden. „NEIN!"_

„_James,_ wach auf!" Der Junge spürte einen Schlag in seinem Gesicht und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
„James!" Bevor ihn der nächste Schlag treffen konnte hob er schwach die Hand und fing diesen ab. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in das erschrockene Gesicht von Aidan.  
„Oh Gott, du bist endlich wach! Penny, er ist wach!" Der Junge hörte schnelle Schritte die sich auf sein Zimmer zu bewegten und wenige Sekunden später stand Penelope im Raum. Jetzt stürmte Penny auf das Bett zu und riss den Jungen aus den Armen ihres Mannes. Als er sich in dieser festen Umarmung wiederfand, schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen und er konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Penny hielt ihn eine ganze Weile so und ließ ihn weinen. Sie sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein und nach weiteren Minuten hatte er sich wieder so weit gefasst, dass er sich von ihr lösen konnte.  
Als der Junge sie nun aus verzweifelten Augen ansah, zog es ihr das Herz zusammen. Es war jetzt vier Uhr Morgens. Sie hatten vor etwa einer Stunde die Schreie des Jungen gehört. Sie waren zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen und hatten versucht, ihn wie schon so oft aus seinen Alpträumen zu befreien, doch es war ihnen nicht möglich gewesen ihn zu wecken. Er hatte wie wild um sich geschlagen und getreten. Seinem Gesicht hatten sie ablesen können, das er furchtbare Angst gehabt hatte. Er hatte immer wieder „Nein" gerufen und Tränen waren ihm dabei über das bleiche, von Schweiß bedeckte Gesicht gelaufen. Es hatte Aidan und ihr Angst gemacht ihn so zu sehen. Erst nach einer halben Stunde hatte er sich etwas beruhigt, doch schon wenige Augenblicke später, hatte er wieder gebrüllt, dieses mal klang es nicht mehr ängstlich, sondern völlig verzweifelt. Was mochte der Junge bloß erlebt haben?  
„Bitte..., helft mir!" Seine Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern gewesen. Aidan sah den Jungen fragend an.  
„Wobei?" Er würde im Moment alles für den Jungen tun, wenn er nur nicht noch einmal so etwas erleben müsste. Ihn so zu sehen..., das war eines von Aidans schlimmsten Erlebnissen gewesen.  
„Ich muss wissen, wer ich bin!" Aidan und Penelope sahen sich erstaunt an. DAS hatten sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Doch Aidan nickte nur und legte nun auch eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.  
„Das werden wir!" Dankbar sah der Junge zu den beiden Menschen auf die ihn so selbstlos in ihr Leben aufgenommen hatten. Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück in Aidans Arme und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht schlafen, nur kurz ausruhen. Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken auch nur zu Ende denken konnte, war er in einen tiefen und vor allem Traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Für Penelope und Aidan war die Nacht zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorbei gewesen. Sie waren noch eine Weile, nachdem der Junge wieder eingeschlafen war, bei ihm geblieben. Sie wollten wissen, ob er noch einmal von einem Alptraum heimgesucht wurde. Doch als er ruhig weiter schlief, legten sie ihn vorsichtig in sein Bett und verließen sein Zimmer.  
„Penny, was war bloß los mit ihm? Ich meine, er hat gar nicht reagiert." Penelope konnte nur traurig seufzen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es scheint, als ob James etwas schreckliches erlebt hat." Mittlerweile waren sie in der Küche angekommen und Aidan setzte Kaffee auf. Der Junge war in den letzten Monaten immer wieder von Träumen heimgesucht worden, welche ihn schreiend aus den Schlaf gerissen hatten. Es war für keinen eine leichte Zeit gewesen. „Aidan, ist es nicht merkwürdig wie schnell wir ihn ins Herz geschlossen haben? Ich meine, der Unfall ist jetzt etwas länger als zwei Monate vergangen und doch..." Aidan nickte. „Ich weiß genau was du meinst, es kommt mir viel länger vor. Penny, du weißt das er nicht wieder kommt, wenn er herausgefunden hat wer er ist? Ich meine, er hat irgendwo eine Familie, Freunde, oder Bekannte die sich um ihn sorgen, die ihn suchen." Ein Schweigen folgte. Natürlich war Penelope das alles klar, doch irgendwie hatte sie die Gedanken daran innerhalb der letzten Wochen erfolgreich verdrängt. Es fühlte sich so gut an, sich um jemanden zu kümmern.  
„Aidan das weiß ich doch, das macht es aber nicht leichter!" Aidan wusste woran seine Frau dachte. Sie beide waren nun schon seit zwei Jahren verheiratet. Es gab nichts was sie sich sehnlicher wünschten als ein Kind, doch es würde nie eines geben. Penelope konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Die Anwesenheit des Jungen hatte ihnen das Gefühl gegeben endlich komplett zu sein.  
„Penny, ich werde ihn Übermorgen mit nach England nehmen. Dort wird es vielleicht leichter sein etwas über ihn herauszufinden. Ich meine, die deutsche Regierung macht überhaupt keine Fortschritte. Wenn wir ihm helfen wollen, wird das der beste Weg sein."  
„Du hast Recht!" Das bedeutete sie hatte nur noch wenig Zeit, um sie mit James zu verbringen.

Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und auch sein Körper fühlte sich unnatürlich steif an. Als er sich an den Grund für dieses Unwohlseins erinnerte, ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte wieder einen Alptraum gehabt, doch dieser war anders gewesen, er konnte sich an alles erinnern. Doch das wichtigste was er von dem Traum behalten hatte, war die Gewissheit, dass er unbedingt herausfinden musste, wer er wirklich war. Es war schön einfach nur James zu sein und bei den Carsons zu leben, doch er war sich im klaren darüber, das es so nicht ewig weiter gehen konnte. Der Traum hatte nur das verdeutlicht, was ihn in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf gegangen war. Er wurde irgendwo vermisst. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, irgendetwas erledigen zu müssen, etwas wozu nur er in der Lage war. Vielleicht hatten sogar diese Gedanken den Traum erst ausgelöst. Wie auch immer, es war klar, das er endlich anfangen musste seine Vergangenheit zu finden, um die Zukunft zu leben.  
Er ging duschen, sein Schlafanzug klebte durch den Schweiß der letzten Nacht unangenehm an seinem Körper. Das heiße Wasser weckte ihn nun vollständig. Er würde sich bei Penny und Aidan entschuldigen müssen, er hatte sie schon wieder geweckt. Ein seufzen entfuhr seinen Lippen. Wenn er herausgefunden hatte wer er war, würde er nicht mehr bei ihnen sein. Er würde wieder dahin gehen, wo er hin gehörte. Der Gedanke daran tat weh. Er fühlte sich hier sehr wohl. Er würde Penelope und Aidan sehr vermissen, doch er konnte sie ja besuchen. Er drehte das Wasser ab und fröstelte plötzlich. Schnell wickelte er sich in ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Danach zog er sich an, als er die Sachen anhatte, musste er bei der Erinnerung an den Einkaufsbummel lächeln. Er trat auf den Spiegel zu, der Wasserdampf hatte ihn beschlagen lassen. Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand darüber und zu Vorschein kam das Gesicht eines dünnen Jungen mit grünen Augen, dunklen Haaren, welche in jede erdenkliche Richtung abstanden und auf seiner Stirn konnte man eine feine, blitzförmige Narbe erkennen.  
Den Jungen den er sah, war James Doe, doch er würde herausfinden wer er wirklich war. Entschlossen fuhr er sich noch schnell durch die Haare und ging dann, mit der Brille in der Hand nach unten. Es war kurz nach zehn als er die Küche betrat. Penelope stand an der Anrichte und schnitt gerade Gemüse klein. Aidan saß in im Esszimmer und las Zeitung. Als Penelope ihn bemerkte trat ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Doch James sah nur betreten zu Boden, unter ihren Augen hatten dunkle Schatten gelegen. Penelope kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
„Es tut mir leid!" Die Worte kamen nur genuschelt bei ihr an, denn sie hielt ihn noch immer in ihren Armen. Doch nun löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn an.  
„Du kannst doch nichts dafür! Komm schon, dein Frühstück wartet." Der Junge konnte nur nicken.  
Als er das Esszimmer betrat, legte Aidan die Zeitung auf den Tisch.  
„Hey, alles klar?" Der Junge nickte nur und setzte sich an den ovalen Tisch. Eine Weile schwiegen beide und James nagte an einer trockenen Scheibe Toast.  
„Du solltest ein Paar Sachen packen!" Fragend sah der dunkelhaarige zu Aidan auf. „Naja, das tut man doch wenn man verreist, wir fahren morgen nach London!" Das Gesicht des Jungen verlor endlich seinen traurigen Ausdruck und seine Augen fingen an zu strahlen. „Wirklich?" Aidan nickte nur.  
„Ja, morgen!"

Der restliche Tag war wie im Flug vergangen. Penelope war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Entweder sie scheuchte Aidan und ihn durch die Gegend, oder in ihren Augen trat ein trauriger Ausdruck.  
„Wenn ihr in London seid, besucht ihr meinen Vater! Er kennt alle wichtigen Leute und er wird euch weiter helfen!" Aidan, der seine Frau in solch einer Stimmung kannte, hatte sich zu den Pferden verzogen und war ausgeritten.  
„Dein Vater lebt in London?" Bei den Gedanken an ihren Vater nickte Penny lächelnd. „Nun ja, eigentlich wohnt er nicht in London sondern etwas außerhalb. Doch nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, hat er sich noch einmal mit Elan in die Arbeitswelt gestürzt und ist Hauptsächlich im Büro. Selbst die meisten Nächte verbringt er dort." James nickte verstehend.  
„Hast du alles fertig gepackt? Ich meine, du weißt schließlich nicht, ob du...wieder kommst!" Der Junge schluckt. „Penny, für den Fall das ich wirklich herausfinden sollte wer ich bin..., darf ich... trotzdem wieder kommen?" Jetzt war es heraus, er hatte die Frage gestellt die ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht los gelassen hatte.  
„Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen? Ich meine natürlich kannst du herkommen! Schließlich willst nicht nur du erfahren, wer du wirklich bist. Da fällt mir übrigens gerade etwas ein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie für einen Augenblick und kehrte gleich darauf mit einer kleinen Papiertüte in der Hand zurück.  
„Ich war gestern einkaufen und bin über einen neuen Laden gestolpert. Er hatte wohl was mit Esoterik zu tun. Wie dem auch sei, ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Schnell überreichte sie ihm die kleine Tüte und neugierig nahm der Junge sie entgegen.  
Als er in die Tüte hineinspäte, kam ein wunderschön gearbeitetes Amulett zum Vorschein. Es war silbern und etwa so groß wie eine zwei Euro Münze, es stellte ein Pentagramm dar und zwischen jeder Zacke des Sternes war ein grüner Stein eingearbeitet der von einer silbergoldenen Efeuranke umschlungen wurde.  
„Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" Penelope die sich über das erstaunte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers amüsierte hob abwehrend die Hände. „Natürlich kannst du! Es ist ein Geschenk von Aidan und mir. Es soll dich an die Zeit hier erinnern. Auch wenn sie für dich vielleicht nicht ganz angenehm verlaufen ist. Außerdem kann ich es gar nicht zurück nehmen, umtauschen kann ich es nicht und weder Aidan noch ich brauchen ein zweites. Bei diesen Worten sah der Junge sie erstaunt an und Penelope griff nach etwas, das an ihrem Hals hing. Als sie ihre Hand in die Höhe hob, erkannte er das sie ein fast identisches Amulett um den Hals trug. Ihres war nur etwas kleiner.  
„Die Frau im Laden hat mir auch noch etwas zu der Wirkung gesagt. Moment wie war das noch gleich... ach ja, dieses Amulett soll vor Bösem schützen, Hexerei abwehren und Zauber auf den Urheber zurück werfen. Na ich glaub ja eigentlich nicht an so etwas, ich fand die Ketten einfach nur schön und ich wollte etwas haben was uns drei verbindet. Und Schutz kann ja nun wirklich nie schaden!" Ihre Augen blickten ihn schelmisch an.  
„Danke!" Der Junge hatte erkannt, das Penelope ihn damit zu sich und Aidan zählte. Wieder einmal war er von dieser Frau überrascht.

Ängstlich duckte sich die kleine Gestallt als ein Gegenstand durch den Raum geworfen wurde. „Potter, komm endlich aus deinem Versteck heraus! Ich weiß das du irgendwo dort draußen bist, ich kann dich fühlen. Wurmschwanz!" Zögerlich trat die kleine Gestallt wieder in den Raum hinein. „Meister?" Der kleine Mann hatte leise gesprochen, er befürchtete sich den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu zuziehen. Der Meister war außer sich, weil nicht mal die dunklen Träume die er den Potter Jungen gesandt hatte, diesen aus seinen Unterschlupf locken konnten. Überall in England und auch in anderen Ländern ließ er nach dem Jungen suchen. In der letzten Nacht musste noch etwas anderes geschehen sein, doch der Lord vermied es seinen Diener einzuweihen. Wurmschwanz hatte ein wütendes Aufschreien aus Voldemorts Räumen gehört und hatte sich wohlweißlich in der Hoffnung verzogen, dass der Lord seine Wut abreagiert hatte, ehe er seinen Diener rief. Doch seine Hoffnung hatte sich nicht erfüllt, er wurde gerufen und Voldemort war in denkbar schlechter Laune.  
„Gibt es noch immer nichts neues?" Der kleine Mann schluckte und in ihm sträubte sich alles als er dem Lord auf seine Frage antwortete. „N...nein!" Bevor er auch nur, zu einer weiteren Erklärung ansetzen konnte, wurde er von dem Cruciatus zu Boden geworfen. Als er gerade dachte, er würde die Schmerzen nicht länger ertragen, hob der Dunkle Lord ihn wieder auf. „Ich will das du dich selbst darum kümmerst! Wie du es machst ist mir gleich! Aber bring mir den Jungen!" Wurmschwanz wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, wie sollte er, ausgerechnet er Potter finden. Diese Aufgabe zu verweigern, wagte er jedoch nicht und so kroch er nur aus dem Raum. Das dunkle Lachen von Voldemort folgte ihm.

Es war noch früh als Penelope in James Zimmer schlich, doch anscheinend war sie nicht leise genug gewesen, denn James schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch und blickte sie verwirrt an. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich noch nicht wecken!" James sah sie immer noch verstört an. „Ich wollte nur schon mal deine Tasche holen. Du hast noch Zeit, schlaf ruhig noch etwas!" Penelope griff sich die Tasche, die er für die Reise gepackt hatte. Sie enthielt alles was ihm gehörte. Sie ging schnell aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich. Mit der Tasche in der Hand ging sie ins Esszimmer und stellte sie dort auf einen der Stühle. Auf dem Tisch waren verschiedene Bücher, Blätter und Fotos verteilt. Ebenso stand ein kleiner flacher Kasten aus dunklem Holz dort, in welchen Penny einige Dinge getan hatte.  
Penelope Fotografierte für ihr Leben gerne und so hatte sie auch einige schöne Augenblicke eingefangen, die sie drei zusammen verbracht hatten. James auf einer der Stuten, Aidan und James zusammen auf einen der Zäune, welche die Koppel umrandeten. Verschieden zeigten sie in der Stadt bei einen ihrer Einkaufsbummel, oder bei der Stadtrundfahrt, welche sie gemacht hatten um James zu zeigen, wo er sich befand.  
Jetzt griff Penelope nach einem der Bücher, einem Fotoalbum und blätterte es zügig durch. Als sie die gesuchte Seite gefunden hatte, löste sie das Bild und nahm es vorsichtig in die Hände. Es zeigte Aidan und sie bei ihrer Hochzeit. Ein lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, es war einer der schönsten Momente in ihrem Leben gewesen.  
Auch dieses legte sie in den Kasten. Das nächste Bild hatte nicht Penny aufgenommen, es war das einzige das sie alle zeigte. Sie hatten einen Passanten gebeten dieses Foto aufzunehmen. Sie hatten sich in einem Park befunden und saßen zusammen auf einer Bank vor einem kleinen Weiher. Die Sonne brach sich im Wasser und erhellte die ganze Aufnahme. Penelope hatte dieses Bild vervielfältigen lassen, weil es ihr so gut gefiel. Als sie auch diese Aufnahme zu den anderen legte lächelte sie zwar immer noch, doch gleichzeitig füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Sie zwang sich diese zu unterdrücken.  
Sie wollte das der Junge seine Vergangenheit wieder fand. Es war ja schließlich kein Abschied für immer. Es würde nur nicht mehr so sein, wie in den letzten Monaten. Als letztes fügte sie noch einen Brief dazu, welchen sie in der Nacht geschrieben hatte. Sie schloss den Deckel und steckte den Kasten in die Tasche. Sie steckte ihn zwischen verschiedenen Kleidungstücken, so das er nicht sofort auffallen würde, sie wollte das der Junge ihn erst später fand, wenn er in England war.  
Sie räumte alles andere wieder weg und begann Frühstück zu machen. Der Flug würde in knapp vier Stunden losgehen. Penelope hatte die Nacht nicht geschlafen, sie hatte den Tag frei genommen und so wollte sie später schlafen, wenn die Zwei weg waren. Weil sie sich leider keinen Urlaub hatte nehmen können, konnte sie James und Aidan nicht begleiten. Bei Aidan lag die Sache etwas anders, er hatte schon vor Wochen Urlaub beantragt um ihre Rückreise nach England vorzubereiten.  
Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde ging sie hoch und weckte ihren Mann, um gleich weiter zu James zu gehen. Es war schon erstaunlich wie schlecht er morgens aus dem Bett kam. Auch dieser Morgen bildete keine Ausnahme und so kam von ihm nur ein undeutliches Stöhnen. „Nun komm schon! Ihr wollt doch sicher nicht mit leerem Magen los, oder?" Doch James grummelte nur und setzte sich auf. Penelope verließ lachend das Zimmer und ging wieder hinunter.

Obwohl Penelope, Aidan und den Jungen früh genug geweckt hatte, mussten sie sich beeilen um rechtzeitig zum Flughafen zu kommen. Die restlichen Stunden vergingen so schnell, das sich James später nicht mal mehr genau an alles erinnern konnte, einzig der Abschied war ihm glasklar in Erinnerung geblieben. Penelope hatte ihn wie so oft, fest in die Arme gezogen und ihn an sich gedrückt. Sie hatte ihm zugeflüstert, das er sich melden sollte, egal was ihre Reise ergab.  
Danach hatte sie sich Aidan zugewandt und er hatte sie an sich gerissen und ihr einen atemberaubenden Kuss gegeben. Als sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten, hatte Penny einen völlig weltfremden Gesichtsausdruck und es dauerte einige Zeit ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. James Lachen hatte sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen und nach einem gespielt bösen Blick in seine Richtung hatten beide mit ihm zusammen gelacht.  
Jetzt saßen sie im Flugzeug und der Pilot hatte gerade die durchsage gemacht, dass sie in wenigen Minuten in London landen würden. Der Flug war regelrecht an ihm vorübergezogen. Als sie schließlich nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde den Flughafen verließen, seufzte James auf. Aidan lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und rief ein Taxi.  
„So, den leichten Teil haben wir also hinter uns!" Der Junge nickte nur und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihm kam hier nichts bekannt vor, obwohl er sicher war schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. „Wie bist du eigentlich an einen Pass für mich gekommen? Ich meine wo ich doch gar nichts über mich weiß." „Ach, das ist nur ein vorübergehender den ich vor einer Woche beantragt habe, er ist auf einen gewissen James Carson ausgestellt und gilt nur so lange, bis du weißt wer du bist!" Bei dieser Antwort sah der Junge zu Aidan hin. _James Carson._  
„Das war gar nicht so einfach, ich meine einen Pass zu bekommen für jemanden der eigentlich gar nicht existiert!" Aidan hatte den Blick des Jungen gesehen und wurde leicht verlegen. Aber es war ihm irgendwie richtig vorgekommen, diesen Namen einzusetzen. „Danke!" Aidan nickte nur und bevor die Situation für ihn noch peinlicher wurde, hielt das Taxi vor einem großen Gebäude.  
Aidan bezahlte und sie stiegen aus. „Wo sind wir hier?" James hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und hoch gesehen. „Das ist die Firmenzentrale von meinem Schwiegervater, na ja zumindest alles ab der dritten Etage." James schluckte. Er hatte geahnt das die Carsons nicht gerade arm waren, aber das verschlug ihm die Sprache.  
„Na los, komm! Er erwartet uns sicher schon!" Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Aidan seine Tasche und ging los. Er sollte Recht behalten, als sie die Drehtür passiert hatten, trat eine freundlich blickende Frau auf sie zu.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Carson! Ich bin Maggi Pearce, aber nennen sie mich ruhig Maggi. Mr. Rogers erwartet sie schon, Sie können ihre Taschen am Empfang stehen lassen, dann führe ich Sie zu ihm." Aidan nickte nur nach diesem freundlichen Redeschwall. Sie stiegen nun, um ihre Taschen erleichtert, in einen der Aufzüge und fuhren in die vierte Etage. Als dieser das Ziel erreicht hatte, stiegen sie aus und Maggi führte sie vor eine schwere Mahagonitür.  
Als sie diese nach einem klopfen öffnete, trat sie zurück und ließ Aidan und James den Vortritt. Sie traten in eine Art Vorraum. „Mr. Rogers, ihr Besuch ist da!" Nach nur wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich eine zweite Tür, die wohl zu Mr. Rogers Büro gehörte und ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und in einem schwarzen Anzug trat auf sie zu. Erst ließ er seinen Blick über James schweifen, nickte dann Maggi zu und endete schließlich bei seinem Schwiegersohn. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitze. Aidan der diese Begrüßung scheinbar gewohnt war, rollte nur mit den Augen trat dann auf den alten zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, war ein lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mannes getreten.  
„Na du Taugenichts, wie geht es dir?" Auch Aidan lächelte nun. „Sehr gut, jetzt wo ich wieder englischen Boden unter den Füßen habe und selbst?" Der Mann lachte nur.  
„Könnte nicht besser sein!" Mit diesen Worten bat er Aidan und James in sein Büro und wand sich Maggi zu. „Ich möchte nicht gestört werden, in Ordnung?" Maggi nickte lächelnd und verließ nun ebenfalls den Vorraum. Als er sich hinter seinen massiven Schreibtisch nieder gelassen hatte, blickte er James an, welcher sich in der Zwischenzeit neugierig in dem Büro umgesehen hatte. Es war ein großer, heller Raum in welchem der Schreibtisch mit dem Computer das Herzstück bildete.  
An den Wänden zogen sich verschiedene Vitrinen entlang und darüber hingen vereinzelt Fotos. Es war ein schöner Raum und der Junge fühlte sich durch ihn nicht eingeschüchtert. Als er den Blick des Mannes bemerkte wandte er sich ihm zu.  
„Du bist also der Junge der hofft, hier in London ein paar Antworten zu finden." Fragend sah James den Mann an.  
„Ja, aber woher wissen Sie das?" Der Mann lächelte. „Ich habe gestern mit meiner Tochter gesprochen und sie hat mich über deine Situation aufgeklärt." James nickte verstehend. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und ein paar Erkundigungen eingezogen! Leider bisher ohne Erfolg, niemand scheint eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben zu haben die auf dich zutrifft." Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Ich habe einen Detektiv eingeschaltet, schließlich muss es irgendwo eine Spur von dir geben! Es ist ein alter Freund von mir und er bat mich euch vorbei zu schicken, sobald ihr in London eingetroffen seid." Aidan lächelte, ja so war sein Schwiegervater, wenn es etwas zu tun gab, packte er es gleich an und versuchte es zu lösen. „Danke!" Auf James Gesicht trat ein lächeln.  
„Du scheinst meinen Beiden viel zu bedeuten, also ist es für mich eine Selbstverständlichkeit!" Die Stimme des Mannes klang etwas brüsk, doch sein Gesicht sah bei diesen Worten freundlich drein.

Sie hatten noch eine Weile in dem Büro von Ben Rogers verbracht, doch gegen zwölf Uhr mittags hatten sie sich verabschiedet und machten sich auf den Weg zu der Detektei. Sie verzichteten auf ein Taxi und gingen zu Fuß.  
Es war ein warmer Tag, so hatte sich der Junge die Jacke ausgezogen und sich um die Hüften geschlungen.  
Es war merkwürdig, aber mit einem mal beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde man sie beobachten. Langsam ließ er den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er sagte sich das es Blödsinn sei, schüttelte den Gedanken ab und blickte wieder nach vorne. Sie traten gerade in eine etwas abgelegenere Straße, als ihm plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss, ausgelöst von der blitzförmigen Narbe. Alarmiert blieb der Junge stehen und fasste Aidan am Arm. Dieser blickte den Jungen nur fragend an. „Was ist denn?" Doch James schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl!" Aidan runzelte die Stirn, manchmal war der Junge ihm wirklich ein Rätsel. „Komm, lass uns weiter gehen." Doch wieder schüttelte der Junge nur den Kopf. Als er plötzlich eine Bewegung aus seinem Augenwinkel ausmachte, fuhr er erschrocken herum. Er war sich sicher, dass vor wenigen Sekunden noch niemand in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Ganz instinktiv schubste er Aidan zur Seite, wie sich herausstellte nicht eine Sekunde zu früh. Ein roter Blitz traf genau die Stelle, an der Aidan noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Instinktiv griff James nach seiner Tasche, doch da war nichts, er wusste nicht einmal wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Vor ihm standen zwei merkwürdige Gestalten, welche schwarze Umhänge trugen. Dem Jungen fuhr ein Schauer den Rücken entlang.  
„Aidan, lass uns verschwinden!" Aidan, der die ganze Situation nicht verstand, blickte die zwei Fremden an. Die Stimme des Jungen hatte verängstigt geklungen. Die Fremden waren merkwürdig gekleidet und hielten etwas, das nach Stöcken aussah, in ihren Händen.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich dich so einfach verschinden lassen, oder?" Bei der Stimme zuckte James zusammen, er kannte sie! Aber woher? Das einzige was sein Gefühl ihm riet, war so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen und Aidan und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. „James, was geht hier vor? Kennst du die beiden?" Bevor der Junge auf die Frage antworten konnte, wurde Aidan von einen weiteren roten Blitz getroffen und gegen eine der Hauswände geschleudert. James keuchte auf, der Blitz war aus einem der Stäbe gekommen, welche die Fremden auf sie gerichtet hatten. Aidan rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden, Blut lief an seiner Stirn hinab und er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. James sah sich verzweifelt um, wie konnte er sich und Aidan in Sicherheit bringen? Es klang so als wollten diese Kerle ihn, aber warum? James entschied sich schnell. Er würde versuchen die beiden von Aidan weg zu locken. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er sie später abschütteln können.  
Er drehte sich um, ließ seine Tasche fallen und lief so schnell er konnte weiter in die Gasse hinein. Als er einen Blick über die Schulter riskierte, sah er wie beide ihm nachsetzten. Er hatte es geschafft, sie hatten Aidan vergessen. Und jetzt?  
Doch bevor er sich einen Plan zurecht legen konnte, rannte er in jemanden hinein und stürzte zu Boden. Als er aufsah verschlug es ihm die Sprache, es war einer der Männer die noch vor Sekunden hinter ihm gewesen waren. Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu loszurennen. Der Mann hielt ihn fest und egal wie sehr er sich wehrte, er schaffte es nicht sich loszureisen.  
„Potter, jetzt hast du ausgespielt!" Diese Worte waren das letzte was er registrierte, bevor es um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

Albus Dumbledore trat auf das Haus zu, in welchem man Harry Potter vermutete. Es war ein schönes Haus, doch um das gebührend zu bewundern, hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, nicht die nötige Ruhe.  
Er trat auf die Tür zu und klopfte energisch. Als dies nichts nutzte, klingelte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte Schritte zu hören, welche sich in das untere Stockwerk bewegten. Einige Sekunden später wurde die Türe geöffnet und er stand einer hübschen, jungen Frau gegenüber. Verschlafen blickte sie den Fremden an und rieb sich schließlich über die Augen. Der Mann war mehr als merkwürdig gekleidet. Er trug einen purpurroten Umhang, auf welchem sich sein langer silberner Bart abhob. Seine Augen blickten sie, über eine halbmondförmige Brille, freundlich an.  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich habe ein paar sehr wichtige Fragen an Sie, hinsichtlich eines verschwundenen Jungen." Erschrocken riss Penny die Augen auf. „Sie suchen James?" Nun war es an Dumbledore, erstaunt zu gucken. „James?" Penelope schüttelte ihren Kopf, der Mann konnte ja nicht wissen, wie sie den Jungen nannten.  
„Ich meine..., kommen sie doch erst einmal rein." Nur zu gerne folgte der Schulleiter dieser Aufforderung. Die jungen Frau führte ihn durch einen Flur in ein Esszimmer, dort bot sie ihm einen Stuhl an.  
„Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?" Doch der Schulleiter wollte keine unnötige Zeit verschwenden und so lehnte er ab.  
„Hören Sie, ich suche einen dunkelhaarigen, sechzehn jährigen Jungen, mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn!" Penelope schluckte. Das traf so ziemlich auf James zu. „Ja, das hört sich ziemlich nach unserem James an." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zu einer anrichte, dort nahm sie etwas weg und wandte sich wieder an den Fremden. „Hier ist ein Foto!" Dankbar nahm der ältere das Bild entgegen und war erstaunt über das, was er sah. Das Bild zeigte eindeutig Harry, zusammen mit dieser Frau und einem ihm unbekannten Mann. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, er hatte ihn gefunden.  
„Ja, das ist er! Könnten sie ihn vielleicht herholen?" Bedauernd schüttelte Penelope den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber sie haben ihn knapp verpasst! Er ist heute Morgen zusammen mit meinem Mann nach London geflogen." Alarmiert sah der Alte von dem Bild auf. „Nach London?" Penelope nickte, doch bevor sie weiter reden konnte, wurde sie von dem klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.  
„Augenblick bitte, ich komme sofort wieder. Vielleicht haben sie Glück und er ist am Telefon." Dumbledore nickte, so ging Penny in den Flur und nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo Daddy..., Daddy was ist passiert? WAS? Aber...wie geht es ihm? Oh Gott...und der Junge? Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein...aber... ja, ich komme so schnell ich kann! Ja..." Langsam legte Penelope den Hörer wieder auf den Apparat. Das konnte doch alles nicht war sein! Sie trat zurück in das Wohnzimmer, sie musste dem Fremden sagen was passiert war. Doch als sie den Blick hob, war der Raum verlassen und auch sonst war keine Spur von dem Mann zu finden!

Albus Dumbledore hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und ihm war sofort klar, was geschehen war. Voldemort hatte die Jagt nach Harry Potter für sich entschieden. Er musste so schnell wie möglich handeln.  
So apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts.  
Es war an der Zeit, der Orden des Phönix musste handeln...

--------------------------

So, hab mich beeilt! Bekomme ich jetzt ein Kommi?

Es ist soooooo deprimierend nichts zu hören!


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**  
Mit langsamen Schritten führte ihn sein Vater durch die unterirdischen Gewölbe von Malfoy Manor. Draco hasste diesen Ort. Die Wände waren feucht und kalt, in der Luft lag ein modriger Geruch. Das war jedoch nicht der einzige Grund, denn zudem hatte er viele schlechte Erinnerungen an die Kerker. Wenn er als Kind einen Fehler begangen hatte, wurde er nicht selten damit bestraft in die Kerker zu müssen. Hier hatte sein Training als zukünftiger Todesser stattgefunden, seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr hatte er von seinem Vater alles über die dunklen Künste gelernt, meistens sogar am eigenem Leib, deren Wirkung erfahren.  
Draco verdrängte seine Erinnerungen.Heute war er aus einem anderen Grund hier. Sein Vater hatte von einer großen Ehre gesprochen. Der Junge wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was sein Vater unter einer großen Ehre verstand.  
„Du wirst mir dankbar sein, nicht jeder hat die Chance seine Feinde in solch einer Position zu erleben!" Die Worte seines Vaters hörten sich freudig an. Wenn Lucius Malfoy so etwas wie Freude überhaupt kannte. Sie hielten vor einem der hintersten Verliese an. Draco war erstaunt das eine Wache davor postiert war. Sein Vater trat näher an die Tür und schloss diese auf. Er gab seinem Sohn durch eine Geste zu verstehen, einzutreten. Der Junge folgte dieser Anweisung mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Was würde ihn erwarten? Als er durch die Tür trat, war ihm erst nicht klar, was er hier sollte, bis sein Blick auf eine zusammengekrümmte Gestallt in der hintersten Ecke fiel. Fragend sah er zu seinem Vater, doch dieser starrte die Gestallt nur regungslos an.  
Die Person lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wodurch er nicht erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte. Doch eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er zu der Person gegangen. Sie regte sich nicht, als ob sie nicht wahrnehmen würde, dass jemand anwesend war. Als er nun über dem Gefangenen stand, traf ihn die Erkenntnis, wen er dort vor sich hatte, wie ein Blitz.  
Der Gefangene war _HarryPotter_.  
Er brauchte einige Sekunden um seine teilnahmslose Maske, welche man ihm anerzogen hatte, wieder aufzusetzen. Mit Mühe brachte er ein abfälliges Lächeln zustande und sah zu seinem Vater.  
„Lasst ihr mich einen Augenblick mit ihm alleine? Ich will diesen Moment voll auskosten!" Sein Vater nickte zufrieden.  
„Mach mit ihm was du willst, nur bring ihn nicht um! Er ist als Geschenk für den Meister vorgesehen!" Draco nickte, woraufhin sein Vater den Raum verließ und die massiver Holztür schloss. Als Draco sicher war, dass er ungestört bleiben würde, beugte er sich zu Harry hinunter und drehte diesen auf den Rücken. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn. Harrys Körper war übersäht mit Wunden, angefangen bei blauen Flecken bis hin zu schweren Schnittwunden. Er war wohl nicht der Erste, den sein Vater zu den Gefangenen gelassen hatte. Vorsichtig fuhr Draco mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht seines langjährigen Feindes, so etwas hatte niemand verdient!  
Harrys Atmung ging flach und er war fiebrig. Die Hände hatte er zusammengebunden und die Striemen auf der blassen Haut ließen darauf schließen, das die Stricke nicht besonders locker waren. Bei Dracos Berührung stöhnte der Junge auf.  
„Nein!" Erschrocken zog Draco seine Hand zurück. Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern gewesen, doch hatte es sich völlig verängstigt und verzweifelt angehört. Was hatten diese Monster ihm nur angetan?  
„Hör mir zu!" Draco schüttelte an Harrys Schulter, was bei ihm jedoch nur ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen hervor rief.  
„Ich hol dich hier raus, okay? Halt noch ein bisschen durch!" Draco wusste nicht ob Harry ihn überhaupt wahr nahm. Gehetzt blickte er zur Tür, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit! Er zog den kleinen Dolch aus seinen Stiefel und schnitt mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Fesseln durch. Wieder stöhnte Harry nur, doch kurze Zeit später wurde aus dem Stöhnen ein Wimmern. Draco wusste, das es durch das Blut hervorgerufen wurde das in die Hände zurück floss. Als er wieder in Harrys Gesicht sah, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. Er war wach, doch seine Augen hatten einen glasigen Ausdruck.  
„Halt durch!" Draco zog den Fetzen, der wohl eine Decke darstellen sollte, wieder über Harry, sie würde ihn wenigsten etwas vor der Kälte schützen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Rivalen stand er auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Verlies.  
Draußen stand sein Vater und sah seinen Sohn forschend an, dieser wusste was von ihm erwartet wurde und so trat ein böses grinsen auf dessen Gesicht.  
„Vater, glaubt ihr, er wird in diesem Zustand bis Weihnachten durchhalten?" Doch Lucius Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Der Meister hatte ihm gesagt, es wäre egal, solange der Junge nur nicht entkam. Was anderes zählte für Malfoy senior nicht.

Er war wieder alleine...  
War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Nein, es war jemand da gewesen...  
Doch derjenige hatte ihm nichts getan...  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, umfing ihn wieder wohltuende Finsternis.

Draco Malfoy streifte durch die verlassenen Flure Hogwarts. Er musste sich beeilen, lange würde Potter es nicht mehr durchhalten. Er hatte einer seiner Hauselfen aufgetragen, sich heimlich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Doch der junge Malfoy wusste, dass es so nicht mehr lange weiter ging. Er war nun seit drei Wochen wieder in der Schule, jetzt wo seine Ausbildung bei seinem Vater endgültig, als abgeschlossen galt. Er hatte ganze drei Wochen an Schularbeiten nachzuholen. Dennoch kreisten seine Gedanken einzig um Potter. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, Draco hatte auch schon früher über Potter nachgedacht, doch dann ging es darum wie er ihm eins auswischen konnte. Jetzt lag die Sache anders, denn er musste ihn aus den Fängen der Todesser holen. Potter würde sterben, wenn er es nicht tat...  
Sollte er Dumbledore einweihen? Doch gleich darauf schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst, ein Malfoy brauchte keine Hilfe! Er seufzte auf, einen Plan hatte er. Dieser war jedoch so riskant, dass es ihm lieber wäre, einen anderen zu finden. Er wusste, das auch Dumbledore fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, um Potter zu retten. Doch ebenso wie Dumbledore war ihm klar, dass es der Wiederstandsgruppe die sich um den Schulleiter scharrte, nicht gelingen würde. Draco war somit die einzige Chance, die Potter hatte. Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge und mit jedem Tag der verging wurde Potter schwächer. Sein Besuch in dessen Zelle, lag nun eine Woche zurück. Die Zeit hatte nicht wirklich gereicht, damit er alles bis ins letzte Detail durchplanen konnte. Doch es ging nicht anders und wenn etwas schief laufen sollte, musste er eben improvisieren. Daran das er scheitern könnte, dachte er gar nicht, er war schließlich ein Malfoy...

„Oh Daddy, wie konnte das nur passieren?" Penelope befand sich in einem Londoner Krankenhaus und saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett ihres Mannes. „Ich weiß es nicht Kleines, aber ich bin an der Sache dran!" Seit fast drei Wochen lag sein Schwiegersohn nun schon im Krankenhaus und er würde schon noch herausfinden wie es dazu gekommen war. Der Junge war verschwunden und Ben Rogers war sich sicher, wenn er das Geheimnis um den Jungen aufdeckt, würde er auch herausfinden was passiert war. Sein Freund, der Privatdetektiv hatte gesagt, er sei auf eine Spur gestoßen und sobald er mehr wissen sollte, würde er sich melden.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll! Was ist, wenn die Leute, die Aidan das angetan haben auch den Jungen haben?" Ben Rogers war sich sogar sicher das es so war, aber er wollte seine Tochter nicht noch mehr beunruhigen und so legte er ihr nur tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sobald Aidan aus seinem Koma erwachen würde, würden sie mehr wissen. Ben wusste, das sein Schwiegersohn es schaffen würde, da er selten solche Lebenslust, wie sie Aidan verkörperte, kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Es wird alles gut! Ich verspreche es dir!" Wie sich herausstellte, sollte er recht behalten. Nur wenige Tage später erlangte Aidan das Bewusstsein wieder und konnte ihnen berichten, wie es zu seinen Verletzungen gekommen war.  
„Ich weiß nicht was danach passierte, aber ich denke sie werden ihn mitgenommen haben!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Aidan seinen Bericht für die Polizei, sowie für seine Frau und seinen Schwiegervater.  
„Wir müssen ihn finden!" Aidan nickte.  
„Das werden wir!"

Schweigend saßen die Mitglieder des Ordens beieinander. Sie hatten die heutige Sitzung gerade für beendet erklärt und doch erhob sich keiner um zu gehen. Es war, als ob sie auf etwas warten würden. Vielleicht auf eine Nachricht, auf irgendetwas das ihnen das Gefühl gab, etwas tun zu können. Severus Snape war es schließlich, der sich als erstes erhob und sich mit einem kurzen nicken verabschiedete. Als ob dieser Aufbruch ein Signal gewesen wäre, erhob sich nun einer nach dem anderen und verließ schweigend den Raum. Seit Voldemorts Auferstehung war es nicht mehr so ruhig nach einer Versammlung gewesen. Doch mit der Gewissheit, das Harry sich in Gefangenschaft befand und sie nichts dagegen tun konnten, war auch ein Teil der Hoffnung zerbrochen, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte.  
Als das letzte Mitglied gegangen war befand sich einzig Dumbledore in dem nun düsteren Raum. Er war sitzen geblieben und war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er kaum etwas um sich herum wahrnahm. Die Gewissheit das er versagt hatte, zerrte an ihm. Er fühlte sich das erste mal in seinem Leben völlig macht- und hoffnungslos.

Die gespannte Stimmung in der sich die Lehrer befanden, wurde auch von den Schülern wahrgenommen und Unruhe breitete sich aus. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Großteil der Gryffindor sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt und wilde Spekulationen austauschten. „Was meint ihr? Ob Nott recht hat?" Nott, einer der Slytherins ihres Jahrgangs, verbreitete seit Tagen das Gerücht, dass Harry Potter Tod sei. Warum sonst sollten sich die Lehrer so merkwürdig benehmen? Hermine die diese letzte Frage nun endgültig zur Weißglut trieb sprang auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.  
„Seid ihr eigentlich noch zu retten? Was ist bloß los mit euch? Ihr steht hier rum und redet von Dingen, von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt! Hört endlich auf so einen Mist zu verbreiten!" Gespannte Stille folgte auf diesen ungewöhnlichen Ausbruch. Doch Hermine war das herzlich egal, Harry war nicht Tod und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ein solches Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht wurde. Wütend auf sich und die anderen drehte sie sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging in die Bibliothek, vielleicht würde sie dort, zwischen ihren geliebten Büchern etwas zur Ruhe kommen.  
Wenige Minuten nach ihr betrat auch Ron den Raum. Hermine hatte nichts anderes erwartet und so blickte sie ihm nur dankbar entgegen. Als er sich neben ihr nieder ließ, ließ sie ihren Kopf auf dessen Schulter sinken.  
„Er ist nicht tot!" Ron sah Hermine traurig an, doch er gab ihr Recht. „Nein, ist er nicht!" So saßen sie eine ganze Weile beieinander und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Das war eben dumm, oder?" Trotz allem musste Ron lächeln.  
„Ja, war es! Dieser Ausbruch hätte glatt von mir kommen können." Hermine zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie Ron immer wieder zurück gehalten, wenn er etwas sagen wollte und nun war sie es gewesen, die diesen Fehler begangen hatte. Langsam schob Ron Hermine von sich und sah sie an. In ihren rehbraunen Augen schimmerten Tränen und als sich eine davon löste, wischte er diese mit dem Daumen sanft von ihrer Wange. Diese leichte Berührung ließ Hermine erschauern.  
Es war ein seltsamer Moment und es war, als läge ein Zauber in der Luft. Beide wussten, dass der Zeitpunkt völlig ungeeignet war und doch waren sie Machtlos gegen das was mit ihnen geschah. Einen endlosen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, jeweils in den Augen des anderen versunken, sie kamen sich immer näher und Hermine schloss voller Erwartung die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, erst ganz vorsichtig, doch schon bald mit immer mehr Leidenschaft.  
Dieser Kuss ließ beide für einen wundervollen Augenblick alle Sorgen vergessen, denn das einzige was zählte, war das hier und jetzt.

Es war so weit. Das zweite Oktoberwochenende war angebrochen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Draco das Gefühl jeder könnte seine Maske der Gelassenheit durchschauen. So war er nach außen hin noch abweisender und kälter als sonst. Niemand wagte es ihn anzusprechen und so hatte er den ganzen Tag über Zeit sich alle Einzelheiten seines Vorhabens noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er hatte das Gefühl unter solch enormer inneren Spannung zu stehen, dass es ihn in zwei Hälften reißen müsste. Doch er war sich sicherer als in all den Tagen zuvor, er tat das richtige. Wie immer wenn man etwas in der Ferne sehnt, rückt es nur um so schneller näher und so war es auch an diesem Tag. Die Zeit bis zum Abend verging beinahe unnatürlich schnell. Draco saß wie wohl fast alle Schüler in der Großen Halle. Sein Abendessen stand unberührt vor ihm, denn essen war das letzte was er jetzt wollte. Langsam ließ er den Blick durch die Gegend schweifen und blieb schließlich am Tisch der Gryffindors hängen. Es war ein seltsames Bild. Die sonst wohl lebhaftesten Schüler so ruhig dasitzen zu sehen. Wie wohl jeder andere auf Hogwarts, so hatte auch Draco von dem erfahren was am gestrigen Abend in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen vorgefallen war. Granger hatte also endlich ihre Fassung verloren. Als er sie nun betrachtete, runzelte er seine Stirn. Sie sah anders aus.  
Woran diese Veränderung lag, konnte er nicht ausmachen und doch war er sich sicher, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Der Ausdruck von Sorge war auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, für jeden der sich die Mühe machte genau hin zu sehen, doch nur wenigen würde auffallen das da noch etwas anderes war. Sie wirkte... , er konnte es nicht festmachen und so beließ er es für heute dabei. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, als sich über Granger den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Vor weniger als einer Stunde hatte er sich vom Hogwartsgelände geschlichen und war nach Hause appariert. Er war das erste mal im Leben froh über die illegale Ausbildung seines Vaters, die ihm dieses ermöglichte.  
Als Malfoy konnte er viele der Flüche und Fallen auf dem Gelände um Malfoy Manor entgehen, doch dies änderte nichts daran das er wachsam sein musste. Schließlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob wegen Potter zusätzliche Fallen gestellt worden waren.  
Er stand vor der Außenmauer, welche das weitläufige Gelände umrandete. Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf die Mauer. Leise murmelte er einen Spruch, der versteckte Magie sichtbar werden ließ und tatsächlich flackerte es kurz vor ihm bläulich auf. Das ganze Gelände schien von einer Art Schutzschild umgeben zu sein. Draco fluchte auf. Doch er wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er so leicht aufgeben würde.  
Er hatte schließlich mit so etwas ähnlichem gerechnet. Er griff in seinen Umhang und förderte eine kleine Phiole zu Tage, die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren leuchtete an den Stellen, wo Dracos Finger das Glas berührten, rötlich auf. Er verzog das Gesicht, er wäre mehr als froh gewesen diesen Trank nicht nehmen zu müssen.  
Zum einen war er schmerzhaft und zum anderen schmeckte er nach puren Essig. Er löste den Verschluss und Trank die Flüssigkeit bis zum letzten Tropfen aus. Er sackte in die Knie als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Als dieser endlich abebbte, schüttelte er sich. Den bitteren Geschmack würde er nicht so schnell wieder los werden.  
Ohne länger zu zögern trat Draco an die Mauer heran und sprang mit einem Satz hinauf. Schnell ließ er sich auf der anderen Seite wieder hinab gleiten. Er hatte den Schutzschild ohne Probleme durchdrungen. Er wiederholte das, was er schon bei der Außenmauer getan hatte. Glücklicherweise blieb er von weiteren Überraschungen erst einmal wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit als Malfoy, verschont. Würde ein Fremder ungebeten auf dem Gelände auftauchen, würde er wohl nicht lange genug leben, um noch jemanden großartig davon berichten zu können.  
Einerseits war Draco froh über diesen Zauber, schließlich war er ein Malfoy. Doch andererseits gab es nicht viele die dieses Hindernis hätten umgehen können. Ein Umstand der Draco vielleicht zum Verhängnis werden konnte, schloss es doch einen engeren Kreis um diejenigen, welche in der Lage waren Potter zu befreien. Draco war sich dessen bewusst gewesen. Das war ein Risiko, welches er bereit war einzugehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen, als er gefunden hatte was er suchte huschte ein kaltes lächeln über sein bleiches Gesicht.  
Als Kind hatte er keine Freunde haben dürfen, waren Freundschaften doch nur eine Illusion die ein Malfoy nicht brauchte. Auch darüber war er in dieser mondlosen Nacht froh, hatte er so als Kind seine Zeit damit verbracht den Geheimnissen von Malfoy Manor auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Er musste etwa fünf Jahre alt gewesen sein, als er über einen geheimen Zugang zum Haupthaus gestoßen war. Anfangs hatte er sich noch gefürchtet diesen zu betreten, doch da ein Malfoy keine Angst haben durfte, war er ihm eines Tages doch gefolgt. Der Gang hatte sich endlos in die Länge gezogen, bis er schließlich unter einer Weide endete. Draco war sich sicher das er der einzige lebende war, der die vielen Tunnel unterhalb des Malfoy -Grundstückes kannte. Sein Vater hätte sich nie die Mühe gemacht und seine Mutter, es gab nur selten Dinge die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Oh, er war sich sicher das sie ihn auf ihre Art liebte, war er doch der Erbe den sie ihrem Mann geschenkt hatte. Mit diesen zynischen Gedanken trat er auf den Baum zu und schob die hängenden Zweige beiseite.  
Unter dem Baum fühlte er sich gleich um einiges wohler, da er als Kind viele Stunden hier verbracht hatte. Draco seufzte und schüttelte die Gedanken an seine Kindheit endgültig ab. Er musste sich voll auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, denn jetzt kam der schwierige Teil.

Wieder seiner Erwartung, war er ganz ruhig, als er den Tunnel betrat. Der Gang war dunkel, kalt und feucht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.  
„Lumos!" An dessen Spitze leuchtete ein helles Licht auf, welches seinen Schatten an die steinernen Wände projizierte. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen häufig geregnet. Der Boden war matschig, was durch die kleinen Rinnsäle verursacht wurde, die an den Wänden hinabrannen. Er würde aufpassen müssen, nicht im Dreck zu landen.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er sich schon unter der Erde befand, waren es Stunden oder nur Minuten? Die Zeit hier unten war nicht wahrnehmbar. Er war sich sicher manchmal vor sich Geräusche auszumachen, doch immer wenn er seinen Zauberstab hob, konnte er nichts erkennen. Er wusste das man etwa eine Halbestunde brauchte, um das Haupthaus zu erreichen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als vor ihm der Gang endete.  
Er stand vor einer scheinbar massiven Steinwand. Nachdem er jedoch einen der Steine mit seinem Stab angetippt hatte, löste sie sich auf, als wenn sie nie existiert hätte. Eine Sicherheitsmassnahme dafür, das kein Muggel diesen Gang benutzen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Mauer nur für einen Malfoy verschwinden würde, doch war es wahrscheinlich.  
Er wusste nicht ob er dankbar dafür sein sollte, dass Potter auf dem Gelände der Malfoys gefangen gehalten wurde, an einem anderen Ort hätte er keinen Befreiungsversuch unternommen. Er war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin, es war völlig abwegig, dass er hier seinen Hals für seinen Rivalen riskierte und doch tat er es.  
Der Gang, der nun sichtbar wurde, unterschied sich deutlich von dem vorherigen. Hier war der Boden trocken und auch die Luft war anders. Nun befand er sich unter dem Haus. Er wusste das die Verließen nicht weit entfernt waren, es war höchste Vorsicht geboten.  
Die Verließe betrat man durch den Kamin im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Es gab nicht viele die von ihnen wussten. So wurde auf Malfoy Manor schon so manch Todessertreffen abgehalten, ohne das jemals jemand etwas davon erfahren hatte.  
Der Geheimgang endete nicht weit von dem Eingang zu den Verließen. Er lag in einer Nische verborgen und eine Illusion von einer Mauer ließ ihn nicht sichtbar werden. Als er ihn als Kind gefunden hatte, war er auf der Flucht vor seinem Vater gewesen. Es hatte ihm damals nicht viel gebracht wegzulaufen, die Strafe war nur umso schlimmer ausgefallen. Doch er war auf diesen Gang gestoßen und das stellte sich in den späteren Jahren als Glücksfall heraus. Draco ließ mit dem Wort: „Nox!" seinen Zauberstab erlischen. Er trat nahe an die illusionistische Mauer heran und lauschte. Als er nichts hörte trat er durch sie hindurch und stand durch den Schatten verdeckt in der Nische.  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen, darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen, griff er in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen Spiegel hervor. Dieser war mit einem Zauber belegt der ihn nur für ihn selbst sichtbar werden ließ, mit dessen Hilfe späte er um die Ecke.  
Als sich herausstellte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, schlich Draco weiter. Bei jeder weiteren Abzweigung ging er so vor. Nur einmal begegnete er einem Todesser, der ihn allerdings nicht bemerkte. Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen er regungslos verharrte, war dieser wieder verschwunden und der junge Malfoy setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Das Verließ in dem sich Potter befand lag nun direkt vor ihm. Da er wusste das dort eine Wache postiert war, griff er erneut in seine Tasche und zog eine weitere Phiole heraus. Als er sie betrachtete, um sich davon zu überzeugen das es die richtige war, lächelte er flüchtig. Sein Zaubertrank Professor wäre sicher stolz auf ihn, wenn er die Wirkung seines selbst kreierten Trankes sehen würde. Sobald die Flüssigkeit der Luft ausgesetzt wurde, wurde sie zu einer Art Schlafgas, welchem man nicht entgehen konnte, solange man sich in unmittelbarer Nähe aufhielt. Draco war sich bewusst, das nun seine letzte Chance war kehrt zu machen und wieder zu verschwinden. Niemand würde je erfahren, das er hier gewesen war. Wenn er jetzt weiter machte, stand seine Entscheidung fest. Es würde für ihn kein Zurück mehr geben.  
Draco atmete einmal tief ein, er tat das richtige und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel packte er das kleine Fläschen fester und schleuderte es in den Gang. Als er das zersplittern von Glas wahrnahm und kurz darauf das dumpfe Geräusch eines Aufpralls, trat er in den Gang. Das schöne an diesem Trank war, das er nur kurze Zeit wirkte, ehe er verschwand. Doch einmal eingeatmet blieb man für mindesten sechs Stunden außer Gefecht.  
Schnell trat er auf den Bewusstlosen Todesser zu. Als er ihm dessen Maske abnahm, war er nicht überrascht Goyle Senior vor sich zu haben. Dann war der andere Todesser wohl Crabbe Senior gewesen, der seine Wache beendet hatte. Niemand anderem würde sein Vater vertrauen und bei diesen Beiden tat er es auch nur, weil er sie für zu dumm hielt, als das sie ihn hintergehen würden. Der Junge nahm den Schlüssel an sich und öffnete die Türe zu der Zelle. Es war schwierig den schweren Körper hinter sich herzuziehen, doch durch das Training der letzten Monate, schaffte er es. Wieder etwas was er seinem Vater verdankte, dachte er sarkastisch.  
„Dove?" Kurz nachdem er diesen Namen geflüstert hatte, materialisierte sich die Gestallt einer Hauselfe vor ihm.  
„Oh, Meister Draco, da seid Ihr ja! Dove war so in Sorge!" Die kleine Elfe verneigte sich tief vor ihrem Herrn.  
„Es war leichter als ich dachte hier einzudringen!" Sein Vater musste sich wirklich sicher fühlen.  
„Wie geht es ihm?" Die Elfe ließ den Kopf sinken.  
„Dove fürchtet nicht gut, Sir. Er ist sehr schwach und krank. Dove konnte nicht viel für ihn tun." Draco nickte und wandte sich endlich dem zu, weswegen er gekommen war. Potter lag noch immer in der selben Ecke wie vor einer Woche, nur manche der Wunden schienen teilweise verheilt zu sein. Er war noch mehr abgemagert, aber Draco hatte ja auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er beugte sich hinunter und zückte erneut, wie schon vor einer Woche, den kleinen Dolch. Vorsichtig schnitt er eine Haarsträhne von Potter ab. Er erhob sich wieder und wandte sich der Elfe zu.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, das niemand bemerkt hat, das du hier unten gewesen bist?" Schnell nickte die Elfe.  
„Oh ja, Meister, Dove war sehr vorsichtig. Dove hat auch deshalb nur sehr wenig tun können!" Draco nickte, griff erneut in seine Tasche und zog nun seine vorletzte Phiole hervor. Es war wirklich schwer gewesen an diese heran zu kommen, hatte er doch nicht selbst genug Zeit gehabt um den Trank zu brauen. Er war in den Vorratsraum von Professor Snape geschlichen. Dort hatte er die Ergebnisse von dem gesehen, was seine Mitschüler während seiner Abwesenheit gebraut hatten, den Vielsafttrank. Er hatte sich den von Granger gegriffen, der Einzigen der er zutraute, diesen einwandfrei hinbekommen zu haben. Er war nicht dumm und hatte ihn getestet, schließlich würde der Erfolg der Rettung auch daran hängen.  
Doch es war so gewesen wie er erwartet hatte, ihr Trank hatte funktioniert. Draco öffnete schnell das Fläschchen und gab die Haare von Potter hinzu. Nachdem der Trank die richtige Farbe angenommen hatte, drehte er sich zu dem Bewusstlosen Todesser und verabreichte ihm den Trank. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Körper kleiner und dünner wurde und er das exakte Ebenbild von dem misshandelten Potter vor sich hatte.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes tauschte er die Kleidung des Todessers mit Potters und wandte sich wieder an seine Dienerin, welche seinem Treiben kommentarlos zugesehen hatte.  
„Hast du die Decke mitgebracht?" Mit einem Schnippen der kleinen grauen Finger landete eine schwarze Decke in der ausgebreiteten Hand der Elfe.  
„Gut, wickle ihn darin ein." Die Elfe tat es wie befohlen. Es gab trotz allem Dinge die sich Draco nicht zumuten wollte und ein nackter Harry Potter gehörte eindeutig dazu. Als die Elfe fertig war beugte Draco sich erneut zu Harry hinunter und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Unweigerlich kam ihm der Gedanke, das er viel zu leicht war. Potter wog nicht mehr, als er es von einem kleinen Kind erwarten würde.  
Er nickte der Elfe zu, welche erneut schnippte, woraufhin der bewusstlose Todesser auf die Stelle zuschwebte, an der Harry noch vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte. Nun blickte die Elfe wieder zu Draco und öffnete diesem, auf ein erneutes nicken hin, die Türe der Zelle.  
Draco mit Harry auf seinen Armen und Dove verließen daraufhin die Zelle, Dove schloss die Türe hinter ihnen. Den Schlüssel warf sie in einer der Ecken.  
„Ich verbiete dir erneut, jemals etwas über diese Nacht zu erzählen, du wirst weder mit anderen Hauselfen, noch mit jedweden anderen Lebewesen darüber sprechen!" Die Elfe nickte ergeben.  
„Viel Glück, Sir!" Damit verschwand sie so schnell wie sie gekommen war und Draco machte sich auf den Rückweg. Ähnlich wie bei Hogwarts, verhinderte ein Zauber das man auf dem Gelände apparierte, was bedeutete, er musste Potter eine ganze Weile tragen.  
Mittlerweile war er am Geheimgang, es war ein mühseliges Unterfangen gewesen bis hier her vorzudringen. Jedes mal musste er Harry ablegen, damit er um die jeweiligen Ecken spähen konnte. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihm blieb, bevor man entdeckte das der Gefangene verschwunden war. Draco schwitzte als er schließlich in den Gang trat. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog etwas hervor, was er zutiefst verachtete, eine Taschenlampe. Es ging nicht anders, solange er Potter trug, konnte er seinen Zauberstab nicht halten. Er besaß dieses Muggelding schon seit Jahren, es war der Beweis seines Vaters gewesen, das Muggel schlechter als Zauberer waren, konnten sie nicht mal Licht ohne ihren technische Vierlefanz schaffen. Draco hätte sich nie träumen lassen, diese jemals zu gebrauchen.

Der Rückweg kam ihm ungleich länger, als der Hinweg vor. Er musste sich etwa in der Mitte befinden, als Potter leise aufstöhnte. Das war das erste Lebenszeichen, was er abgesehen von den schwachen atmen, von Harry bekam und so ließ er sich langsam mit ihm zu Boden sinken. Er sah in dessen bleiches Gesicht, doch er war nicht wach. Draco legte seine Hand auf dessen Stirn. Er hatte noch immer Fieber, er musste Harry so schnell wie möglich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich wieder und schritt weiter. Es war nur wenige Minuten später als er Potter erneut stöhnen hörte. Er wollte keine erneute Pause machen und so ging er weiter, bis er plötzlich ein Murmeln hörte. Schnell blieb er stehen und legte Harry erneut ab, dieser sah ihn wie vor einigen Tagen mit glasigem Blick an.  
„Was hast du gesagt?" Er war sich sicher das Harry irgend etwas gemurmelt hatte. „Wer...bist...du?" Jedes Wort kam nur sehr leise und abgehackt aus dessen Mund. „Ich bins, erkennst du mich nicht?" Doch bevor Harry ihm antworten konnte, war er schon wieder bewusstlos geworden. Als Draco registrierte, dass er Potter in Gedanken immer öfter _Harry_ nannte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er erhob sich erneut und ging weiter, der Ausgang konnte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Hatte Har...Potter ihn wirklich nicht erkannt, oder lag es vielleicht nur am Fieber? Draco taten die Arme weh, obwohl Harry alles andere als schwer war. Er stöhnte nun selbst als er daran dachte, das er ihn auch noch den ganzen Weg zum Schloss würde hoch tragen müssen.  
Als er die leichte Steigung bemerkte und später den Ausgang erblickte, seufzte er froh auf. Seine Schritte wurden wieder etwas schneller und schließlich stand er wieder unter der Trauerweide.  
„Endlich!" Draco lehnte Harry gegen den Stamm und blickte vorsichtig an den Blättern hinaus ins Freie. Er konnte weit und breit niemanden ausmachen, sein Vater musste sich wirklich viel auf die Fallen einbilden, welche das Haus umgaben. Dove hatte ihm berichtet, das sich innerhalb von Malfoy Manor viele Fremde, mit Sicherheit Totesser, befanden. Doch vom Haus aus konnte man ihn hier eh nicht ausmachen und so reckte er sich und lies seine Arme kreisen.  
Nun griff er ein letztes Mal in seine Tasche und förderte sein letztes Fläschchen zu Tage. Es beinhaltete den selben Trank, welchen er bei seiner Ankunft geschluckt hatte. Bei ihm wirkte er noch, doch auch Potter musste ihn nehmen, sonst würde er nicht ohne weiteres durch den Bannkreis kommen.  
Er trat auf Harry zu und ließ sich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken. Er hielt dessen Kopf fest und öffnete seinen Mund. Der Junge war so schwach, das er alles widerstandslos mit sich machen ließ.  
Draco hielt die Phiole an dessen Lippen und kippte es mit einer schnellen Bewegung in Harrys Mund. Er warf das Fläschchen weg und hielt Harry den Mund zu, um zu verhindern, dass er den Trank wieder ausspuckte.  
Als er sicher war das er den Trank geschluckt hatte, nahm er seine Hand wieder weg. Er ergriff Harry und legte ihn dieses mal wie einen Sack über seine Schulter, anders würde er ihn nicht über die Mauer bekommen. Er ging schnell auf die Mauer zu und zog sich mit Potter daran in die Höhe. Als er oben auf der Mauer war, ließ er Harry vorsichtig hinunter gleiten und sprang schließlich hinterher.  
Er konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen, es war so leicht gewesen! Es war schon fast, als hätte seine Vater diese erneute Niederlage verdient, weil er so unachtsam gewesen war. Selbst er als Malfoy hätte sich nicht so leicht zu Harry schleichen dürfen! Doch er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, für ihn war es schließlich eine glückliche Fügung gewesen. Draco ergriff Harrys Hand und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Er öffnete die Augen und runzelte die Stirn, es war nicht geschehen! Er befand sich noch immer vor der Mauer.  
Ob es daran lag, das Harry bewusstlos war? Draco überlegte nicht lange, was ihn nicht apparieren lies, er griff nach einem Stock und verwandelte diesen in einen Portschlüssel. Er wusste, dass das verboten war, aber er hatte keine Zeit sich länger damit aufzuhalten.  
Es war schließlich ebenso verboten das er Magie außerhalb von Hogwarts anwandte, doch dieses Problem hatte sein Vater schon vor Jahren, in Dracos ersten Sommerferien gelöst, damit er mit dem Training seines Sohnes beginnen konnte. Draco nahm Harrys Hand und griff nach dem Stock, den er zuvor wieder zu Boden gelegt hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete befanden sie sich vor Hogwarts. Es war nicht gerade das gewesen, was man eine sanfte Landung nannte. Er blickt zu Harry, doch dieser lag regungslos neben ihm. Die Decke war von seinen Schultern gerutscht, aber sonst schien ihn nichts zusätzliches passiert zu sein.  
Draco wollte nur noch in sein Bett, doch erst musste er bis hoch nach Hogwarts kommen. Er seufzte ein letztes mal resigniert auf und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Als er schließlich vor dem Eingangsportal stand, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er war froh, dass dieses nicht verschlossen war und so öffnete er es. Mit einem lautem Quietschen, das nach der vorherigen Ruhe laut in Dracos Ohren gellte, sah er sich erschrocken um. Egal welcher Lehrer in dieser Nacht Aufsicht hatte, dieses Geräusch würde demjenigen nicht entgehen.  
Draco fühlte sich bestätigt als sich schnelle Schritte näherten. Da er sowieso nicht vor hatte wegzurennen, blieb er regungslos in der Mitte der Halle stehen, Harry noch immer auf seinen Armen tragend.

Severus Snape fand, das diese Zeit wohl die schönste in Hogwarts war, dann wenn alle anderen schliefen und er seine Ruhe hatte. Er hatte noch etwa zwei Stunden Aufsicht, dann konnte er endlich in seine Gemächer zurück und schlafen.  
Er hatte noch einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen, Voldemort hatte ihn in den letzten Nächten häufig zu sich bestellt, er war bester Stimmung was Snape nicht verwunderte, schließlich hatte er seinen wohl größten Feind endlich in seiner Hand. Egal wen er fragte, niemand schien zu wissen wo sich dieser vermaledeite Potter befand, einzig Malfoy trug ein Lächeln zur schau. Es schien als wisse er mehr als alle anderen und er sparte nicht mit abfälligen Blicken in seine Richtung, wenn sie sich begegneten. Der Konkurrenzkampf mit Malfoy war schon fast so stark wie seine Abneigung gegenüber Potter. Dennoch lies er nicht unversucht, um an Informationen hinsichtlich des Ortes an dem er gefangen gehalten wurde, zu kommen. Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch zusammenfahren, nur die Haupttür gab ein solches Quietschen von sich wenn man sie Nachts öffnete.  
Mit schnellen Schritten rannte Severus Snape hinunter in die Eingangshalle, vielleicht würde er die Schüler noch erwischen.  
Als er schließlich in der Halle angekommen war, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy und hielt den leblosen Körper von Harry Potter in seinen Armen.  
Draco fluchte innerlich, ausgerechnet Snape, sein Hauslehrer musste ihn erwischen. „Mr. Malfoy...?"Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach seinen Hauslehrer. „Sir, wir sollten Potter dringend auf die Krankenstation bringen!" Snape nickte und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die fettigen Haare, dann trat er auf den Jungen Malfoy zu und nahm ihn Potter ab. Draco seufzte erleichtert.  
„Sie kommen mit!" Draco nickte, er würde wohl doch nicht so schnell zu Schlaf kommen. Genau den selben Gedanken hegte Severus Snape, es würde wieder eine lange Nacht werden. Snape blickt auf Potter hinab, er war so leicht und wenn er nicht sein flaches Atmen sehen und fühlen könnte, würde er ihn für Tod halten. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Als er auf der Krankenstadion angekommen war, legte er Harry auf eine der Liegen und wandte sich an Draco.  
„Setzen Sie sich, ich bin sofort wieder da!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Snape aus dem Raum. Draco der sich gesetzt hatte, blickte zu Potter. „Hoffentlich warst du es Wert!" Draco und Harry blieben einige Minuten alleine, plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgestoßen und die Krankenschwester trat in den Raum. Ohne einen Blick an Draco zu verschwenden wandte sie sich direkt Harry zu.  
„Beim Barte des Merlin!" Die Medihexe schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, nachdem sie die Decke entfernt hatte. Draco, der wusste was sie gesehen hatte, gab ihr im stillem recht. Nach diesem Ausbruch machte sie sich jedoch gleich ans Werk. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab über Harry kreisen und ab und zu leuchtete er gelblich auf. Sie murmelte unentwegt irgendwelche Beschwörungen vor sich ihn.  
Nach einer Weile ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken. Sie steckte ihn in ihre Tasche und ging schnell auf einen Schrank mit verschiedenen Tränken zu. Sie kehrte mit ihren Armen beladen wieder und sah schließlich Draco an.  
„Haben Sie ihm irgendwelche Tränke gegeben?" Draco nickte vorsichtig, die Frau hatte sehr angespannt geklungen.  
„Einen Bannkreis-Trank!" Die Hexe runzelte ihre Stirn und schüttelte daraufhin ihren Kopf. Draco sah sich um, Snape war noch immer nicht wieder da, sicher weckte er gerade den Schulleiter und erstattete diesem Bericht.  
Draco war nicht sicher was er erwartet hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht was passieren würde, wenn er wieder auf Hogwarts wäre. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht doch besser einfach vor das Tor gelegt und wäre verschwunden, dachte er zynisch.  
Doch das war wegen Harrys Zustand nicht möglich gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er die Nacht nicht überlebt.  
Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Albus Dumbledore den Krankensaal betrat. Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an und nickte schließlich, daraufhin wandte er sich Madame Pomfrey zu. Diese sah zwar nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf, dennoch erstattete sie dem Direktor Bericht. Wenig später betrat Snape den Raum und blickte erst argwöhnisch in seine Richtung und schließlich zu der Schwester. Draco war müde, es war anstrengend gewesen Potter den ganzen Weg über zu tragen und auch die innere Anspannung unter der er seit Tagen gelitten hatte, forderte nun ihren Preis. Es wurde immer schwerer die Augen geöffnet zu halten und er bekam gerade noch mit wie eine aufgewühlte McGonagall das Zimmer betrat und im nächsten Moment war er eingeschlafen.

Es waren annähernd drei Stunden vergangen, als Draco durch leises Flüstern geweckt wurde. „Kann das alles nicht bis morgen warten? Ich meine, der Junge hat sicher schon einiges in dieser Nacht erlebt!" Das war eindeutig McGonagalls Stimme gewesen. Was tat McGonagall in seinem Schlafzimmer?  
„Ich fürchte nein, es ist wichtig das wir erfahren, was geschehen ist. Ich finde das ganze doch mehr als merkwürdig!" Dumbledore auch? Verwirrt öffnete Draco die Augen.  
„Ich denke die Frage ob wir ihn wecken sollen, hat sich gerade erledigt!" Draco blickte in die stechenden Augen seines Hauslehrers und plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er hatte Potter gerettet.  
„Mr. Malfoy, fühlen Sie sich in der Lage uns zu berichten, was passiert ist?" Draco schluckte schwer, er würde lieber gar nichts mehr zu der Sache sagen, aber damit würde er wohl nicht durchkommen.  
„Da gibt es glaube ich nicht viel zu erzählen..., Sir!" Seine Stimme hatte die gewöhnliche Arroganz wieder, doch als er in die ruhigen Augen des Schulleiters blickte seufzte er auf. „Okay, aber es wird etwas länger dauern!" Nun lächelten ihn die selben blaue Augen an. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand beschwor der Direktor drei weitere Stühle und die Professoren ließen sich nieder.  
Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch bevor Draco anfing zu erzählen, blickte er auf das Bett in dem Potter lag. Sein Gesicht war schon wieder vollends hergestellt und er war längst nicht mehr so bleich wie vor einigen Stunden. Madam Pomfrey hatte den Raum verlassen. „Wie geht es ihm?" Draco wunderte sich, das er sich überhaupt nach Harry erkundigte, schließlich hatte er seinen Teil erledigt.  
„Er wird schon wieder! Was er wohl Ihnen zu verdanken hat!" Draco blickte Snape, der gesprochen hatte an und räusperte sich.  
„Es ist nicht leicht, ich...ich weiß nicht so recht wo ich anfangen soll!" Die Professoren schwiegen jedoch und so fuhr Draco zögerlich fort.  
„Vielleicht mit dem was Sie alle schon wissen, oder zumindest aber ahnen, mein Vater ist ein Todesser!" Herausfordernd blickte Draco hoch, doch die Gesichte, die ihm entgegen blickten, blieben ausdruckslos.  
„Seit ich klein war, wurde mir anerzogen wie ich mich als Malfoy zu verhalten habe, was meine Pflichten waren...  
Ich wusste das ich ebenso wie mein Vater, später ein Todesser werden würde. Mein Training begann in dem Sommer als ich zwölf wurde. Jedes mal in den Sommerferien ging meine Ausbildung weiter und so war es auch in diesem Jahr...  
Ich weiß nicht ob Sie es wissen, aber die Weihe der neuen Todesser rückt immer näher. Im Hinblick auf dieses Ereignis wurde meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen, das ist auch der Grund aus dem ich erst drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn hier eintraf!" Draco seufzte. „Wie dem auch sei, mein Vater wollte mir vor etwa einer Woche eine Freude machen, er führte mich in die unterirdischen Verließe von Malfoy Manor. Sie können sich mein Erstaunen vorstellen, als ich Potter dort sah. Mir gingen schon seit längerem Gedanken durch den Kopf, die ich eigentlich nicht haben durfte. Mir...mir erschien es längst nicht mehr erstrebenswert zu dem Dunklen Lord zu gehören...  
Als ich Potter dort liegen sah, ich weiß nicht, ich hatte mich wohl schon vorher entschieden... Am nächste Morgen fuhr ich nach Hogwarts, ich wusste das Sie alle nach Potter suchten, aber ich konnte es Ihnen nicht sagen!" Wieder blickte er hoch, doch niemand schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen.  
Nachdem er auch von dem erzählt hatte was in der Nacht geschehen war, wurde eine Weile geschwiegen, es war Dumbledore der letztendlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Sie haben sich heute Nacht in große Gefahr begeben und ich hoffe Sie sind sich über die Folgen ihres Handelns bewusst! Sie haben Harry das Leben gerettet und ich danke Ihnen für diese selbstlose Tat!" Den Lehrern war aufgefallen, das Draco die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht nur sehr kurz gefasst hatte, doch sie würden nicht weiter in ihn dringen.  
„Sie haben mit ihrem Handeln mehr getan, als Sie vielleicht ahnen!" Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Professor, ich weiß genau was ich getan habe! Ich habe meinen Weg selbst gewählt und mich gegen alles gestellt was mich einst ausgemacht hat, einschließlich meiner Eltern!" Dumbledore nickte. Snape und McGonagall sahen den Jungen erstaunt an, keiner von beiden hätte das von dem Slytherin erwartet.  
Dumbledore nickte. Es war nun halbsechs Uhr morgens und allen konnte man die Ereignisse der Nacht ansehen. Er schickte Draco in seinen Schlafsaal und auch die beiden Lehrer gingen. Dumbledore wandte sich noch dem Krankenbett zu in dem Harry ruhig schlief.  
Er war unglaublich erleichtert ihn endlich wieder hinter den sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts zu wissen. Er hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, doch er war keineswegs über den jungen Malfoy erstaunt gewesen. Er hatte in all den Jahren immer auch ein Auge auf ihn gehabt und ihm war nicht entgangen, das er nicht der kalte, arrogante Junge war, den er vor seinen Mitschülern spielte. Wer sich nur genug Zeit nahm und auch etwas Erfahrung, sowie Vertrauen besaß, dem gelang es meistens hinter die Masken zu blicken, welche von den Menschen getragen wurden. Dumbledore hatte ein ganz besonderes Talent dafür, was ihn in den Augen vieler als vertrauensvollen Narren gelten ließ.  
„Nein...Aidan,...nein nicht...!" Dumbledore blickte wieder auf den Jungen, seine Hände hatten sich in die Decke verkrampft und auf seinem Gesicht war ein gehetzter Ausdruck getreten. Der Schulleiter hob seine Rechte Hand über die Stirn seines Schützlings. Wenigstens in dieser Nacht sollte er ruhig schlafen. Der Schulleiter schloss seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, nahm er seine Hand wieder herunter.  
„Heute Nacht werden dich keine weiteren Träume quälen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Es war Sonntag als einer der Schüler die Krankenstation betrat. Er hielt seinen Arm in einem merkwürdigen Winkel vor seinen Körper.  
„Madam Pompfrey?" Als er auf sein Rufen hin keine Antwort erhielt, trat er vollends in den Raum und blickte sich suchend um. Der Saal war leer, nur um eines der hinteren Betten war ein Vorhang gezogen worden. Er horchte auf, als er aus dieser Richtung ein stöhnen hörte, also war doch jemand hier. Unschlüssig schaukelte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sein gebrochener Arm pochte und er hoffte das Madam Pomfrey nicht all zu lange fort bleiben würde. Wieder ein Stöhnen, der jenige der dort lag, musste wohl große Schmerzen haben. Sollte er vielleicht mal nachsehen? Langsam trat er näher auf das verhüllte Bett zu. Er konnte hören, das sich derjenige hin und her wälzte und dabei leise vor sich in murmelte. Er war nun endgültig bei dem Krankenbett angelangt und sah ein letztes mal zurück in den Raum. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, schob er den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite.  
„Das ist...!" Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, in dem Bett lag Harry Potter.  
Als er Schritte hörte, die sich dem Zimmer näherten, zog er schnell den Vorhang wieder zu und trat von dem Bett zurück.  
Potter war wieder da, das würde ihm kaum einer glauben.

Besorgt betrachtete die Krankenschwester ihren Patienten.  
„Albus, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!" Auch das Gesicht des Schulleiters drückte Sorge aus, er war sich sicher das Harry in Verbindung mit Voldemort stand. Dieser, so schien es, hatte von Harrys Flucht erfahren und tobte.  
„Wir können gar nichts tun, leider!" Harrys Körper schüttelte sich wie in Krämpfen. Dumbledore war sich sicher, spätestens in der morgigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zu erfahren, was Voldemort alles in seinem Zorn getan hatte.

Das Gerücht über Harrys Anwesenheit auf der Krankenstation verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule. So war es nicht verwunderlich, das während der Mahlzeiten immer wieder zum Lehrertisch gesehen wurde. Als sich auch an diesem Abend der Direktor erhob, ohne etwas zu den Gerüchten gesagt zu sagen, standen auch zwei Gryffindor auf und folgten ihm. Als sie schließlich außerhalb der Großen Halle waren, richteten sie das Wort an den Schulleiter.  
„Professor Dumbledore...!" Der Schulleiter blieb stehen und sah sich um, er war nicht erstaunt Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley vor sich zu haben.  
„Ist es wahr, ist er hier?" Der Schulleiter seufzte.  
„Es ist ein Fluch und ein Segen das der interne Nachrichtendienst von Hogwarts so gut funktioniert! Ja, es ist wahr!" Erleichterung machte sich in den angespannten Gesichtern der Schüler breit.  
„Können wir zu ihm?" Entschlossen schüttelte der Direktor den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre noch zu früh! Lasst ihm noch ein paar Tage Zeit, ich bin mir sicher dann wird er euch mehr brauchen, als ihr vielleicht ahnt!" Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten drehte der Schulleiter sich entgültig um und ging davon.  
„Wir sollten trotzdem gehen!" Rons Stimme klang trotzig.  
„Nein, ich glaube wir sollten Dumbledore vertrauen, er weiß schon was richtig ist!"

Der nächste Tag brach heran und für die meisten Schüler war es ein Tag wie jeder andere. Draco Malfoy saß vor seinem Frühstück und stocherte lustlos darin herum.  
Eine Woche war vergangen, seit er Harry befreit hatte und mit jedem Tag der verging stieg das ungute Gefühl in ihm weiter an. Wie lange würde sein Vater das Verschwinden von Harry noch geheim halten können? Er sah auf, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel, sein Hauslehrer stand hinter ihm und sah ihn mit ernster Mine an.  
„Mister Malfoy, würden Sie mich bitte in mein Büro begleiten?" Dracos Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als er aufstand und Severus Snape folgte. Er war sich sicher, ihm würde nicht gefallen was dieser ihm zu sagen hatte. Als sie schließlich in dessen Büro angekommen waren und sich gesetzt hatten, räusperte Snape sich.„Mister Malfoy, wir haben vor wenigen Minuten eine Nachricht erhalten. Es geht um ihren Vater, er hat sich umgebracht!" Draco blickte seinen Lehrer ausdruckslos an, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Er ist tot?" Snape nickte nur und blickte Draco ernst an. Dieser sah zu Boden und schluckte, schließlich stand er langsam auf.„Ich gehe dann wieder!" Snape runzelte die Stirn, er wusste dass der junge Malfoy seine Gefühle mindestens genau so gekonnt unterdrücken konnte wie er selbst, dennoch hatte er mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet.„Draco, wenn Sie reden möchten..."Doch Draco hatte sich schon umgedreht und die Tür geöffnet.  
„Nein...!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er endgültig das Büro seines Hauslehrers.  
Ihm war klar, dass das Blut seines Vaters, an seinen Händen klebte.

Hey Leute, da ich sicher bin das ihr wisst wie man Reviews schreibt, zeige ich nur ganz dezent auf die Anzeige links unten...

Bitte, bitte, bitte...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ihr Lieben!

So nun möchte ich mich mal endlich meinen lieben Reviews widmen! Ich habe mich über jedes riesig gefreut und ich hoffe es werden weitere folgen!

massam:Hey, ich hab mich doch beeilt! Wo bleibt denn nu mein versprochenes Review? ;o)

Honigdrache: freut mich das es dir gefällt! Hoffe das es so bleibt! ;o) Na freust du dich wieder?

LittleLion1:Ne, war keine Absicht! Vielen dank das du mir diesen Hinweiß gegeben hast! ;oD

Giftschnecke:Freu mich riesig das sich doch jemand über die Carsons freut! Besonders da sie mir, als eigene Figuren, besonders am Herzen liegen.

Du kannst also davon ausgehen, dass sie wieder auftauchen! Danke für dein Lob und ich hoffe ich kann es beibehalten!

Ina Bauer:Naja, Draco ist hart im nehmen..., außerdem war das Verhältnis zwichen Vater und Sohn ja eh nicht das beste...

Er fängt sich schon wieder ;o) ( Das weiß ich mit Sicherheit!)

ina pichter:Ich werde es versuchen!

michi-sky:Okay, die Sache hab ich vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber trotz allem ist Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater... ;oP Ich sag mal so, es geht schnell vorbei! Draco hat schließlich genug andere Sorgen ;o)

goldentree:Harrys Erinnerungen werden wohl noch etwas auf ihn warten müssen, zumindest das Große Ganze...

Danke für dein Lob!

**Teil 4  
**

Es war Anfang der dritten Oktoberwoche als Madam Pompfrey, durch einen Schrei angezogen, auf die Krankenstation stürzte.

Da sie zur Zeit nur einen Schüler dauerhaft dort stationiert hatte, wusste sie genau von wem dieser stammte. Doch als sie an das Bett herangetreten war, riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf. Der Junge war wach und blickte sie aus aufgerissenen, verängstigten Augen an.

„Mr. Potter ich freue mich, das Sie endlich wieder wach sind!" Lächelnd trat sie näher. Doch durch diese Bewegung aufgeschreckt rutschte ihr Patient von ihr weg.

„Mr. Potter, es ist alles in Ordnung! Sie sind in Sicherheit!" Doch der Junge schien sie gar nicht zu hören, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu erschrecken, trat sie wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
„Harry, hören Sie mir zu! Ich werde jetzt Professor Dumbledore holen, in Ordnung?" Wieder keine Reaktion, der Junge war völlig verängstigt! Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dazu geführt hatte, das Harry so reagierte. Besorgt blickte sie zum Bett zurück, als sie in ihr Büro ging um dem Direktor über den Kamin Bescheid zu geben. Manchmal wünschte sie wirklich nicht alleine auf der Station zu sein, sie ließ den Jungen nur ungern so zurück.

Nachdem die Frau gegangen war, fühlte er sich etwas besser.

Wo war er? Wie war er hier her gekommen? Das letzte an das er sich richtig erinnern konnte, war ein dunkles, kaltes und vor allem feuchtes Verlies.

Unruhig blickte er sich in dem Raum um. Steinerne, weiße Wände an denen verschiedene Landschaftsbilder angebracht waren. Große, saubere Fenster die ungehindert das Sonnenlicht herreinließen und ein hölzerner Boden. Überall im Raum standen Betten verteilt. Der Raum erinnerte ihn an das Krankenhaus in dem er gewesen war, nach dem Unfall.

Alarmiert blickte er auf als er nähernde Schritte wahrnahm. Die Frau war wieder da und blickte ihn besorgt an. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zitterte, er hatte Angst. ,Als die Fremde das sah, wirkte sie nur noch besorgter. Er schluckte. Was war geschehen? Wieso fühlte er sich so schwach? Die Frau trat einen Schritt näher und das Zittern nahm zu.

„Mr. Potter, es ist alles in Ordnung!" Potter, so hatte ihn auch der Mann genannt, welcher immer wieder zu ihm gekommen war. Gequält schloss er die Augen, er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. Doch die Bilder stürzten nur so auf ihn ein.

_Der Mann schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein und trug dabei ein Grinsen zur schau.  
Ihm tat alles weh, er verstand nicht warum der Mann ihm das antat.  
Er kam immer wieder, manchmal in Begleitung und jedes mal machten sie schreckliche Dinge mit ihm. Er hatte längst aufgehört sich zu Wehr zu setzten. Immer öfter wurden seine Wachzustände durch wohltuende Dunkelheit abgelöst. Die Zeiten in denen er bei Bewusstsein war, nahm er kaum mehr wahr, es war, als ob er nicht mehr in seinem Körper war. Da war nichts mehr, weder Kälte noch sonst etwas. Selbst die Schmerzen, wenn auch noch vorhanden, waren mehr ein dumpfes Pochen als alles andere. Er wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte, ihm war egal wie!_

Als Albus Dumbledore das Krankenszimmer betrat, wurde er von einer besorgt blickenden Madam Pompfrey empfangen. Schnell ging sein Blick zu dem Bett in dem Harry seit etwas länger als einer Woche lag.

Poppy hatte ihm mitgeteilt, das Harry kaum ansprechbar gewesen sei, als er erwacht war. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, schien die Aussage der Schwester nur zu bestätigen. Der Junge wippte mit geschlossenen Augen, völlig apathisch ihn und her, Tränen liefen an dessen Wangen hinab. Vorsichtig näherte sich der Schulleiter dem Bett.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?" Der Körper des Jungen verseifte sich, ansonsten konnte man keine Reaktion wahrnehmen. Vorsichtig hob Dumbledore seine Hand und berührte leicht Harrys Schulter. Ein Zucken ging durch Harrys ganzen Körper, er riss die Augen auf und versuchte so weit wie möglich von dem Direktor wegzurutschen. Dabei kam ein gequälter Laut über seine Lippen. Doch statt ihn loszulassen hielt Dumbledore den Körperkontakt aufrecht.

Nach einiger Zeit schien es, als habe der Junge sich beruhigt. Seine Augen blickten starr auf die Bettdecke und seine Atmung schien sich ganz langsam wieder zu normalisieren. Albus Dumbledore übte keinen Druck mit seiner Hand aus, doch ließ er sie auf Harrys Schulter liegen. Es vergingen weitere Minuten in denen nichts weiter passierte.

Als Harry schließlich sprach, war es mehr ein heiseres Flüstern, das nur schwer zu verstehen war.

„Wer sind Sie und wo bin ich?" Es war merkwürdig diese Frage von Jemand zu hören, den man schon seit mehr als Fünf Jahren kannte. Albus Dumbledore hatte gewusst das Harry sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, aber im Stillen hatte er die Hoffnung gehegt, dass er sich erinnern würde, wenn er vertraute Gesichter erblicken würde.

„Sieh mich an!" Der Junge schluckte schwer und es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis er der Aufforderung nach kam. Als Dumbledore schließlich in seine Augen blicken konnte, hatte er das Gefühl von der Verzweiflung darin mitgerissen zu werden.

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore und du befindest dich auf Hogwarts!" Wieder verging einige Zeit, in der nicht gesprochen wurde.

„Sie...Sie nennen mich Harry..., ist...bin ich das?" Der Schulleiter wartete bis Harry ihn wieder ansah.

„Ja, du bist Harry James Potter!" Erschrocken riss der Junge die Augen auf. James, schon einmal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt dieser Name müsste ihm etwas sagen, doch dieses mal tat er es auch _Aidan_.

Er hatte ihn verletzt zurück gelassen! Schnell blickte er wieder auf die Decke hinab. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, er konnte sich nicht nach Aidan erkundigen, nicht solange er nicht wusste was mit ihm passierte. Nicht so lange er nicht sicher war, ob er diesen Leuten vertrauen konnte.

Dumbledore war Harrys Reaktion nicht entgangen, doch er war sich nicht sicher was sie zu bedeuten hatte.

„Harry, kannst du dich an gar nichts erinnern?" Der Angesprochene ließ von seinen Gedanken ab und sah wieder zu dem Älteren.

„Ich meine, wir wissen das du einen Unfall hattest, weißt du von nichts was vorher war?" Dumbledore schaute ernst auf den Jungen hinunter.

„Nein..." Dumbledore seufzte.

„Harry, ich weiß es ist schwer uns zu vertrauen, aber kannst du uns erzählen, was seit dem Unfall vorgefallen ist?" Der Junge versteifte sich wieder.

„Harry, wir wollen dir helfen! Es muss nicht heute sein, aber all zu lange sollten wir es nicht hinauszögern." Harry schluckte schwer und atmete hastig ein und aus. Dumbledore hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, als Harry schließlich doch noch antwortete.  
„Ich wurde angefahren, ich kann mich auch daran nur dunkel erinnern. Das erste was ich ganz klar vor Augen habe ist das Krankenhaus in dem ich zu mir kam." Harrys Stimme war sehr leise und er sprach auch nur sehr zögerlich. Doch Dumbledore war froh, das er sich überhaupt dazu entschlossen hatte.

Harry erzählte ihm alles was passiert war, bis hin zu dem Tag als Aidan und er schließlich in London angekommen waren. Dumbledore bemerkte Harrys zögern und als er sah wie er die Augen schloss und sich gequält auf seine Unterlippe biss, legte er seine Hand wieder auf dessen Schulter. Wie schon zuvor zuckte der Junge zusammen, doch dieses mal nur kurz.  
„Harry, es ist okay! Wir brauchen heute nicht weiter machen, ich schlage vor du schläfst noch etwas und wenn du dich später stark genug fühlst, nun es gibt da einige Menschen die es nicht erwarten können dich wieder zu sehen...". Als Harry in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickt, sah er dort ein schelmisches Glitzern aufleuchten. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber diese Augen hatten etwas sehr beruhigendes. Schließlich nickte er und der Schulleiter erhob sich.  
„Ruh dich aus, du bist hier in Sicherheit!" Er konnte auch dieses mal nicht sagen warum, aber er glaubte dem Älteren.

Als Dumbledore sich sicher war, das Harry wieder schlief, ging er auf das Büro der Krankenschwester zu, in welches diese sich zurück gezogen hatte.

Als Madam Pomfrey in das Gesicht des Schulleiters blickte, hatte sie das Gefühl er wäre seit langer Zeit endlich wieder er selbst.

„Albus, du hättest ihn nicht so früh mit allem wieder konfrontieren dürfen!" Ihre Stimme hatte leicht vorwurfsvoll geklungen. Doch der Direktor schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein ich bin sicher, je eher er darüber redet, desto schnell wird er es verarbeiten können!" Nachdenklich blickte die Krankenschwester ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hast du sogar recht...". Der Direktor sah aus der Türe hinaus, man konnte gut Harrys Bett sehen.

„Er hat viel schlimmes erlebt, aber ich bin mir sicher das er es mit unserer und der Unterstützung seiner Freunde schafft, damit fertig zu werden." Auch die Schwester betrachtete den nun schlafenden Jungen. 

„Ich hoffe du hast recht!"

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, blieb er eine ganze Weile nur still liegen und dachte über seine Situation nach. Er fühlte sich besser, obwohl er noch immer weit davon entfernt war, dass es ihm gut ging.

Er machte sich Sorgen, er hatte Aidan zurückgelassen. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als bei den Carsons zu sein. Langsam ließ er seine Hand zu seinem Hals wandern und war überrascht dort die Kette mit dem Amulett zu fühlen, welche er von Penny geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es war sehr tröstlich wenigstens etwas zu haben, an das man sich erinnern konnte. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass das Amulett noch da war, aber er war eigentlich nur froh und so verdrängte er alle weiteren Fragen.

Er schloss seine Augen erneut und genoss die Wärme und Bequemlichkeit des Bettes. Er lauschte in sich hinein und stellte fest, das die Schmerzen weg waren. Das Einzige was ihn störte war, dass er sich so schwach fühlte.

Als er seine Augen das nächste Mal aufschlug, blickte er erschrocken auf den Mann, der sich selbst als Albus Dumbledore vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, das dieser den Raum betreten hatte.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" Die Angst, die sich erneut in ihm bemerkbar gemacht hatte, verging bei dessen ruhigen Worten.

„Wie ich sehe hast du endlich ausgeschlafen, wie fühlst du dich?" Der Junge dachte einen Augenblick über diese Frage nach, bevor er antwortete: „Besser!" Die Augen seines Gegenübers fingen bei dieser Antwort an, fröhlich zu funkeln.

„Das freut mich, mehr als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst!" Der Junge blickte den Schulleiter verwirrt an.

„Nun, nachdem du mir am Morgen erzählt hast woran du dich erinnerst, möchtest du sicherlich auch so einiges wissen, nicht wahr?" Der Junge nickte zögerlich.

„Nun, dann stell deine Fragen und ich werde sie nach besten wissen beantworten, solange ich es für richtig erachte." Bei den letzten Worten hatte der Junge seine Stirn in Falten gelegt, er wusste nicht wie genau er das zu verstehen hatte. Doch ebenso wollte er auch nicht genauer darauf eingehen.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, ich wäre auf Hog...warts..., was genau heißt das?" Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

„Nun, Hogwarts ist eine Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer. Hier lernen sie ihre Magie zu gebrauchen, genauso wie du es bis vor einigen Monaten getan hast." Unglauben machte sich in dem Gesicht des Jungen breit. Hexen und Zauberer?

„Ich sehe schon, du glaubst mir nicht!" Mit diesen Worten griff Dumbledore in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Harry sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er erkannte was der ältere in den Händen hielt. Harry hatte in den letzten Wochen schlechte Erfahrung mit Zauberstäben gemacht.

„Harry, vertrau mir! Dir passiert nichts!" Obwohl er noch immer unsicher war, blickte er wieder in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Ich möchte dir nur etwas zeigen, um meine Aussage zu bestätigen." Der Schulleiter schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und grüne Funken flogen in die Luft, als diese seine Bettdecke berührten, bildete sich ein Meer aus bunten Blumen.

Der Junge hatte seinen Mund offen stehen und blickte den älteren aus großen Augen an.  
„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, Magie!" Der Junge schluckte.

Es war noch einige Zeit vergangen, in der die Beiden einfach nur geredet hatten. Der Schulleiter erzählte ihm Dinge aus seinem Leben und Harry stellte Fragen, bei Unklarheiten. Doch je mehr Harry über sein Leben erfuhr, desto verwirrter war er. Gedanken über einen Wahnsinnigen der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ihn umzubringen, machten ihn nicht unbedingt neugieriger auf seine Vergangenheit.

„So, ich denke für heute reicht es, du hast erst einmal genug Informationen über die du dir den Kopf zerbrechen kannst." Harry nickte benommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn du dich jetzt bereit fühlst, könnte ich deine Freunde herein holen." Der Junge seufzte schwer. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine Freunde ihn unbedingt sehen wollten. Er war sich allerdings noch nicht sicher ob er dafür bereit war. Als er in die ruhigen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte lächelte dieser.

„Keine Angst...!" Als Antwort darauf, erhielt Dumbledore ein zögerndes nicken.  
Der Ältere erhob sich und ging mit zügigen Schritten zur Türe, als hätte er Angst, das der Patient es sich noch einmal anders überlegen könnte.

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er die Tür zu Station geöffnet hatte, stürmte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen auf das Krankenbett zu, gefolgt von einem großen rothaarigen Jungen. Bevor er wirklich reagieren konnte, wurde er schon in eine feste Umarmung gerissen.  
„Oh Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!" Er versteifte sich augenblicklich, nicht auf diesen Ansturm vorbereitet. Etwas hilflos lies er, einige Sekunden, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, seinen Blick zu dem Direktor wandern. Doch dieser stand noch immer an dem Eingang zur Station und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Harry, tu´ das nie wieder! Hörst du?"

„Was willst du denn jetzt machen? Ich meine wir können ihn doch nicht zu den Erstklässlern stecken!" Die Stimme der Professorin für Verwandlung klang mehr als angespannt.

„Minevera, fürs erste habe ich nicht vor überhaupt etwas zu unternehmen!" Der Schulleiter saß zusammen mit den Leitern der vier Häuser Hogwarts und einigen Ordensmitgliedern in seinem Büro. Die Anwesenden waren alle erst nur erleichtert gewesen, als der Schulleiter ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass Harry wieder zu sich gekommen war. Doch nachdem er ihnen auch den Umstand der nicht Erinnerns erläutert hatte, war aus der Erleichterung wieder Besorgnis geworden.

„Und er erinnert sich an gar nichts?" Traurig schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf.  
„Nein, an nichts was vor seinem Verschwinden statt gefunden hat." Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich in dem Raum aus.

„Gibt es nichts wie wir ihm helfen können?" Diese Frage wurde von Molly Weasley gestellt und so manch einer der Anwesenden, blickte nun wieder gespannt zu dem Schulleiter.  
„Bis jetzt haben wir noch keinen ungefährlichen Weg gefunden. Ich fürchte Harrys Genesung, wird das in Anspruch nehmen, was wir, am wenigsten haben, viel Zeit!"

„Sind sie sicher?" Aidan blickte sich um.

Vor wenigen Tagen, hatte er eine Nachricht von dem Detektiv erhalten, der noch immer Beauftragt war, etwas über James wahre Herkunft heraus zu finden.

„Ja, vor einigen Monaten hat diese Geschichte in diesem Ort für einige Aufregung gesorgt." Aidan ließ den Blick über die Häuser des Ligusterweges gleiten. Nach seinem Empfinden war diese Umgebung mehr als spießig und er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, ausgerechnet hier fündig zu werden. Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus waren sie endgültig wieder zurück nach England gezogen. Sie hatten sich wieder hier eingelebt. Doch konnte keiner von ihnen, weder Penny noch er die Geschehnisse verdrängen, die dem Krankenhaus Aufenthalt voraus gegangen waren. Seit der Junge verschwunden war hatten sie keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, denn beide hatten das Gefühl, das es James nicht gut ging.

Die Gedanken an die vergangenen Wochen verdrängend, trat er auf das Haus mit der Nummer Vier zu.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, lassen Sie mich reden!" Aidan nickte seinem Begleiter bestätigend zu und dieser klingelte an der Türe. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wurde diese von einer dünnen, großen Frau mit langem Hals und blonden Haaren geöffnet.

„Guten Tag, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, mein Name ist O´Mally und mein Begleiter ist Mr. Carson. Wir hätten, wenn es Ihnen nichts aus macht, ein paar Fragen zu den Vorkommnissen in der Zeit der Sommerferien." Aidan war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte die Frau zusammenzucken zu sehen.

„Petunia Liebes, wer ist denn da?" Hinter der Frau kam nun das Gesicht eines breiten, kleinen Mannes zum Vorschein. Aidan konnte sich ein flüchtiges Grinsen bei diesem ungleichen Paar nicht verkneifen. Glücklicherweise wurde es von keinem gesehen.

„Mr. Dursley nehme ich an?" Der Angesprochene nickte, woraufhin O´Mally ihr Anliegen erneut vortrug.

„Warum?" Die Augen ihres Gegenübers blickten nun mehr als misstraurig.

„Es geht eigentlich nicht direkt um diesen Angriff, sondern viel mehr um das verschwinden ihres Neffen." Die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte so schnell von normal auf rot, um sofort in bleich umzuschwenken, das Aidan es kaum wahrnehmen konnte.

„Was hat dieser vermaledeite Junge denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Aidan runzelte seine Stirn, er hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Schließlich war dieser Junge nach einem Angriff auf dieses Haus spurlos verschwunden.

„Mr. Dursley, vielleicht wäre es angebracht diese Angelegenheit nicht zwischen Tür und Angel zu besprechen..." Mrs. Dursley blickte ängstlich zu ihrem Mann, dieser schien nicht von dem Vorschlag angetan, doch trat er letztendlich einen Schritt zur Seite.

Dankbar betraten die Beiden das Haus und folgten der Frau in ein Wohnzimmer. Als Aidan sich in dem Raum umsah, befand er ihn als völlig gestellt und unbequem. Alles wirkte irgendwie in Szene gesetzt, was den Raum alles andere als bequem wirken lies.

Man setzte sich an einen Couchtisch und es herrschte einige Minuten schweigen, bis sich OMally schließlich erbarmte und das Wort ergriff.

„Wir versuchen seit einiger Zeit den Verbleib eines Jungen zu klären, der vor annähernd vier Monaten wie aus heiterem Himmel in Deutschland erschien und vor etwa zwei Monaten, ebenso wieder verschwand." Mr. Dursley runzelte nur seine Stirn.

„Ich bin in einem Polizeibericht auf ihren Fall gestoßen und habe mich umgehört. Da die Zeit und auch die Beschreibung auf ihren Neffen hinweist, wollten wir diesem nachgehen."  
Langsam griff O´Mally in seine Tasche und zog ein Foto von James heraus, dieses überreichte er an Mrs. Dursley die dieses zögerlich entgegennahm.

„Oh Gott, Vernon, er ist es!"

„Was halten Sie von der ganzen Geschichte?" O´Mally sah fragen zu Aidan, der mit gerunzelter Stirn auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

„Ich weiß nicht recht, mir kommt das alles sehr seltsam vor. Vor allem die Reaktion dieser Leute, bevor Sie auf ihre Fragen geantwortet haben.

„Ja, auch ich finde die ganze Sache seltsam...".

„Also wutschen und wedeln! Probier es noch einmal!" Entnervt befolgte Harry erneut dieser Anweisung. Als wieder nichts geschah, legte er den Zauberstab behutsam bei Seite.

„Es geht nicht!" Seit annähernd zwei Stunden versuchte das Mädchen, was sich als Hermine vorgestellt hatte ihn zum zaubern zu bringen, doch bisher war nichts passiert.

„Ich versteh das nicht! Ich meine du bist ein Zauberer und du konntest diese Sprüche alle. Außerdem hätte der Zauberstab wenigstens irgend eine Reaktion zeigen müssen."

„Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht mehr sein..." Bei diesen Worten fühlte er selbst, wie er langsam anfing zu resignieren.

Seine mysteriöse Befreiung, wie sie Ron immer wieder nannte, lag nun schon einige Wochen zurück und dennoch konnte er weder zaubern, noch sich an etwas erinnern. Es schien, als hätte er jegliche Magie verloren.

Madam Pompfrey schien auch schon zu verzweifeln und auch in den Blicken seiner vielen Besucher konnte er die Sorge sehen.

Ein langes Seufzen erklang von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen.

„Wie lief dein Gespräch mit Professor Lupin?" Der damalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war Tags zuvor da gewesen und hatte ihm von Dingen erzählt die nur sie beide erlebt hatten.

In dieser Weise hatte Harry auch schon die letzte Woche verbracht, immer wieder tauchten verschiedene Personen auf der Krankenstation auf und erzählten ihm von seinem Leben, doch nichts schien ihm zu helfen.

Seine Vergangenheit wollte einfach nicht aus dem Nebel treten, in welcher sie sich zu verbergen schien.

Ganz selten hatte Harry blitzartige Eindrücke, doch nichts fassbares.

„Ich weiß jetzt, das ich ein Patronus beschwören kann, eigentlich...". Nun war es an Harry zu seufzen.

„Tja, möchtest du das ich dir weiter von deinem dritten Schuljahr erzähle? Ich glaube wir waren bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in Hagrids Hütte, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte nur.

„Ja, wir saßen im Kürbisbeet..."

Wie lange er schon hier oben stand konnte er nicht genau sagen. Es musste schon eine ganze Weile sein, da seine Finger vor Kälte schmerzten.

Schneeregen schlug ihm wild um den Körper, doch das alles nahm er nur am Rande war.  
Er sah in die Tiefe und der Gedanke daran, wie einfach es wäre, ließ ihn aufseufzen.  
Er kam oft hoch auf den Astronomieturm, ein guter Ort um seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an das Geländer heran und legte seine Hand darauf. Als er auf diese hinab sah, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Ja, seine Hände waren schon immer gut darin gewesen, Dinge zu zerstören. Ohne es zu realisieren war er über das Geländer herüber geklettert.

Der Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung. Für ihn war es, wie eine Einladung. Er brauchte nur loslassen...

Obwohl er nun schon drei Wochen in dem Schloss war und man ihm viel über sein Leben erzählt hatte, konnte er sich nicht selbst an Dinge erinnern.

Es war merkwürdig mit den Menschen zusammen zu sein, die einem wohl viel bedeuten mussten, an die man sich jedoch nicht erinnern konnte. Er hatte die traurigen Blicke gesehen, die man ihm zuwarf, wenn man glaubte, er würde es nicht merken. Es war zum verzweifeln. Die Ärzte in Deutschland hatten angenommen, sobald er mit etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden würde, käme alles zurück, doch dem war nicht so.

Ohne es zu bemerken war er auf einen der Türme gestiegen. Es war kalt, doch das störte ihn nicht besonders und so trat er etwas fröstelnd in die regnerische Nacht hinaus. Er erschrak, als er jemanden vor sich erblickte.

_Was machte gerade er hier? Sollte er nicht noch auf der Krankenstation liegen_  
Draco Malfoy schluckte hart, er wollte nicht das ausgerechnet er jetzt hier war.

„Potter, verzieh dich!" Der angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme...

„Wer bist du?"

„Kannst dich noch immer nicht erinnern, was? Lass mich alleine!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein!"

„Nein?"

Draco konnte es nicht glauben, nicht mal, wenn man alles hinter sich lassen wollte, blieb man von St. Potter verschont.

„Was willst du?"

„Deinen Namen!" Als Draco ihn das bleiche Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, bemerkte er das entschlossene Funkeln in dessen grünen Augen.

„Gehst du, wenn du ihn weißt?" Keine Antwort.

„Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" Eine Erinnerung blitzte auf.

Eine Treppe und viele Leute standen um ihn herum. Vor ihm stand Draco und bot ihm seine Hand, doch bevor er alles genau erfassen konnte war es schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wieso hast du mich gerettet?" _Er hat mich also doch erkannt._

„Das ist doch egal! Geh!" Draco fing an zu zittern, ihm war so kalt. _Warum kann er nicht verschwinden?_

„Nein, mir ist es nicht egal! Ich will es wissen!" Draco lachte freudlos auf.

„Du kannst dich doch auch sonst nicht erinnern, was macht da noch eine Sache mehr?" Draco bemerkte das er Harry damit verletzt hatte, als dieser zu Boden sah. Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

„Warum willst du dich umbringen?" Der Dunkelhaarige sah wie sehr Draco zitterte, er war sich sicher, dass nicht nur die Kälte dafür verantwortlich war. Wieder lachte der blonde, doch es klang mehr als Verzweifelt.

„Geh, _BITTE!_"

„Ich lass dich das nicht tun!"

„Gerade du? Du solltest froh sein mich endlich los zu sein! Verdammt, verschwinde endlich!" Harry merkte das er so nicht weiter kam, er zögerte kurz.

„Na gut, dann spring! Wenn du es unbedingt willst halte ich dich nicht auf, aber ich gehe auch nicht weg!" Es war riskant, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig!

_Ich kann nicht, wenn er da ist! Warum hab ich so lange gewartet?_  
„Hör auf, verdammt, ich will...will..." Draco brachte es nicht heraus, er wusste auch gar nicht was er hatte sagen wollen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, er spürte Tränen. Als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte zuckte er zusammen.

„Lass mich dir helfen!" Draco hielt sich wieder mit der Hand fest und versuchte gleichzeitig, seinen Arm aus dem Griff des Gryffindor zu reißen. Dabei kam er stark ins wanken, doch Harrys Griff war fest und hielt ihn sicher.

_„Warum gehst du nicht und lässt mich? Ich will doch nur, dass es aufhört!_" Die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Du hast mir geholfen, jetzt lass mich dir helfen!" Draco zuckte zurück und verlor das Gleichgewicht, er konnte fühlen wie auch Harry auf dem eisglatten Untergrund rutschte. Es geschah wie in Zeitlupe und doch konnte keiner der Beiden etwas dagegen unternehmen. Er fiel und weil Harry seinen Arm noch immer so fest im Griff hatte, wurde auch er über das Geländer gezogen.

Draco schrie auf und im letzten Moment schaffte er es, eine Sprosse des Geländes zu greifen. Er schrie erneut auf, als das Gewicht von Harry an seiner Schulter zog.

„Du verdammter Idiot!" Draco sah nach unten und erblickte Harrys erschrockene Augen.  
„Wer ist hier der Idiot? Du wolltest schließlich springen!" Erwiderte Harry empört.  
„Und wer hat mich nicht gelassen?" Dracos Finger rutschten, doch er griff nur um so fester zu. Er hatte Potter doch nicht gerettet, um jetzt für dessen Tod verantwortlich zu sein.  
„Potter, halt still, verdammt, ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten, versuche an mir hochzuklettern." Er spürte, dass Harry seiner Aufforderung nach kam. Als Harry endlich seinen Arm losließ, versuchte er mit diesem ebenfalls nach dem Gitter zu greifen. Doch dort wo er dieses vermutete, wurde seine Hand von jemand anderem gegriffen.

„Festhalten Mr. Malfoy!" _Snape, das ist jetzt wirklich das Letzte. Warum habe ich mich nicht beeilt? Dann wäre mir diese peinliche Szene wenigstens erspart geblieben_Doch ob das nicht alles schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, so griff nun auch noch Professor Lupin nach seiner anderen Hand.

Gemeinsam wurden sie von den beiden Professoren über das Geländer gezogen und schließlich brachen sie neben diesen keuchend zusammen.

Draco, dem das Festhalten von Potter und sich die letzten Kräfte geraubt hatte, viel in eine beruhigende Ohnmacht.

Harry stöhnte nur. Egal ob er sich nun an sein Leben vor dem Angriff erinnern konnte oder nicht, er war sich sicher so etwas noch nie erlebt zu haben.

„Mr. Malfoy..." Professor Snape rüttelte an der Schulter des Jungen.

„Draco..." Lupin sah nun auch zu dem Jungen hin und fasste an dessen Stirn.

„ Bei Merlin, der Junge glüht ja!"

„Bringen wir ihn zu Madam Pomfrey!"

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis man auf der Krankenstation war, man legte Draco auf eines der leeren Betten und Professor Lupin machte sich auf, die Krankenschwester zu holen. Harry fühlte sich völlig erschlagen, er hätte gar nicht durch das Schloss wandern dürfen, wenn es nach der Schwester gegangen wäre.

„Potter setzen Sie sich, bevor Sie umfallen!" Und als hätten diese Worte den Ausschlag gegeben, wurde ihm schwindelig. Er wäre gefallen, wenn Professor Snape nicht schnell reagiert und ihn aufgefangen hätte. Diese Nacht war wohl an beiden Jungen, nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, dachte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke, als er nun den ebenfalls bewusstlosen Harry in dessen Bett legte.

„Severus, was ist geschehen?" Der angesprochene blickte in die fragenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen!" Als der Schulleiter daraufhin nur seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog, seufzte der Professor auf und begann von dem Vorfall zu berichten.

„Es war purer Zufall das Lupin und ich gerade dort unseren Aufsichtswechsel vollzogen, ohne uns hätten die zwei es vielleicht nicht geschafft!" Als er geendet hatte runzelte der ältere nur die Stirn.

„Wahrlich Severus, dieser Vorfall ist mehr als merkwürdig, aber warten wir ab was die zwei zu dieser Sache beisteuern können. Vielleicht bringt das etwas Licht ins Dunkel.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, wieder wach?" Harry runzelte nur seine Stirn. Ihm gegenüber saß ein schwarzhaariger Mann und blickte ihn aus dunklen Augen ausdruckslos an.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit Ihnen los ist! Sie müssen echte Todessehnsucht haben! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" Harry blickte den unbekannten nur fragend an. Als ihm klar wurde, dass sich dieser nicht weiter dazu äußern würde, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Krankensaal gleiten. Er lag wieder in dem selben Bett, in dem er schon seit drei Wochen lag, doch in dem Bett neben ihm lag nun Draco Malfoy.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Der Fremde blickte ihn aus schwarzen, stechenden Augen böse an.  
„Er wird wieder, was nicht Ihr verdienst ist!" Bevor Harry auf diesen Vorwurf eingehen konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Aber, aber Severus, wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen ist. Vielleicht sollten wir Harry erst einmal erzählen lassen!" Die freundliche Stimme gehörte Remus Lupin und hinter ihm betrat nun auch Professor Dumbledore die Krankenstation.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" Harry betrachtet die beiden Neuankömmlinge dankbar. Der Fremde, den Remus mit ‚Severus' angesprochen hatte, war im irgendwie unheimlich.

„Mir geht es gut!" Die Professoren nickten.

„Harry, kannst du uns erzählen was genau zu dieser merkwürdigen Situation auf dem Astronomieturm geführt hat?" Harry schluckte, er konnte nicht wirklich erklären was passiert war. Draco Malfoy hatte versucht sich umzubringen, doch sollte er das wirklich den Professoren erzählen? Er blickte auf den Jungen und seufzte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Ich bin durch das Schloss gewandert und irgendwie auf den Astronomieturm gelandet, dort bin ich auf Draco gestoßen." Der Schwarzhaarige zog bei der Nennung des Namens eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. Erneut sah er zu Draco.  
„Wir... wir haben gestritten...". Das jedenfalls war nicht wirklich gelogen.

„Wir haben das Gleichgewicht verloren und ich bin über das Geländer gefallen. Draco hat mich noch festgehalten und dann sind Sie dazu gekommen." Dabei sah er wieder den Schwarzhaarigen und Remus Lupin an.

Beide sahen recht nachdenklich aus, doch Harry hatte sich entschieden, er würde nun bei dieser Version bleiben. Zumindest bis er noch einmal mit Draco gesprochen hatte. Er sah zu dem Direktor und dieser blickte ihn lächelnd an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte das Dumbledore etwas von dem, was wirklich geschehen war, wusste.

„Nun gut, ich hoffe wirklich das so etwas nicht erneut passiert und jetzt sollten Sie sich ausruhen. Mr. Malfoy sollte in den nächsten Tagen auch wieder genesen sein." Der Direktor erhob sich und auch die Anderen standen auf.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco verließen sie die Krankenstation.

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Er blickte zu Draco hinüber und er war erstaunt diesen wach zu sehen.

„Du hast gelogen!" Harry nickte.

„Ja..." Harry sah das Draco noch schwach war, doch die Tränke die ihm eingeflößt worden waren, taten ihre Wirkung.

„Danke!" Dieses kurze Wort war sehr leise ausgesprochen worden und Harry war sich sicher, das er sich nicht nur für die Lügen bedankte.

„Ich denke, ich habe dir viel mehr zu verdanken als du mir. Meine...Freunde haben mir von dir erzählt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum du mich letztendlich gerettet hast, anscheinend können wir uns nicht mal leiden. Aber es ist auch eigentlich nicht wichtig! Ich werde es nicht vergessen! Ich danke dir!" Draco nickte nur und schloss seine Augen, auch Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein und schloss schließlich seine Augen. Der Direktor hatte recht, sie sollten sich ausruhen.

Die nächsten Tage gestalteten sich für den jungen Gryffindor mehr als langweilig.

Seine Freunde waren mit ihrem Schulalltag beschäftigt und Draco schlief die meiste Zeit.  
Harry nutzte diese Stunden, um endlich alle Informationen die ihm zugetragen worden waren, zu verarbeiten.

Er war Harry James Potter, der Junge der überlebt hatte. Der mächtigste dunkle Magier, Lord Voldemort, war hinter ihm her. Er selbst war ein Zauberer, konnte seine Magie jedoch nicht anwenden.

Er stellte fest, dass dies wohl die wichtigsten Informationen seiner Situation betreffend waren, doch was seine Gefühlswelt anging, war etwas völlig anderes.

Er hatte Freunde, an die er sich nicht wirklich erinnerte, auch wenn er sie nun täglich sah. Er hatte Feinde die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten und vor denen er sich nicht schützen konnte, doch was ihn am meisten deprimierte war der Gedanke an Penny und Aidan.

Die beiden waren für ihn zu einer Art Familie geworden und er war sich sicher, dass sie sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn machten.

Harry schluckte, als er an die Umstände seiner Entführung dachte, doch bevor die Ereignisse ihn erneut überrollen konnten, verdrängte er sie aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Fest entschlossen nicht einen weiteren Tag in dem Krankensaal zu verbringen schlug er die Decke zurück. Er war nun annähernd vier Wochen in diesem Gebäude und hatte, bis auf seinen einmaligen nächtlichen Ausflug noch nichts von Hogwarts gesehen.

Leise, hoffend nicht der Krankenschwester über den Weg zu laufen, zog er sich an und ging zur Tür.

Der Flur war verweist, Harry schloss daraus, das momentan wohl Unterricht war. Er atmete erleichtert auf, denn er war nicht besonders erpicht darauf gewesen anderen Schülern über den Weg zu laufen.

Nun auf dem Flur, sah er sich erst einmal unentschlossen um, welchen Weg sollte er nehmen? Nach kurzem Zögern entschloss er sich dieses mal den linken zu wählen, bei seinem Nachtausflug hatte er den rechten gewählt. Er ging verschiedene Gänge entlang und sah sich immer wieder staunend um. Nachts hatte alles so anders gewirkt, doch im Licht des frühen Morgens leuchteten die Wandbehänge und die Farben der Bilder auf. Als er das erste Bild betrachtete, konnte er einen erschrockenen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. Das Mädchen, welches wenige Sekunden zuvor noch friedlich auf einer von Blumen übersäten Wiese geschlafen hatte, war verschwunden. Er runzelte seine Stirn, hatte er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet? Zögernd ging er weiter, doch als er das selbe Mädchen im nächsten Bild, bei einer anderen Person wieder sah, schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Junge, was ist los mit dir? Hast du noch nie ein Bild gesehen?" Wer hatte da gesprochen? Suchend ging sein Blick den Flur entlang, doch er war wie zuvor völlig alleine.

„Hier oben!" Harry konnte es nicht fassen und er brauchte noch weitere Sekunden ehe er seinen Blick hob und erneut das Bild betrachtete.

„Das...das ist doch nicht möglich!" Das Mädchen kicherte nur und sah ihn aus freundlichen Augen an.

„Warum denn nicht? Du bist doch ein Zauberer!" Harry nickte, es musste ein Zauberer sein.  
„Alle..., ich meine bewegen sich alle Bilder in Hogwarts?" Nachdenkliche Blicke wurden nun auf ihn gerichtet.

„Alle auf denen Lebewesen abgebildet wurden, bis auf eines..." Harry, der sich in dieser Situation etwas merkwürdig vorkam, nickte und trat von dem Bild zurück.

„Danke, Aufwidersehen!" Das Mädchen lächelte nur und wandte sich wieder ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu.

Aufgeregt ging er weiter, sprechende Bilder, die sich auch noch bewegen konnten, was würde er wohl noch sehen? Doch als im nächsten Moment ein Geist vor ihm durch das Mauerwerk schwebte, bereute er diesen Gedanken.

„Oh, Mr. Potter! Ich freue mich das es Ihnen wieder gut geht!" Der Geist verharrte vor ihm und Harry ließ die Luft, welche er angehalten hatte, entweichen.

„Sie kennen mich?" Der Geist runzelte seine durchscheinende Stirn.

„Aber natürlich Mr. Potter, ich bin es, Sir Nicholas! Oh, ich vergaß, Sie können sich ja nicht erinnern... . Nun ich bin Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, zu Ihren Diensten. Hausgeist von Gryffindor." Bei diesen Worten regte der Geist stolz seinen Kopf in die Höhe, was er besser gelassen hätte, da nun sein Kopf aus der Halskrause rutschte und seitlich wegkippte. Harry schluckte und der Geist, nachdem er seinen Kopf wieder in die richtige Position gebracht hatte, seufzte.

„Entschuldigung, dass passiert manchmal!" Harry konnte nur nicken und der Geist rauschte ohne weiteren Kommentar durch die Wand. Harry blickte ihm aus großen Augen nach.  
„Sprechende Bilder und Geister!" Langsam ging er weiter.

Als der nächste Gang endete, führte er ihn in ein Treppenhaus. Erneut wurde er von Erfurcht ergriffen.

Das Treppenhaus war mindestens sieben Stockwerke hoch und an den Wänden befanden sich Hunderte Bilder. Doch nicht diese hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich gezogen, sondern es waren die Treppen selbst, diese bewegten sich hin und her. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand und einfach nur die Treppen bestaunte, doch als er sich endlich von dem Anblick löste, schüttelte er verwirrt seinen Kopf.

Zum einen schien Hogwarts größer als er es erwartet hatte und zum anderen schienen hier auch mehr als eine Überraschung für ihn verborgen zu sein. Kurz entschlossen ging er auf eine der Treppen zu, er wollte nach draußen und sich das Schloss von außen ansehen.  
Als er die Treppe hinunter schritt, war er froh, dass diese sich nicht bewegte und er so ohne Schwierigkeiten nach unten gelangte.

Doch als er die letzte Stufe erreichte, ging ein Ruck durch die Treppe und er brachte sich mit einem langen Sprung in Sicherheit. Er fragte sich ob vielleicht ein bestimmtes Muster hinter den Bewegungen der Treppen verborgen war, denn so konnte man sich wenigsten auf eventuelle Umstrukturierungen vorbereiten.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, schien sich jedoch mindestens im zweiten Stock zu befinden. Skeptisch sah er zu der nächsten Treppe, sollte er einen erneuten Versuch wagen? Er tat es und brachte nun die letzten Stockwerke hinter sich. Ein Blick aus einem der Fenster bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung, er befand sich im Erdgeschoss. Während seines gesamten Abstiegs hatte er seinen Blick neugierig umher schweifen lassen, doch nun richtete er ihn auf die vor ihm liegende Tür.

Es war keine Tür im eigentlichem Sinne, da ausgerechnet diese fehlte. Er schritt hindurch und fand sich in einem weiterem Gang wieder, er hegte mittlerweile die Befürchtung, das der Rückweg in die Krankenstation schwerer werden würde, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Doch er war es leid seine Zeit dort zu verplempern und hoffte auf seinem Streifzug durch das Schloss auf verlorene Erinnerungen zu stoßen.

Er war dem Gang bis zu Ende gefolgt und nun befand er sich in einer weiteren Halle. Diese schien jedoch der Eingang zu sein, was er zumindest durch das große Tor annahm.   
Er ging darauf zu und war sich nicht sicher, wie er alleine dieses öffnen sollte, als er eine kleinere Türe entdeckte. Er trat hindurch und war kurzzeitig von dem Licht geblendet.  
Als er wieder klarer sehen konnte, bemerkte er einen Einladenenden Innenhof, doch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, wurde er von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter zurückgehalten. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen.

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, das du schon bereit bist, dich erneut der Welt zu stellen!" Als der Junge hoch blickte, sah er in die funkelnden Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich bin froh das ich dich gefunden habe, ich wollte sowieso mit dir sprechen." Mit dieser Aussage ließ er die Tatsache, dass sich Harry unerlaubt von der Krankenstation entfernt hatte, gekonnt unter den Tisch fallen.

Der Junge nickte nur und so betraten sie wieder das Gebäude, Harry lies einen wehmütigen Blick zurück gleiten, doch er sagte nichts.

Der Direktor führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf und blieb vor einem Bild stehen.  
„Heldenmut." Sagte er und das Bild klappte zur Seite.

„Du musst verzeihen, doch meine Beine sind längst nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren und die ganzen Treppen umgehe ich daher lieber." Harry nickte nur und folgte dem Schulleiter. Sie stiegen auch hier Treppen hinauf, doch nach wenigen Stufen hörten diese wieder auf und sie betraten einen weiteren Flur. Harry war nicht erstaunt erneut hinter einem Bild hervor zu kommen, was ihn erstaunte, war die Aussicht die eines der Fenster nun zeigte.

Sie waren wieder in einem der höheren Stockwerk, mindestens im dritten.

„Aber..." Der Direktor schmunzelte nur und Harry schluckte seine Frage hinunter. Die Antwort würde die selbe wie immer sein, Magie.

Als sie schließlich das Büro des Schulleiters betraten und beide Platz genommen hatten, war Harrys Blick fragend auf den Älteren gerichtet.

„Ich sehe schon, du fragst dich, warum ich dich hier her geführt habe." Harry nickte bloß.  
„Nun, zum einen ist es doch einmal eine Abwechslung das du mich besuchen kommst und zum anderen... nun ja, dazu später! Harry wie geht es dir?" Harry wurde neugierig.  
„Nun ja, ich fühle mich noch immer, irgendwie..." Der Schulleiter sah ihn auffordernd an und Harry seufzte.

„Mir geht es wieder gut, aber ich fühle mich noch immer so... fremd! Ich meine, jeder versucht mir zu helfen, aber mir fehlen noch immer so viele Erinnerungen...". Der Direktor nickte verstehend.

„Harry, genau das ist der Grund aus dem du hier bist. Man hat mir gesagt, du könntest nicht mehr zaubern." Harry bejahte und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

Der Direktor sah dies und die Sorgenfalten, welche seine Stirn zierten, verstärkten sich noch. Es schien wirklich, als ob der Junge zaubern wollte. Bisher hatte er noch teilweise die Hoffnung gehegt, dass es daran läge, das Harry nicht mehr wirklich zaubern wollte, doch dem schien nun nicht so. Auch Harry spürte wie die Last, welche auf seiner Seele lag, wieder schwerer wurde.

„Nein, Hermine hat Stunden damit verbracht mich Sprüche und Formeln aufsagen zu lassen, doch nichts funktioniert." Nun war es an Dumbledore zu seufzen.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, doch dann sprach der Schulleiter den Punkt ihrer Zusammenkunft an.

„Harry, du weißt das du in Gefahr schwebst. Voldemort wird nicht aufhören dich zu Jagen bis er sein Ziel erreicht hat und einer von euch beiden tot ist." Nun hob Harry seinen Blick und sah dem Schulleiter wieder in die Augen.

„Du bist hier zwar in Sicherheit, aber du kannst nun mal nicht dein ganzes Leben hinter diesen Mauern fristen. Was ich sagen will, du kannst einer Gegenüberstellung nicht dauerhaft aus dem Weg gehen." Harry wusste genau auf was Dumbledore anspielte, er hatte ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt.

„Aber ich kann doch gar nichts tun! Wenn er mich findet bin ich hilflos! Ich kann mich nicht verteidigen!" Dumbledore lächelte schwach, als er von dem frustrierten Jungen unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry, du bist nicht hilflos! Du hast etwas, was dich immer vor dem Dunklen Lord schützen wird. Aber du hast Recht, solange du nicht zaubern kannst, bist du in größter Gefahr! Ich kann dir nur sagen, ich bin an der Sache dran und hoffe für dieses Problem eine Lösung zu finden. Ich möchte, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, einen Zauber auf dich sprechen!"

„Was für einen Zauber?" Fragte Harry nach kurzem zögern.

„Er lässt mich in dich sehen, vielleicht liegt des Rätsels Lösung in dir verborgen." Harry war unsicher, er wollte niemanden zeigen, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Jedoch wusste er genauso das es für den Direktor einen guten Grund gab, ihn um so etwas zu bitten. Harry sah in die funkelnden Augen seines Gegenübers und wurde von einer Welle des Vertrauens ergriffen.

„In Ordnung!"

Severus Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er das Büro des Schulleiters betrat. Er wusste was ihn erwarten würde und er hoffte, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
Seiner Art entsprechend klopfte er energisch an die Bürotüre, welche sich kurz darauf lautlos öffnete.

„Ah, Severus! Gut, du kommst genau richtig!" Der Professor für Zaubertränke nickte nur.  
Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, als er die Person erkannte.

„Sie? Aber Professor Dumbledore, ich dachte...!" Ein ironisches lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen.

„Was mich wieder einmal darin bestätigt, dass Sie nicht denken sollten, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore hüstelte.

„Severus, Bitte!" Die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters richtete sich nun auf seinen Freund und Mentor.

„Albus, lass uns beginnen! Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen!" Harry sprang auf seine Füße.  
„Ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen verhexen!" Ungewollt stieg Panik in ihm hoch und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Harry, beruhige dich!" Doch der Junge atmete nur hektisch ein und aus. Der Professor für Zaubertränke beobachtete die Szene hoch interessiert. Als er den Raum betreten hatte, hatte er die Abneigung des Jungen gespürt. Doch er verstand nicht, warum diese Abneigung so plötzlich in Panik umgeschlagen war. Das es Panik war, stand außer Zweifel, schon zu oft hatte der Professor mit solchen Menschen zu tun gehabt, als das er Panik und Angst nicht erkennen würde.

„Potter!" Harry zuckte nur zusammen.

Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und der Situation hilflos ausgeliefert, plötzlich stiegen wieder Bilder von der Gasse, in welcher er entführt worden war in ihm hoch. Diesen Bildern folgten immer mehr Ausschnitte aus seiner Gefangenschaft.

„Harry, du bist hier in Sicherheit! Niemand tut dir etwas!" Albus Dumbledore blickte sorgenvoll in das Gesicht des Jungen, man konnte genau erkennen woran er dachte. Schnell erhob er sich und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, doch dieser wich nur noch weiter vor ihm zurück. Als er schließlich an die Wand gedrängt stehen blieb, hob er seine Hände und das letzte was Severus Snape und der Direktor bemerkten, war wie sie von einer gewaltigen Energiewelle erfasst und durch das Büro geschleudert wurden.

Minevera McGonagall zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein Beben durch die Mauern ging. Wurden sie angegriffen? Sie unterrichtete gerade die Gryffindors des sechsten Jahrgangs.  
Als sie ihren Zauberstab hob und rote Funken durch den Raum schießen ließ, verstummten sofort alle Schreie.

„Ich bitte euch ruhig zu bleiben! Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, bitte halten Sie die Klasse ruhig! Ich werde nachsehen, was für diesen Lärm verantwortlich ist. Niemand verlässt dieses Klassenzimmer!" Mit diesen Worten eilte sie zur Tür und blickte sich um, nichts schien auf einen Angriff hinzuweisen, keiner der Alarmzauber war losgegangen. Doch was hatte die Erschütterung verursacht?

Als Minevera die Gänge weiter lief, stieß sie auf Remus Lupin und Filius Flitwick.  
„Ihr habt es auch bemerkt?" Beide nickten nur und auch in ihren Gesichtern war Anspannung gekennzeichnet.

„Es schien aus Albus Büro zu kommen!" Minevera blickte den kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst an und ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandten sich die Professoren um und liefen zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Dort angekommen erwartete sie ein Bild des Chaos, war der Wasserspeier noch unversehrt gewesen, so war die Treppe dahinter kaum passierbar. Überall lagen Trümmer verstreut und ein ungutes Gefühl bemächtigte sich der Professoren.

Was war geschehen?

Das erste was Minevera erblickte, als sie das Büro betrat, war Severus Snape, der regungslos am Boden lag, nicht weit von ihm lag der Direktor selbst und blutete aus einer Kopfwunde. Nachdem sie einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum geworfen hatte, lief sie mit schnellen Schritten auf den Schulleiter zu und kniete neben diesen nieder.

„Albus, Albus komm zu dir!" Sanft schüttelte die Lehrerein für Verwandlung den Schulleiter an der Schulter. Als dieser auch reagierte und schließlich mit einem Stöhnen die Augen aufschlug, entwich ihr ein erleichterter Seufzer.

„Har...ry..." Minevera runzelte ihre Stirn.

Auch die anderen Professoren hatten den Raum betreten und während Flitwick neben Snape kniete, sah sich Lupin weiter im Raum um.

„Sieh nach dem Jungen, er muss bei meinem Schreibtisch sein!" Albus Stimme wurde schwächer und schließlich wurde er von einer Ohnmacht übermannt.

Als die Professorin in die ihr angegebene Richtung blickte, sah sie wie Lupin gerade einen erschrockenen Ausruf verlauten ließ und zu einem Trümmerhaufen rannte.

hr 

A/N:

So wieder ein Neues Kapitel fertig und wenn ich weiter so gut mit dem neuen klar komme, werde ich in den nächsten Tagen das fünfte hochladen ;o)

Ich freue mich über jede Art von Reaktion auf mein Geschreibsel! Ich bin immer für Ideen, Tipps und vor allem konstruktive Kritik zu haben!

Also, schreibt mir doch einfach ein Review, damit ich glücklich werde lieb guck & dezent nach unten links zeig

Bis zum nächsten mal,

euer Zauberlehrling


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5

Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und die roten Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. Wurmschwanz, welcher seinen Meister beobachtet hatte, wich ängstlich zurück.

Der dunkle Lord spürte ein ansteigen der Magie, doch bevor er die Quelle dessen ausmachen konnte, war das Gefühl wieder verschwunden.

„Was war das?" Diese Frage war nur schwer zu verstehen, da sie mehr einem Zischen glich, als gesprochenen Wörtern.

„Mei...Meister?" Die Stimme war Angstdurchwachsen und Voldemort gefiel es so. Seine Leute mussten Angst vor ihm haben, den diese Angst machte ihn stark.

Voldemort ging nicht auf die Frage des sich windenden Mannes zu seiner rechten ein, sondern lies seinen Blick durch den alten Thronsaal gleiten.

Sie befanden sich in einer alten Burgruine. Diese war von den Todessern wieder einigermaßen hergestellt worden, dennoch sah man ihr die Zeit des Leerstehens deutlich an. Der Thronsaal glich einer großen halbrunden Halle. Rechts neben dem Thron, befand sich eine große Flügeltür, bewacht von speziell ausgebildeten Todessern.

Ein großer Kamin, verbreitete wärme, welche jedoch nie bis in alle Ecken des Gemäuers zu dringen schien.

Eine breite Fensterfront, befand sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Jedoch verhinderten schwere Vorhänge, dass das Licht des Tages den Raum erhellte.

An den steinernen Wänden waren Fackeln angebracht, welche den Raum in ein dunkles, flackerndes Licht tauchten.

Hinter versteckten Alkoven, befanden sich weitere Todesser dazu da, im Falle eines Angriffes ihr Leben für das ihres Meisters zu geben. Es war nicht so das Voldemort mit einem Angriff rechnete, aber er war vorsichtig geworden.

Er wartete gespannt auf neue Informationen aus Hogwarts und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, wurde er ungeduldiger. Seit der Nachricht, das Potter wieder auf der Schule sei, hatte er nichts mehr gehört. Was ging davor?

Warum meldete sich sein Spion nicht?

„Wurmschwanz!" bellte der dunkle Lord und der Angesprochene brachte ein Wimmern hervor.

„Geh nach Hogwarts und finde heraus was los ist! Ich will wissen was vor sich geht!" Wurmschwanz riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. Er konnte nicht nach Hogwarts, sie würden ihn erwischen.

„A...aber Meister, sie...sie kennen mich dort! Ich würde entdeckt werden." Die roten Augen blitzten auf und ehe sich der Mann versah, lag er schreiend am Boden.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wurde der Fluch von ihm

„Geh!"

„J...ja Meister!"

Als Wurmschwanz schließlich verschwunden war, widmete sich der dunkle Lord wieder seinen Plänen.

Seit dem Potter, erneut entkommen war und er sich Malfoys entledigt hatte, waren nun schon annähernd drei Wochen vergangen. Das er aus Hogwarts keine neuen Informationen erhalten hatte, machte ihn ungeduldig. Er hätte natürlich auch Snape zu sich beordern können, jedoch hielt er das mitten in der Woche und das um diese Uhrzeit für zu auffällig. Dennoch verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer bösen Grimasse, als er über Snapes Strafe nachdachte, weil dieser ihn so lange schon im unklaren ließ.

Im Kopf ging er seine nächsten Schritte durch, zum einem war die Weihe für die neuen Todesser vorzubereiten und zum anderen musste er sich seinem neuen Scharzug hinsichtlich eines Angriffes auf Hogwarts widmen.

Ihm fehlte nicht mehr viel um diesen Plan umzusetzen, doch wenn es erst mal soweit war, würde Hogwarts fallen und mit einem Streich wären zwei seiner größten Feinde ausgeschaltet.

Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und berührte damit sein eigenes dunkles Mal. Wenige Minuten später, tauchte ein Todesser vor ihm auf. Dieser kniete sofort nieder und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, er wartete auf Anweisungen.

„Habt ihr sie endlich gefunden?" Die Gestallt zuckte ängstlich zusammen.

„Nein Meister, sie wird gut beschützt!" Bei diesen Worten krümmte sich der Todesser noch mehr zusammen. Voldemorts Augen zogen sich zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen.

„Das Amulett?" Diese Frage wurde völlig ruhig vorgebracht, doch für den Todesser war diese Ruhe noch schlimmer, als das wütende zischen. Er begann heftig zu zittern.

„Wir haben eine Spur..." Langsam richtete der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf den zitternden Mann.

„Crucio!" Die Schreie, welche der Mann ausstieß, brachten ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht Voldemorts. Als dieser schließlich nach schier endlosen Minuten den Fluch aufhob, spuckte sein Untergebener Blut.

„Ich sage es nur noch einmal, ich will die Seherin und das Amulett haben! Das ist eure letzte Chance! Enttäuscht mich nicht noch einmal!" Mit einem Stöhnen richtet sich der Mann wieder auf und rutschte auf Knien an seinen Meister heran, dort angekommen küsste er dessen Robe. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

~~*~~

Remus Lupin beugte sich, über die wie leblos wirkende Gestallt von Harry. Vorsichtig hob er Teile des Regals, welches auf ihn gefallen war, von dessen Körper. Blut lief an der Schläfe des Jungen hinab und als der Lehrer dessen Puls fühlte, ließ er ein erleichtertes Seufzen seinen Lippen entweichen.

Bis auf die Kopfverletzung, schien er nichts abbekommen zu haben und als er zu den beiden anderen Professoren blickte, erhielt er auch von diesen ein erleichtertes Nicken.

Zwar wusste keiner von ihnen was in dem Büro des Schulleiters geschehen war, doch zumindest schien niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden zu sein.

Ohne länger Zeit zu verlieren, brachte man Dumbledore, Snape und Harry auf die Krankenstation, wo sie von einer ängstlich blickenden Pompfrey erwatet wurden.

„Minevera, was ist geschehen?" Die Angesprochene zuckte nur Hilflos mit ihren Schultern.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Albus Büro gleicht einen Trümmerfeld und genau dort haben wir die drei gefunden." Die Krankenschwester nickte und wandte sich dann ihren Patienten zu. Sie sprach einige Analysezauber und nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, das niemanden etwas ernsteres fehlte, flößte sie dem Direktor und Harry einen Trank ein, welcher die Kopfwunden heilen würde. Als das erledigt war, ließ sie erneut ihren Zauberstab über die drei Personen gleiten, als sie bei Harry ankam, runzelte sie ihre Stirn und sprach noch weitere Zauber.

„Mhm, merkwürdig!" Während der Untersuchung hatten Lupin und Flitwick den Krankenflügel verlassen, um den anderen Lehrern eine Entwarnung zukommen zu lassen. Einzig Minevera war geblieben um nähere Informationen zu erhalten.

„Was ist denn Poppy?" Die Krankenschwester ließ ihren Stab sinken und blickte zu ihrer langjährigen Freundin.

„Es ist merkwürdig, aber der Junge scheint ausgelaugt, so als habe er einen Zauber gesprochen, der ihn völlig überfordert hätte. Was mich daran wundert ist, das er bis vor wenigen Stunden nicht zaubern konnte." Nun legte sich auch die Stirn der Verwandlungslehrein in Falten.

„Was ist mit Albus und Severus geschehen?" Die Krankenschwester lies ihren Blick wieder zu Harrys Bett schweifen.

„Es sieht so aus, als habe Harry einen Abwehrzauber gewirkt und dieser hat die beiden unvorbereitet getroffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, keinem scheint etwas ernsthaftest passiert zu sein und ich gehe davon aus, das Albus und Severus uns in wenigen Stunden mitteilen können was genau passiert ist. Harry wird wohl noch etwas länger außer Gefecht sein, wie gesagt er hat sich völlig verausgabt." Die Professorin nickte erleichtert und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Gibst du mir Bescheid, wenn einer von ihnen erwacht? Ich muss zurück in meine Klasse, sie machen sich sicher schon Sorgen!" Die Krankenschwester nickte mit einem lächeln, woraufhin McGonagall den Krankenflügel endgültig verließ.

Draco der die ganze Sache beobachtet hatte, machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken. Harry hatte also gezaubert und wie es schien auch noch ohne Zauberstab, denn dieser lag noch immer auf dessen Nachttisch.

Draco runzelte nun seinerseits die Stirn, er nannte ihn noch immer Harry, denn jedes Mal wenn er versuchte aus ihm wieder ‚Potter' zu machen, musste er an die Situation auf dem Astronomieturm denken.

Er hatte ihn gerettet, doch er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er Harry deswegen wirklich dankbar sein sollte.

Der Tag an dem er sich endgültig würde entscheiden müssen, rückte unaufhörlich näher. Draco machte sich keine Illusionen, nur weil sein Vater nicht mehr da war, hieß das nicht das der dunkle Lord auf ihn verzichten würde. Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Sohn schon vor dessen Geburt an den dunklen Lord versprochen und noch immer wusste er keinen Weg wie er diesem Schicksal entgehen konnte.

Das einzige was ihm dort oben auf dem Turm wirklich klar geworden war, war das er sich nicht so einfach würde aus der Affäre ziehen können.

Die Zeit würde kommen und Draco war sich längst nicht mehr so sicher, ob er dem Einfluss des dunklen Lord gewachsen war.

Müde schloss er wieder seine Augen und ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen gleiten, ein ironisches Lächeln zierte dabei sein bleiches Gesicht.

Er hatte sein Vertrauen und seine Hoffnung in seinen größten Feind gesetzt und er konnte nur hoffen, das dieser der Herausforderung gewachsen war.

Keine drei Stunden später kam Severus Snape unter Stöhnen wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie gerädert und in seinem Kopf schienen noch immer eine ganze Gruppe Bergtrolle zu residieren.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich fragend um.

Wo war er? Als sein Blick über die Ansammlung von Betten und den sich darauf befindenden Personen schweifen ließ, kniff er seine Augen zusammen. Er war eindeutig auf der Krankenstation, doch wie in drei Teufels Namen war er hier her gekommen? Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Personen gleiten und als er dieses mal an Potter hängen blieb, kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück.

Natürlich, wer wenn nicht der dunkle Lord, brachte es fertig ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen, außer Potter. Er erhob sich mit einem Grummeln von der Matratze und schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand. Er würde keine Minute länger als nötig hier verbringen. Doch als er so da saß, wurde ihm wieder Schwindelig und er stützte seinen Kopf schwer auf seine Hand.

„Junge glaub mir, das wirst du mir büßen!" Ein leises Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ah Severus, ich sehe du weilst wieder unter uns!" Sehr vorsichtig, um keinen erneuten Schwindel auszulösen, wandte er seinen Kopf zu der Krankenschwester und blitzte diese böse an.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Krankenschwester war näher getreten und hob bei der Frage des Lehrers für Zaubertränke eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir gehofft einer von euch könnte uns das sagen." Bei diesen Worten blickte der Professor wieder zu dem Bett in dem Harry schlief, es dauerte einige Zeit, eher schließlich das Wort wieder an die Krankenschwester richtete.

„Albus bat mich einen Trank vorzubereiten, welcher es ihm ermöglichen würde in das Unterbewusstsein des Jungen einzudringen. Er hoffte dort etwas zu finden, warum Potter nicht mehr zaubern kann." Als er das missbilligende Gesicht der Krankenschwester sah zuckte er nur seine Schultern.

„Der Junge schien es ihm erlaubt zu haben! Na ja, als ich dazukam meinte er wohl das ich derjenige sei, welcher den Zauber sprechen würde und er sprang wütend auf. Ich weiß nicht was es ausgelöst hat, aber diese Wut schlug ganz plötzlich in Panik um und weder Albus noch ich konnten ihn beruhigen. Albus sprach auf ihn ein, doch er schien gar nicht zu ihm durch zu dringen. Das letzte was ich weiß ist, das der Junge seine Arme hob und im nächsten Moment wurde ich quer durch das Büro geschleudert." Mit diesen abschließenden Worten blickte er wieder zu dem Jungen. Madam Pompfrey nickte, so in etwa hatte sie sich das ganze schon zusammengereimt.

„Severus, es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn du zumindest die heutige Nacht hier verbringen würdest, auch wenn ich weiß wie sehr du es verabscheust!" Der Angesprochen schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und erhob sich letztendlich von dem Krankenlager.

„Nein, ich werde in meine Räume gehen!" Die Krankenschwester schnaufte nur.

„Wenn du meinst du schaffst es bis dort, ohne zusammen zu brechen!" Snape sah sie an und ein zynisches Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel. Beiden war klar wie dieses Gespräch ausgehen würde, schließlich führten sie es des öfteren. Es verging kaum ein Todessertreffen, an dem Snape sich nicht bei der Schwester melden musste.

Er hob nur abwehrend seine Hand und machte sich noch leicht schwankend auf den Weg in seine Räume. Poppy blickte ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln und grimmigem Blick hinterher, selten hatte sie einen so sturen Menschen kennen gelernt.

~*~*~*~

„Sie werden kommen!" Schlagartig war es ruhig in dem gemütlichem Raum geworden und die Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich auf die schlanke Gestallt eines jungen Mädchens.

„Wer?" Die Augen des Mädchens waren glasig und sie schien etwas zu betrachten, was den anderen verbogen blieb.

„Die Boten des Todes..." Auch ihre Stimme war monoton und es zeugte nichts von der Lebensfreude, welche man ihr sonst so gut anhören konnte.

„Ist er unter ihnen?" Die Fragen wurde sehr vorsichtig gestellt, um das Mädchen nicht aus ihrer Trance zu reißen.

„Der Unaussprechliche, ja!" Ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker Mann, mit langem blonden Haar, seufzte auf.

„Wann?" Stumme Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, als sie antwortete: „Bald! Tod und Verderben wird er über uns bringen!" Leises Gemurmel brach hervor.

„Was will er hier?" Als das Mädchen dieses mal antwortete, waren dessen Augen wieder klar und ihre Stimme nur noch ein leises Flüstern.

„Mich!" Die Stimmen, welche sich erhoben hatten, wurden wieder Still. Ernste Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und schließlich war es wieder der Blonde, welcher das Wort ergriff.

„Ich habe es befürchtet!"

~*~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore saß auf einem Stuhl, neben dem Bett in dem Harry schlief. Diesen Platz hatte er inne, seit er erwacht war. Sein Blick ging ins leere, doch konnte man deutlich die Sorgenfalten sehen, welche seine Stirn zierten.

Der Schulleiter war gelinde gesagt, überrascht gewesen, als er auf der Krankenstation erwacht war. Er blickte zur Tür, als er sich nähernde Schritte hörte. Leise wurde die Tür zur Station geöffnet und eine müde wirkende Professorin für Verwandlung betrat den Raum. Als sie den Blick des Direktors bemerkte, huschte ein schnelles lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Zu ihrem Leidwesen, hatte es Minevera McGonagall nicht früher geschafft, dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Mir geht es gut!" Die Professorin trat näher und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Direktors.

„Ihm geht es auch gut Albus!" Doch der Direktor seufzte nur.

„Nein Minevera, ihm geht es nicht gut! Er hat schon so viel durchgemacht, ich hätte besser auf ihn acht geben müssen! Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen!" McGonagall nickte.

„Du hast natürlich Recht, das alles hätte nicht passieren dürfen, aber es war nicht deine Schuld!" Dumbledore sagte nichts darauf. Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen keiner ein Wort sprach.

„Ich habe Severus gebeten mit Arin Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Vielleicht haben wir, durch den heutigen Vorfall, Harrys einzige Chance gefunden."

~*~*~*~

Harry erwacht, vier Tage nach dem Vorfall im Büro des Schulleiters, endgültig und wurde zumindest körperlich wieder für gesund erklärt. Was seinen Seelischen Zustand, sowie seinen verlorenen Erinnerungen anging, so wollte sich die Krankenschwester lieber noch nicht äußern. Sie meinte, nur die Zeit könne zeigen, in wie weit Harry von den vergangenen Ereignissen geprägt worden sei.

Die Frage, welche durch den Vorfall nur verdrängt worden war, trat wieder an die Oberfläche. Was sollte man mit Harry machen.

Am Morgen war ein fröhlicher Professor Flitwick in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hatte Harry erneut auf das Zaubern mit Zauberstab geprüft. Leider mit dem selben Ergebnis wie zuvor, nicht einmal Funken traten hervor.

Daraufhin, hatte Flitwick den Jungen gebeten ihn zu begleiten und hatte ihn zu dem vorübergehenden Büro des Direktors geführt.

Als Harry, nachdem der kleine Professor geklopft hatte, eintrat sah er sich nervös um. Er wurde von drei Personen erwartet, die eine sah mehr als böse in seine Richtung und die anderen Beiden, hatten ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches wohl beruhigend wirken sollte.

„Ah Harry, komm nur herein. Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet." Auch der Professor für Zauberkunst trat ein, schloss die Türe allerdings nicht hinter sich. Er blickte mit einem ernsten Gesicht zu dem Direktor, schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging erst dann wieder aus dem Raum.

„Setz dich ruhig!" Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl, neben Professor McGonagall. Harry hatte nur flüchtig durch den Raum gesehen und hielt den Kopf ansonsten gesenkt.

„So, da wir nun vollständig sind, sollten wir direkt beginnen. Harry, wie ich dir schon Anfang der Woche mitgeteilt habe, stellt uns deine Situation vor eine schwierige Frage." Der Angesprochene nickte nur, hielt seinen Blick allerdings noch immer gesenkt.

„Nicht desto Trotz, hast du Professor Snape und mir bewiesen, das du nicht wehrlos bist." Harry schien bei der Erwähnung des Vorfalles, auf seinem Stuhl noch kleiner zu werden.

„Harry, das ist nichts was du dir vorzuwerfen hast!" Bei dieser Aussage stieß Severus Snape ein ironisches Schnauben aus. Er sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, als er den ernsten Blick des Schulleiters sah.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er die Worte des Direktors hörte.

„Professor, wenn ich diese Fähigkeit nicht steuern kann, nützt sie mir nichts! Ich meine, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal genau was passiert ist!" Dieses mal war es McGonagall die das Wort ergriff.

„Nun, genau da irren sie sich Potter! Sie können lernen ihre neue Fähigkeit, die stablose Magie, zu beherrschen! Zumindest sagen es die alten Schriften." Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry erneut aufsah und fragend in die Runde blickte.

„Alte Schriften? Heißt das, heute kann niemand mehr stablose Magie verwenden?" McGonagall zögerte.

„Nein, nicht mehr in dem Umfang wie damals. Mächtige Zauberer und Hexen können leichte Sprüche verwenden, aber keine komplexere Magie." Dumbledore führte das Gespräch weiter.

„Selbst damals gab es nur wenige die es zur Gänze beherrschten, doch was du schon bewiesen hast ist, das du die Kraft zu stabloser Magie in dir trägst." Harrys Stirn war in nachdenklichen Falten gelegt.

„Wenn aber niemand mehr diese Kunst beherrscht, woher soll ich es dann lernen?" Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

„Von den Elfen Harry, von den Elfen!" Harry blickte zweifelnd. Er hatte die Hauselfen kennen gelernt, zumindest einen von ihnen. Dobby war eines morgens an seinem Bettende aufgetaucht und hatte ihn einen ordentlichen Schrecken verpasst. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihm dieses kleine Wesen helfen sollte.

„Ich sehe schon, du bist verwirrt, aber vielleicht hilft es dir wenn ich sage, das ich nicht die Hauselfen meinte."

„Sie meinen echte Elfen?" Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

„Ja Harry, zu unser aller Glück hat unser Professor hier zumindest zu einer Elfe, oder sagen wir besser Hochelbe, Kontakt." Dumbledore wies mit seiner Hand in Snapes Richtung.

„Ich warte noch auf Antwort, allerdings weiß ich wirklich nicht wie diese ausfallen wird! Elfen sind was ihre Magie betrifft sehr eigen!" Diese Worte klangen leicht bitter.

„Nun ja, wir werden warten! Was anderes bleibt uns kaum übrig und in der Zwischenzeit wirst du in allen Fächern Nachhilfe erhalten. Die Lehrer werden dir helfen soweit sie können und versuchen dir das wichtigste in den jeweiligen Fächern erneut beizubringen." Harry nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln war auf sein Gesicht getreten. Endlich würde es weiter gehen und vielleicht half ihm das Zaubern dabei, seine Erinnerungen zu finden.

Nach diesem Gespräch erhoben sich die beiden Professoren erleichtert und auch Harry erhob sich, blieb allerdings noch einmal stehen und richtete das Wort an den Schulleiter.

„Professor Dumbledore, darf ich das Schloss verlassen? Ich würde gerne etwas an die frische Luft." Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, natürlich! Nur geh besser nicht alleine! Auch auf dem Hogwartsgelände lauern Gefahren, denen du ohne nutzbare Zauberkraft nicht begegnen solltest." Auch Harry nickte und drehte sich endgültig zur Tür, um das Büro zu Verlassen.

Wenige Minuten später, trat er angeführt von Hermine und Ron durch das Eingangstor und blickte sich um. Der Himmel war wolkenbehangen, doch an manchen Stellen war die Wolkendecke aufgerissen und ließ etwas Sonne auf die Hogwartsgründe scheinen.

Es ging ein leichter Wind und man konnte nicht behaupten das es ein idealer Tag war um ihm das Gelände zu zeigen, aber das war Harry gleich. Er freute sich einfach nach der langen Zeit im Schloss, endlich wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein und etwas anderes zu sehen als graue oder weiße Wände.

Dieses Glücksgefühl wurde nicht einmal von den neugierigen Blicken seiner Mitschüler beeinträchtigt.

„Echte Elben? Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, ich meine ich habe von ihnen gelesen, aber kaum einer kann von sich behaupten jemals einen gesehen zu haben!" Ron stöhnte nur unterdrückt, was ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht brachte.

Seit er von Dumbledore zurückgekehrt war und seinen beiden Freunden von dem Gespräch berichtet hatte, sprach Hermine von nichts anderem als den Hochelben.

„Es heißt sie haben sich vor langer Zeit in eine andere Dimension zurückgezogen, weil sie nicht mehr mit den Menschen zusammenleben konnten. Nur wenige ausgewählte Zauberern und Hexen wird die Ehre zuteil, ihnen zu begegnen." An dieser Stelle schnaubte Ron auf.

„Ausgewählte Zauberer? Dann frag ich mich wie ihre Kriterien sind, wenn Snape mit ihnen in Kontakt steht." Das Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht wurde breiter. Doch auch er fragte sich, was an dem Professor für Zaubertränke so besonders war, das er mit den Elben in Kontakt stand.

Während ihrem Gespräch gingen sie am Rand des Sees vorbei und Harry konnte einen überraschten Ausruf nicht unterdrücken, als er einen Tentakel aus der Wasseroberfläche peitschen sah.

„Keine Sorge Harry, das ist nur die Krake!" Ron brachte das so gelangweilt rüber, das Hermine nur mit ihren Augen rollen konnte.

„Ach Ron, du weißt doch das Harry sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann. Für ihn ist das alles hier Neuland!" Ron sah betreten drein und blickte Harry entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Kumpel, ich vergesse irgendwie immer das du dich nicht erinnerst!" Harry nickte.

„Mach dir nichts draus, ich werde es schon wieder lernen!" Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte das miese Gefühl was sich einstellte, nicht unterdrücken. Natürlich blieb das seinen Freunden nicht verborgen und sie warfen sich gegenseitig besorgte Blicke zu.

„Harry, wir sind für dich da und werden dir Helfen!" Harry nickte und wandte sich schließlich vom See ab.

„Lasst und Hagrid besuchen in Ordnung?" Als er sich wieder zu Hermine und Ron drehte war ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Die beiden konnten nur nicken und so gingen sie in die Richtung in der die Hütte des Halbriesen

Dort angekommen klopfte Hermine und wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Harry? Och, das ist aber schön das ihr mich besuchen tut! Sagt wie geht es dir?" Bei seinen Worten lag ein fröhliches Lächeln auf Hagrids Gesicht.

„Oh, wo bleiben nur meine Manieren, kommt schon rein!" Und so betraten sie das kleine, gemütliche Haus und verbrachten dort den gesamten Nachmittag bei Tee und Gebäck.

~*~*~*~

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, im Turm der Gryffindor und starrte missmutig an dessen Himmel. Die letzten Tage waren für ihn mehr als anstrengend und verwirrend gewesen. Der Nachhilfeunterricht, der von dem Direktor angesprochen worden war hatte begonnen. Harry hatte nun schon mehrere Stunden Verwandlung und Zauberkunst hinter sich gebracht. Diese Zeit war, obwohl alles nur Theorie gewesen war, sehr interessant gewesen. Das Gefühl endlich wieder etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, hatte eine positive Auswirkung auf seine Stimmung. Doch vor wenigen Minuten, hatte er die Nachricht erhalten, dass er sich am Abend in den Kerkern zu seiner ersten Zaubertrank Nachhilfestunde, einfinden

Der Gedanke einen ganzen Abend mit diesem Professor Snape zu verbringen, verpasste seiner guten Laune, einen gehörigen Dä

Er konnte sich nicht einmal erklären warum er eine so tiefe Abneigung zu diesem empfand. Natürlich hatte man ihm erzählt was in den Jahren zwischen ihm und Professor Snape alles vorgefallen war, doch verstehen tat er es deshalb nicht. Auch konnte er sich dadurch nicht die Angst erklären die er bei dessen erscheinen im Büro des Direktors empfunden hatte. Dieser Tag, obwohl erst eine Woche zurück lag, schien viel weiter entfernt. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, er würde sich am Abend einfach zusammen reißen mü

Doch das war nicht der einzige Gedanke, der ihm durch seinen Kopf ging. In den letzten Tagen hatte er immer wieder an Penny und Aidan denken müssen und er wünschte sich in machen Momenten nichts mehr als bei ihnen zu sein. Die ruhige Zeit die er bei ihnen verbracht hatte, erschien ihm immer mehr wie ein entfernter

Sie machten sich sicher Sorgen um ihn, genauso wie er sich fragte, was mit Aidan geschehen war. Er hätte sich bei dem Direktor erkundigen können, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn zurück. Es war fast so als sträubte sich sein Unterbewusstsein etwas zu unternehmen, um erneuten Kontakt herauf zu beschwören.

Ein trauriger Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen und Harry erhob sich. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er auf das Fenster zu und blieb davor stehen. Das Wetter schien sich genau seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken angepasst zu haben. Es war dunkel, Regen gemischt mit Schnee, wurde von starkem Wind um das Schloss gepeitscht. Dieser Anblick machte dem herannahendem Winter alle Ehre. Der Junge Gryffindor fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte erneut. Er fühlte sich schon den ganzen Tag so nervös. Er konnte nicht still sitzen, es war als würde irgend etwas wichtiges geschehen und... er wusste es nicht, es kam ihm vor als würde ihm etwas entgehen. Rastlos wandte er sich wieder vom Fenster und dem stürmischen Ausblick ab. Er entschloss sich noch etwas durch das Schloss zu wandern, vielleicht würde das seine Gedanken beruhigen. Er musste Ruhig werden, sonst würde er die kommenden Stunden im Kerker nicht ohne weiteres überstehen können.

~*~*~*~

„Sie kommen, wir müssen uns beeilen." Mit diesen Worten, wurde die Tür zu geknallt und Melin trat zurück in den Kreis.

„Denkt daran, es muss alles beim ersten Mal Funktionieren, wir haben weder die Zeit noch die Kraft für einen zweiten Versuch." Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte.

„Aber was ist, wenn es nicht..." Mit einer schnellen Geste wurde der Sprecher unterbrochen.

„Still! So etwas dürfen wir nicht einmal denken! Es muss funktionieren, wenn nur schon aus dem Grund, dass sonst alles sinnlos gewesen wäre..."

Wäre der Anführer der Elben nur so sicher, wie er gerade getan hatte. Was wäre wenn es wirklich alles um sonst gewesen war, wenn sich alle umsonst geopfert hätten? Nein, so etwas durfte er nicht denken, denn wenn auch er jetzt die Hoffnung verlor dann...

„Habt ihr das gehört? Melin, sie sind schon da." Ernst schauten ihn seine Gefährten an.

„Das tut jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache, los fangen wir an!" Mit diesen Worten, wurde der Kreis um den kleinen Altar, auf welchem die zierliche Gestallt einer jungen Elbe lag, enger gezogen Die Elben begannen eine schnelle Beschwörung zu singen, zusätzlich zu ihren Singsang bewegten sie ihre Hände in komplizierte Bewegungen.

Sie versuchten ein Portal in eine andere Dimension zu schaffen, doch irgend etwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Sie schienen nicht stark genug für diesen Zauber. Es hätten viel mehr von ihren Bannwebern zu dieser Kammer schaffen müssen. Doch dieser Angriff hatte sie, wenn auch nicht unvorbereitet, so doch überraschend getroffen. Sie hatten mit mehr Zeit gerechnet.

„Melin?" Besorgt sah der Elb zu seiner Gefährtin, sie hatte es auch erkannt, sie würden es nicht schaffen, zumindest nicht rechtzeitig. Das war der Nachteil bei der Magie der Elben, sie war nicht schnell ausführbar.

„Wir müssen..." Jäh wurde er von dem barsten der Tür unterbrochen. Der Luftzug löschte die Fackeln und die Asche aus den Räucherschalen wurde aufgewirbelt und verteilte sich in der Kammer. Nur langsam wurde die Sicht wieder klarer und das erste was der Elb wahrnehmen konnte war eine Person, die im Rahmen der gesprengten Türe stand. Sie war so groß, dass sie den Rahmen gänzlich auszufüllen vermochte.

„Wo ist sie?" Fragte eine raue, von Wut verzerrte Stimme.

Ein Knall.

Was war passiert? Wo war sie?

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Was war das für ein Gefühl, etwas böses...

„Melin?" Langsam klärte sich ihre Sicht und schnell sah sie sich um. Sie befand sich in der Kammer der Reise, doch das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie angegriffen worden waren. Ängstlich sah sie sich nach ihrem Leibwächter um.

„Prinzessin..." Schnell schwang ihr Blick in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vernommen hatte. Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein. Vor ihr standen mehrere ihrer Krieger einem Fremden gegenüber. Die Elben hatte ihre Schwerter gezogen und bildeten so eine Mauer zwischen ihr und dem Fremden.

„Melin, was ist..." Doch der Angesprochene reagierte gar nicht auf ihre Frage und hielt weiterhin den Fremden in seinem Blick.

„Prinzessin, sie müssen das Tor öffnen!" Eowyn sah in die drängenden Augen ihrer Dienerin.

„Alleine...?" Ernst nickte diese und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben fühlte das junge Mädchen Angst in sich aufsteigen. Doch ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nickte sie und hob ihre rechte Hand an das Amulett, welches sie um ihren Hals trug.

Der Fremde schien zu wissen was diese Geste bedeutete, denn er setzte sich mit einem Sprung in Bewegung.

Der erste Elbenkrieger fiel unter dessen brutalen Attacke.

„Du entkommst mir nicht!" Es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, den die junge Prinzessin allerdings nur noch am Rande bemerkte. All ihre Konzentration war auf ihre Aufgabe gerichtet. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und das Portal würde stehen.

Währenddessen starb ein Krieger nach dem anderen unter dem Angriff des Fremden. Auch dieser wurde getroffen, doch schien ihm das nichts auszumachen. Nicht einmal Blut trat aus dessen Wunden.

Es blieben nur noch drei Krieger übrig, als ein blaues leuchten den Raum erhellte. Das Portal war erschienen.

„Prinzessin, GEHT!" Diese blieb allerdings zögernd stehen.

„Aber..."

„GEHT!" Bevor sie noch weitere Einwände erheben konnte, wurde sie von ihrer Dienerin zu dem Portal gezogen. Das letzte was sie sah, bevor sie in den blauen Wirbel trat war, wie ein weiter Krieger dem Fremden zum Opfer fiel und ihr Leibwächter Melin diesem, zur gleichen Zeit die Schwerthand vom Arm trennte. In der gleichen Sekunde, wie die Hand auf dem Boden viel wurde Melin von dem letzten Krieger Richtung Portal gestoßen.

Ein wütender Schrei war das einzige was Melin auf den Weg in die andere Dimension folgte, denn kurz nachdem er durch das Portal gestolpert war, kollabiert dieses und schloss sich hinter ihm.

~*~*~*~

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob schließlich seine Hand, um gegen die Türe des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke zu klopfen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis diese mit einem leisen Knarren aufschwang und einen düsteren Raum freigab.

Missmutig blickte er sich um, der Professor schien noch nicht da zu sein. Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und betrat den Raum, woraufhin sich die an den Wänden befindenden Fackeln, entzündeten.

Unentschlossen sah er sich um, der Klassenraum war kalt und das Licht der Fackeln ließ die Schatten an den Wänden tanzen. Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl. Seit er entführt und in einem Kerker gefangen gehalten worden war, hasste er nichts mehr als fensterlose Räume mit steinernen Wänden. Harry war so in seine düsteren Gedanken vertieft, das er nicht merkte wie der Professor den Raum betrat und in aus schwarzen Augen abschätzend musterte.

Severus Snape wusste nicht mehr genau was er von Potter halten sollte, vor dessen Entführung war es ein leichtes für ihn, den Jungen als einen arroganten Taugenichts ab zu tun, er war eben ein _Potter_. Doch als er ihn dort stehen sah, mit dieser unterdrückten Angst in dessen grünen Augen, fragte er sich ob er seine Einschätzung nicht noch einmal würde überdenken müssen.

Er hatte schon viele Dinge in den Augen des Jungen gesehen nicht zuletzt Hass, aber nie war es Angst gewesen. Obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, so musste er doch einsehen, das ihm ein _Potter_ leid tat.

„Hören sie endlich auf Löcher in die Luft zu starren und setzen sie sich!" Seine stimme klang wie ein Zischen, nicht zu letzt, weil ihn seine Gedanken nicht behagten. Er wollte seine Meinung über den Jungen nicht ändern!

Harry zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Laut zusammen und sah gehetzt auf. Erst als er den Professor erkannte, wurde er wieder ein wenig ruhiger. Es war ihm peinlich, das ausgerechnet dieser sein Erschrecken bemerkt hatte. Unwillkürlich straffte er seine Schultern und kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir." Snape nickte nur und wandte sich zu Tafel an der er verschiedene Sachen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erscheinen lies.

Müde wankte Harry zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors. Nach annähernd drei Stunden Zaubertränketheorie wusste er eines mit Sicherheit dieses Fach war, wenn auch kompliziert so doch, höchst interessant.

Dieses Eingeständnis verblüffte ihn, hatten ihm die verschiedenen Mitglieder seines Hauses doch erzählt wie sehr er Zaubertränke hassen würde, nicht zuletzt wegen Professor Snape.

Dieser hatte sich auch an diesem Abend nicht mit Freundlichkeit überschlagen und dennoch war es für ihn nicht annähernd so schlimm gewesen, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Professor Snape, so schien es, hatte wirklich versucht ihm etwas bei zu bringen.

Diese Tatsache war wieder etwas, das ihn verwirrte. Hatte er es anhand der Erzählungen der Gryffindor und seinen eigenen ersten Eindruck zu folge, nicht erwartet. Harry passierte gerade die Eingangshalle, als ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam.

Es schien als würde sich viel Magie in einem Punkt konzentrieren. Harry stellten sich die Nackenhärchen auf, er fühlte sich wie elektrisiert.

Beunruhigt sah er sich in der Eingangshalle um. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel gesehen, was ihn überrascht und was er nicht verstanden hatte. Doch was in sich in diesem Moment vor seinen Augen abspielte war nicht normal, nicht einmal in der Zauberwelt.

Ein erschrockener Ausruf kam ihm über seine Lippen, als sich plötzlich vor ihm ein Riss auftat, von dem ein blaues Leuchten ausging. Unwillkürlich trat Harry einen Schritt zurück. Mit dem Erscheinen des Risses, hatte sich ein starker Wind erhoben und riss an seiner Kleidung und peitschte ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht. Trotz des Windes wurde es mit jeder Sekunde heißer in der Halle und der Riss immer größer.

Über das Tosen des Windes hörte er plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Snape.

„Potter, kommen sie her! SCHNELL!" Harry blickte ihn an, doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in dessen Richtung machen konnte, klaffte der Riss plötzlich auf die doppelte Größe auf. Eine Druckwelle schmetterte ihn gegen eine der Wände und Harry schüttelte benommen seinen Kopf, als er an dieser hinunter rutschte. Er würde nicht noch einmal versuchen, zu Professor Snape zu gelangen.

Genauso schnell wie der Sturm aufgekommen war, legte er sich auch wieder. Das einzige was blieb war ein kreisrundes, blau schimmerndes Loch, inmitten der Eingangshalle.

Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht, als durch dieses zwei Gestallten geworfen wurden und hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Kurz darauf wurde eine dritte Person durchgeworfen, doch diese schlug nicht auf, sondern rollte sich geschickt ab und stand Sekunden später wieder. In den Händen hielt er ein Schwert und mit einem schnellen Blick erfasste er die neue Umgebung.

Das Portal hatte sich gleich darauf lautlos aufgelöst und wären die Fremden nicht gewesen, so hätte man das Geschehene für eine Einbildung halten können.

Als Harry sich den Krieger betrachtete, musste er sich eins eingestehen, im wurde nie langweilig.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Teil 6

Das Portal

Fassungslos betrachtete Severus Snape das Geschehen. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso ein Portal mitten in der Eingangshalle Hogwarts erschien, so wusste er doch genau womit er es dabei zu tun hatte.  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen, schritt er auf die Besucher zu. In seinem Innern wechselten sich ein Gefühl der Freude, mit dem Gefühl der Besorgnis ab.  
Als das Portal verschwunden war, konnte man förmlich sehen wie die Anspannung aus dem Körper des Kriegers wich.  
Nachdem dieser sich in der Halle umgesehen hatte und keine weitere Gefahr ausmachen konnte, wandte er sich seinen beiden Begleiterinnen zu.  
„Prinzessin?" Der Besorgte Ton in dem dieses Wort ausgesprochen wurde, veranlasste den Professor dazu, schneller zu gehen.  
Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er die Bewusstlose Elbin sah.  
„Melin? Selena?" Doch bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte, hatte sich der Professor schon nieder gekniet und unterzog Eowyn einer schnellen Untersuchung. Erleichterung machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, als er keine Verletzungen ausmachen konnte.  
„Was ist geschehen?" Doch statt einer Antwort warf sich Selena in seine Arme und brach dort in Tränen aus. Unwillkürlich zog Severus sie in eine Umarmung.  
„Wir wurden angegriffen!" Beantwortete der Krieger die Frage und Severus sah ihn daraufhin besorgt an.  
„Wo sind die anderen?" Der Elbenkrieger schüttelte nur mit ernstem Blick seinen Kopf und die Frau in seinen Armen weinte noch heftiger. Severus verstärkte seine Umarmung, mit der er seine Schwester umfangen hielt.

Harry, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte, erhob sich vorsichtig. Schmerzhaft spürte er dabei jeden Knochen. Er war sich sicher, mehr als einen blauen Fleck am nächsten Morgen zu entdecken. Harrys Besorgnis hatte sich bei Snapes Reaktion auf die Fremde gelegt, er schien diese zu kennen.  
Während er auf die vier zu ging, hatte er genug Zeit sich die Neuankömmlinge zu betrachten. Der Krieger war ohne Frage eine sehr imposante Gestallt. Schlank, groß und durchtrainiert. Blondes Haar fiel ihm glatt bis kurz über die Schultern und dort wurde es, von einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten.  
Er trug ein weites, weißes Hemd mit filigranen Verzierungen. Am Ausschnitt konnte Harry etwas silbernes aufblitzen sehen, woraus er schloss, das der Krieger unter seiner Tunika wohl noch ein Kettenhemd trug.  
Des weiteren hatte er eine schwarze Lederhose und schwarze Stiefel, welche ihn bis zu den Knien reichten, an. Um das Bild abzurunden trug er einen Schwarzen Umhang, ebenfalls mit Verzierungen versehen, der durch eine silberne Brosche zusammengehalten wurde. Harry bemerkte verschiedene Waffen. An der linken Seite seiner Hüfte, trug er einen Dolch und über seine Schultern hatte er rechts einen Köcher in dem mehrere Pfeile, sowie ein Bogen steckten. Über der linken Schulter konnte Harry ein Schwert ausmachen.  
Jetzt wo er näher getreten war, konnte er noch etwas weiteres erkennen, die Ohren des Fremden liefen spitz zu.  
Wenn Harry noch letzte Zweifel gehabt hatte, so wurden diese durch dieses Merkmal völlig zerstreut. Er stand einem Krieger des Elbenvolkes gegenüber.  
Auf dem letzten Stück seines Weges, wurde sein Blick fast magisch von der am Boden liegenden Gestallt in Anspruch genommen. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. Harry wusste aus Hermines Erzählungen, das man beim schätzen des Alters, bei diesem Volk vorsichtig sein musste. Doch würde er fast jede Wette eingehen, dass das Elben Mädchen wenn nicht gleich, so doch nicht viel älter als er selbst war.  
Auch sie trug ein weites, weißes Hemd. Dazu hatte sie eine braune Hose und ebenso braune Stiefel an. Um ihre Hüfte schmiegte sich ein dünner, goldener Gürtel, in dem rote Rubine eingearbeitet waren. Ein kleines goldenes Amulett, welches ebenso einen roten Stein besaß, lag um ihren Hals. Ihr Haar war ebenfalls wie das des Kriegers blond, auch wenn man einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer erkennen konnte. Anders als dieser, trug sie es jedoch kurz und nur die Strähnen vor ihren spitzen Ohren waren etwas länger. Auch war ihr Haar nicht glatt, sondern stand ihr kess vom Kopf weg.  
Ihre Stirn zierte ein filigraner Reif aus Gold und Silber gearbeitet.  
Der Krieger der bei Harrys näher treten aufgesehen hatte, beugte sich nun hinunter und hob die Elbin auf seine Arme. Auch Severus erhob sich und zog seine Schwester dabei mit in die Höhe.  
So konnte der Junge auch einen Blick auf ihre Gestallt werfen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das diese Frau nicht dem Elbenvolk angehörte, zum einen hatte sie schwarzes, lockiges Haar und zum anderen waren ihre Gesichtszüge wenn auch hübsch, nicht mit denen der anderen Beiden zu vergleichen. Das dritte waren ihre Ohren, diese waren nicht spitz zulaufend, sondern hatten eine ganz gewöhnliche, menschliche Form.

Gerade als sich die Dunkelhaarige von dem Professor für Zaubertränke löste, stürmten verschieden Personen in die Eingangshalle.  
Zum einen war da der Direktor und Professor McGonagall. Hinter diesen trat Remus Lupin und der kleine Professor Flitwick. Es schien als hätte eine Konferenz oder etwas ähnliches stattgefunden, denn auch die Professoren Sprout, Vektor und noch einige, Harry unbekannte Personen tauchten auf.  
Alle schienen leicht außer Atem, so als hätten sie eine längere Strecke schnell zurückgelegt. Für Harry schien alles seit das Portal aufgetaucht war, sehr langsam vergangen zu sein, fast schon wie in Zeitlupe. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren schon etliche Minuten verstrichen.Nachdem sich der Schulleiter einen Überblick über die Situation verschafft hatte, ergriff er schließlich das Wort.  
„Severus, kannst du uns berichten was hier vorgefallen ist? Sämtliche Alarmzauber sind ausgelöst worden." Der Angesprochene lies einen seiner berühmten zynischen Blicke über die Versammelten gleiten.  
„Nun, es scheint als hätten wir die Antwort den Jungen betreffend schneller erhalten, als erwartet! Den Rest sollten wir besser nicht hier besprechen." Mit diesen Worten warf er Harry einen eindeutigen Blick zu, bei dem dieser leichte Wut in sich aufsteigen spürte. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der durch die Ankunft der Elben durch die halbe Halle katapultiert worden war, hatte er da nicht auch das Recht zu erfahren was diese hier wollten?„Ich denke du hast Recht, aber zu aller erst sollten wir unseren jungen Gast auf die Krankenstation zu Poppy bringen." Harry seufzte innerlich, er würde heute wohl doch nichts mehr erfahren.  
„Minerva, würdest du den jungen Potter bitte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten? Ich denke sein heutiger Tag war aufregend genug!" Bei diesen Worten trat ein funkeln in die zuvor ernst blickenden Augen des Direktors.

Wieder einmal lag Harry nachdenklich auf seinem Bett und starrte an dessen Baldachin. Die Entscheidung ihn in seinen Schlafsaal zu schicken, hatte ihn nicht wirklich gewundert, auch wenn er mehr als nur enttäuscht darüber war. Er war sich darüber im klaren, dass diese Sache ihn eigentlich nichts anging. Doch unterbewusst kam ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Enttäuschung auf. Dieses Gefühl schien nicht mal speziell mit dieser Sache zu tun zu haben, sondern war viel allgemeiner.  
Seufzend erhob er sich, seine Zimmerkameraden schliefen schon alle, doch seine Gedanken kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe.  
Leise stand er endgültig auf und trat an sein Bettende. Er hockte sich vor der Truhe nieder, die seinen gesamten Besitz beinhaltete.  
Bisher hatte er sich nur seine Anziehsachen herausgenommen und alle anderen Sachen ignoriert.  
Wieder etwas, was ihn irritierte. Auch jetzt stellte sich dieses Bedrückende Gefühl ein. Vor ihm lag seine Vergangenheit, aber er hatte Angst sich dieser zu stellen.Auch wenn er es noch niemanden anvertraut hatte, aber er hatte Angst herauszufinden wer er wirklich war. Mit der Erinnerung kamen auch die damit verbundenen Gefühle wieder zurück. Harry war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob es für ihn nicht besser wäre, einfach einen Neuanfang zu wagen und die Vergangenheit hinter den dunklen Schleier des Vergessens zu lassen.  
Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als sie den Deckel hob und Harry musste sich zwingen sein Vorhaben durchzuführen. Er atmete ein letztes mal tief durch und öffnete die Kiste ganz. Vorsichtig schob er die Kleidung bei Seite und drang, zu den sich am Boden befindende Gegenständen vor.  
Zum einen war da der Tarnumhang seines Vaters, der soviel Platz in den Geschichten seiner Freunde einzunehmen schien. Fast zärtlich lies er ihn durch seine Finger gleiten, danach breitete er ihn auf den Boden aus und griff schnell erneut in die Truhe. Er legte ein abgegriffenes Fotoalbum dazu, einen zersprungenen Spiegel, einige Bücher und ein abgegriffenes Pergament. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er auch seinen Zauberstab dazu und schloss den Deckel wieder.  
Die Sachen bündelte er und schlich mit diesen aus dem Schlafraum. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen vor ihm, nur im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer.Harry setzte sich, in einen der vor den Kamin stehenden Sesseln und blickte unentschlossen auf das Bündel auf seinem Schoß.  
„Also gut, ich bin kein Feigling!" Mit diesen Worten griff er in den Beutel und zog als erstes das Album hervor. Den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten legte er auf einen anderen Sessel.Noch einen kurzen Moment des zögern, doch dann blickte er das erste mal seit er sich wieder erinnern konnte, in die Gesichter seiner Eltern. Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern ihre Konturen nach und eine Gänsehaut lief dabei über seine Arme.  
„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir werden soll, obwohl alle hier so... zuvorkommend sind, fühle ich mich verloren! Ich wünschte ihr wärt hier, ich meine ich weiß das ich euch auch vorher nicht kannte, aber..." Er schluckte.  
„Bei Merlin, jetzt führe ich schon Selbstgespräche!" Langsam blätterte er Seite um Seite um, er merkte nicht einmal wie ihm Tränen die Wangen entlang liefen. Er prägte sich jedes Gesicht ein, er wollte sie nie wieder vergessen.  
Als er das Buch schließlich schloss, lies er sich müde in den Sessel sinken. Bei manchen Bilder hatte er das Gefühl etwas zu spüren, zum Beispiel bei einem auf dem er zusammen mit Hermine und Ron abgebildet gewesen war, aber noch immer waren da keine greifbaren Erinnerungen. Er legte das Buch bei Seite und griff erneut in sein Bündel. Diesmal hatte er den Spiegel in der Hand, zu seinem Leidwesen wusste er nicht wirklich etwas damit anzufangen. Einzig ein Gefühl tiefster Traurigkeit überkam ihn. Er blickte in sein zerrissenes Gesicht, hatte das Gefühl, das nichts seine Situation und Gefühlswelt besser beschreiben konnte, als dieses Bild. Er fühlte sich zerrissen. Auch den Spiegel legte er aus der Hand und nahm statt dessen seinen Zauberstab. Er rollte diesen zwischen seinen Fingern, doch auch hier kam er nicht weiter, er hatte das Gefühl als würde alles noch weiter von ihm fort rücken. Frustriert schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und packte die Sachen wieder zusammen, doch gerade als er sich mit seinem Hab und Gut erheben wollte, durchzog ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen seinen Kopf. Aufstöhnend sank Harry auf seine Knie, wobei ihm seine Sachen aus den verkrampften Händen glitten.  
„Nein, nein, nein..." immer wieder wiederholte er keuchend dieses eine Wort. Als wenn es eine Beschwörung wäre. Doch es half nichts, mit jeder Sekunde die verging schien der Schmerz intensiver zu werden und er glaubte kaum, es noch länger ertragen zu können.Gerade als ihn wohltuende Dunkelheit umfangen wollte, wurde er von jemanden aufgefangen.„_Harry..._"

Man hatte gerade das Gespräch beendet und wollte nach der Prinzessin sehen, als diese ihnen schwankend entgegen taumelte.  
Sie hielt sich nur dadurch auf den Beinen, das sie die Wand als Stütze gebrauchte. Gerade als sie drohte völlig zusammen zu brechen wurde sie von Melin aufgefangen.  
„Melin, es tut so weh!" Verwirrt blickte der Krieger auf das junge Mädchen nieder, doch er hatte gelernt, sie nicht zu unterbrechen.  
„Er, er hat so großen Kummer und jetzt...er wird ihn zerbrechen!" Nun traten auch die anderen näher und Selena beugte sich zu der jungen Elbin und strich ihr, verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wer? Wen meinst du?" Verwirrt blickte ihr Schützling sie an.  
„Er, der überlebt hat!" Erschrocken sog Snape die Luft ein.  
„Meinst du Potter?" Kraftlos nickte sie.  
„Harry, ja!" Und mit diesen Worten verlor sie endgültig ihr Bewusstsein.„Selena bleib bei ihr! Wir sollten nach dem Jungen sehen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren liefen Severus, gefolgt von Melin und einem erstaunlich schnellen Dumbledore Richtung Gryffindor.

_Es war dunkel und Harry wusste nicht wo er war. Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war der Gemeinschaftsraum und der plötzliche Schmerz, welcher ihn übermannt hatte.„Hallo?" Langsam richtete er sich auf, doch es blieb dabei, um ihn herum war nichts als Dunkelheit. Dieses Erlebnis erinnerte ihn an die Träume die er gehabt hatte, als er noch bei den Carsons gewesen war. Träumte er?__  
__Ohne zu wissen warum, rannte er los. Er wollte nur diese Finsternis hinter sich lassen..._

Albus Dumbledore, war der Erste der in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen stürzte. Mit einem schnellen Blick sah er sich um. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch der Raum hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.  
Als sein Blick, an dem sich am Boden windenden Jungen hängen blieb, lief er mit schnellen Schritten auf diesen zu. Gerade als er Harry erreichte schien dieser das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, denn die gemurmelten Worte die er ausgestoßen hatte, verstummten.Auch Professor Snape und Melin waren nun bei Harry angekommen und während Snape einen Analysezauber sprach, fühlte der Elbenkrieger Harrys Puls.  
„Was ist mit ihm?" Albus Dumbledore sah den Professor für Zaubertränke fragend an.„Ich weiß es nicht, laut meinen Ergebnissen ist er völlig gesund!" Der Schulleiter wollte gerade an Harrys Schulter rütteln um diesen zu wecken, als er registrierte das Harry seine Augen aufschlug. Bestürzt schreckte er zurück, dass waren nicht Harrys Augen.Auch Snape hatte den Blick gesehen, diesen Blick aus roten Augen, kannte er nur von einer Person. Voldemort.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Harry anfing zu sprechen.  
„Dumbledore du alter Narr, so sehen wir uns wieder! Jetzt ist es endgültig zu spät, du kannst den Jungen jetzt nicht mehr beschützen!" Der Schulleiter und Severus Snape tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus.  
„Tom, wie kommen wir zu dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit?" Wieder einmal war Severus Snape erstaunt wie ruhig Albus in solchen Situationen bleiben konnte. Ihm selbst lief bei der so fremd klingenden Stimme eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. In diesem Moment lachte Voldemort in der Gestallt Harrys böse auf.  
„Ihr solltet wirklich aufgeben. Mit dem heutigen Tag hast du sowieso keine Chance mehr! Der Junge ist jetzt in meiner Gewalt und ich bin stärker als jemals zu vor! Sagt dir das Meditas Amulett etwas?" Albus Dumbledore sog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn sich dieses Schmuckstück wirklich in Besitz von Tom Riddel befand, hatte die magische Welt ein ernstes Problem.  
Das Meditas Amulett steigerte die Kraft des Besitzers auf das dreifache. Wegen seiner Gefährlichkeit, war es seiner Zeit den Elben anvertraut worden, als sie in die andere Dimension wechselten.  
„Snape, ich werde dich für deinen Verrat bezahlen lassen! Du wirst den Tag bereuen, an dem du dich zu diesen Schwächlingen bekannt hast." Snape schluckte hart, spielte der Dunkle Lord Dumbledore jetzt nur etwas vor, oder war er wirklich hinter sein größtes Geheimnis gekommen? Doch wie und wann sollte dies geschehen sein?  
Während Voldemorts Rede hatte sich Melin im Lotussitz auf dem Boden nieder gelassen und sprach auf schnellen Elbisch verschiedenen Formeln. Schnell hatte er erkannt, das Voldemort auch, um den Jungen zu übernehmen, die Kräfte des Amulettes einsetzte. Dessen Magie hinterlies eine eigene Signatur. Doch gerade dieser Umstand stellte für Melin vielleicht eine Möglichkeit dar, den Körper des Jungen von der Übernahme des Dunklen Lords zu befreien.Jahrhunderte lang hatte das Volk der Elben, das ihnen anvertraute Amulett untersucht um einen Weg zu finden dessen Macht zu brechen.  
Die Gefahr, das jemand es zu bösen Zwecken nutzen würde war schon immer, als zu groß eingeschätzt worden. Es gab nur wenige die wussten das es den Elben gelungen war, die Macht des Amulettes zu verändern.  
Man hat es nicht geschafft, diese vollkommen zu vernichten, aber zumindest war dessen Macht verringert worden. Man hatte aus einem Amulett, Zwei gemacht und so dessen Kraft halbiert. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen wäre, wenn Voldemort das Vollständige Amulett in seinen Besitz gebracht hätte.  
Das er die eine Hälfte besaß ließ Melin, was den Verbleib der Königin und des Königs anbelangte, nichts gutes ahnen.  
Denn die eine Hälfte hatte die Königin als Anhänger um ihren Hals getragen, während die andere im Besitz ihrer Tochter, der Prinzessin lag.  
Das wiederum lies nur den Schluss zu das derjenige der ihr Volk angegriffen hatte, entweder Voldemort unterstand oder zumindest mit diesem Zusammenarbeitete.  
Während ihren Untersuchungen das Amulett betreffend, hatten die Elben herausgefunden das es ihnen mit ihrer Magie möglich war, kurzen Einfluss auf die Machtentfaltung des Artefaktes nehmen zu können. Er wusste nicht ob seine Macht ausreichen würde die Verbindung zwischen den Jungen und dem Dunklen Lord zu lösen, aber er musste es zumindest versuchen.  
Er war schon soweit, das er die dunkle Aura um den Jungen wahrnehmen konnte, jetzt musste er nur versuchen eine Art Schild um dessen Geist zu errichten, um ihn zu ermöglichen, zu Bewusstsein zu kommen.

_Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon lief und es war auch nicht wichtig. Es schien kein Weg aus dieser Finsternis zu geben. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt nicht alleine zu sein, so als ob jemand versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Doch jedes Mal war dieses Gefühl nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder verschwunden.__  
__Wieder verging eine ganze Zeit, in der nichts geschah, doch plötzlich war es wieder da, er spürte ganz deutlich das jemand bei ihm war. Harry wurde von einem Gefühl der Aufregung gepackt. Vielleicht stellte diese Präsenz, den Versuch seiner Freunde dar, ihn aus der Finsternis zu holen.__  
__Obwohl er irgend etwas erwartete hatte, wurde er doch von dem plötzlich auftauchenden Licht geblendet. Ohne lange zu überlegen, ging er in die Richtung aus der ihm die Helligkeit entgegenstrahlte._

Melin lief vor Anstrengung der Schweiß in die Augen und er wäre schon zusammengebrochen, wenn der Schulleiter nicht zu ihm geschritten wäre und ihm etwas von seiner Energie zugeführt hätte.  
Melin hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als ein Ruck durch Harrys Körper fuhr. Das selbstgefällige Lächeln, was bisher auf dessen Gesicht gelegen hatte, wandelte sich in eine wütende Fratze.  
„Nein, so nicht! Ihr werdet mich nicht los!" Harrys Stimme drang nur noch schallend zu ihnen. Er schrie noch einmal wütend auf und brach dann wie leblos zusammen.Es war, als hätte man bei einer Puppe die Fäden durchtrennt.  
Auch Melin brach zusammen, diese Anstrengung hatte ihn mehr gekostet, als er zu geben hatte und ohne die Hilfe des Schulleiters, hätte er sich jetzt selbst in Lebensgefahr befunden.„Severus, wie geht es ihm jetzt?" Erneut sprach der Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen Analysezauber.  
„Das selbe Ergebnis, er scheint völlig gesund zu sein." Dumbledore nickte.„Und sein Geist?" Severus Snape wusste genau was der Schulleiter von ihm wollte, er sollte Legislemik auf den Jungen anwenden. Severus seufzte auf, kam dann jedoch der Bitte des Schulleiters nach.

Gedanken und Bilder strömten mit gewaltiger Kraft auf ihn ein. Er versuchte sie zu lenken und nach seiner Suche auszurichten, aber es ging nicht. Schließlich wollte er sich zurückziehen, er wollte gar nicht alles von Potter wissen. Doch auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl, er war den Gedanken und Gefühlen des Jungen hilflos ausgeliefert.  
Harry bei zwei Fremden, ein Krankenhaus...Pferde...ein Einfamilienhaus. Diese Leute mussten dem Jungen viel bedeuten, denn zusammen mit diesen Bildern, wurde Severus Snape von einer Welle der Zuneigung überrollt. Die Bilder wechselten er befand sich in London, das musste der Tag gewesen sein an dem der Junge entführt worden war... er spürte Angst und Unsicherheit. Lucius Malfoy...wieder Angst, doch um vieles stärker...Schmerz und Ekel...dann Dunkelheit...die Angst wurde von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Mutlosigkeit abgelöst...unterschwellig war da ein beständiges Gefühl der Sorge..._trotz seiner Lage hatte er sich um diesen Muggel gesorgt._  
Das nächste Bild war Hogwarts...auch hier Angst und Misstrauen...er sah Draco auf dem Turm, es schien als wollte er hinunterspringen..._Hatte er die Situation damals falsch beurteilt?_...Verwirrung und Sehnsucht..._Harry schien diese Muggel wirklich zu vermissen_ Weasley und Granger... viele Gesichter...er sah sich selbst während der Nachhilfestunde...dann das Portal und die Elben...Neugierde und unterschwellige Wut...Sehnsucht und Schmerz...ein Spiegel...Fotos, die Potters...Schmerzen...Dunkelheit... überall Dunkelheit...

Verwirrt schüttelte Severus Snape seinen Kopf, als er sich auf dem Boden des Raumes wiederfand. Es schien als wäre er aus den Gedanken des Jungen getrieben worden. Er würde wohl einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen benötigen. Diese Erfahrung war mehr als aufwühlend gewesen, es war ihm nie zuvor passiert, dass er so dermaßen die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, fühlte er sich mit dem Sohn seines größten Rivalen immer mehr verbunden. Das merkwürdige für ihn war allerdings, das er sich damit so ohne weiteres abfand.  
Verwirrt blickte er auf den bewusstlosen Jungen und kurz darauf in das besorgte Gesicht des Schulleiters.„Ich kann ihn nicht finden! Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Da ist _nichts_, nur Dunkelheit!" Albus Dumbledore war bei Snapes Ausführungen sichtlich blass geworden. Sollte dieser heimtückische Angriff Voldemorts Harry nun doch besiegt haben?  
Erneut wusste Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, nicht weiter. Ohne Harry gab es keine Möglichkeit Voldemort zu besiegen und somit auch keine Hoffnung. Doch was für den alten Direktor beinahe noch schlimmer wog war, dass Harry ihm fast so nahe wie ein Enkelsohn stand. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Um so erleichterter war er, als von dem wie leblos wirkenden Körper, ein Stöhnen erklang.Durfte er hoffen? War es wirklich Harry oder wurde sein Körper noch immer von Voldemort vereinnahmt? Er würde es drauf ankommen lassen müssen, doch vorsorglich hob er seinen abgegriffenen Zauberstab.

_Das Licht wurde immer heller und je näher er dessen Ursprung kam, desto wärme wurde es. Es schien ihn für die ganze Zeit, welche er in der Dunkelheit verbringen musste, entschädigen zu wollen.__  
__„Ist hier jemand? Hallo?" Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber er wusste das er nicht alleine war. Es war kein Gefühl der Bedrohung wie in der Dunkelheit, eher schien es beruhigend auf ihn zu wirken.__  
__„Komm ins Licht!" Harry wurde von einem Gefühl der Erleichterung übermannt, er kannte diese Stimme. Wie oft hatte sie ihn aus seinen Alpträumen befreit, als er noch bei Aidan und Penelope gewesen war.__  
__„Wo bist du?" Doch die körperlose Stimme schwieg.„Bitte, wer bist du?" Nachdem wieder einige Zeit vergangen war, Harry hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort schon längst aufgegeben, wurde er überrascht.„Die Zeit wird es zeigen, du musst dich beeilen!" Harry runzelte seine Stirn, bewegte sich aber noch schneller auf das Licht zu.__  
__„Warum hilfst du mir?" Es schien, als ob die Stimme lächeln würde, als sie antwortete.„Weil ich es kann!" ___

_Harry war nun schon so lange durch ein Nichts gelaufen, das er von der plötzlich auftauchenden Landschaft, völlig überrumpelt wurde.Was passierte bloß mit ihm?__  
__Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen.Wie war er denn hier schon wieder hin gelangt?__  
__Er befand sich in einem Wald, zumindest nahm er das, durch die ihn umgebenen Bäume an. Doch irgend etwas störte ihn, es schien etwas zu fehlen.__  
__Schnell wurde ihm klar, was ihn störte. Der Wald war still, kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr. Bis auf die Bäume selbst schien hier kein Leben vorhanden zu sein.__  
__Um so erschrockener war er, als er von etwas am Hinterkopf getroffen wurde. Suchend lies er seinen Blick in die Baumkronen schweifen, doch das einzige was er wahrnahm war leises Lachen.__  
__„Hey, was soll das? Wer bist du?" Doch statt einer Antwort traf ihn erneut etwas am Körper, woraufhin wieder das sanfte Lachen erklang. Jemand bewarf ihn mit Eicheln. Harry wusste nicht was er von all dem halten sollte. Langsam aber sicher zweifelte er an seinem Verstand. Er wusste nicht was ihn warnte, doch bevor ihn das nächste Geschoss treffen konnte, duckte er sich darunter weg.__  
__Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, als daraufhin leises Klatschen ertönte.„Zeig dich! Mir reicht es jetzt!" Harry rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass seiner Aufforderung folge geleistet werden würde. Um so überraschter war er, als eine junge Frau aus den Schatten der Baumkronen sprang und vor ihm landete.__  
__Harry war so verblüfft, das er erst einmal einige Schritte zurück taumelte, bevor er über eine Wurzel stolperte und fiel.__  
__Sein Sturz zauberte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau.„Ich denke nicht das ich so furchteinflößend bin, das du vor mir auf den Boden sinken musst." Die melodische Stimme klang bei diesen Worten leicht spöttisch.__  
__Harry wusste wen er vor sich hatte, es war das Elbenmädchen, das zusammen mit dem Krieger und der schwarzhaarigen Frau durch das Portal gekommen war. Zögerlich ergriff er die Hand, welche ihm entgegengestreckt wurde.__  
__„Wie kommst du hier her?" Das lächelnde Gesicht wurde ernst.__  
__„Das ist schwer zu erklären, aber sicher ist, dass keiner von uns hier sein sollte. Es ist gefährlich sich zwischen den Dimensionen aufzuhalten. Man kann hier leicht verloren gehen." Harry runzelte nur verständnislos seine Stirn.__  
__„Zwischen den Dimensionen?" Die Elbin nickte nur.__  
__„Wir sollten den Rest nicht hier klären. Sie machen sich sicher schon Sorgen um dich!" Harry verstand das alles nicht, doch es schien als bot sich hier für ihn einen Ausweg aus dem Irrsinn.„Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich zurück kann!" Nun wurde das junge Gesicht wieder durch ein Lächeln erhellt.__  
__„Aus genau diesem Grund bin ich hier." Mit diesen Worten hob sie ihre Hand an ein Amulett, welches sie um ihren Hals trug. Sie schloss ihre Augen und es schien als würde sie sich auf etwas konzentrieren. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Harry von dessen innerem Feuer erstaunt.__  
__„Gib mir deine Hand, es wird Zeit." Ohne lange zu überlegen folgte er dieser Aufforderung. Es war ein Gefühl, wie das beim Reisen per Portschlüssel und doch wieder völlig anders. Das unangenehme reißen am Bauchnabel viel weg und irgendwie ging alles viel sanfter von statten._

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Einen kurzen Moment sah er sich verwirrt um, bevor er in die ruhigen Augen von Albus Dumbledore blickte.  
„Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme hörte sich in seinen Ohren irgendwie fremd an und er fühlte sich auch unnatürlich schwach.  
„Harry? Ein Glück das es dir gut geht!" Der junge Gryffindor war nicht so sicher, ob er seine Situation auch so beschrieben hätte, aber zumindest war er wieder in der normalen Welt. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzurichten und mit leichter Hilfe des Schulleiters gelang es ihm auch. Als er nun in die schwarz glitzernden Augen des Professors für Zaubertränke blickte und neben diesen den schwer atmenden Elbenkrieger sah, zog er seine Stirn kraus.„Harry erinnerst du dich daran was passiert ist?" Vorsichtig erhob er sich endgültig und wurde durch Dumbledore gestützt zu einen der Sessel geführt.  
„Ich...ich habe mir Dinge aus meiner Vergangenheit angesehen." Bei diesen Worten fiel sein Blick auf die am Boden des Gemeinschaftsraum verstreuten Gegenstände.  
„Ich habe gehofft, das sie mir helfen würden mich zu erinnern." Er schluckte schwer. Inzwischen hatten sich auch Severus Snape und Melin zu ihnen gesellt. Harry warf ersteren einen Unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Ich war gerade auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, als... ich weiß auch nicht, es tat plötzlich so weh. Ich wollte nur das es aufhörte. Dann muss ich wohl zusammen gebrochen sein." Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er auch von seinen anderen Erlebnissen berichten sollte, doch nach einem kurzen Blick in die ermutigenden Augen des Direktor erzählte er auch davon. Als er bei dem Punkt der Waldlichtung anbelangt war, bemerkte er wie der Elbenkrieger ihn interessiert musterte.  
„Es war alles so unwirklich und dennoch, ich kann es nicht beschreiben." Stumme Blicke wurden zwischen den drei Älteren ausgetauscht. Sollten sie ihm berichten was während seiner Erlebnissen in der Zwischenwelt mit seinem Körper geschehen war? Doch nach kurzem Zögern, erzählte ihm der Direktor so schonend wie möglich von der Besetzung seines Körpers.  
Dumbledore war überrascht wie gut der Junge dieses Erlebnis aufnahm, es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man gewaltsam aus seinen Körper verdrängt wurde.„Kann ich mich dagegen schützen? Ich meine, gibt es etwas was ich tun kann, damit das nicht noch einmal passiert?" Zum ersten mal seit sie zusammen vor dem Kamin saßen, ergriff der Krieger das Wort.  
„Alleine werdet ihr wahrscheinlich keine Chance haben, aber es scheint als wäre wir nicht um sonst in den Mauern des Schlosses gelandet."

Nachdem der Direktor sich noch einige Male bei Harry über dessen Befinden erkundigt hatte, schickte man Harry zu Bett und man selbst begab sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen sahen sie Madam Pomfrey, die sich über eines der Betten beugte und der sich in diesem Bett befindenden Person, einen Trank einflößte.  
Beim nähertreten erkannten sie die zierliche Gestallt Eowyns. Fragend lies Melin seinen Blick, auf die Suche nach seiner Gefährtin, durch den Krankensaal gleiten. Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er diese nicht sah.  
„Poppy, wie geht es unserem Gast?" Die Angesprochene runzelte ihre Stirn. Sie hasste es bei ihren Untersuchungen gestört zu werden.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Erst schien bis auf die Erschöpfung alles in Ordnung zu sein, doch dann gingen plötzlich all meine Warnzauber los. Ihre Körperfunktionen hatten sich auf ein Minimum reduziert und sanken weiter. Ich habe ihr verschiedene Tränk eingeflößt um diesem Prozess entgegen zu wirken, doch nichts schien zu helfen. Bis in etwa vor einer halben Stunde sich wieder alles normalisiert hat. Was mir Sorgen bereitet ist der Umstand das ich nicht weiß, was diesen... Anfall verursacht hat." Die Männer sahen sich erstaunt an. Vor etwa dreißig Minuten war auch Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Die Ahnung das beide Fälle in einer Verbindung standen, spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern.  
Poppy seufzte nur und trat von dem Krankenlager zurück.  
„Ich denke, ich werde die ganze Sache noch ein wenig beobachten und sobald die junge Frau wieder zu sich gekommen ist, werde ich wohl ein paar Tests machen." Sie blickte zu Melin.„Wenn sie ihre Begleiterin suchen, ich habe sie fort geschickt! Sie war sehr aufgeregt. Sie sagte etwas von einem Spaziergang zum See." Melin nickte dankbar.  
„Wenn sich ihr Zustand ändert, würden sie mich dann informieren? Ich denke ich werde nach Selena sehen." Nachdem zustimmendes Nicken erfolgte, machte sich Melin auf zu See.  
Als er das Portal passiert hatte blickte er sich erst einmal suchend um. Das letzte mal das er hier gewesen war, lang schon etliche Menschenjahre zurück. Dank seiner scharfen Augen, hatte er Selena bald gesehen und ging nun leise auf sie zu. Er hörte schon von weiten, das sie weinte.  
Es war schon sehr spät, oder anders ausgedrückt, schon sehr früh. Zwar stand der Mond noch am Himmel, doch waren schon die ersten Anzeichen des heranziehenden Morgens zu erkennen. Das dunkle der Nacht wich dem Licht des neuen Tages.  
Selena hatte sich in der Nähe eines Baumes auf einem Stein nieder gelassen und blickte mit traurigen Augen auf den See hinaus.  
„Melin, ich weiß nicht ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, alle zurück zu lassen. Wir hätten noch so viele retten können. Was ist wenn sie alle...wenn er sie alle..." Ihre Stimme brach und Melin legte, nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, tröstend einen Arm um sie. Längst hatte er aufgehört sich darüber zu wundern, dass Selena immer zu wissen schien, wann er sich ihr näherte.  
„Ob es richtig war, weiß ich nicht, aber es war meine Pflicht die Prinzessin in Sicherheit zu bringen!" Auch in Melins Stimme spiegelte sich Resignation wieder.  
„Weißt du was mit Eowyn geschehen ist?" Melin nickte leicht abwesend.  
„Ja, ich war gerade noch einmal auf der Krankenstation, es geht ihr wieder gut." Diese Information lies seine Gefährtin aufatmen.  
„Wie geht es dem Jungen?" Diese Frage lenkte Melins Gedanken wieder auf die Ereignisse zurück, welche sich vor kurzen in dem nun ruhigen Schloss ereignet hatte.  
„Er schwebt noch immer in Gefahr, er kann sich gegen einen Angriff nicht verteidigen. Er ist den Mächten Meditas schutzlos ausgeliefert." Selenas Kopf ruckte in die Höhe.  
„Aber das bedeutet doch, dass Voldemort...Oh Merlin, Die Königin hätte es ihm nie freiwillig überlassen!" Jetzt wo er seine eigenen Befürchtungen, durch Selena in Worte gekleidet laut ausgesprochen hörte, stieg eine bodenlose Wut in ihm auf.  
Er würde herausfinden was geschehen war und er würde die Verantwortlichen zur Verantwortung ziehen. Selena fasste beruhigend seine Hand. Sie spürte genau was in ihm vorging und es machte ihr Angst. Denn wenn er sich einmal ein Ziel gesetzt hatte, würde ihn nichts, nicht einmal sein eigener Tot, von diesem abbringen.

Noch lange blieben die beiden so aneinander geschmiegt nebeneinander Sitzen und noch lange nach dem Melin Selenas gleichmäßigen Atem hörte, plante er sein weiteres vorgehen.

Auf zu vielen Kommis...  
Bitte, bitte, bitte!!!! Ihr wisst gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich damit macht ;o)  
Oder vielleicht wisst ihr es doch und wollt mich nur ärgern???  
Na los gebt euch einen Ruck! Ihr dürft auch kritisieren, ich will alles wissen!!!  
Bye

Zauberlehrling


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich wollte mich hier mal entschuldigen, weil ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hatte viel um die Ohren und irgendwie auch den Roten Faden verloren.

Keine Panik, der ist inzwischen wieder da, auch wenn er leicht ausgefranst ist ;O)

Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel schnell fertig zu stellen, damit ihr nicht noch einmal so ewig warten müsst...

Ach und wo ich schon mal dabei bin, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!!! Jedes mal, wenn ich eins bekomme hüpfe ich wie wild umher und bin super glücklich...

Also, viel Spaß!!!

Zauberlehrling

xxxXXXXxxx

TEIL 7

Der neue Morgen brach heran und machte der Jahreszeit alle Ehre. Es stürmte und regnete in einem durch. Der See war schon über sein Ufer getreten, was im Winter nichts ungewöhnliches war. Der November schien mit riesigen Schritten vorüber zu ziehen und die Schüler ersehnten schon längst die Weihnachtsferien herbei.

Harry wurde an diesem düsteren Morgen, durch seine Zimmergenossen geweckt, als diese sich für den Unterricht fertig machten. Das einzige was er bei diesem Anblick empfand war Erleichterung, dafür das er von diesem verschont blieb. Viel zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher, als dass er sich auf Unterricht hätte konzentrieren können.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, das dieser Voldemort seinen Körper in Besitz genommen hatte, stieg reißende Übelkeit in ihm auf. Er fühlte sich auf eine Art uns Weise benutz, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er würde alles dafür tun, das es Voldemort nie wieder gelingen würde ihn in dem Maße zu beherrschen.

Es hatte noch lange gedauert, bis er am voran gegangenen Abend eingeschlafen war, doch dieser Schlaf war in keiner Weise erholsam gewesen, weil er ständig von erschreckenden Bildern verfolgt worden war.

Dementsprechend müde schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und gähnte laut.

„Hey Alter, sorry! Wir wollten dich nicht wecken!" Ron warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, doch Harry winkte nur ab. Noch immer war es für ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in diesem Raum zu sein. Nicht unangenehm, aber trotzdem merkwürdig.

Jetzt wo auch Neville, Dean und Seamus bemerkten das Harry wach war, stieg der Lärmpegel erheblich an.

„Kommst du heute mit in die Große Halle frühstücken? Ich meine du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, aber vielleicht hilft es dir ja, wenn du einfach in deinen normalen Tagesablauf zurück findest." Bisher hatte Harry sich von allem, was sein früheres Leben ausgemacht hatte, fern gehalten. Zwar war er so manches mal, in Begleitung von Hermine und Ron, durch das Schloss spaziert und auch mal über das Hogwarts Gelände, jedoch war er noch kaum mit anderen Schülern in Berührung gekommen. Denn gegessen hatte er bisher entweder im Krankensaal oder in Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum. Da er auch nicht am Unterricht teilnahm, blieben die Berührungspunkte mit den Schülern gering.

Des weiteren schienen alle zu wissen, was mit ihm los war und niemand stellte ihm Fragen. Überhaupt redeten die Schüler selten mit ihm. Harry war sich dennoch den fragenden und berechneten Blicken bewusst, die jeden seiner Schritte beobachteten. Unsicher blickte er in Rons Gesicht.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Wartest du noch auf mich?" Ron nickte erleichtert. Erst jetzt registrierte Harry, das auch die anderen gespannt auf seine Antwort, mit ihrem tun innegehalten hatten.

Überraschung spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen des Schulleiters, als er die Gruppe Gryffindors die große Halle betreten sah.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge ausgerechnet diesen Tag wählen würde, um sich dem normalen Schulalltag zu stellen. Zumal der gestrige Abend, mehr als aufwühlend für ihn gewesen sein musste.

Doch als er ihn genauer betrachtete, viel ihm die Unsicherheit des Jungen auf und auch dessen Augen zeigten, dass er sich alles andere als wohl fühlte.

Die Stimmen in der großen Halle verstummten allmählich, als man den Jungen-der-lebt erblickte. Obwohl Harry sich schon seit langer Zeit wieder auf dem Schloss befand, war dies sein erstes ganz öffentliches Auftreten.

Das Verstummen der Gespräche steigerte Harrys Unwohlsein noch und er warf einen leicht resignierten Blick zurück zur Tür.

Doch nur einen Moment später, straffte er seine Schultern und auch sein Blick wurde fester.

Geführt von Ronald Weasley begaben sich die Jugendlichen an den Gemeinschaftstisch und sobald diese sich gesetzt hatten, begannen auch die Gespräche langsam wieder.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Obwohl ihm noch einige neugierige Blicke zugeworfen wurden und er das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war, hatte er es geschafft.

Er zögerte noch einen Moment, bis er sich von dem reichhaltigem Aufgebot einen Apfel nahm und anfing daran herumzuknabbern.

Es verging einige Zeit, bis sich schließlich die ersten Schüler erhoben und sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machten.

„Hey Harry, schon ne Idee was du heute machst?" Der Angesprochene blickte von seinem Frühstück auf.

„Nein, vielleicht gehe ich etwas in die Bibliothek. Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich sinnlos aber es könnte ja sein das ich dort etwas finde, was mir helfen kann." Ronald nickte verstehend und Hermine die seiner Antwort gelauscht hatte, lächelte.

„Du hast recht, bisher haben wir dort immer etwas gefunden. Weißt du was, wenn Ron und ich mit dem Unterricht fertig sind, kommen wir dir helfen, ok?" Ron seufzte gespielt auf, als er hörte wie seine Freundin seine Zeit verplante. Doch er Lächelte dabei und Harry wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte.

„Danke!"

Harry befand sich gerade auf dem Korridor der zur Bibliothek führte, als er unvermittelt stehen blieb und eine hundertachtsieggrad Drehung vollführte.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er nun in die endgegengesetzte Richtung. Er war leicht außer Atem, als er schließlich vor der Krankenstation ankam.

Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis er den Raum betrat in dem er schon so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, seit er wieder auf dem Schloss war.

Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte und die Krankenschwester nicht ausmachen konnte, trat er letztendlich in den Raum indem sich die Patienten befanden.

Er hatte das Bett indem die junge Elbe lag, schnell ausfindig gemacht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ganz an dieses herantreten, oder lieber wieder gehen sollte.

Er hatte sich schon während des Frühstücks gewundert, warum der Krieger und die Frau nicht am Frühstück teilgenommen hatten, doch als auch der Professor für Zaubertränke nicht erschien, war er sich sicher gewesen das die drei zusammen wo anders aßen.

„Willst du noch lange da herum stehen, oder wolltest du etwas bestimmtes?" Belustigung schwang in der Stimme mit, welche den Jungen Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber..." Das Mädchen erhob sich aus der liegenden Position und wandte Harry ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu.

„Schon in Ordnung, du störst nicht!" Harry war zögerlich näher getreten.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Eowyn nickte nur.

„Nun, warum hasst du mir gestern geholfen?" Nachdenklich betrachtete die junge Elbin ihren Gegenüber.

„Setz dich!" Forderte sie und nachdem Harry dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, fing sie nachdenklich an zu sprechen.

„Weißt du, wir Elben kennen die Zwichenwelten recht gut und es war ehr Zufall, dass ich dort war. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, warum es ausgerechnet gestern geschah, aber ich hatte das Gefühl dort sein zu müssen. Ich weiß jetzt das dieses Gefühl von dir ausgelöst wurde und nun ja, es war schließlich dein Glück das ich da war." Bei ihren letzten Worten lächelte sie ihn verschmitzt an.

„Ich sollte mich dann wohl bei dir bedanken!" Doch Eowyn winkte nur ab.

„Es wird die Zeit kommen, an der ich dir sehr viel mehr verdanken werde als du mir!" Harry runzelte bei diesen kryptischen Worten seine Stirn.

„Was meinst du?" Dieses mal war es die junge Elbe die aufseufzte.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste."

xxxXxxx

Harry hatte noch einige Zeit mit Eowyn gesprochen und diese hatte ihm vieles erzählt.

So wusste er nun zum Beispiel, das die Frau, welche zusammen mit den beiden in Hogwarts gelandet war Snapes Schwester und die Gefährtin des Elbenkriegers war. Auch das dieser Eowyns Leibwächter war.

Sie waren auch noch mal auf die Ereignisse des vorrangegangenen Abends eingegangen.

**FLASHBACK**

„Weißt du was gestern Abend mit deinem Körper geschehen ist?" Harry nickte traurig.

„Es wird wieder geschehen!" Nun blickte der Junge erschrocken auf.

„Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen, aber letztendlich liegt es nur an dir, ob du es zulässt oder nicht." Eowyn blickte Harry ernst an.

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie! Ich meine, ich konnte gestern nichts tun. Es tat einfach so weh und plötzlich war ich weg. Ich... er hat mich einfach aus meinem eigenen Körper geworfen!" Harry war bei den letzten Worten etwas lauter geworden und der Ekel den er bei diesen Gedanken empfand, war deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen.

„Du besitzt Macht Harry, du musst sie nur lernen zu nutzen!"

** FLASHBACK ENDE**

Momentan saß Harry in der Bibliothek und überdachte das gehörte.

Er musste Eowyn recht geben, wenn er diese Macht wirklich würde erlernen und kontrollieren können, würde er sich vielleicht gegen seinen Feind wehren können.

Harry fuhr erschrocken auf, als er an der Schulter berührt wurde.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin es nur Harry!" Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder entspannte. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl, wenn er berührt wurde.

„Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" Harry nickte und sah seinen Schulleiter daraufhin fragend an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Harry seufzte innerlich, wie oft würde ihm diese Frage wohl noch gestellt werden?

„Ganz gut." Obwohl man dem Direktor ansah, das er ihm nicht glaubte, lies er es dabei bewenden.

„Ich habe mich noch mal mit unserem Gast unterhalten, er ist bereit dir zu helfen." Dumbledore beobachtet genau, welche Reaktion das gesagte bei dem Jungen auslöste. Der Direktor konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer dies alles für Harry zu bewältigen war und auch wie beängstigend das alles für ihn sein musste.

Er hatte immer versucht den Jungen vor all dem zu schützen, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht ausführen konnte, ohne Harry voll mit einzubeziehen.

„Wie?" Der Schulleiter zögerte.

„Er wird dich Unterrichten. Dir Dinge zeigen, die dir helfen werden deine neuen Fähigkeiten zu benutzen und zu kontrollieren." Harry seufzte auf, wodurch der Direktor unterbrochen wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß ja wie wichtig das alles ist, aber..." Niedergeschlagen senkte der Junge seinen Kopf. Er wusste gar nicht so genau, warum er das gerade gesagt hatte.

Er blickte auf, als er erneut eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Der Direktor sah ihm aus aufmunternden Augen an.

„Dir muss es nicht leid tun! Glaub mir, ich versteh dich nur zu gut. Du trägst eine Last auf deinen Schultern, die ich dir nur zu gerne abnehmen würde, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich wünschte, du könntest ein ganz normaler Schüler sein, aber das bist du nicht. Harry, es gibt Zeiten in denen man einfach alles hinter sich lassen will und den Dingen die einen beängstigen den Rücken kehren möchte. Glaub mir, ich fühle da nicht anders. Aber ich bin sicher das du, genau wie ich, weißt das es davon nicht besser wird. Wenn man sich den Dingen nicht stellt, verschwinden sie nicht. Sie werden weder leichter, noch lösen sie sich in Luft auf. Solange man sich ihnen nicht stellt, wird man sich immer umblicken, aus Angst was hinter einem im Schatten lauert." Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich auf den Raum. Harry dachte lange über die Worte Dumbledores nach.

Zwar hatten dessen Worte Harrys Ängste nicht genommen, aber irgendetwas hatten sie in ihm bewirkt.

„Melin wartet auf uns, wenn du lieber noch warten möchtest kann ich ihm das sagen. Es liegt an dir Harry." Harry schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, danach erhob er sich und blickte den Direktor aus ernsten Augen an.

„Ich werde wieder lernen mich zu verteidigen! Und ich werde mich wieder erinnern, wenn mir jemand dabei helfen kann und will, werde ich diese Hilfe nicht abschlagen." Dumbledore nickte. Er war erleichtert und froh, das Harry diese Einstellung vertrat. Nachdem was der Junge hatte durchmachen müssen, hätte dessen Entscheidung auch ganz anders aussehen können.

xxxXXXxxx

Schreie drangen aus der Kammer, die gemeinhin von den Todessern, als Thronsaal bezeichnet wurde.

Niemand, der klar bei Verstand war, würde diese je Freiwillig betreten.

Seit Stunden schon tobte der Dunkle Lord und lies seine Untergebenen leiden. Die meisten Todesser wussten nicht einmal, warum ihr Meister so außer sich war. Man munkelte etwas davon, dass einer der Verbündeten des Meisters einen großen Fehler begangen hatte, doch niemand schien etwas genaueres zu wissen. Ebenso wenig wagte man es, näher nachzufragen. Jeder versuchte zu den Zeiten in denen der Lord besonders wütend war, diesem aus dem Weg zu gehen und nicht aufzufallen.

Auch dem kleinen, ausgezerrten Mann der nun zitternd vor dessen Eingang stand ging es dabei nicht anders.

Peter Pettigrew, den jeder nur als Wurmschwanz kannte, machte sich keine Illusionen darüber das die nächsten Minuten führ ihn erniedrigend und vor allem sehr schmerzhaft werden würden. Die Nachricht die er aus Hogwarts überbrachte, waren alles andere als gut und wenn man die Laune seines Meisters bedachte...

Mit langsamen, zögerlichen Bewegungen öffnete er die Flügeltür. Die Szene, welche sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, war alles andere als ermutigend.

Voldemort saß auf seinen Thronartigen Stuhl und blickte, aus rot glühenden Augen auf einen sich am Boden windenden Todesser. Deutlich sah man ihm, die diabolische Genugtuung an, welche Besitz von ihm genommen hatte.

Ohne es verhindern zu können, begann Wurmschwanz Körper noch mehr zu beben. Er wusste seine Gefühle genau einzuordnen, was er spürte war zweifelsohne Angst, gepaart mit grenzenloser Abscheu.

Als ob der Dunkle Lord spüren würde das jemand anwesend war, hob er seinen Kopf und sah in seine Richtung. Sowie er ihn erblickte, formten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und ein unmenschliches Zischen entwich seinen farblosen Lippen.

„Schafft ihn fort!" Obwohl die Worte nicht laut gesprochen wurden, folgte man der Anweisung ohne zu zögern. Jeder war froh, wenn er sich dem Meister entziehnen konnte, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war.

„Wurmschwanz, komm zu mir!" Der Angesprochene schluckte und ein leises Wimmern entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, dennoch beeilte auch er sich, diesem Befehl sofort nachzukommen. Es gab nichts was dem Meister mehr aufregte, als Ungehorsam.

„Warum bist du hier? Was ist geschehen, das du dich freiwillig zu mir begibst?" Der Dunkle Lord war nicht dumm, er wusste genau das sich dieser kriechende Wurm niemals würde freiwillig in seine Nähe wagen. Nicht wenn etwas passiert war, was er dem Lord verschweigen konnte, ohne eine Strafe zu erwarten.

„Mm...m..eister, ich habe Neu...neuigkeiten, welche... v..vielleicht wichtig für euch sein könnten!" Mit diesen Worten war Wurmschwanz vor seinem Meister niedergekniet.

„So, hast du das?" Wurmschwanz nickte nur.

„In Hogwarts s..sind Fremde aufgetaucht." Voldemort zog nachdenklich eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Als sein Diener jedoch nicht von alleine weiter sprach, hob er drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Fremde also, was ist an ihnen so besonders? Red schon!" Erneut wimmerte sein Diener ängstlich auf.

„E...lfen M...meister, Elfen!" Ängstlich krümmte sich Wurmschwanz zusammen, als er sah wie die Augen seines Meisters vor Wut rot aufloderten.

„Raus! Verschwindet, alle!" Als ihn Wurmschwanz nur aus verwirrten Augen betrachtete und auch seine Leibwächter sich nur verunsicherte Blicke zuwarfen, fauchte der Dunkle Lord nur noch bedrohlicher.

„Sofort!" Es dauerte diesmal nur wenige Sekunden, bevor der Saal leer war.

Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, verharrte einen Moment, ehe er sich konzentrierte und eine lange Beschwörungsformel aufsagte.

Leichter Wind kam auf, dieser dauerte nur einen Augenblick an, ehe es wieder ruhig war.

„Ihr habt sie entkommen lassen!" Selten hatte jemand die Stimme des dunklen Lords so neutral sprechen hören.

„Ja!" Die Stimme die nun sprach, war dunkel und klang leicht belustigt.

„Ich weiß nicht was daran so komisch ist! Das könnte all unsere Pläne über den Haufen werfen." Bei diesen Worten konnte er seine Wut nicht restlos aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Unsere Plane? Meine Pläne werden davon nur geringfügig beeinflusst! Ich hab was ich will!" Nun klang sogar ein Lachen nach.

„Aber meine nicht!" Fauchte Voldemort.

„Beruhige dich du törichter Mensch! Du wirrst schon bekommen was du ersehnst! Es wird nur einfach etwas länger dauern!" Diese Worte wurden mit mehr Nachdruck gesprochen und das Lachen fehlte.

„Das würde ich dir auch empfehlen, sonst-„

„Sonst was? Willst du mir etwa drohen?" Voldemort zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Wusste ich es doch! Gedulde dich noch etwas, dann werden wir beide unser Ziel erreicht haben. Nun entschuldige mich, es wartet eine ganze Dimension auf mich!" Voldemort brüllte vor Zorn, als der Fremde so ohne weiteres wieder verschwand.

In seinem Zorn bemerkte er nicht einmal das zitternde etwas, was sich nun so leise und unauffällig wie möglich, zurück zog.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry war dem Direktor schließlich gefolgt und betrat gerade mit ihm eines der unzähligen Klassenzimmer des Schlosses. Zumindest hatte der Junge angenommen, dass es sich um ein solches handeln würde. Doch als er sich nun staunend in dem Raum umsah, traute er kaum seinen Augen.

Der Raum war atemberaubend, niemals hätte Harry gedacht, dass es einen solchen Raum in diesem Schloss geben würde.

Es schien als ob man sich auf einer Waldlichtung befand, es roch nach Moosen und Gräsern. Diese Waldlichtung war in Dunkelheit getaucht, obwohl Harry sich sicher gewesen war, das es bis eben noch heller Tag gewesen war. Einzig erhellt wurde sie durch Hunderten von flackernden Kerzenlichtern und leuchtenden Glühwürmchen. Ein leichter Wind blies und lies die Blätter, der sich im Hintergrund befindenden Bäume rascheln.

Der Elbenkrieger kniete in der Mitte eines Kreises, geformt von zwölf größeren Steinen. Diese gaben ebenfalls ein leichtes Leuchten von sich.

Der Krieger selbst wirkte völlig ruhig und schien in einer Art Meditation versunken. Er störte sich nicht an den Eintretenden, sondern hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

Harry sah den Schulleiter fragend an, doch dieser bedeutete ihm nur, weiterhin ruhig zu sein. Tatsächlich vergingen nur wenige Sekunden in denen nichts geschah, bis Harry plötzlich merkte das etwas passierte. Es war nichts was man mit den Augen sehen konnte, sondern vielmehr war es etwas, was man in seinem Inneren spürte.

Die Magie schien sich im Zentrum des Kreises, um den Krieger zu bündeln. Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf und selbst der Direktor schien leicht beeindruckt.

Das ganze hörte jedoch ebenso schnell auf wie es begonnen hatte und im selben Moment öffnete Melin seine Augen.

Das Leuchten nahm ab, wurde schwächer bis das es soweit abgeklungen war, dass es die Lichtung gerade eben noch zu erhellen vermochte.

Elegant richtet sich der Elb auf und trat auf die Wartenden zu.

„Entschuldigt bitte das ihr warten musstet." Melin verbeugte sich bei diesen Worten leicht und Dumbledore nickte nur.

„So junger Freund, du möchtest also lernen?" Dieses mal traf der Blick aus den unergründlichen Augen auf Harry und dieser konnte nur gebannt nicken.

„Was gedenkst du mit dem Wissen, welches du hier erlangst anzufangen?" Harry blickte zu dem Schulleiter, doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Harry war unsicher, er wusste mit Bestimmtheit das viel von seiner jetzigen Antwort abhing.

Harry beschloss bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, schließlich sollte jedem klar sein, was er wollte.

„Nun, zum einen will ich mich selbst schützen und natürlich auch alle bei denen es mir sonst noch möglich ist. Niemand sollte das erleiden was mir selbst wiederfahren ist." Harry schluckte, doch in seinen Augen trat ein entschlossenes Funkeln.

„Außerdem will ich die Leute die mir das angetan haben dafür bestrafen, nie wieder sollen sie das jemanden antun können. Ich würde sagen, man nennt es Rache!" Herausfordernd blickte er in die Runde, doch nur der Direktor schien leicht überrascht zu sein.

„Das junger Freund, war die einzig wahre Antwort die du geben konntest. Glaube mir, ich verurteile dich bestimmt nicht wegen deiner Gefühle, doch merke ich das wir besonders auf diesem Gebiet eine Menge Arbeit vor uns haben. Du siehst, ich werde dich unterrichten, doch weiß ich nicht wie viel du selbst von unserer Magie nutzen kannst. Zwar zaubern wir Elben ohne Zauberstäbe, doch unterscheidet sich unsere Magie auch erheblich von der, der Menschen. Wir werden sehen wie weit wir dort kommen werden." Harry nickte dankbar und auch der Direktor seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Wohl an, ich werde mich nun zurück ziehen und euch, euch selbst überlassen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Dumbledore zur Tür und verschwand kurz darauf.

„Ich habe noch etwas bevor wir beginnen. Ich werde dir Dinge beibringen, welche einige unserer größten Geheimnisse darstellen. Ich habe auch mit der Prinzessin darüber gesprochen und auch sie ist mit meiner Entscheidung, dich auszubilden, einverstanden. Jedoch musst du schwören, niemals etwas davon an dritte zu verraten." Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, doch schließlich nickte er.

„Ich schwöre das ich nie freiwillig etwas weitergeben werde, doch was ist wenn Voldemort erneut meinen Körper in Besitz nimmt? Ich meine, sicherlich wird er dann auch auf meine Erinnerungen zugreifen können." Melin lächelte.

„Genau aus diesem Grund besteht unsere erste Übung darin, dir beizubringen deinen Geist vor äußeren Eingriffen zu schützen. Wenn wir dann erst einmal soweit sind, wird er es nicht mehr schaffen dich zu benutzen." Harry fühlte wie sich Hoffnung in ihm regte. Er wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als das er von Geistigen Angriffen verschont bleiben würde. In seinem Kopf waren einfach zu viele Dinge, die er nicht mit anderen teilen wollte. Es war so wenig an das er sich aus eigener Kraft erinnern konnte, deshalb sollten diese Erinnerungen auch nur ihm gehören.

„In Ordnung folge mir." Melin trat wieder in die Mitte des Steinkreises und blickte Harry auffordernd an, als dieser ihm nicht sofort folgte.

„Sir, wie soll ich euch ansprechen? Ich meine Professor Dumbledore erwähnte nie ihren Nachnahmen." Melin schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich bin keiner deiner Professoren und ich denke auch nicht das wir so sehr ins Förmliche übergehen sollten. Ich meine, wir beide werden viele deiner Gedanken bei den Übungen teilen, es wird sehr privat werden Junge. Nenn mich einfach Melin und wenn du nichts dagegen hast nenn ich dich auch Harry." Harry nickte.

„So nun möchte ich das du dich hinlegst. Keine Sorge, dir passiert nichts!" Melin merkte wie unwohl sich Harry fühlte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Harry kam seiner Aufforderung schließlich nach, auch wenn er dabei sehr verkrampfte war.

„Schhhht, es ist alles in Ordnung..." Melin wartete einige Minuten doch weder beruhigte sich Harrys Atmung, noch schien er eine Spur von Entspannung zu zeigen. So ging es nicht. Der Direktor hatte dem Elb ein paar Details über die Vergangenheit des Jungen gegeben, doch er hatte nicht geahnt das es noch immer so schlimm war. Der Junge schien sein Grundvertrauen restlos verloren zu haben und ohne dieses hatten die Übungen nicht viel Sinn.

„Harry, setzt dich bitte wieder." Harry tat es auch Augenblicklich.

„Entschuldigung!" Niedergeschlagen senkte der junge Gryffindor seinen Blick. Er wusste das er die Übung behinderte, doch fühlte er sich so ausgeliefert, wenn er auf den Boden lag.

„Das macht nichts, wir werden einfach etwas anderes versuchen. Doch bedenke, nichts wird funktionieren, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, das ich dir nichts Böses will." Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte über das Gesagte nach.

„Ich..., ich werde es versuchen!" Melin nickte.

„Mehr kann ich auch nicht von dir verlangen." Melin setzte sich im Schneidersitz und Harry machte es ihm nach.

„So, ich möchte jetzt das du deine Augen schließt und tief ein und aus atmest. Versuche ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und lassen deinen Gedanken freien lauf. Sie werden von alleine zur Ruhe kommen." Als der Junge Melins Anweisungen ausgeführt hatte, begann dieser leise zu Summen. Die Melodie entstammte einer Alten Weise, die in seinem Volk den Kindern vorgesunken wurde. Tatsächlich schien es zu wirken. Harrys Atmung ging gleichmäßig und er wurde immer ruhiger. Melin achtete gar nicht auf die Zeit, sondern schloss nun selbst seine Augen und summte einfach weiter, irgendwann begann er auch, mit seiner dunklen, aber dennoch sanften Stimme zu Singen.

Harry war wie verzaubert, die Melodie schien etwas in ihm zu berühren und lies Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge erscheinen.

Er sah Ebenen, Wälder und blaue Himmel. Dann sah er Seen, Flüsse und Meere. Er spürte Regen, Wind und er fühlte sich so leicht und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nichts schien mehr wichtig zu sein, er lies sich einfach treiben.

Als die Klänge langsam verhallten, fühlte er sich geborgen. Im stillen dankte er dem Elb für diese gedankliche Reise und war leicht traurig darüber das sie endete.

„Harry, öffne deine Augen!" Er tat es und riss sie gleich darauf erschrocken auf. Der Raum hatte sich völlig verändert, sie befanden sich nicht länger in einem dunklen Wald, sondern saßen sie auf einer saftigen, grünen Wiese, welche an einen See grenzte. Über ihnen regte eine stolze Eiche ihre Äste gen Himmel und spendete sanften Schatten.

„Ich..., ich verstehe nicht, wie ist das möglich? Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?" Melin schmunzelte nur.

„Wir sind noch immer in dem selben Raum, nur waren deine Gedanken so stark, dass sie die Magie des Raumes beeinflusst haben und dieser sich veränderte. Er heißt nicht umsonst ‚Raum der Wünsche'." Harry blickte sich nur weiterhin staunend um.

„Schließe jetzt bitte erneut deine Augen und versuche deinen Geist ruhig zu halten." Harry tat es und lies sich von der ruhigen Stimme Melins leiten.

„Gehe in dich und konzentriere dich auf deine Gedanken und Gefühle." Melin spürte wie der Junge immer weiter in sich selbst drang und war erleichtert, das es dieses mal auch funktionierte.

„Ich will das du dir nun vorstellst, wo sich deine Gedanken befinden. Versuche dir jedes Detail vorzustellen und es zu materialisieren. Genauso wie du es eben mit dem Raum gemacht hast, nur möchte ich das du es dieses mal nur in dir selbst machst." Melin beobachtete, wie sich Harrys Stirn in Falten legte und sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf dieser bildete.

Harry war so sehr in dieser Aufgabe vertieft, das er nicht einmal mitbekam wie Melin ihn seine Hände an die Schläfen legte und leise in der Sprache der Elben murmelte. Der Elb konnte nun genau mitverfolgen, was im Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging.

Er sah wie sich ein dunkler Raum bildete, ähnlich eines Bücherzimmers. Überall zogen sich Regale mit Büchern, in jeder erdenklichen Dicke und Größe. Da er wusste das dem Gryffindor einige seiner Erinnerungen fehlten, war er nicht erstaunt darüber, dass der Großteil der Regale im Dunkeln lag und man nicht sehen konnte, was genau diese für Bücher bereithielten. Harry stand mit geschlossenen Augen in mitten seines Gedanklichen Raumes und bemerkte so nicht wie dieser immer mehr Gestallt annahm.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis der Raum zur Gänze fertig gestellt schien und als es schließlich so weit war, war Melin über die Größe mehr als erstaunt. Der Junge schien mächtiger zu sein, als alle bisher angenommen hatten, den dieser Raum zeigte nicht nur seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen auf, sondern auch sein magisches Wissen und das Potenzial welches noch auszuschöpfen galt.

„Gut, du bist nun in deiner eigenen gedanklichen Welt und wenn du auf dieser Ebene angegriffen wirst, gilt es diese zu verteidigen." Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah sich um, genau so hatte er sich alles vorgestellt.

„Wie genau schütze ich mich denn hier?" Harry stellte diese Frage in den Raum hinein, denn schließlich war Melin nicht dort, er hörte nur dessen Stimme.

„Harry, dieser Raum gehört nur dir, du hast die Kraft jeden davon abzuhalten in diesen einzudringen. Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren, deine Magie nach außen richten und mit allem was du hast darum kämpfen das dieser Raum gesichert ist. Es ist schwer zu erklären, denn jeder findet seinen eigenen Weg um dies zu erreichen. Bei euch Menschen nennt es sich Okklumentik, doch dies hier ist anders. Hier ist alles auf deinen Geist und deine Magie ausgerichtet. Du musst es nur wollen!" Harry wusste nicht genau was sein Lehrer ihm damit sagen wollte. Er wollte doch auch bei Voldemorts letzten Angriff nicht das dieser ihn übernahm und trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

„Ich werde jetzt versuchen zu dir zu gelangen und ich möchte das du mich davon abhältst!" Harry wurde unruhig, er wusste doch gar nicht was er machen sollte.

Er spürte wie seine Umgebung begann zu beben und er fühlte einen unglaublichen Druck auf seinen Körper lasten. Panik überkam ihn, als der Raum anfing vor ihm zu verblassen und sich schwärze ausbreitete.

„Harry, du musst dich konzentrieren, lass es nicht zu!" Mit aller Macht versuchte er sich an das Bild des Raumes zu klammern und tatsächlich schien es zu funktionieren. Er sah wie Erinnerungen aufblitzten, er stand mit seinen Freunden am See und er wollte das es aufhörte. Er wusste nicht woher es kam, aber er spürte mit einem mal, eine riesige Kraft in sich. Es war wie eine Welle die ihn zu überschwemmen drohte. Harry konnte nur einen Gedanken fassen. Er wollte seine Ruhe!

Er wusste nicht wie er es machte, doch richtete er diese innere Kraft nach draußen und mit einem mal hörte alles auf.

Der Raum lag ruhig vor ihm und nichts schien mehr auf den mentalen Kampf hinzudeuten, welcher sich vor wenigen Sekunden abgespielt hatte.

Als sich Harry schließlich bei Melin erkundigen wollte, was genau passiert war, bemerkte er erst, das er dessen Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren konnte. Erschrocken versuchte er seinen geistigen Raum zu verlassen und wieder in den Raum der Wünsche zurück zu kehren.

Dies gelang ihm auch ohne Probleme.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er wie sich der Krieger unter Stöhnen wieder aufrichtete. Aus dessen Nase lief Blut und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Oh Merlin!" Schnell kniete sich der Gryffindor zu dem Elb und half diesem sich endgültig aufzurichten.

„Na siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt du musst es nur wollen!" Die Markanten Gesichtszüge des Kriegers verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Er wischte sich mit seiner Hand das Blut weg und erhob sich endgültig. Harry sah ihn unsicher an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe schon schlimmere Schläge weggesteckt und außerdem war es doch das Ziel dieser Übung!" Der Elb war sich trotz dieser Worte nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so stimmte. Die Wucht mit der, der Junge ihn von sich geschleudert hatte, hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt. Niemals hatte er mit einem solchen Schlag gerechnet und dennoch war er stolz darauf, dass dieser Mensch es geschafft hatte.

Es schien fast so als müsste er seine Meinung über diesen Jungen noch einmal überdenken. Anfangs schien es, als wäre er schwach und unbedarft, doch schien sehr viel mehr an ihm dran zu sein.

„Werde ich IHN auch fern halten können?" Melin seufzte.

„Harry, dein Feind ist mächtig und niemals solltest du ihn unterschätzen. Jetzt ist er sogar mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht! Ich meine, du hast die Macht in dir. Ich hätte nie vermutet das ein Mensch so mächtig sein kann und dennoch... . Du kannst deine Kraft nicht voll einsetzen. Wir haben gerade einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan, aber wie dem auch sei, wir sollten es nicht darauf ankommen lassen!" Harry lies seine Schultern sinken. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit verflog genauso schnell wie es gekommen war und ließ ihn wieder hilflos zurück.

Der Elb bemerkte die Flut der Gefühle die den Jungen überschwemmte und trat auf ihn zu.

„Junge, ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen, ich bin nicht schwach! Du hast mich erfolgreich davon abgehalten in deine Welt einzudringen und warte es nur ab, deine Macht wird noch wachsen und solange wir verhindern das Voldemort die ande..., dich direkt angreift sind wir vorerst sicher!" Melin rief sich in Gedanken selbst zurecht. Der Junge wusste nichts über das Amulett und es war wohl auch besser so. Er würde sich noch früh genug erneut damit konfrontiert sehen.

„Nun gut, du kennst nun einmal die Grundlage um dich selbst zu schützen, mehr kann ich dir dazu eigentlich auch nicht beibringen. Wie gesagt jeder lernt eigene Wege um sich zu schützen und ich kann dir nicht helfen den deinen zu finden. Dein Wille jedoch ist dabei das ausschlaggebende." Harry atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft schließlich wieder langsam entweichen.

„In Ordnung, ich werde es üben! Kannst du mir als nächstes zeigen wie ich zaubern kann?" Der Krieger nickte, das wäre sowieso der nächste Schritt gewesen.

xxxXXXxxx

Es war Abends und das Schloß kam langsam zu Ruhe. Die Schüle begaben sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und die Lehrer zogen sich in ihre Quartiere zurück.

Nur vereinzelnd liefen noch die Vertrauensschüler über die Flure und Gänge, um Nachzügler aufzugreifen.

Der Hausmeister machte sich gerade fertig und würde in wenigen Minuten seine Tour beginnen. Auf sein Gesicht war schon die Vorfreude auszumachen, bei dem Gedanken daran was er mit den Schülern machen würde die er und seine Gefährtin Mrs. Norris erwischen würde.

Nur an einem Ort im Schloss bemerkte man nichts von der Ruhe.

Severus Snape lief vor Wut schnaubend vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors auf und ab. Fawkes der Phönix kreischte schon genervt auf und auch die Augen des Schulleiters zeigte nicht das übliche glitzern.

Sie waren nicht so leer wie zu der Zeit als Potter verschwunden war, doch blitzen sie vor Unwillen.

„Beruhige dich endlich! Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen! Bei Merlin Severus, denk doch nach!" Doch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören. Es war selten das man diesen Mann so außer Fassung geraten sah und unter anderen Umständen würde der Schulleiter das wilde Gebären seines Schützlings wohl amüsieren, doch dieses mal war die Sache wirklich ernst.

„Albus, wir können nicht sicher sein. Es könnte auch alles nur für die Tarnung gewesen sein. Ich kann dem nächsten Treffen nicht fern bleiben! Dann, erst dann, würde meine wahre Loyalität offen liegen." Bei diesen Worten gestikulierte der schwarzhaarige wild mit seinen Armen und Händen. Albus Dumbledore, sonst ruhig und gelassen ließ seine Hände auf die Tischplatte niederfahren. Der Tränkelehrer zuckte bei dieser Geste zusammen und unterbrach endlich das sinnlose auf und abgehen.

„Severus, SETZ DICH!" Der Angesprochene war so aus dem Konzept gebracht, das er der Aufforderung ohne weiteres nach kam.

„Du hast es doch gerade selbst gesagt, wir können es nicht wissen! So wertvoll die Informationen auch sein mögen die wir von dir bekommen könnte, NICHTS ist mir dein Leben wert, wenn es so sinnlos vergeudet wäre!" Der Professor hatte dem schweigend zugehört und sackte nun sichtlich in sich zusammen. Alle Wut und Frustration schien mit einem mal verflogen.

„Albus es ist doch das einzige was ich tun kann! Ich..." Der Lehrer verstummte.

„Ich weiß was du denkst Severus, aber du irrst dich! Wirf dein Leben nicht sinnlos weg, denn tot nützt du niemanden mehr!" Der Jüngere nickte nur niedergeschlagen. Tief in sich wusste er das sein Mentor recht hatte, doch andererseits schien es für ihn das einzige zu sein um seine Sünden, die er in jungen Jahren begangen hatte, abzutragen. Er hatte soviel schlimmes getan, als er selbst noch mit voller Überzeugung zu den Todessern gehört hatte, das er es niemals würde wieder gutmachen können. Doch zumindest konnte er, durch seine Spionagetätigkeit, einen kleinen Teil wieder bereinigen.

Diese Möglichkeit wurde ihm nun genommen und er konnte nichts dafür, aber mit einem Mal fühlte er sich völlig nutzlos und die Schuld lastete schwerer als jemals zuvor auf seinen Schultern.

„Ich werde mich deinem Willen beugen, aber ich hoffe dir ist wirklich klar, was das bedeutet." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verlies leise den Raum.

Der Phönix erhob sich von seiner Stange und lies sich auf der Schulter seines Freundes nieder. Mit einer leisen Melodie, legte er seinen Kopf an den des Schulleiters und dieser war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

Wenigstens für einen Augenblick wurde die Last die er auf seinen Schultern trug, etwas leichter.

Bekomme ich wieder ein paar liebe Reviews? ;OP Es darf auch ruhig mal Kritik sein, denn nur wenn ich weiß wo meine Fehler liegen, kann ich diese beheben ;O)

Also, dezent auf den GO Button deut Bitte, bitte, bitte...

LG

Zauberlehrling


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo ihr...

Hat schon wieder so lange gedauert. Schande über mich!!!

Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

Dieser Teil ist noch nicht gebetat, leider hat Patrizia gerade nur wenig Zeit, ich werde den Teil noch mal hochladen, wenn verbessert wurde...

Bis dahin seht doch bitte einfach über die Fehler hinweg, wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen ;o)

Danke noch mal an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben, hoffe ich höre wieder was von euch G

Bis dann,

Zauberlehrling

XxxxXXXxxxX

b u Teil 8 /u /b 

br 

Der neue Morgen brach heran und der aufziehende Tag vertrieb die letzten Überreste der Nacht. Die leichten Nebelschleier die über den Wiesen lagen, wurden immer dünner und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie vollständig verschwunden wären.

Es hatte in den letzten Tagen viel geregnet und so war die Luft frisch und sauber.

Das Schloss lag noch vollkommen ruhig da, weder Lehrer noch Schüler durchbrachen die morgendliche Ruhe.

Ab und zu, sah man noch eine Eule von der nächtlichen Jagt in der Eulerrei verschwinden. Heute war Samstag und so würde es wohl auch noch etwas länger als gewöhnlich dauern, bis die Schule ihren täglichen Betrieb, wieder aufnahm.

Es war schließlich neun Uhr, als die Posteulen die mehr oder weniger wachen Schüler erreichten. Es war immer wieder ein spektakulärer Anblick, auch wenn man ihn jeden Morgen aufs Neue sah.

Draco Malfoy allerdings hatte nichts dafür übrig. Er war sich sicher, das für ihn eh keine Post dabei sein würde und so machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzuschauen. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum und konnte sich doch nicht dazu überreden, etwas zu essen. Seit der Nachricht das sein Vater tot war, hatte er merklich an Gewicht verloren, wenn man dabei bedachte das er auch vorher nicht anders als mit ‚schlank' zu bezeichnen war, war sein jetziger Zustand schon besorgniserregend.

Tief lagen die Augen, in den von Schatten umrandeten Höhlen, die sonst so malfoytypische Eleganz schien restlos verloren.

Obwohl niemand ihm seinen Posten als ungekrönter Prinz von Slytherin streitig gemacht hatte, hatte er sich von allem zurück gezogen. Egal wann man auf den Slytherin traf, entweder sah man ihn über seinen Schulaufgaben sitzen, oder blicklos im Gemeinschaftsraum brütend. Blaise Zabini betrachtete die Entwicklung seines Zimmernachbarn mit Besorgnis. Er war zwar sicher nicht der einzige der sich denken konnte, das der Tod seines Vaters ihn nicht so tief getroffen hatte, um eine solche Reaktion auszulösen, doch konnte auch er nicht genau sagen was in seinem Freund vorging.

Es war nie leicht gewesen Draco zu durchschauen, doch seit einer Weile schien es niemandem mehr zu gelinge, zu dem Blonden durchzudringen.

Ein lautloser Seufzer drang über Blaises Lippen, als er sah das der Malfoyerbe die Eule, welche sich vor ihm nieder gelassen hatte, nicht einmal beachtete.

„Hey Dray, willst du die Eule nicht mal von ihre Last befreien? Ich meine nur, sie schaut schon so böse." Verständnislos blickte der Slytherin auf, er zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er seine Hand ausstreckte und der Eule das Pergament von ihren Bein nahm. Diese plusterte sich noch einmal auf, ehe sie sich erhob und wieder davon flog.

Verständnislos blickte Draco auf das Pergament in seinen Händen. Wer sollte ihm schreiben? Außer seiner Mutter hatte er niemanden mehr und mit ihr hatte er ausgemacht nicht in Kontakt zu treten, da sie untergetaucht war.

Narzissa Malfoy war ohne Zweifel eine starke Frau, doch war es ihr nie gelungen, sich gegen ihren Mann zu stellen. Doch sobald es ihr möglich gewesen war, hatte sie das Malfoy Anwesen verlassen und war in die Muggelwelt verschwunden.

Draco hatte schon immer ein enges Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter gehabt, sehr zum Missfallen seines Vaters. Doch egal welche Strafe das Familienoberhaupt auch androhte, die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden hatte er nie brechen können. In all den Jahren in denen sie unter der Hand von Lucius Malfoy zu leiden hatten, waren sie sich gegenseitig der einzige Halt gewesen. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich das seine Mutter, da sie ihn in Sicherheit wähnte, die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Unsicher wendete Draco den Brief in seinen Händen, wenn er wirklich von seiner Mutter war, dann konnte das nur bedeuten, das etwas passiert sein musste. Bei diesen Gedanken fingen seine Hände leicht zu zittern an. Diese Gefühlsregung war nicht sehr auffällig, denn noch immer war der Malfoyspross darum bemüht, den äußeren Anschein zu wahren. Blaise hatte Draco allerdings die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen und ihm war weder die Sorge in den sturmgrauen Augen, noch das leichte Zittern seiner Hände entgangen.

„Draco, öffne ihn einfach." Der Junge schenkte Draco ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Blaise kannte Draco wahrscheinlich besser als sonst irgend einer. Schließlich war er wohl Dracos längster und bester Freund, wenn nicht sogar sein einziger wirklicher Freund.

Draco nickte nur und rollte das Pergament auf, Blaise lies ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er zuckte zusammen, als Draco plötzlich aufsprang und sein Blick zum Lehrertisch peitschte.

„Dray, was ist passiert?" Auch der schwarzhaarige erhob sich nun und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm Dracos. Als dieser überrascht durch die Berührung, den Besorgten Blick begegnete, konnte Blaise erkennen welch ein Sturm an Gefühlen in diesem tobte.

„Meine Mutter, er hat meine Mutter!" Diese Worte waren zwar nur geflüstert, doch wusste Blaise genau was sie für Draco bedeuteten.

Im Gegensatz zu den Meisten Reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien hatten die Zabinis sich immer versucht neutral zu verhalten, obwohl sie gewiss nichts gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene hatten. Diese Einstellung zu vertreten war nicht immer leicht, besonders wenn man mit Familien wie den Malfoys verkehrte. Und dennoch waren er und Draco Freunde.

Blaise wusste das Draco kein Todesser werden wollte und er konnte es nur all zu gut verstehen. Ihm selbst wurde allein bei der Vorstellung Draco könnte so werden wie dessen Vater, ganz anders.

Mit einem Ruck riss sich Draco von Blaise los und stürmte aus der großen Halle, die Blicke die ihm folgte beachtete er gar nicht erst. Der Schwarzhaarige senkte traurig seinen Blick. Es schien als habe der dunkle Lord immer Mittel und Wege das Leben, von denen die er wollte, zu bestimmen.

„Mr. Zabini, könnten sie mir erklären was hier gerade geschehen ist?" Severus Snape hatte schon seit Tagen ein Augen auf Draco gerichtet, er wusste nicht genau woran es lag, aber dieser Junge nahm bei ihm eine besondere Stellung ein. Vielleicht weil er sich selbst in ihm erkannt hatte. Als er nun den Jungen Zabini vor sich betrachtete, wusste er das mit Draco etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

„Sir, es ist..." Severus wusste genau was gerade in dem Jungen vor ging. Er wog gerade ab was wichtiger war, die Loyalität gegenüber den Regeln des Hauses Slytherin, oder die Sorge um seinen besten Freund. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte sowieso nie verstanden was Zabini in seinem Haus verloren hatte. Natürlich, die Zabinis waren eine alte Reinblut-Familie, aber der Junge schien so überhaupt nicht nach Slytherin zu passen. Ravenclaw oder gar Gryffindor schienen bei weitem eine bessere Wahl und dennoch befand er sich in seinem Haus.

„Es geht um seine Mutter, es scheint als wäre sie..., als...!" An dieser Stelle wurde Blaise durch eine Geste zum Schweigen gebracht. Er wusste was der Junge ihm sagen wollte und nun machte auch der Ausdruck von nackter Angst in Dracos Blick Sinn.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich denke ich weiß was geschehen ist, ich werde nach ihm sehen." Blaise nickte erleichtert und sah seinem Hauslehrer nach, als dieser nun auf den Weg aus der Halle war.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Die Szene, welche an dem Tisch der Schlangen geschehen war, war auch am Tisch der Löwen mit Interesse verfolgt worden. Zwar wusste niemand genau was los war, doch wann hatte i _das_ /i jemals etwas daran geändert das spekuliert wurde? Hogwarts war nun mal eine Brutstätte für Gerüchte und die Gerüchteküche lief mal wieder auf Hochtouren. Wann sah man auch schon mal das Malfoy wegen irgendetwas die Kontrolle verlor?

„Was glaubt ihr stand in dem Brief?" Diese Frage wurde von dem Iren, Seamus Finnigen gestellt und dabei lehnte er sich etwas weiter vor, um sicher zu gehen das auch jeder seine Frage verstanden hatte.

„Vielleicht hat ihm Ihr-wisst-schon-wer gesagt das er ihn nicht gebrauchen kann, warum sonst sollte er so wütend aus der Halle rauschen?" Nachdem Harry und Hermine, Ron nach diesen Ausspruch eine bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, zuckte er nur mit seinen Schultern und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf.

„Wäre doch möglich!" Verteidigte er sich schließlich. Hermine seufzte nur, manchmal war Ron wirklich kindisch.

„Nein, er war auf jeden Fall besorgt und nicht wütend." Harry nickte nur und blickte zu der Flügeltür aus der Draco vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. Mit einer schnellen Geste steckte er sich das letzte Stück seines Toast in den Mund und stand nun seinerseits vom Tisch auf.

„Harry, wohin gehst du?" Doch der Angesprochene ging einfach aus der Halle, er hatte die Frage Hermines nicht einmal gehört. Viel zu sehr wurde er von den Gedanken, welche sich um den Slytherin drehte, abgelenkt.

Seit er hier im Schloss war, waren die Berührungspunkte zwischen den Beiden sehr gering gewesen. Seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, hatten sie sich nicht mehr unterhalten.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Es war kalt und wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, war der Himmel bedeckt von dunklen Wolken. Es schien als wollten sie die Zukunft ankündigen. Denn egal wie sehr man sich in diesen dunklen Zeiten anstrengte, die Hoffnung war schon lange nur noch ein Traum der in weite Ferne gerückt war. Ein Traum der wie die Sonne, die versteckt hinter den Wolken wartete, um ihre strahlen wieder auf die Erde scheinen zu lassen.

„Hey, was machst du hier?" Draco Malfoy machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzusehen. Er blickte nur weiterhin auf die Weiten der Hogwartsländerreien.

Als Harry merkte das Draco ihm wohl nicht antworten würde, stellte er sich dazu und blickte ebenfalls, auf die atemberaubende Landschaft.

Es war schon merkwürdig, aber er hatte genau gewusst, wo er den Slytherin hatte finden können. Es war der selbe Ort an dem er schon einmal gestanden hatte, um seinen Problemen zu entfliehen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher wie viel Zeit sie nun schon zusammen so nebeneinander standen, ohne etwas zu sagen. So wurde er auch aus seinen eigenen dunklen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco schließlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Potter..., kannst du dich mittlerweile an etwas erinnern?" Wenn Harry über diese Frage erstaunt war, so zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht.

„Naja, ich sehe manchmal Teile, aber sie ergeben nie ein Ganzes!" Die leichte Bitterkeit die bei dieser Aussage mitschwang, war nicht zu überhören, ebenso wenig wie das frustrierte Aufseufzen seitens Dracos.

„Ich bin wirklich dumm nicht wahr? Ich meine, ich habe alles aufs Spiel gesetzt für jemanden der sich nicht mal daran erinnern kann, woraus sein Leben besteht!" An dieser Stelle wurde der Blonde von Harry herumgerissen und somit unterbrochen.

„Hey um eins, ein für alle mal klar zu stellen! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten das jemand seine Hoffnungen in mich setzt! Seit ich hier zu mir gekommen bin, will mich jeder auf einen Kampf vorbereiten, bei dem ich nicht einmal mehr weiß warum er gekämpft wird. Ich war einfach nur froh nicht mehr _DORT_ zu sein und jetzt..." Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus.

„Entschuldige." Harry nickte nur.

„Weißt du ich versuche wirklich mein bestes..." Dieses mal war es Draco der den schwarzhaarigen unterbrach.

„Ich weiß, ich sagte doch, es tut mir leid!" Erneut schwiegen sie sich an.

„Willst du drüber reden? Ich meine ich hab dir ja schon alles an den Kopf geworfen, was mir durch den Kopf ging!" Harry versuchte sich an einem verunglücktem Lächeln.

„Es ist wegen meiner Mutter. Du weißt ja das bald eine Weihe ansteht und das ich mich geweigert habe daran Teil zu nehmen, kannst du dir sicher denken." Harry nickte nur zum Zeichen das er zuhörte.

„ER hat gedroht ihr etwas an zu tun, wenn ich mich wirklich weigern werde. Obwohl es für die Meisten vielleicht unglaubwürdig klingt, aber ich liebe meine Mutter und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass ihr nichts geschieht. Siehst du nun? Es war alles um sonst! Ich habe hoch gepokert und stehe nun vor dem Punkt, an dem es heißt, seine Karten auf den Tisch zu legen." Erneut seufzte der blonde.

„Du solltest mit Dumbledore reden, vielleicht kann er helfen..." Harry selbst fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was der dunkle Lord mit Dracos Mutter anstellen könnte, furchtbar schlecht!

XxxxXXXxxxX

Harry konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie noch dort oben gestanden hatten, geredet hatten sie zumindest nicht mehr.

Sie hatten einfach nur nebeneinander gestanden, in dem Bewusstsein das der andere wusste wie es einem selbst ging.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück, schließlich konnten sie sich nicht ewig vor ihren Problemen verstecken. Draco lief noch immer schweigend neben ihm, er hatte nicht auf Harrys Vorschlag geantwortet. Doch Harry lies ihn, er war sich sicher das Draco, die Hände die man ihm entgegenstreckte nicht abweisen würde, wenn er sie wirklich brauchte.

Beide waren so in ihre Gedanken vertieft das sie die schlanke Gestallt die ihnen entgegenkam erst bemerkten als es zu spät war, da Draco schon Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden gemacht hatte.

„Was zum Teufel?" Erklang es auch so gleich von dem Slytherin, als er mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen hochsah.

Harry hatte die Geistesgegenwart gehabt und beherzt zugegriffen um zumindest einen vor den Sturz zu schützen.

„Entschuldige bitte! Ich war in Gedanken!" Als Draco die sanfte Stimme hörte und kurz darauf in dieses engelhafte Gesicht blickte, verwandelte sich seine Wut augenblicklich in Verzückung. Er war sich sicher noch nie im Leben ein so schönes Wesen gesehen zu haben.

„Eowyn?" Harry war völlig überrascht als er erkannte, wen er da in seinen Armen hielt. Sollte sie nicht noch auf der Krankenstation liegen?

Doch die Angesprochene schien ihn, trotz der Tatsache das er sie hielt, nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit einer Eleganz die Harry an seiner Stelle sicher nicht aufgebracht hätte, erhob sich Draco schließlich vom Boden. Doch keine Sekunde wich sein Blick von dem der Elbe.

„Kein Problem, ich hoffe nur das dir nichts geschehen ist!" Harry runzelte nach diesem Ausspruch nur seine Stirn. Er hatte ja viel von dem Slytherin erwartet, aber sicher nicht, das dieser so ruhig bleiben würde.

„Nein, nichts passiert." Beide lächelten sich daraufhin an.

„Ich bin Draco, Draco Malfoy!" Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen, er wusste nicht wieso, doch dieser Ausspruch kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor.

„Hallo Draco, mein Name ist Eowyn von Sternennacht!" Dracos lächeln vertiefte sich noch.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennen zu lernen!" Bei dem gesagten verneigte sich der Blonde leicht und Harry konnte erkennen wie sich Eowyns ehr bleiche Wangen leicht rosa färbten. Damit er dieses Schauspiel nicht noch länger mit ansehen musste, entschied sich der Gryffindor es an dieser Stelle mit einem Räuspern zu unterbrechen.´

„Oh, Harry. Ich..., ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt!" Harry konnte sich gerade noch einen sarkastischen Kommentar verkneifen.

„Eowyn sag, was treibst du hier? Solltest du nicht noch bei Madam Pomfrey sein?" Als Harry bemerkte wie sich der leichte Roséton in ein waschechtes Rot verwandelte, konnte er sich ein lautes Auflachen nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist ausgebückst, stimmst?" Eowyn nickte nur. Während der Zeit die sie schon auf Hogwarts war, hatte sie die Krankenstation noch nicht verlassen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr dort ausgehalten und sich kurzerhand selbst von dort entlassen.

„Krankenstation?" Dracos Stimme zeigte deutlich seine Besorgnis. Kritisch ließ er seinen Blick über Eowyns Körper gleiten, bis er schließlich an ihren spitz zulaufenden Ohren hängen blieb.

„Du bist eine Elbe!" Eowyn lächelte verschmitzt.

„Du bist ein Mensch!" Antworte sie in gleicher Manier. Erneut konnte Harry es nicht verhindern und rollte mit seinen Augen.

„In Ordnung, ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber ich denke wir sollten dich zurückbringen!" Zu gut konnte er sich an Madams Pomfrey gebären erinnern nachdem er die Station unerlaubt verlassen hatte. Ohne es verhindern zu können, machte sich dabei ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Nein, die Krankenschwester war gar nicht froh gewesen.

„Och komm schon! Ich fühle mich wunderbar! Wenn ich noch länger in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt bin, werde ich wohl wirklich krank!" Harry und Eowyn waren sich näher gekommen, schließlich hatte er sie in den letzten Tagen immer wieder besucht. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden.

Draco lies seinen Blick zwischen Harry und Eowyn hin und her gleiten, es gefiel ihm gar nicht wie vertraut der Schwarzhaarige mit dieser war.

„Ach Potter, sei keine Memme! Wir beide wissen genau wie langweilig es dort ist, also gönn ihr doch den Spaß!" Die Elbe sah ihn daraufhin strahlend an und Draco spürte wie ihm seine Knie weich wurden.

„Macht was ihr wollt, ich werde euch schon nicht verraten, aber mitgehen werde ich auch nicht! Ich war lang genug an der frischen Luft." Draco sah ihm bei dieser Aussage dankbar an. Harry gab ihm die Chance Eowyn näher kennen zu lernen.

Harry konnte ein wissendes Lächeln nicht verbergen, schließlich sah auch Eowyn aus als habe sie nichts dagegen mit dem Slytherin alleine zu sein. Zumindest schien die Begegnung Draco auf wundersame Weise von den Gedanken an seine Mutter, abgebracht zu haben.

Der Slytherin würde allerdings noch früh genug bemerken, das durch Verdrängen, die Probleme nicht verschwanden.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Der Mittag war gerade angebrochen und so machte sich Harry langsam auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Nach dem Essen hatte er eine weitere Stunde Training mit Melin und später am Abend hatte er sich zu seinem Leidwesen in den Kerkern einzufinden.

Harrys Unterricht gestaltete sich für alle Beteiligten, mehr als überraschend. Er lernte die theoretischen Zusammenhänge in jedem Fach so schnell, dass seine Lehrer nur erstaunt mit dem Kopf schütteln konnten.

Man hätte es darauf schieben können, das Harry die meisten Dinge eigentlich wusste, doch selbst bei Dingen die er nie vorher besprochen hatte, zeigte er erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe.

Harry merkte es nicht mal, für ihn bot lernen eine hervorragende Möglichkeit nicht über andere Bereiche seines Lebens nach zu denken.

Zum einen war da die Sehnsucht und die Sorge um Penny und Aidan und zum anderen seine quälenden Erinnerungen.

Es kam nicht mehr so oft vor wie noch am Anfang, dennoch fühlte sich Harry manchmal von allem überfordert. Besonders dann spürte er eine Last auf seinen Schultern, bei der er nicht wusste, wie er sie alleine tragen sollte.

Doch gab es noch etwas was ihn besonders zu schaffen machte. Manchmal befiel ihn von einem Moment zum anderen einfach die Panik. Diese war dann so mächtig, das er sich nicht einmal bewegen konnte, noch immer mied er wo es nur ging in geschlossenen Räumen zu sein. Allein bei dem Gedanken am heutigem Abend wieder für Stunden in den Kerkern zu sein, ergriff ihn reißende Übelkeit.

Harry war stehen geblieben und schloss seine Augen, tief atmete er ein und lies die Luft nachdem er sie einen Moment angehalten hatte, wieder langsam entweichen. Diese Übung wiederholte er einige Male und tatsächlich schien es etwas zu helfen.

Die Mauern wirkten weniger erdrückend auf ihn und auch die Übelkeit lies nach. Doch trotz allem war ihm die Lust auf Essen vergangen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

„Mr. Potter..." Verwundert sah Harry sich zu der Stimme um die ihn gerufen hatte. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen als er Madame Pompfrey erkannte, die leicht außer Atem schien.

„Haben sie die Prinzessin vielleicht gesehen? Sie scheint verschwunden und das obwohl sie im Bett liegen sollte!" Harry biss sich verunsichert auf seine Lippe, sollte er der Krankenschwester verraten, das Eowyn zusammen mit Draco das Schloss verlassen hatte, oder sollte er ihnen die Zeit zusammen gönnen? Dies hätte allerdings eine Verzweifelte Pompfrey als Konsequenz.

„Ich glaube sie wollte etwas Luft schnappen gehen, sie schien schon seit Tagen etwas rastlos zu sein..." Missbilligend runzelte die Heilerin ihre Stirn.

„Rastlos? Luftschnappen? Sie kann Luftschnappen, wenn ich sie entlassen habe und nicht wenn es ihr gefällt. So etwas verantwortungslosen! Aber was red ich eigentlich mit ihnen? Sie sind ja genauso!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging mit wehendem Häuptchen davon.

Harrys lächeln wurde breiter. Nein, er wollte jetzt sicher nicht mit der Elbin tauschen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Penelope Carson blickte aus traurigen Augen zu ihren Mann. Sie befanden sich gerade bei dem Privatdetektiv, welchen sie beauftragt hatten nach Harry zu suchen.

Dieser hatte ihnen soeben mitgeteilt das er dessen Spur verloren hatte.

„Was soll das heißen? Geben sie jetzt einfach auf?" Brain OMally seufzte auf.

„Mr. Carson, ich wollte ihnen nur den Stand der Dinge erläutern. Seit Wochen haben sich keinen neuen Spuren gefunden. Die Familie Dursley konnte uns schließlich nichts weiter zu dem Jungen mitteilen. Wir treten so zu sagen auf der Stelle. Wir wissen leider erstaunlich wenig über ihn. Sein Name lautet Harry James Potter, beide Eltern durch ungeklärten Umständen tot, er soll auf ein Internat für spezielle Schüler gehen, wobei wir über dieses nichts weiter herausfinden konnten. Wir haben alle Internate die wir für möglich hielten um Auskunft gebeten, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Die Leute die ihn entführt haben tauchen weder in einer Polizeidatei auf, noch passt ihre Beschreibung auf irgendeine Bekannte Vereinigung." Kurzes Schweigen lastete über dem kleinen Büro nachdem der Detektiv seine Aufzählung beendet hatte.

„Wir wollen nicht aufgeben! Glauben sie mir der Polizei und auch mir geht der Fall nahe, doch wissen wir im Moment einfach nicht weiter." Penny ließ ihren Kopf sinken.

„Was wäre wenn wir die Medien einschalten würden?" Aidan schien die ein ziemlich logischer Schritt, wie oft las man auf Milchtütenverpackungen über vermisste Kinder? Doch andererseits beschlich ihn ein furchtbares Gefühl dabei den Jungen in eine solche Liste zu setzen.

Als er O´Mally bedächtig nicken sah, versuchte er dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Sie mussten alles versuchen, um den Jungen zu finden!

Aidan war noch einmal zusammen mit Penelope bei der Familie Dursley gewesen. Penny war über die Kaltschnäuzigkeit dieser Leute, welche sich als Harrys Familie bezeichneten kurz gesagt, entsetzt gewesen.

Nur sehr widerwillig hatte sie erfahren, was vor Monaten in deren Haus geschehen war. Die Dursley erzählten, von einer Gruppe Männer die hinter dem Jungen her gewesen sein sollten, doch egal wie sehr Penny und Aidan versuchten mehr Informationen zu bekommen, desto stärker wurde die Mauer der Abwehr auf der sie stießen. Beide waren sich jedoch sicher darüber, das diese Menschen etwas zu verbergen suchten.

Aidan wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als O´Mally das Schweigen brach.

„Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, vielleicht bringt uns dieser Schritt endlich weiter!"

XxxxXXXxxxX

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich in der großen Halle eingefunden. Die ersten Schülergruppen saßen schon an den verschiedenen Tischen und hatten mit dem Essen begonnen. Harry war in keiner Weise überrascht, Ron am Tisch der Löwen aus zu machen. Der rothaarige Gryffindor würde wohl nie eine Malzeit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln lies Harry sich ihm gegenüber an dem Tisch nieder.

„Hey Kumpel wohin bist du denn heute Morgen verschwunden? Wir haben dich schon gesucht." Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht das ihr euch Sorgen macht, ich war nur etwas an der frischen Luft. Ich brauchte mal etwas Zeit zum nachdenken." Ron nickte verstehend.

Seit Harry wieder da war, war er nicht mehr der selbe. Doch der rothaarige wusste, das er ihm das nicht zum Vorwurf machen konnte. Harry hatte schlimmes erlebt und konnte sich noch immer nicht an ihre Gemeinsame Zeit erinnern. Die Erzählungen würden nie das Erlebte wieder bringen können.

„Wo hast du denn Hermine gelassen?" Bei dieser Frage verdrehte Ron nur entnervt die Augen. Noch eine Sache die sich wieder geändert hatte, seit Harry wieder da war.

„Na wo schon, in der Bibliothek. Sie sagt, sie hätte in der Zeit wo du verschwunden warst nicht richtig lernen können und müsste das nun endlich nachholen. Außerdem hat sie etwas von nem Buch über Amnesiezaubern geredet." Harry nickte nur. Egal wie genervt Rons Stimme soeben geklungen hatte, so konnte jeder sehen, wie viel ihm seine Freundin bedeutete. Denn seine Augen strahlten die ganze Zeit über und sein Blick wurde bei dem Gedanken an Hermine ganz weich.

„Willst du nichts essen?" Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Nein ich habe keinen Hunger!" Bei diesem Ausspruch verwandelte sich Rons verliebte Mine in eine besorgte. Nicht nur ihm war aufgefallen, das Harry viel zu wenig Nahrung zu sich nahm.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen ne Runde fliegen? Ich meine irgendwann willst du deinen Posten als Sucher sicher wieder haben, oder? Ginny will sowieso lieber den neuen Jäger machen." Bei dem Gedanken ans Fliegen hellte sich Harrys Gesicht auf. Jeder hatte ihm erzählt er wäre ein Naturtalent gewesen. Seit man ihm über die Funktion seines Feuerblitzes aufgeklärt hatte, verspürte er die Lust sein sogenanntes Naturtalent auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Klar, ich freu mich drauf!" Auch Ron schien begeistert. Seit Harry im letzten Jahr Quidditchverbot bekommen hatte, war die Qualität der Gryffindormannschaft gesunken. Ginny bemühte sich zwar, aber sie konnte Harry nun mal nicht ersetzen, zumal sie sowieso schon immer den Platz des Jägers bevorzugt hatte.

Die Jungen redeten noch lange über Quidditch und dessen Regeln, schließlich hatte Harry auch das alles vergessen und Ron war nur all zu gerne bereit diesen Verlust wieder auszugleichen.

Doch als das Mittagessen zu Ende ging, erhob sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Übungsstunde mit dem Elb.

Sie wollte sich heute an der stablosen Magie versuchen, zwar hatten sie das Okklumentik noch nicht abgeschlossen, doch war es ab jetzt etwas, was Harry nur alleine weiter lernen konnte. Es war ihm immer leichter gefallen Melin aus seinen Gedanken heraus zu halten und er war zuversichtlich das es ihm auch gelingen würde, gegen ein erneuten Angriff von Voldemort zu bestehen.

Als er schließlich an dem Raum ankam und anklopfte, hörte er von drinnen ein lauteres Wortgefecht.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so verschwinden! Was wäre wenn euch etwas passiert wäre? Eowyn ihr seid in Gefahr, jetzt mehr denn je! Ich bitte euch, geht nicht zu leichtfertig mit dieser Situation um! Es ist nicht länger nur der Schrecken unserer Dimension der auf euch lauert. Jetzt ist es auch dieser Voldemort der euch um jeden Preis in seine Gewalt bekommen will..." Nun war es Eowyns Stimme, die trotz der Wut die sie ausstrahlte, sehr melodisch klang.

„Denkst du ich wüsste das nicht? Ich war doch nur an der frischen Luft, ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich will doch nur nach Hause!" Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus und Harry entschloss sich diesen Zeitpunkt zu nutzen, um sich erneut bemerkbar zu machen.

Nachdem er herein gebeten worden war, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie sich die junge Elbin mit ihrer Hand Tränen von den Wangen strich, denn kurz darauf war sie mit einem knappen nicken in seine Richtung, verschwunden.

„Hallo junger Freund, ich hoffe das was du mit angehört hast bleibt unter uns!" Harry nickte schnell und konnte nicht verhindern das er leicht verlegen wurde.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht lauschen!" Melin winkte ab.

„Das was du getan hast, kann man nicht als Lauschen bezeichnen. Schließlich war unser Gespräch so laut, dass sowieso das halbe Schloss mithören konnte." Harry biss sich zögernd auf seine Unterlippe.

„Worum ging es denn gerade?" Melin sah den Jungen abschätzend an, schließlich seufzte er und begann leise zu erzählen.

„Weißt du, nicht nur eure Dimension wird von Mächten bedroht die gefährlich und ebenso böse sind. Wir Elben sind seit je her ein friedlebendes Volk und dennoch konnten wir uns der Gefahr nicht entziehen.

Vor etwa einhundertfünfzig Jahren tauchte plötzlich eine Macht bei uns auf, welche so bedrohlich war, das alle Stämme in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt wurden.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich diese dunkle Macht offenbarte.

Du musst wissen, genauso wie bei euch Menschen, gibt es verschiedene Arten von Elben. Manche leben in Wäldern, andere in Bergen, manche ziehen die luftigen Höhen der Berge vor und wieder andere lieben die klare, salzige Luft des Meeres." Harry hatte sich auf den waldigen Boden nieder gelassen und Melin war an eines der Fenster getreten. Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend zu, die winterliche Sonne berührte schon beinahe den Horizont und hatte schon einen rötlichen Schimmer angenommen.

Die Stimme von Harrys Lehrmeister klang ruhig und man merkte das er sich wohl sehr nach seiner Heimat sehnen musste.

„Mein Stamm sind die Waldelben, als solche leben wir tief in den dichtesten Wäldern. Dort ist das Laub so grün und die Bäume so hoch, das immer nur das Licht der Dämmerung herrscht. An manchen Stellen jedoch, bricht die Sonne durch die Kronen und lässt seine goldenen Strahlen auf den Waldboden fallen. Alleine dieser Anblick lässt eine magische Stimmung aufkommen. Doch das alles ist nichts im Vergleich zu unserer Stadt, etwas schöneres habe ich auf keiner meiner Reisen gesehen." Man hörte ein leichtes, wehmütiges Lächeln aus Melins Stimme heraus, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte und sich zu seinen Lehrling umwandte.

„Ich schweife vom Thema ab, entschuldige. Irgendwann, wenn die Gefahr beseitigt ist, werde ich dir unsere Stadt zeigen und dann kannst du selber sehen was ich meine." Auch Harry lächelte.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre deine Welt zu sehen!" Melin nickte und sein Gesicht nahm wieder ernste Züge an. Kurz darauf begann er erneut von der dunklen Bedrohung zu sprechen, welche seine Welt ereilt hatte.

„Obwohl wir mit einem Angriff gerechnet haben wurden wir, als dieser schließlich stattfand, völlig überrollt." Melin seufzte auf.

„Seit Jahrtausenden sind nicht mehr so viele Elben gefallen. Wir wurden von dunklen Kreaturen beinahe überschwemmt. Diese Wesen sind selbst für uns, keine leichten Gegner, sie scheinen fast unverwundbar. Die Kämpfe schienen ewig an zu dauern. Irgendwann hatten sie jedoch ein Ende. Nicht weil eine der Seiten gewonnen hätte. Wenn wir ehrlich sind wissen wir nicht was zu der Waffenstille führte." Melin hatte längst vergessen das er mit Harry redete, vielmehr schien er alles erlebte, noch einmal zu durchleben.

„Es schien unseren Gegnern einfach nicht mehr wichtig zu sein, uns zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht hatten Sie ein Lohnenderes Ziel gefunden. Die Zeiten wurden wieder ruhiger. Zwar haben wir unseren Feind nicht vergessen, aber nach fast über hundert Jahren wich er langsam, aber sicher in den Hintergrund. Und wieder wurden wir überrascht, als er sich erneut dazu entschloss, dass wir seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften." Melins Stimme klang bei diesen Worten mehr als bitter. Harry dachte nach. Nach dem was der Elb ihm erzählte, würde er seine Einschätzung über dessen Alter wohl noch einmal überdenken müssen.

„Wisst ihr nun, gegen wen ihr kämpft?" Melin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und nickte schließlich.

„Ja, er hat sich uns gezeigt. Das ist wohl das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache." Harry runzelte fragend seine Stirn.

„Unser Feind ist derjenige, von dem es nie jemand gedacht hätte. Unser Feind ist Kaine, der Bruder unserer Königin." Scharf sog Harry die Luft ein.

„Er hat seine eigene Familie verraten?" Harry schien völlig fassungslos und Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Der Gedanke das jemand das verraten könnte, was er selbst sich so sehr wünschte, schien einfach völlig abwegig.

„Ja und glaub mir, er wird mit seinen Leben für diesen Verrat bezahlen!" Bei diesen Worten, spürte Harry wie er von einer Gänsehaut erfasst wurde. Er wusste nicht genau warum er seine nächsten Worte aussprach, doch im nachhinein war er sicher das er sie genauso meinte.

„Wenn es soweit ist, hoffe ich das ich da sein werde um dir beizustehen, auch wenn ich dir vielleicht keine große Hilfe sein werde." Melins Gesicht, welches sich vor Wut verzogen hatte, glättete sich.

„Danke, junger Freund." Harry nickte.

„Nun gut, wir sind nicht hier um bei Vergangenem zu verweilen, oder über zukünftiges zu philosophieren. Wenden wir uns also nun der Gegenwart zu." Harry erhob sich.

„Ja, schließlich können wir nur diese beeinflussen." Der Elb schien sich innerlich zu sammeln.

„Wie schon bei der Kunst die Gedanken vor fremden Einflüssen zu schützen, so kommt es auch bei der stablosen Magie, auf reine Konzentration an. Du musst lernen dich von allem frei zu machen. Nichts darf dich beeinflussen! Mach dich frei von Gefühlen, wie Wut und Zweifel. Gefühle sind machtvoll und wir sind noch nicht so weit, diese als Begleiter zu wählen." Bei Harrys fragenden Blick, fuhr Melin erklärend fort.

„Es gibt Gefühle die deine Magie stärken können, aber es gibt auch solche die einen schwächen können. Zorn und Liebe können beide Mächtige verbündete sein, Zweifel und Ängste hingegen werden dich schwächen." Verstehen zeichnete sich bei Harry ab, doch kurz darauf blickte er schon wieder fragen.

„Melin, warum werde ich durch Wut und Zorn stärker?" Melin dachte kurze Zeit darüber nach, wie er sich seinen Schüler begreifbar machen konnte.

„Wut und Zorn sind stark mein Junge, sie können ein mächtiger Ansporn sein. Warum glaubst du, dass dein Gegner solch ein mächtiger Feind ist? Mit Liebe hat seine Macht mit Sicherheit nichts zu tun. Harry, Liebe und Hass liegen dichter bei einander, als manch einer denken mag. Sie begleiten einander wie Licht und Schatten. Ohne das eine, kann das andere nicht existieren." Melin trat mit ernsten Gesicht auf Harry zu und ließ sich vor ihn so nieder, das sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.

„Eins jedoch darfst du nie vergessen! Die Kontrolle! Die dunklen Gefühle, wie ich sie hier nennen werde, sind zwar ein starker Verbündeter, jedoch sind sie gleichermaßen Gefährlich da sie sich nur äußerst schwer beherrschen lassen. Liebe hingegen und der Wunsch zu beschützen kann niemals für die Menschen in deiner Umgebung eine Gefahr darstellen. Dein Feind, Voldemort, hat längst die Schwelle übertreten an der er in der Lage war seine eigene Dunkelheit zu beherrschen. Dein Feind, wird beherrscht und weiß es nicht einmal." Der Elb lächelte den Jungen an uns schüttelte schließlich seinen Kopf.

„Doch Harry, vergiss das erst einmal. Wir wollen uns zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal mit der Unterstützung durch Gefühle zuwenden" Harry blieb nach dieser Erklärung ungewöhnlich schweigsam, er brauchte eine Weile um seine wirbelnden Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.

„Heißt das nicht das er selbst irgendwann diesen, dunklen Gefühlen unterlegen sein wird?" Melin lächelte.

„Gewiss und wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht täuscht wir dieser Zeitpunkt ehr früher, als später auftauchen." Der Elbenkrieger wandte sich nun seinen Tisch zu, auf dem einige Gegenstände lagen. Unter anderem war dort eine Feder, einige Steine und in einem Käfig liefen mehrer kleine Käfer hin und her.

„Wie bei euch in dieser Ehrwürdigen Schule, werden wir mit einem ganz einfachen Zauber anfangen. Wir werden uns darauf konzentrieren diese kleine Feder hier, zum schweben zu bringen. Danach werden wir uns etwas komplexeren Dingen zuwenden." Harry schritt auf seinen Lehrer zu.

Seit klar war, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wusste Harry wie wichtig es werden würde diese Art der Verteidigung zu meistern. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht gut dabei.

„Wie gesagt, versuche dich von allem frei zu machen. Versuche dich auf deine Magie zu konzentrieren, du musst sie fühlen." Harry atmete tief ein und schloss kurz darauf seine Augen. Es wurde ruhig um ihn herum, der junge Gryffindor blendete alles aus.

Er ging tief in sich, bis er meinte etwas zu fühlen.

Es war wie ein leichtes pulsieren in seinem Inneren. Jedoch nicht so wie sein Herzschlag, sondern mehr als wenn jemand eine Saite in ihm zum klingen gebracht hätte. Harry konzentrierte sich immer weiter auf dieses Gefühl, es ging ein wohlige Wärme davon aus. Als er sicher war, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht wieder verlieren würde, öffnete er seine Augen und nickte seinem Gegenüber zu.

„Gut, du musst diese Energie jetzt lenken. Konzentriere dich auf das was du mit ihr machen willst. Versuche bitte diese Feder schweben zu lassen, du musst sie vor deinen inneren Auge sehen können." Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er wurde von einem Gefühl der Nervosität ergriffen. Seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und als er seine Hand in Richtung der Feder streckte, sah er das diese leicht zitterte.

Er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, dazu schloss er erneut seine Augen und lies das Gefühl der Wärme wieder aufsteigen.

Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, spreizte er seine Finger und stellte sich vor wie sich die Feder, getragen von einem leichte Windhauch, in die Lüfte erheben würde.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ein leichter Wind durch seine Haare wehte und über seine Wangen strich. Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt sah er, wie die Feder sich in einer spiralförmigen Bewegung nach oben schraubte.

Der Wind wurde noch einmal stärker und nun bemerkte er wie es an seiner Kleidung zog.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Melin betrachtete dieses Schauspiel mit Erstaunen. Er hatte sicherlich mit einer Reaktion der Feder gerechnet, doch erkannte er das sich der Zauber den der Junge anwandte, deutlich von denen der Menschen unterschied.

Es schien als würde er sich das Element Luft zu nutze machen. Melin überlegte fieberhaft ob er ihn nicht lieber unterbrechen sollte, der Wind hatte schon extreme Ausmaße angenommen.

Doch gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, brach alles ab.

Der Junge brach vor seinen Augen einfach zusammen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er neben ihn getreten und half ihn dabei sich aufzurichten.

„Habe ichs geschafft?" Melin konnte über diese Frage nur den Kopf schütteln. Da lag ein Menschenkind, gerade mal sechzehn Jahre, vor ihm und hatte einen so starken Zauber angewandt.

Nicht vielen der Elben-Zaubermeister, konnten ein Element in den Maßen beeinflussen.

„Ja, das hast du wohl. Auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß i wie /i du das geschafft hast." Doch als der Krieger erneut auf den Jungen nieder sah bemerkte er, das dieser wohl ohnmächtig geworden war.

Schnell wirkte er einen seiner eigenen Zauber, der dafür sorgte das der Junge seine Energie wieder zurück erhielt.

Wenige Augenblicke später, schlug dieser auch schon seine Augen auf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Harry runzelte seine Stirn.

„Müde!" Melin nickte.

„In Ordnung, ich denke wir sollten es für heute dabei belassen!" Harry wirkte bei dieser Aussage mehr als erleichtert. Er hätte sowieso nicht gewusst wie er noch einen weiteren Zauber hätte anwenden sollen. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und kraftlos.

Wenig später hatte er sich, von dem sehr nachdenklichen Elb, verabschiedet. Er wollte sich noch ein wenig hinlegen, bevor er zu seiner nächsten Nachhilfestunde erscheinen musste.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Es war schon dunkel, als Harry langsam in Richtung der Kerker ging.

Dort würde er sich für weitere Stunden den Studien über die Zaubertränke widmen.

Müde rieb sich Harry über seine Augen, die Stunden in denen er die stablose Magie gelernt hatte, waren für ihn mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Er fühlte sich völlig schlaff und auch sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. Er würde lieber wieder in seinen Schlafsaal verschwinden, als nun zusammen mit dem Professor für Zaubertränke, in den tiefen des alten Schlosses, über einen Kessel mit zumeist stinkender Flüssigkeit, zu schwitzen.

Doch Harry wusste das dies nicht möglich war. Es hatte ihm zwar niemand gesagt, doch konnte er in den Augen der Lehrer sehen, das die Lage mehr als ernst war.

Die Stunde in der er geschlafen hatte, schien im nicht geholfen zu haben, wenn er ehrlich war so, fühlte er sich nun noch schlechte als zuvor.

Harry seufzte, wie sollte er jemanden mit seiner stablosen Magie bekämpfen, wenn er sich danach immer so fühlte? Dabei hatten sie, laut Melin, nur einen ganz einfachen Zauber ausgeführt.

Er schauderte und schlang seine Arme um seinen schmächtigen Körper, in dem Versuch sich selbst zu wärmen.

Kurz stand er noch unschlüssig vor der geschlossenen Türe, ehe er sich innerlich zusammenriss und dann anklopfte.

Die Türe öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und Harry trat, nach kurzem Zögern, ein.

„Ah Mr. Potter, wie ich sehe geben sie sich die Ehre." Harry runzelte seine Stirn und verzichtete darauf, dem Meister der Tränke zu antworten. Severus der wohl auch nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte, winkte ihn kurz darauf heran und Harry kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Da ich mich wieder mit ihren Fähigkeiten, welche zu meinen Leidwesen nicht vorhanden sind werde auseinandersetzen müssen, habe ich schon etwas vorbereitet." Harry blickte auf die verschiedenen Kräuter, Teile von Lebewesen und Gegenstände, welche vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen.

Er konnte einen leichten Würgereiz nicht unterdrücken und auch sein Körper wurde von neuerlichen Schauern ergriffen.

Doch die verschiedenen Körperteile, von denen manchmal sogar noch Flüssigkeit tropfte, waren wirklich kein schöner Anblick.

„Mr. Potter, ich hätte nie gedacht das sie so zart besaite sind!" Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Professors klang mehr als spöttisch, als er sich das bleiche Gesicht seines Gegenübers betrachtete.

Erneut zog es Harry vor, keine Antwort zu geben, lieber ließ er sich an seinem Platz nieder und blickte auf das Rezept, welches neben den Zutaten lag.

Er konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als er sah was er für einen Trank brauen sollte. Er würde Stunden mit der Zubereitung beschäftigt sein. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich über die Stirn.

Der leichte Schmerz, welcher hinter seinem Kopf pulsierte seit er erwacht war, hatte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Dröhnen entwickelt. Ihm ging es immer schlechter und dennoch war er zu stolz, sich seine Schwäche vor dem Meister der Zaubertränke einzugestehen.

Er würde diesen Trank brauen und sich danach wieder hinlegen, schwor er sich im stillen.

Severus Snape beobachtete den Jungen und er merkte, wie leichte Sorge in ihm aufkeimte.

Selten hatte er diesen so ruhig erlebt. Ihm war auch das leichte Zittern und der feine Schweiß, welcher auf dessen Stirn lag, nicht entgangen.

Sollte er die Nachhilfe vielleicht unterbrechen?

Doch dann überlegte er sich, wie er selbst mit solch einer Situation umgehen würde. Auch wenn er es niemals laut aussprechen würde so wusste er, dass Harry ihm gar nicht so unähnlich war. Der Junge war Stolz und versuchte möglichst alles alleine zu bewältigen. Er

Schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf.

Er war sich sicher das Harry, ihm sagen würde, wenn es gar nicht mehr ging und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde er ihn beobachten und notfalls eingreifen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Ihm ging es gar nicht gut, nicht nur das ihm abwechselnd kalt und warm wurde. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde eine Horde Trolle, versuchen daraus auszubrechen, indem sie mit ihren Keulen gegen die Wände schlugen.

Immer wieder verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen und der Gestank, welcher mit grünen Rauchfäden durch den Raum waberte, tat sein übriges um die Übelkeit zu verstärken.

Mit Mühe unterdrückte der Gryffindor einen erneuten Anfall eines Zitterns. Er versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und doch schien nichts zu helfen.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz, um hinter dem Kessel Aufstellung zu nehmen. Der Trank musste nun kontinuierlich mal rechts-, und mal linksherum gerührt werden.

Doch gerade als er die Rührkelle in die Hand nahm, merkte er wie alles anfing zu wackeln. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach.

Die Rührkelle rutschte aus seinen schweißnassen Händen und fiel Scheppernd zu Boden. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er sich noch an einer Tischkante festzuhalten, doch im selben Moment war ihm klar das er es nicht schaffen würde.

Innerlich machte er sich für den Aufschlag, auf den kalten und vor allem harten Kerkerboden bereit. Um so überraschter war er schließlich, als dieser ausblieb.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Severus, welchem immer klarer wurde, das Potter sicher nichts in seinem Labor zu suchen hatte und lieber auf der Krankenstation oder seinem Bett sein sollte, trat auf diesen zu.

Gerade als er ihm mitteilen wollte, das sie den Trank zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiter brauen würden, erhob sich der Gryffindor.

Severus sah an dessen wackeligen Bewegungen, das sich sein Zustand wohl noch weiter verschlechtert hatte. Im selben Moment, in dem er ihn wegen seines dummen Stolzes verfluchen wollte bemerkte er, wie diesem die Rührkelle welche er zuvor genommen hatte, aus der Hand fiel.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, machte der Meister der Zaubertränke einen schnellen Schritt auf diesen zu und bewahrte ihn dadurch, vor einer unschönen Begegnung mit dem harten Boden.

„Potter, sie sind wirklich eine Plage! Ich begreife nicht wie sie so dumm sein können! Warum haben sie nichts gesagt? Ich hätten den Termin auch verschieben können." Harry der gerade erst registrierte, das ihm der Aufprall wohl erspart geblieben war, blickte verwirrt in die schwarzen Augen, welche ihn wütend anblitzten.

„Sie haben mich aufgefangen?" Severus schnaubte nur über die überaus schnelle Auffassungsgabe seines Schülers.

„Es scheint wohl so." Meinte er schließlich in einem überaus ironischen Ton.

Trotz allem war sein Blick besorgt, als er mit seiner Hand, die Temperatur des Jungen überprüft hatte. Auch das leichte Zittern, verstärkte seine Sorge noch. Was trieb dieser vermaledeite Elb bloß mit dem Jungen? Natürlich wusste Severus Snape das nicht Melin für Potters zustand verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte und dennoch nahm er sich vor, später mit diesen zu reden.

Der Gryffindor wirkte vollkommen schutzlos und der leicht fiebrige Glanz seiner Augen verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur noch.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, nahm er den Jungen schließlich hoch, er versteifte sich zwar anfangs, doch der Professor ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er trug ihn in seine Privaten Räume. Der Gedanke ihn dort zu haben, behangte den schwarzhaarigen zwar nicht gerade, aber ihn in seinem Zustand durch das zugige Schloss zu tragen, war auch nicht wirklich eine Option.

Eine steile, missbilligende Falte zierte die Stirn des Lehrers, als er bemerkte wie leicht der Junge wirklich war.

In den weiten Schulroben viel einem das gar nicht so auf. Ass er überhaupt etwas?

Vorsichtig ließ Severus Snape seine Last auf dem Bett nieder. Daraufhin verschwand er für Augenblicke in seinem Labor, um schließlich mit einer Schüssel Wasser, einem Lappen und verschiedenen Tränken wieder zu kommen.

Der Junge schien zu schlafen, doch seine schnelle Atmung und seine Unruhe, täuschten nicht über dessen Zustand hinweg.

Interessiert beugte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke vor als er bemerkte, dass eine von Harrys Händen fest um einen Anhänger geschlossen waren. Als er jedoch versuchte diesen näher zu betrachten, gab der Junge einen unwilligen Laut von sich, woraufhin der Professor dieses Vorhaben aufgab.

Vorsichtig um den Jungen nicht zu wecken wusch er diesem, mit dem kühlen Lappen, den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann richtete er den Jungen in eine leicht sitzende Position und flößte ihm einen Trank gegen Fieber ein.

Er konnte nicht wirklich fassen was genau er da gerade tat. Der Sohn seines größten Rivalen lag krank in i seinem /i Bett und er kümmerte sich auch noch um diesen.

Doch er verdrängte diese Gedanken genauso schnell wie sie ihm gekommen waren. Es war egal wer Harrys Eltern waren, es zählte im Moment nur das dieser Junge schlimmes erlebt hatte und Hilfe brauchte, welche ihm seine Freunde nicht geben konnten.

Severus der den Jungen nun schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte, seufzte erleichtert auf, als dieser ruhiger wurde. Die Tränke taten wohl ihre Wirkung.

Der Lehrer erhob sich schließlich und verließ den Raum, er würde bescheid geben müssen, das Potter nicht in den Turm zurückkehren würde. Nicht das sich noch jemand unnötig sorgen würde.

Er warf Pulver in den Kamin und ließ sich mit dem Schulleiter verbinden.  
"Guten Abend Severus, ist etwas vorgefallen?" Müde blickten ihm die Augen des Direktors entgegen. Seit der Sache mit dem Jungen hatten die Augen Dumbledores nicht mehr in ihrem alten Glanz gestrahlt. Severus zögerte.

„Nein, es ist nichts ernstes! Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren das ich den Potterjungen nicht in den Turm zurückschicken werde. Der Trank verlangt das ich mir wegen dieser Plage die Nacht verderben muss." Dumbledore lächelte und nickte kurz darauf.

„Wie du meinst. Doch Severus, ich bitte dich ihn nicht zu überfordern. Er ist schon lange nicht mehr der den wir kannten." Wieder blickten die Augen traurig und ernst. Severus nickte nur und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum er den Zustand des Jungen verheimlicht hatte, doch seine innere Stimme hatte ihm dazu geraten und Severus hatte gelernt auf diese zu hören.

Nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, das sich der Zustand des Jungen nicht wieder verschlechtert hatte, trat er wieder in sein Labor.

Beißender schwarzer Rauch quoll ihm entgegen und Severus konnte ein Husten nicht verhindern. Schnell schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und konnte schließlich erkennen was passiert war.

Er hatte den Trank vergessen. Er schnaubte, der Junge war und blieb eine plage. Nie wäre ihm so etwas passiert, wenn er nicht durch Harry abgelenkt worden wäre. Nachdem er das Feuer gelöscht und den Schmutz beseitigt hatte, zog er sich wieder in seine Privaträume zurück.

Dort nahm er sich eines seiner Bücher zur Hand und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Die Türe zu seinem Schlafgemach war geöffnet und so konnte er immer mal wieder nach dem Jungen sehen.

Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und begann zu lesen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Der Raum war dunkel und Harry spürte das er auf einer Matratze lag. Verwirrt versuchte er sich zu erinnern wie er hier her gekommen war, doch das letzte was er noch klar wusste, das er eine Nachhilfestunde bei dem Professor für Zaubertränke gehabt hatte.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und als er nichts außer Wände und eine geschlossene Tür ausmachen konnte, wurde er von einer leichten Panik ergriffen.

Wo war er? Wie war er hier her gekommen?

Harry fixierte die Türe, erneut mit seinem Blick. Er müsste nur aufstehen und diese öffnen, doch was wäre wenn er eingeschlossen worden war? War es nicht besser im ungewissen zu bleiben? Harry merkte nicht wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte. Ein Zittern hatte von seinem Körper besitz ergriffen und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Das einzige zu dem er fähig war, war es sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen zu kauern und sich in seine eigene Welt zurück zu ziehen.

Dort würde ihn nichts mehr erreichen, weder die Angst, noch Schmerzen oder sonst etwas von den Gefühlen...

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

So...

Kann eigentlich nur sagen, dass es eines meiner persönlichen Lieblingschaps ist g

Lasst doch mal hören was ihr drüber denkt...

Wie das geht brauch ich doch wohl nicht mehr erklären, oder?

Da unten ist so ein süßer farbiger Knopf, auf dem steht GO, den drückt ihr und schon könnt ihr, alles an mir auslassen ;O)

Bis dem nächst,

Zauberlehrling


	9. Chapter 9

Erst mal ein dickes SORRY das es so ewig nicht weiter ging und auch für die Rechtschreibfehler die ihr hier finden werdet...

Hab meine Beta nicht erreicht und wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.

Sobald ich die korrigierten Teile ( dieses Chap und letztes) habe, werde ich sie rein setzen!

Reviewantworten gebe ich euch beim nächsten mal, versprochen! Muss mich erst mal wieder einfinden... :OP

Bis zum nächsten mal und viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Zauberlehrling

Teil 9

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als der Meister der Zaubertränke von seiner Lektüre aufschreckte. Es war schon erstaunlich wie sehr er, immer wieder auf neue, von dem geheimen Wissen seiner Vorfahren gefangen genommen wurde.

Er brauchte einen Moment ehe er herausfand, was ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, doch als sein Blick zu seiner Schlafzimmertür ging, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, warum er überhaupt in dem Sessel saß und nicht schlafend in seinem Bett lag.

Erneut drangen merkwürdige Laute an sein Ohr. Der Professor klappte sein Buch zu und erhob sich. Nachdem er es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch deponiert hatte, schritt er auf das Zimmer zu.

Leise und langsam öffnete er die schwere Holztür und betrat den leicht abgedunkelten Raum. Wie es für Slytherin nun mal üblich war, waren die vorherrschenden Farben Grün und Schwarz. Ab und zu unterbrochen von hell blitzendem Silber oder warmen Brauntönen.

Als Severus seinen Blick zu seinem Bett wandern ließ, legte sich seine Stirn in besorgte Falten.

Von der Ruhe, welche den Jungen ergriffen hatte, nachdem Severus ihm den Trank verabreicht hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Hecktische Atemzüge vermischt mit einem ängstlichen Wimmern, sowie ein unruhiger Schlaf, hatten das Bild verändert.

Unschlüssig blickte Severus zu seinem Kamin, sollte er nicht doch besser Madam Pompfrey informieren? Doch direkt nachdem er diesen Gedanken gehegt hatte, verwarf er ihn wieder. Er würde es erst einmal auf sein Weise probieren.

Mit diesem Entschluss trat er auf den Jungen zu und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er schien von schlimmen Alpträumen geplagt zu werden, doch der Professor für Zaubertränke wusste, dass man jemanden nicht einfach aus einem solchen wecken sollte.

Zögerlich berührte er mit seiner Hand die Stirn des Jungen und verharrte dort. Zu gut, hatte er noch die letzte Erfahrung im Gryffindor Turm im Gedächtnis, er wollte verhindern das er noch einmal so die Kontrolle verlor. Zumal er noch immer nicht genau wusste, woran das damals gelegen hatte.

Als erstes erhöhte er seine eigenen, geistigen Schilde und versuchte daraufhin ganz sanft in das Bewusstsein des Jungen zu dringen.

Er hätte nie gedacht das Harrys Okklumentik Fähigkeiten so weit fortgeschritten waren. Der Professor hatte große Schwierigkeiten überhaupt voran zu kommen.

Er war sich sicher, wäre der Junge weder angeschlagen, noch durch seinen Alptraum abgelenkt, so hätte er es nicht geschafft.

Wieder sah sich der Tränkemeister einen Berg undurchdringlicher Emotionen gegenüber. Er fühlte sich regelrecht von diesen erschlagen.

Was ging nur in diesem Jungen vor?

Ohne zu wissen an welcher Stelle es passierte, wurde Severus übermannt. Es passierte schon wieder, ungewollte Bilder strömten auf ihn ein, doch schienen sie sich dieses mal eindeutig auf die Zeit der Gefangenschaft zu beziehen. Die Teile die bei der ersten Verbindung dieser Art noch durch Dunkelheit gekennzeichnet worden waren, waren nun von Bilder gefüllt, die der Professor wohl nie wieder vergessen würde. Mit all seiner Kraft stemmte er sich gegen die Flut und es schien tatsächlich zu nutzen. So gut es ihm möglich war, baute er die Mauer um seinen Geist wieder auf. Er stöhnte unter dieser Anstrengung auf und Schweiß stand ihm auf seiner Stirn.

Mit letzter Kraft zerriss er förmlich die Verbindung und fand sich selbst, als seine Gedanken wieder in annähernd normalen Bahnen liefen, auf dem Boden liegend wieder.

Severus brauchte noch einige Minuten, in denen er wieder seine Kräfte zusammenkratze, um sich zu erheben.

Als er sich schließlich am Bett hoch gezogen hatte, sah er gerade noch wie der Junge seine Augen aufriss und ihn aus grünen, trüben Seen entgegenblickte.

Schnell trat der Meister der Zaubertränke einen Schritt zurück, um den Jungen nicht sofort durch die wahrscheinlich ungewollte Nähe, zu verschrecken. Dabei versuchte er die Schwäche die er noch immer fühlte, so gut es eben ging zu unterdrücken.

„Mr. Potter, wie fühlen sie sich?" Im selben Moment wie er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie schon wieder. Eines war klar, dem Jungen ging es auf gar keinen Fall gut. Ernst blickte der Tränkemeister auf Harry nieder. Dieser kämpfte noch mit sich selbst, um wieder die Kontrolle über sich und seine Gefühle zu bekommen.

Severus ließ sich währenddessen ungewollt auf der Bettkante nieder, er fühlte sich einfach zu schwach und er wollte sich nicht durch einen Sturz vor seinem Schüler lächerlich machen.

Schweigend betrachtete sich die beiden vermeintlichen Feinde eine ganze Weile, ehe Severus das Wort ergriff.

„Hast du schon mit jemanden _darüber_ gesprochen?" Erst runzelte der Junge seine Stirn.

„Ich habe gesehen _wovon_ du geträumt hast." Gestand der Professor schließlich.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, er traute der Festigkeit seiner Stimme nicht.

„Das solltest du, es könnte helfen!" Harry schnaubte nur.

„Es gibt gar nichts was ich sagen müsste und selbst wenn..." Severus unterbrach den Jungen an dieser Stelle.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß sie würden dich eh nicht verstehen..." Harry blickte aus vor Zorn funkelnden Augen zu seinem Professor auf.

„Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir? Seit wann interessieren sie sich dafür wie es mir geht?" _Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft ich mir diese Frage schon gestellt habe_. Severus riss sich innerlich zusammen, er musste sich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren.

„Ich weiß nicht ob dir bewusst ist, was ich neben der Tätigkeit als Lehrer mache..."Dieses mal wurde der Professor von der schneidenden Stimme des Jungen unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß das sie ein Spion sind, Hermine hat es mir erzählt!" Severus atmete tief durch, er versuchte den langsam aufsteigenden Ärger noch einmal zu unterdrücken.

Er wusste warum der Junge so abweisend reagierte.

Er selbst hatte sehr viel länger gebraucht, um jemanden über seine eigenen Erfahrungen zu erzählen. Außerdem war er sich im klaren darüber, das er sicherlich nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner für Harry darstellte.

„Sicher hat sie dir nicht erzählt, das ich weiß wie _ES_ ist!" Die Stimme des Professors wurde immer Laute.

„Ich weiß was dich in deinen Träumen heimsucht, was dir in geschlossenen Räumen die Luft raubt. Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt..." Severus bemerkte erst, als er die aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen sah, dass er wohl lauter gesprochen hatte, als beabsichtigt, er schluckte hart und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß genau wie _es_ ist..." Seine Stimme klang bei den letzten Worten ehr müde und im Nachhinein wusste er nicht, was den Jungen schließlich erreicht hatte.

War es die Wut, das verzweifelte Bedürfnis die Erinnerungen zurück zu drängen, welche aus seiner Stimme gesprochen hatte? War es die Resignation am Ende, als er schließlich eingesehen hatte das nichts helfen würde?

Doch als er schließlich sah, wie eine einzelne Träne aus den jadegrünen Augen lief, wusste er das es egal war.

Wichtig war nur, das der Junge wusste, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Hört das nie mehr auf?" Die Verzweiflung die Severus bei dieser Frage entgegenschlug, war schier atemberaubend.

„Nein! Es dauert, aber irgendwann wird es leichter. Es ist ein Teil von dir und du musst lernen damit zu leben!" Als der Meister der Zaubertränke merkte, wie sich der Junge in seine Arme schmiss und begann von schrecklichen Schluchzern geschüttelt zu werden, wurde er im ersten Moment steif. Er konnte mit allem umgehen, aber bei dieser Sache fühlte er sich überfordert. Schließlich schloss den Jungen in seine Arme und flüsterte beruhigende Sachen.

Er wusste einfach nicht wie jemand, noch immer glauben konnte, der Junge wäre der Retter der Zauberwelt. Viel mehr war er ein verängstigtes Kind, dass jemanden brauchte der für ihn da war.

„Es wird alles gut! Ich verspreche es dir!"

xxxXXXxxx

Dicht zusammengedrängt, saßen die Mächtigen des Volkes der Elben, in einem dunklem Verließ. Aus müden Augen, die vor nicht einmal all zu langer Zeit noch Weisheit, gepaart mit Fröhlichkeit ausgestrahlt hatten, sah sich die Königin um.

Obwohl es ihr sichtlich schlecht ging, war es nichts im vergleich zu dem, wie es ihren Mitgefangenen ging.

Wo sollte dies nur alles enden? Der einzige Gedanke der sie aufrecht hielt war, das wenigstens ihre Tochter in Sicherheit war und mit ihr auch die andere Hälfte des Amulettes.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen wie blind sie gewesen war. Ihr eigener Bruder hatte sein gesamtes Volk verraten.

Neben ihr erklang ein schwaches Husten und Königin Arin, beugte sich zu ihrem schwer verletzten Hauptmann.

„Wie geht es euch, alter Freund?" Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine schweißnasse, Haarsträne bei Seite. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, ihren langjährigen Gefährten so zu sehen.

„Solange ich Gewissheit habe, das es euch selbst gut geht, sind meine Schmerzen vergessen." Arin schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin zäh!" Arin schluckte.

Immer wieder waren diese Dämonischen Krieger ihres Bruders gekommen und hatten Selas mit sich genommen. Wenn er dann schließlich wieder kam, war er mehr tot als lebendig.

„Ich habe Angst!" Flüsterte die Elbin und spürte gleich darauf wie ihre Hand ergriffen wurde.

„Habt Vertrauen! Alles wird gut! Ihr kennt die Weissagung!" Selas hatte laut genug gesprochen, so das auch die anderen seine Worte vernehmen konnten. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch meinte er zu sehen, wie sich Schultern die mutlos gesunken waren, sich wieder strafften und auch im Gesicht der Königin war die Entschlossenheit, nicht nachzugeben, wieder aufgeflammt.

XxxXXXxxxX

Nachdem der Junge praktisch in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war, hatte Severus ihn einfach nur gehalten und wortlosen Trost gespendet. Währenddessen, war ein Plan in seinem Kopf gereift, von dem er sich erhoffte, Harry helfen zu können.

Noch immer verwirrte ihn die Tatsache, das aus dem Sohn seines Feindes, Harry geworden war. Doch so sehr er sich anfangs auch dagegen gesträubt hatte, so sehr fühlte er sich nun wieder an ein Versprechen erinnert, welches er vielleicht viel früher hätte einlösen sollen.

FLASHBACK

„Du? Soll das ein Witz sein Potter?" Wütend drehte sich der neunzehnjährige Severus Snape (??? OB das wohl hinkommt???) wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Doch noch ehe er einen Schritt hatte tun können, wurde er plötzlich am Arm zurück gerissen.

„Snape warte! Bitte..." Der Junge Mann wusste nicht genau was ihn zurück hielt, doch blieb er tatsächlich stehen. Niemals hätte er zugegeben, dass er einfach neugierig war, was sein Erzfeind von ihm wollte.

„Ich will etwas von dir!" Severus schnaubte.

„Was könnte der _große_ James Potter schon von dem nichtswürdigem Slytherin wollen? Vor allem woher nimmt er sich das Recht, etwas zu _verlangen_?" Diese Worte waren mehr gespieen, als gesprochen.

„Du bist es mir schuldig!" Wüten fuhr der schwarzhaarige zu dem Potter um.

„Was willst du?" Fragte er kalt.

„Lily ist schwanger..." Severus verdrehte seine Augen.

„Und? Von mir ist das Kind mit Sicherheit nicht!" James Potter ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

„Ich will, das du auf unser Baby aufpasst, wenn weder Lily oder ich, noch einer meiner Freunde, für es da sein können!" Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Bitte?" Fragte er völlig fassungslos.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!" Severus fehlten die Worte. Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein. Sicher war das alles nur ein weiterer dummer Scherz. Der junge Mann verfluchte sich im stillen dafür, der nichtssagenden Nachricht, welche um ein Treffen gebeten hatte, nachgekommen zu sein.

„Also?" Fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor nach einer Weile.

„Wie kommst du darauf gerade _mich _zu fragen? Ich meine du glaubst schon seit Jahren das ich zu anderen Seite gehöre." Dieses mal wich die neutrale Miene Potters und ein schiefes Grinsen trat an dessen Stelle.

„Ganz genau! Wer wäre also besser geeignet." Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Noch viele Jahre später, hatte er sich immer wieder gefragt wie es schließlich zu seiner Zustimmung gekommen war und vor allem warum Potter ihm überhaupt zutraute, dass er sich daran halten würde. Denn der Satz der ihm damals auf genau diese Frage zur Antwort gegeben worden war, machte für Severus aus Potters Mund überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden Snape, aber du bist ein stolzer Mensch und als solcher, bin ich sicher weißt du, was Ehre bedeutet!"

FLASHBACK ENDE

Severus rieb sich müde über das Gesicht und erhob sich von der unbequemen Couch, auf welcher er den Rest der Nacht verbracht hatte.

Müde schlurfte er schließlich zu seinem Zimmer, da es die einzige Möglichkeit war, an sein Bad zu kommen.

Fassungslos blickte er schließlich auf das gemachte Bett. Nachdem er auch einen Blick in das Bad geworfen hatte, seufzte er auf.

Der Junge hatte sich aus seinem Quartier geschlichen. Doch was für den Tränkemeister noch am schlimmsten war, war die Tatsache, das er davon nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Nachdem er sich schließlich umgezogen hatte und seine Morgenhygiene abgeschlossen war, verließ auch er seine Räume und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Mit einer ehr fadenscheinigen Erklärung hatte er sich den Vormittag freigenommen und war Richtung London aufgebrochen.

Nun stand er hier, am Ende seines Zieles und sah sich unwohl um.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben was er hier gerade tat, doch schüttelte er nach kurzem überlegen seine Zweifel ab.

Severus Snape befand sich in einem Muggeldorf in der Nähe von Birmigham. Nicht sicher ob er sein Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umsetzten wollte, betrachtete er das große Haus welches vor ihm lag.

Lange hatten ihn die Bilder aus Harrys Kopf verfolgt und nicht schlafen lassen. Er war von der Intensität der Gefühle die ihn überschwämmt hatten, völlig überfordert worden.

Er betrachtete sich selbst nicht als einen gefühlvollen und noch weniger als einen mitfühlenden Menschen. Doch die Erfahrung des gestrigen Abends, hatte etwas in ihm berührt, etwas von dem der Professor gedacht hatte, es längst nicht mehr zu besitzen.

Mit einem letzten Blick an sich hinunter, er trug eine schwarze Muggeljeans und ein weißes Hemd, trat er mit energischen Schritten auf das Haus zu.

Kurz nachdem die Türglocke verklungen war, wurde die Tür von einer freundlich blickenden, älteren Dame geöffnet.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich würde gerne mit Mr. Carson sprechen." Die Dame nickte freundlich und öffnete die Tür noch ein wenig weiter.

„Kommen sie erst einmal herein. Um welche Angelegenheit geht es denn?" Mit diesen Worten trat er ins Haus und folgte ihr in ein kleines Wohnzimmer.

„Es geht um eine private Angelegenheit, die ich lieber nur mit dem Herrn des Hauses besprechen würde." Die Dame nickte und wies ihn an, sich auf eine kleine Bank im Eingangsbereich nieder zu lassen. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. Nach wenigen Minuten kam die kleine Dame wieder und führte ihn in ein gemütliches Arbeitzimmer.

„Mr. Carson wir jeden Moment da sein." Sie nickte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor sie den Raum schließlich verließ.

Severus sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Einrichtung wirkte edel, aber nicht protzig. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht wohl, aber er würde es nun wo er schon einmal hier war, hinter sich bringen. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Aidan Carson eintrat.

Der Professor erhob sich und ergriff die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand.

„Mr. Carson?" Der Angesprochene nickte und sah seinem Gegenüber dabei fragend an.

„Nun Mr. Snape, was kann ich für sie tun?". Er sah vor sich einen Mann, der schwer einzuschätzen schien. Die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen schienen mehr zu sehen als man von sich preisgeben wollte.

„Ich habe vor wenigen Stunden etwas erfahren, das für sie sicher von größten Interesse sein wird." Der Meister der Zaubertränke unterbrach an dieser Stelle, er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie er fortfahren sollte. Aidan bemerkte die Unsicherheit seines Gegenübers und wurde neugierig, was dessen Anliegen betraf.

„Nun es geht um den Jungen, den sie vor einiger Zeit bei sich aufgenommen haben." Severus bemerkte sofort an den angespannten Gesichtzügen, das Aidan Carson nicht mit so etwas gerechnet hatte.

„James...ich meine Harry? Wissen sie wo er ist?" Auch an dessen Stimme konnte man die Aufregung deutlich festmachen.

„Ja..." Aidan sprang auf.

„Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er?"

„Ihm geht es dem Umständen entsprechend gut." Hecktisch sah sich der junge Mann im Raum um.

„Bitte, warten sie einen Moment, ich... ich komme sofort wieder!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus den Raum und man hörte ihn nur noch eine Treppe hinauf poltern. Er lies einen verdutzten Severus zurück.

Er hatte erwartet das Mr. Carson überrascht sein würde, aber diese Reaktion befand er doch als übertrieben.

Aidan konnte es nicht glauben, endlich nach so langer Zeit bekam er ein Lebenszeichen von dem Jungen. Er musste Penny dazuholen, sie hatte die ganze noch mehr als ihn selbst mitgenommen.

Doch das beste war, das es dem Jungen auch noch gut zu gehen schien. Endlich würde der traurige Ausdruck aus Pennys Augen verschwinden.

Als Aidan die kleine Bibliothek betrat, blickte Penny mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf, doch dieses lies ihre Augen nicht wie zuvor hell erstrahlen. Die ganze Sache hatte etwas in ihr zerbrechen lassen und Aidan befürchtete zeitweise, das es nie wieder ganz wie zuvor sein würde.

„Penny, da ist jemand... er weiß wo der Junge ist!" Pennys Augen wurden groß und als sie aufsprang machte sie sich keine Gedanken um das Buch, welches dabei zu Boden fiel.

Ohne lange zu zögern ergriff er ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie, mit schnellen Schritten zu dem kleinen Arbeitszimmer.

Severus war aufgestanden und an das mannshohe Fenster getreten. Er blickte auf einen wunderschönen Garten, mit liebevoll arrangierten Blumenbeeten und einem kleinen Steinbrunnen der leise vor sich hin plätscherte.

Als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehte er sich um und erblickte zum ersten mal die Frau, die so viele Gedanken und Gefühle bei Harry ausgelöst hatte.

Auch Penny blickte den Fremden an und ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit trat sie direkt auf diesen zu und ergriff dessen Hand.

„Mein Mann sagte mir sie hätten Informationen zu James?" Dabei sah sie Snape so flehentlich an, das er schlucken musste und nur noch nicken konnte.

„Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er?"

XxxxXXXxxxX

Die Schüler strömten gerade zum Unterricht, als Severus Snape hinter den Jungen der lebt trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte hektisch hinter sich.

„Mr. Potter, mitkommen!" Harry schluckte schwer, nickte aber. Was konnte Professor Snape wohl von ihm wollen? Ging es um den vergangenen Abend, oder ehr die vergangene Nacht? Seine Freunde nickten ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor sie die große Halle letztendlich verließen, um zu dem Verwandlungsunterricht zu gehen.

Harry stand mit einem Gefühl des Unwohl seins auf und folgte dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke in einen kleinen Nebenraum.

Als er hinter Snape den Raum betrat, wurde er von jemanden in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, in der er sich sofort versteifte.

Severus betrachtete die Szene mit leichter Sorge, er wusste noch genau wie der Junge sich in der ersten Zeit auf Hogwarts benommen hatte.

„ i James... /i " Harry nahm dieses geschluchzte Wort wahr und es fühlte sich an, als wenn ein Damm in ihm brechen würde. Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten die ihm unaufhörlich die Wangen hinab rannen.

Es fühlte sich so gut an...ihr Duft, einfach alles. Er hörte ihr ersticktes Schluchzen und es gab seit langer Zeit nichts, was ihm so gut getan hatte. Seit er Gefangen genommen worden war, hatte er eine Mauer um seine Gefühle aufgebaut. Diese Mauer schien gerade einzustürzen.

Doch als er nun auch noch von zwei weiteren Armen umfangen wurde, verlor er endgültig seine Fassung. Er war unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, er konnte nur noch fühlen und diese Gefühle waren reine Freunde und unendliche Erleichterung.

„Penny, Aidan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na wer will mir denn was sagen?

;O)

Macht schon, ich kann es verkraften!

LG

Zauberlehrling


	10. Chapter 10

Teil 10

Severus Snape blickte zufrieden auf die Szene, welche sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Selten war er sich so sichergewesen, etwas richtiges getan zu haben.

Er hatte Muggel nach Hogwarts gebracht und dies auch noch für Harry Potter, aber es war im egal.

Den Jungen in den Armen der Carsons zu sehen und zu wissen, was es diesem bedeutete, war für Severus ein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis, für den betriebenen Aufwand.

Gerade als sich der Professor für Zaubertränke dazu entschlossen hatte, den Raum zu verlassen, wurde er durch zwei schmale Arme, welche sich von hinten um ihn schlangen, aufgehalten.

„Danke, sie wissen gar nicht was das für mich bedeutet!" Vorsichtig wand sich Severus Snape um. Er war von dieser vertrauensvollen Geste vollkommen irritiert.

„Nicht der Rede wert!" Seine Stimme klang schroffer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch der Junge schien sich daran nicht zu stören, strahlte er ihn doch aus tränenfeuchten Augen an.

Der Professor räusperte sich.

„Ich muss den Direktor über unsere Gäste informieren!" Harry nickte und löste sich von dem Älteren.

Draußen auf dem Steingang, atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Der Junge machte Sachen mit ihm, die dem Professor für Zaubertränke irgendwie ängstigte.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es ihn freuen würde die Augen von Harry Potter, dankbar zu ihm aufblicken zu sehen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Weihnachten rückte immer näher und somit auch die Zeit, in der die neuen Todesseranwärter ihr Mal empfangen würden.

Seit Wochen schon liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren, doch nicht das beschäftigte die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie den Befehl erhalten die Truppen zusammen zu ziehen. Dieser ehr unerwartete Befehl, sorgte für große Anspannung in den Reihen der Totesser.

Diese Anspannung wurde auch bei einer hübschen, aristokratischen Frau bemerkt und seufzend machte sie sich ihre eigenen Gedanken dazu.

Müde blickte sie in dem Zimmer umher, in welchem sie schon seit mehreren Wochen gefangen gehalten wurde. Es ging ihr nicht schlecht, die Todesser behandelten sie ehr wie einen Gast als eine Gefangene und dennoch war sich Narzissa Malfoy ihres Status bewusst. Sie galt nichts weiter, als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Sie war der Lockvogel, der ihren Sohn ins Verderben stürzen sollte.

Narzissa blickte sorgenvoll aus dem schmalen Fenster und dachte an ihren Sohn. Sie würde für ihn das einzige tun, was in ihrer Macht stand.

Er würde wissen was geschehen war und endlich frei sein...

XxxxXXXxxxX

„Das ist alles so unglaublich! Ich meine Zauberei, Magie, Hexen, ich kann es nicht glauben..." Harry lächelte schief.

„Nun, so sollte es ja auch eigentlich sein!" Dumbledore lächelte bei dieser Aussage.

Sobald der Direktor erfahren hatte, was sein Professor für Zaubertränke in die Wege geleitet hatte, war er zu der Gruppe um Harry gestoßen. Seit dem hatte der Schulleiter Aidan und Penny in die Geheimnisse der magischen Welt eingeweiht.

Harry selbst hatte den beiden erklärt, zumindest im groben, was ihm selbst wiederfahren war, seit er aus der Gasse entführt worden war.

Aidan, der sich das ganze, genauso wie seine Frau, bisher ruhig angehört hatte, hob seine rechte Hand und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht.

„In Ordnung, nur damit ich das wirklich alles richtig verstanden habe. Harry wurde von bösen Zauberern angegriffen und hat sich um ihnen zu entkommen weg teleportiert, weil er das vorher noch nie getan hat, ist er in Deutschland gelandet und hatte dort den Zusammenstoß mit unserem Auto." Bestätigend wurde ihm zugenickt und der Direktor musste dem jungen Ehepaar zugestehen, dass sie die ganze Sache sehr ruhig aufnahmen. In seinem Leben war es schön des öfteren vorgekommen, das Muggel in die Geheimnisse ihrer Welt, hatten eingeweiht werden müssen, selten waren diese dann so offen für alles gewesen.

„Okay, durch den Angriff, oder den Autounfall hat Harry dann seine Erinnerung verloren und kam so in unsere Obhut, während Sie und ihre Gegner ihn überall gesucht haben..." Aidan fasste die ganze Geschichte noch weiter zusammen und als er geendet hatte, trug er ein Stirnrunzeln zur schau.

„Was ich jetzt jedoch nicht verstehe ist, warum! Ich meine warum greifen dunkle Zauberer einen Jungen ihn Harrys Alter an, um ihn zu entführen?" Als Aidan nun einen Blick zu Harry warf, sah er wie dieser den Boden fixierte und Penny ihm beruhigend umarmte.

„Nun unser junger Freund ist, wie sie selbst sicher schon bemerkt haben, eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit." Albus Dumbledore seufzte lautlos in sich hinein, doch dann begann er die Geschichte vom Jungen- der- lebt zu erzählen.

Nachdem schließlich auch dieser Teil von Harrys Leben vor den Carsons ausgebreitet worden war, herrschte erst einmal Stille, nur durchbrochen von dem leisen schniefen, welches durch die weinende Penny verursacht wurde.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er fühlte sich so seltsam. Diese Geschichte zu hören und zu wissen, das dies sein eigenes Leben war, war erschreckend.

„Er ist doch nur ein KIND! Man muss diesen Verrückte aufhalten!" Dumbledore lächelte bei dem Ausbruch der jungen Frau und auch Harrys Gesicht sah man dankbar aufleuchten.

„Meine Liebe ich geben ihnen da völlig recht, doch wie alles in unserer Welt ist auch dies nicht so einfach." Noch lange saßen die vier Personen zusammen, meistens lauschten drei von ihnen, während der Älteste redete.

Zu sagen das die Carsons nach dem Gespräch geschockt waren, wäre wohl kaum übertrieben gewesen, doch ließen sie sich nichts anmerken, während sie von dem Direktor zu einem Gästequartier gebracht wurden. Harry selbst trottete hinter ihnen her und war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich wirklich freute die Carsons in Hogwarts zu wissen. Was mussten sie jetzt von ihm denken? Hassten sie ihn, wegen der Gefahr in der er sie gebracht hatte? Der Junge schluckte, er hatte gesehen was die Totesser mit Aidan gemacht hatten. Verunsichert blickte er in die Gesichter der Personen, die er in so kurzer Zeit zu lieben gelernt hatte.

Beide wirkten müde und sehr nachdenklich, auch glaubte Harry um Aidans Mund einen leicht grimmigen Ausdruck ausmachen zu können. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und fiel weiter zurück. Seine eigenen Gedanken, ließen ihn leicht panisch werden. Er wollte jetzt nicht alleine mit den Beiden reden, er wollte nicht hören was sie über ihn und seine Welt dachten. Harry war sicher er würde es nicht verkrafte, wenn er von Aidan oder Penny verstoßen wurde.

So in seinen dunklen Gedanken verstrickt merkte er nicht, das sie das Zimmer erreicht und sich der Direktor auch schon wieder verabschiedet hatte.

Erschrocken blickte er auf, als er an seiner Schulter berührt wurde.

„Hey, kommst du noch mit?" Harry atmete tief ein, als Pennys Frage zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht,...ich" Ohne auf Harrys gestotterten Protest einzugehen, zog Penny ihn in den gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Der aufgeregte Gryffindor sah sich nur flüchtig um, doch der Raum wirkte auf den ersten schnellen Blick sehr gemütlich, doch diese Stimmung wollte einfach nicht auf ihn übergreifen.

Harry fühlte sich angespannt und ein leichtes Zittern hatte ihn befallen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken riss er sich von der überraschten Penny los und wisch rückwartsgehend auf die Tür zu.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich...ich..." Tränen rannen ihm seine Wangen hinunter und ein leises Schluchzen entwich ihm.

„Oh Harry!" Sanft wurde er von Penny in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Shhh, es ist doch alles gut!" Penny blickte hilfesuchend zu Aidan, doch auch dieser schien ziemlich ratlos.

„Was ist den los?" Harrys Stimme zitterte, aber er antwortete tatsächlich auf die gestellte Frage.

„Ihr ha..hasst...mich sich...er u...und ihr habt ja auch recht..., ich b...bin gefährlich und ich bin...bin Schuld das Aidan verletzt wurde. Bitte, es tut mir so leid! Ich.. kann nicht... Bitte hasst mich nicht!" Harry war in Pennys Armen zusammengebrochen und klammerte sich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Oh Harry, das war doch nicht deine Schuld. Shhh..., wir hassen dich nicht!" Penelope flüsterte ihm immer weiter Belanglosigkeiten ins Ohr und irgendwann schien Harry sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Willenlos lies er sich schließlich von Aidan auf die Füße ziehen und wurde auf eine Couch bugsiert, welche vor einen Kamin stand, indem ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht was dir durch den Kopf gegangen ist aber glaub mir, ich gebe dir nicht im geringsten die Schuld an dem, was in der Gasse passiert ist." Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Aber sie waren hinter mir her und nur deshalb haben sie dich verwundet. Aidan, du könntest tot sein!" Harry zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Bin ich aber nicht!" Penny legte Aidan beruhigend einen Hand auf den Arm, da dieser seine Stimme erhoben hatte.

„Hey, wir wollen ja gar nicht so tun, als würde der Gedanke an deine Welt uns nicht noch immer vollkommen überrumpeln, aber wir können daran nichts ändern! Sie gehört nun mal zu dir und wenn Aidan und ich eines in den letzten Wochen, in denen wir dich gesucht haben gelernt haben, dann das du zu uns gehörst." Penny strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne seiner schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte traurig.

„Natürlich ist das alles jetzt etwas komplizierter, als wir angenommen haben, aber...wir schaffen das schon! Harry, du kannst immer zu uns kommen!" Harry konnte darauf einfach nichts sagen. Er schlang einfach ein weiteres mal seine Arme um Penny und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Draco Malfoy schmiss sich ruhelos von einer auf die andere Seite. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt und dieses Gefühl war es auch, was ihn nun davon abhielt Schlaf zu finden.

Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, er hätte in letzter Zeit besonders gut geschlafen, doch war es an diesem Abend einfach anders.

Er hatte regelrecht Angst davor seine Augen zu schließen.

Doch irgendwann, musste ihn der Schlaf doch übermannt haben, denn Draco fand sich in einen kleinen Raum wieder, bei dem er sich sicher war, ihn nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

Vollkommen verwirrt sah er sich um, als sein Blick schließlich seinen Körper streifte, riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf.

Er war durchscheinend, er sah aus wie ein Geist. Vorsichtig berührte er mit der einen, seine andere Hand und war schließlich erleichtert als er feststellte, dass er sich selbst spüren konnte. Tief atmete er ein und versuchte seine Atmung, welche sich ohne das er es wirklich bemerkt hätte beschleunigt hatte, wieder zu beruhigen.

Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er schließlich hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm.

Draco war nun vollends verwirrt. Er war in einem ihm fremden Raum, sein Körper schien seine feste Substanz verloren zu haben und wie um das Chaos komplett zu machen, tauchte auch noch seine Mutter vor ihm auf.

„Mum?" Leise hatte er versucht sie anzusprechen, doch es folgte keine Reaktion. Auch als er es erneut, dieses mal jedoch lauter versuchte, blieb er ignoriert.

Resigniert seufzte er auf. Da seine Mutter ihn anscheinend weder sehen, noch hören konnte, versuchte er herauszufinden, was diese tat.

Narzissa Malfoy saß an einem einfachen Schreibtisch und schien einen Brief zu verfassen. Draco trat näher heran, er wollte zumindest wissen, an wen seine Mutter schrieb und las so über ihre Schulter mit.

_Geliebter Sohn,_

_in unserem Leben treffen wir viele Entscheidungen. Vor langer Zeit habe auch ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. _

_Ich wollte immer eine gute Mutter sein. _

_Rückblickend muss ich gestehen, dass es mir nicht immer gelungen ist, doch egal welche Fehler ich auch begangen haben mag, ich liebe dich so wie du bist und nichts was du je tust wird daran etwas ändern!_

_Ich bin stolz auf das, was aus dir geworden ist und gerade deshalb muss ich jetzt erneut eine Entscheidung treffen._

_Du wirst es sicher nicht verstehen und geschweige denn gut heißen, doch für mich ist es die einzige Chance, dir die Möglichkeit zu geben, weiterhin du selbst zu bleiben._

_Draco, es gibt so vieles was ich dir gerne noch mit auf den Weg geben würde, doch ich denke der wichtigste Rat ist: Bleib du selbst!_

_Es tut mir leid dich alleine zu lassen, doch vielleicht wirst du es irgendwann verstehen. Sei nicht traurig, denn ich weiß tief in meinem Innern, das ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe._

_In Liebe_

Narzissa Black 

Draco trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Mum nicht!" Ungehört verklingt der Ausruf im Raum. Draco wusste genau, was seine Mutter vor hatte. Als er schließlich sah wie ihre Hand an ihr Ohr glitt und dort den rechten Ohrring löste, liefen Draco Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Narzissa Malfoy erhob sich, ließ ihren Blick noch einmal zum Fenster schweifen und lächelte leicht. Dann wand sie sich zu dem Bett um und trat auf dieses zu.

Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihrer Hände, brach die das obere Stück des tränenförmigen Hängers ab.

Draco zitterte.

„Ich liebe dich mein Drache!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sie das kleine Gefäß an und kurze Zeit nachdem der Tropfen ihre Lippen berührt hatte, fiel sie zurück und Draco erwachte schreiend in seinem Zimmer in Slytherin...

XxxxXXXxxxX

Mhhh... kurz und schmerzhaft, armer Draco irgendwie hatte ich diese Szene so nicht geplant, aber rückblickend muss ich gestehen, das sie doch recht passend ist...

Was haltet ihr denn davon?

LG

Zauberlehrling


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOOOOORRRRYYY, WAR DER FALSCHE TEXT; HIER DIE RICHTIGE VERSION...**

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

pünktlich zum neuen Jahr habe ich auch ein neues Chap für euch...

Auch dieses mal ist es nicht Beta gelesen und somit bitte ich darum Fehler in Grammatik und Rechtschreibung einfach zu ignorieren!

Wenn allerdings Logikfehler auftauchen laut schreien ;OP

**Habe eure Stimmen ausgewertet!!!**

**Es steht momentan alles für einen ****hetero Harry...**

**Noch könnt ihr mit entscheiden...**

**Viel Glück und alles Gute im neuem Jahr,**

**LG**

**Zauberlehrling**

Kapitel 11 Bewegungen 

„Professor Snape, bitte! Professor!" Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer, eilte zu seiner Tür, an welcher mit ziemlichem Radau gehämmert wurde.

„Professor Snape!" Dort angekommen öffnete er diese und riss gleich darauf erstaunt die Augen auf, als er in das völlig aufgelöste Gesicht Draco Malfoys blickte.

„Mr. Malfoy, was ist geschehen?" Das etwas schlimmes geschehen war, stand für den Professor außer Frage, schließlich hatte er den Jungen niemals zuvor _so_ gesehen.

„Ich muss weg! Bringen sie mich zum Dunklen Lord, jetzt!" Severus Snapes Augen verkleinerten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Was redete der Junge da?

„Mr. Malfoy," Doch Draco ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Nein! Jetzt sofort! Wenn sie mir nicht helfen geh ich alleine. Ich muss da hin!" Severus knurrte und zog den Jungen kurzerhand in seine Räume.

„Was zum Teufel ist in sie gefahren? Wissen sie eigentlich wie spät es ist?" Draco riss sich los.

„Das ist mir egal!" Doch Severus, ließ den Jungen gar keine Chance seine Räume wieder zu verlassen, er packte den verblüfften Draco am Arm und zog ihn zu einem Sessel. Dort drückte er ihn nicht gerade mit sanfte Gewalt hinein, gleich darauf richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Türe, woraufhin diese kurz rot aufleuchtete.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was mit ihnen los ist, oder sie gehen nirgendwo hin! Haben sie mich verstanden?" Snapes Stimme hatte bei diesen Worten so drohend geklungen, dass Draco sich nicht erneut traute auf zu springen, er wusste außerdem das es zwecklos wäre. Er kannte den Zauber, welcher von dem Professor gesprochen worden war, er würde den Raum erst verlassen können, wenn dieser es ihm erlaubte.

Draco schloss gequält seine Augen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen. Er musste Snape erklären was los war und das so schnell wie möglich! Vielleicht konnte er es noch verhindern.

Severus, welcher bemerkte wie Draco krampfhaft versuchte seine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen, wandte sich zu einem seiner Regale und holte von dort eine Phiole, mit einem bläulich schimmernden Trank hervor.

Diese reichte er auch sogleich an den Jungen weiter.

„Nehmen sie ihn, er wird ihnen helfen sich zu beruhigen!" Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Ich will mich gar nicht beruhigen! Ich muss zum Dunklen Lord! Ich muss meine Mutter aufhalten!" Selten hatte Severus das Gefühl sein Herz würde von einer eisigen Hand zerquetscht werden, doch gerade dieser Moment war ein solcher.

„Erklären sie es mir! Jetzt!" Draco blickte seinen Hauslehrer böse an, doch er würde wohl nicht drum herum kommen, die kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Ich...ich habe geträumt! Doch es war mehr als das!" Setzte er gleich nach, als sein Professor ihn unterbrechen wollte.

„In unserer Familie ist es nicht unüblich, das wir manche Dinge die wir unsere Verwandten wissen lassen wollen, durch Visionen übermitteln. Diese Fähigkeit wird schon seit Generationen in meiner Familie vererbt. Sie wissen das der Dunkle Lord meine Mutter in der Gewalt hat und sie wissen auch was das für mich bedeutet!" Severus nickte bestätigend.

So erzählte Draco seinem Professor so knapp wie möglich was geschehen war und als er schließlich geendet hatte, sprang er wieder auf seine Füße und blickte seinen Hauslehrer auffordernd an.

„Draco, setzt dich wieder!"

„Aber..." Severus blickte jedoch so ernst, das der Junge der Aufforderung schließlich nach gab.

„Du kannst nichts mehr tun!"

XxxxXXXxxxX

„Harry, Vorsicht!" Durch den Aufschrei aus den Tritt gebracht, stolperte Harry und landete, mit einem überraschten Aufstöhnen auf dem Boden.

Als er sein Augenmerk wieder auf seinen Gegner richtete, sah er gerade noch wie dieser sein Schwert erhob und dieses auf ihn zuschnellen lies.

Harry wusste das er diesem Schlag unter keinen Umständen würde entgehen können und so schloss er, in Erwartung der Schmerzen, seine Augen.

Als einige Sekunden verstrichen waren und sich seine Erwartungen noch immer nicht erfüllt hatten, öffnete er diese wieder.

Harry schluckte. Das Schwert seines Gegners lag an seinem Hals und als er dessen Verlauf mit seinem Blick folgte und so schließlich bei dessen Gesicht ankam, konnte er den Ausdruck darauf nicht wirklich deuten.

„Tut mir leid!" Betreten lies er seinen Blick wieder zu Boden gleiten. Melin schüttelte seinen Kopf und trat schließlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Wäre dies ein echter Kampf gewesen, hättest du nicht die Möglichkeit dich für deinen Fehler zu entschuldigen, weil du_ tot _wärst! Du musst endlich lernen dich nicht ablenken zu lassen!" Harry nickte nur.

Der Elb seufzte schließlich erneut und ließ seinen Blick zu der Tür wandern, an der sich eine Gruppe Zuschauer versammelt hatte.

Zum einen stand dort der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, Melins Gefährtin Selena, Professor McGonagal und auch zwei Menschen, eine Frau und ein Mann, die der Krieger bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Die Frau hatte geweitete Augen und eine ihrer Hände lag noch immer auf ihrem Mund. Als sie schließlich Melins Blick begegnete, senkte sie schuldbewusst ihren Kopf.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte ihre Übung nicht unterbrechen..." Melin hob abwährend seine freie Hand.

„Schon in Ordnung, wir hatten sowieso vor eine Pause einzulegen." Mit diesen Worten hielt er Harry seine Hand hin, die von diesem dankbar angenommen wurde. Neugierig blickte der Junge schließlich zu dem Direktor, in der Hoffnung er würde den unerwarteten Besuch erklären.

Als hätte dieser die Gedanken Harrys erraten, begann er auch schon zu sprechen. Nach kurzer Vorstellung, kam der Direktor zum eigentlichem Grund ihres Erscheinens.

„Wir wollten uns nur mal über deine Fortschritte erkundigen Harry und bei dieser Gelegenheit auch unseren nichtmagischen Gästen einen Einblick in deine Fähigkeiten gewähren." Albus Dumbledores Augen blitzten fröhlich, während in Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl aufstieg.

Melin betrachtete seinen jungen Schüler und als schien er zu wissen was in diesem vorging, legte er eine Hand auf dessen schmalen Schultern.

„Ich..." Unsicher sah Harry auf.

„Keine Sorge Harry, wir erwarten von dir keine Wunder, schließlich dauert dein Unterricht in deiner eigenen Art der Magie noch nicht all zu lange an." Harry nickte nur.

„Ich denke gegen ein kleines Übungsduell wird wohl nichts auszusetzen sein." Harry seufzte resignierend auf, er würde wohl nicht drum herum kommen.

In der nächsten Stunde zeigte Harry alles was er bisher bei dem Elbenkrieger gelernt hatte. Sie begannen, mit einem erneuten Schwertduell, wobei dieses ehr kurz ausfiel, da Harry Schwertkampf erst seit wenigen Wochen trainierte und noch nicht wirklich etwas auf diesem Gebiet vorzuweisen hatte.

Spätestens als sie jedoch zu der Magie übergingen, kamen die Anwesenden kaum aus dem Staunen heraus. Im Fall von Penelope und Aidan einfach aus dem Grund, das sie wohl das erste mal wirklich mit Magie konfrontiert wurden, von der Anreise einmal abgesehen und bei dem Rest, war es wohl einfach die Überraschung wegen Harrys Fortschritten.

Harry hatte die Anwesenheit der Zuschauer einfach ausgeblendet, er brauchte all seine Konzentration um seine Magie so unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit sie das tat was er verlangte.

Seit der ersten Stunde, in welcher er zusammen mit Melin die Feder hatte schweben lassen, war Harry beinahe unnatürlich schnell weitergekommen.

Es war so als würde die Magie selbst handeln und Harry wäre einfach das Objekt, durch das diese es tat und gleichzeitig war es soviel mehr als das.

Harry spürte es in seinem Inneren pulsieren und er wusste, sollte er die Kontrolle verlieren, wären die Folgen nicht abzusehen.

Er fand es beängstigend. Er hatte nicht wenige Stunden mit dem Elb an die Entwicklung seiner Selbstkontrolle gearbeitet. Doch was einige wohl verwundern würde, der Kontrollverlust rührte nicht von Harrys Temperament her, sondern von seiner Unsicherheit. Harry war nie der selbstbewusste, strahlende Held gewesen, als den die gesamte Zauberwelt ihn hingestellt hatte, doch seit seiner Gefangenschaft...

Harry wurde noch immer von Eindrücken aus dieser Zeit verfolgt und manch eine Übungssituation brachten ihm diese wieder in Erinnerung. Manchmal brauchte es nur schon das Aufleuchten eines Zaubers, um Harry in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. In solchen Situationen hasste er sich selbst für seine Schwäche, doch er konnte seine Magie dann einfach nicht mobilisieren.

In einem echten Kampf wäre dies der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Kampf verloren wäre. Voldemort würde nicht warten, bis Harry aus seiner Starre erwachen würde.

Harry wusste Mitlehrweile schon nicht mehr, wie oft er einen Schild errichtet hatte, um einen Zauber von Melin abzublocken, doch um so mehr spürte er, seine Konzentration nachlassen. Der Tag war lang gewesen und hatte ihn durch die vielen Theoriestunden und die spätere Praxis mit dem Elben sowieso schon gefordert, doch jetzt auch noch dieses Übungsduell ging ihm eindeutig an die Substanz.

Sein Atem ging keuchend und an seiner Stirn bemerkter er Schweiß, welcher schließlich seiner Schläfe entlang lief.

Harry wollte es nur noch beenden es wäre ihm auch egal, wenn er selbst der Leittragende aus diesem Theater wäre, er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Melin bemerkte die Erschöpfung seines Lehrlings, doch gerade dies lies ihn weiter machen, der Feind des Jungen würde ihn auch keine Ruhe gönnen.

Der Elb sah wie trüb die Augen des Jungen waren und war sicher das dieser in den nächsten Sekunden das sprichwörtliche Handtuch schmeißen würde, schließlich wusste Harry das dies alles nicht echt war. Letztendlich kämpfte er mit seinem Lehrer und nicht seinen Feind.

Melin verzog grimmig sein Gesicht, er würde dem Jungen wohl klar machen müssen, das es so nicht ging! Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand beschwor der Elb einen Dolch herauf und nur wenige Sekunden später war dieser mit dem Ziel den Jungen zu treffen, auf den Weg gebracht. Natürlich hatte er nicht direkt auf den Jungen gezielt, doch der Dolch würde Harry verletzen, wenn dieser ihn nicht aufhielt.

Harry sah das Blitzen der Klinge in letzter Sekunde, in dem verzweifelten Versuch dieser aus dem Weg zu gehen, lies er sich zu Boden fallen und zur Seite rollen.

Im selben Moment in dem er aufsah, sah er das es ihm nicht gelungen war. Der Dolch würde ihn treffen und anstatt das er es mit seinem so genannten Ausweichmanöver besser gemacht hatte, hatte er sich auch noch ausgerechnet mitten in die Schusslinie begeben.

In den wenigen Sekunden die ihm blieben, bis die Klinge ihn treffen würde, nahm Harry alles verschwommen und doch gleichzeitig klar wahr.

Er registrierte die aufgerissenen Augen Melins, der im selben Moment wie Harry begriff, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte um das Geschoss zu stoppen.

Er sah Penny, die sich abgewendet und an Aidans Brust gepresst hatte. Er sah Dumbledore, welcher die Hand, ebenso wie die Professorin, in Richtung ihrer Zauberstäbe gestreckt hatten und er sah Snapes Schwester die wie paralysiert ihren Gefährten anstarrte.

Es geschah in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, es fühlte sich an wie damals im Büro des Schulleiters.

Harry saß auf den Boden, den Blick auf den näherkommenden Dolch gerichtet und seine Hände abwehrbereit gehoben.

_Nein! _Dieser eine Gedanke war so klar in seinem Geist, das er glaubte ihn in seinen Ohren zu hören, vielleicht hatte er ihn auch laut ausgesprochen, er konnte es nicht sagen und plötzlich, war alles vorbei.

Der Dolch stoppte mitten in der Luft und fiel kurz darauf mit einem Klirren zu Boden.

Harrys Kopf war wie leer gefegt, sein Blick fest auf die Klinge gerichtet. Die Klinge, welche wenn seine Magie nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätte, schlimmes hätte anrichten können.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe der Junge seine Umgebung wieder einigermaßen wahr nahm. Er ließ die Luft aus seiner Luge entweichen, von der er nicht einmal wusste, wann er sie angehalten hatte.

Er wollte weg, einfach nur an einem Ort, an dem er zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

In der selben Sekunde, in der ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, wurde er von einem gleißenden Licht umgeben und war Sekunden darauf verschwunden.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Eowyn blickte aus trüben Augen auf die Hogwartsgründe hinab. Ihre Gabe, oder ihr Fluch ließ sie in den letzten Wochen schmählich im Stich.

Zwar hatte sie noch immer Ahnungen, doch waren es nur wage Gefühle, also nichts handfestes.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, ihre Fähigkeit einmal zu vermissen. Meistens kam sie ihr ehr wie eine Bürde vor, egal wie vielen sie damit auch zu helfen vermochte.

Seit einigen Tagen nahm sie an dem Schulunterricht teil.

Selena war der Meinung gewesen, dass Eowyn ja doch nichts besseres zu tun hatte und sie der Unterricht zumindest von ihren Grübeleien abhielt.

Die junge Elbin hatte es wirklich versucht, doch der Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Elben war anscheinend doch größer als sie gedacht hatte.

Ihre Mitschüler sahen sie an, als wäre sie ein Ausstellungsstück und selbst der Unterrichtsstoff schien sich zu sehr von ihrem eigenen zu unterscheiden, als dass sie richtig hätte mitmachen können.

Außerdem missfiel ihr der Gedanke hier heile Welt zu spielen, während ihre eigene gerade in Trümmern lag.

Sie wusste sie musste hier bleiben, bis sie zumindest eine Idee hatte was in ihrer Welt geschah, um so richtig darauf reagieren zu können, doch sie hasste es untätig zu sein.

Ihr war klar, dass es Melin nicht anders ging, noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie mit ihm darüber gesprochen.

Sie konnten nichts tun, solange sie nicht wussten, was genau in ihrer Welt geschah und das bedeutete sie waren dazu gezwungen auf eine Nachricht von einen der Untergrundbewegungen zu warten, welche sich mit Sicherheit gebildet hatten.

Eowyn schüttelte ihren Kopf, in wenigen Minuten hatte sie Zaubertränke, das einzige Fach, in dem sie wahrlich glänzen konnte.

Wer kannte sich schließlich mit magischen Pflanzen und deren Verwendung in Tränken besser aus als Elben?

XxxxXXXxxxX

Blaise Zabini blickte seinem besten Freund besorgt an. Dieser schien seine Anwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Der junge Slytherin war sich nicht sicher, doch glaubte er zu wissen was den stolzen Prinz von Slytherin in einen solchen Zustand versetzt hatte.

Blaise würde warten bis Draco von sich aus mit ihm sprach, doch jetzt musste er ihm, zu seinen sowieso vorhanden Problemen noch eines hinzufügen.

„Dray, warte mal." Die beiden befanden sich in den Kerkern, sie hatten in nicht einmal zehn Minuten Zaubertränke bei ihrem Hauslehrer.

Draco, welcher seinen Blick bisher zu Boden gerichtet hatte, sah langsam auf.

„Blaise? Was machst du hier?" Die Stimme des Blonden klang müde und auch so, als ob ihn die Antwort auf seine Frage gar nicht interessieren würde.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!" Draco seufzte.

„Was gibt es denn? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Dann müssen wir uns die Zeit eben nehmen! Ich weiß das du es jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht hören willst, aber du hast ein Problem!" Draco schnaubte auf.

„Ich meine es ernst!" Blaise sah ihn fast schon beschwörend an.

„Dann red endlich! Bei Merlin was ist es denn?" Nun war es an Blaise zu schnauben.

„Theodor Nott!" Draco stöhnte.

„Ist das ein schlechter Witz?" Blaise versuchte seinen aufsteigenden Ärger zu unterdrücken.

„Verdammt Dray, er macht dir deine Position streitig! Er hat einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen und spricht davon das deine Familie beim Lord in Ungnade gefallen ist." Blaise sah mit Faszination wie die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers von innen zu brennen schienen.

„Sprich in meiner Gegenwart nicht von diesem Monster! Verstanden?" Blaise runzelte seine Stirn.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist. Du erzählst es mir ja nicht und es ist auch in Ordnung wenn du das nicht willst, aber wenn du Nott gewähren lässt dauert es nicht lange und du verlierst deine Position in Slytherin. Sie sehen nur das du Schwäche zeigst!" Draco rollte nur seine Augen.

„Was willst du das ich mache? Ich habe die Schnauze voll! Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben!" Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich will das du deine Augen aufmachst und dein aristokratisches Gehirn einschaltest! Wenn du deine Position als Anführer verlierst, hast du keine ruhige Minute mehr!" Blaise hatte so wütend gesprochen, das Draco seine Augen erschrocken aufriss, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Blaise sich schon abgewandt und war in Richtung Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

Draco seufzte erneut. Er wusste das Blaise recht hatte.

Die meisten Slytherins hatten ihn wegen seines Vaters, als uneingeschränkten Anführer anerkannt, doch jetzt wo dieser nicht mehr da war, war klar, das solche wie Theodor Nott die Chance ergriffen, um selbst in diese Position zu kommen. Das mit Dracos Vater war gar nicht so das Problem, der Slytherin hatte es immer verstanden den Leuten klar zu machen, das er seinen Vater nicht brauchte.

Das Problem war, das er im Moment das Gefühl hatte, seine Maske nicht mehr halten zu können. Er hatte sich nicht mehr darum gekümmert was im Gemeinschaftsraum los war und anscheinend dachte Nott, er könne es besser machen.

Blaise hatte recht, er musste zeigen das er noch immer der Bessere war, um die Rangordnung in Slytherin anzuführen.

Der Klassenraum, in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde, war nur noch zwei Gänge entfernt. Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, atmete der blonde Slytherin tief ein und verschloss all seine Gefühle wieder tief in sich.

Er brauchte jetzt vor allem eines, einen kühlen Kopf.

Draco blickte missmutig auf den Zauberstab, welchen er in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Er hoffte ihn nicht benutzen zu müssen, doch wusste er auch, dass diese Hoffnung wohl vergebens sein würde.

Wiedereinmal dachte er daran es einfach zu lassen, warum sollte er seine Position als Slytherin Oberhaupt überhaupt behalten? Ein wirklicher Anführer war er seit diesem Schuljahr sicher nicht gewesen.

Es wäre so viel einfacher Nott das Spielfeld zu überlassen.

Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab senkte sich.

Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, wollte es schon so lange nicht mehr.

Es schien doch so, als wäre alles um sonst.

Draco blieb unvermittelt stehen, als er aufgebrachte Stimmen aus dem Gang vor ihm hörte.

„Dreckskerl! Draco ist tausendmal mehr Wert als du es jemals sein wirst, du bist nichts weiter als eine miese Ratte!" Unweigerlich beschleunigte der blonde Slytherin seine Schritte.

„Wir alle wissen genau was du an Draco findest, nicht wahr Pansy..." Draco konnte die darauf folgenden Worte nicht genau verstehen, aber das Aufkeuchen seiner Klassenkameraden gab ihm Grund zur Besorgnis.

Draco umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester und als er schließlich um die Ecke bog, riss er vor Erstaunen die Augen auf.

Theodore Nott hatte Pansy an die Wand gedrückt, während seine Hand fest um ihren Hals gelegt war, doch statt sich ängstlich zu zeigen, brannten Pansys Augen nur so vor Wut.

Schnell ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Slytherins wandern.

Blaise wurde von zwei anderen festgehalten, damit er sich nicht einmischen konnte, Gregory und Vincent waren gar nicht anwesend und auch sonst waren hauptsächlich Notts Leute vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

„Nott! Nimm sofort deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!" Dracos Stimme war bei diesen Worten so kalt, das die Anwesenden ausnahmslos zusammenzuckten.

Theodore fand jedoch schnell zu sich selbst zurück und warf Draco einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Sonst _was_? Rennst du zu Daddy? Ach ich vergas, der weilt ja nicht mehr unter uns, wie gedankenlos vom mir." Es schien als hätte der Braunhaarige mit einer bestimmten Reaktion gerechnet und wurde enttäuscht, als Dracos Miene ausdruckslos blieb.

„Nott, lass sie los, auf der Stelle! Du hast Regeln zu befolgen, wir klären das heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, ein für alle mal!" Es dauerte einen Moment und gerade als der blonde Slytherin dachte, die Sache vor Ort austragen zu müssen, knurrte Nott, nickte und ließ schließlich von Pansy ab.

Draco bewahrte Nott durch einen eindringlichen Blick in Richtung Pansy davor, deren Krallen zu spüren.

„Heute Abend also!" Draco nickte und er war schließlich seltsam erleichtert, als er die Stimmen der sich nähernden Gryffindor vernahm.

Die Gruppe stoppte als sie die Spannung bei den Slytherins wahrnahmen. Draco spürte neugierige Blicke auf sich gerichtet, diesen begegnete er mit seiner arroganten Maske, die er sich in seiner Kindheit so mühsam hatte aneignen müssen und die nun wie eine zweite Haut war, in die er ohne Probleme schlüpfen konnte.

Selbst als sein Blick auf Eowyn fiel, welche bei den Gryffindors zu sehen war, behielt er seine Maskerade aufrecht.

Es war auf seltsame Art tröstlich sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen und er fühlte wie ein wenig Anspannung der letzten Minuten von ihm wich.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Draco stand am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, eine Hand auf dem kalten Stein der Schlangenstatue gelegt, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Die Schlange, das Symbol Slytherins, schien ihn mit ihren Augen höhnisch anzublitzen.

Der Junge wusste, dass er mit seinem folgenden Taten einen weiteren Schritt tat, um von seiner Vergangenheit in eine ungewisse Zukunft zu schreiten.

Sein feines, aristokratisches Gesicht nahm einen grimmigen Zug an und mit seiner kalten Stimme sprach er das Passwort, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten. Die Figur rückte mit einem leisen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Knirschen zur Seite und gab somit einen Gang frei, der ins Innere des Schlangenreiches führte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll, es schien als wenn jeder Slytherin von der Absprache wusste, welche er mit Nott getroffen hatte.

Die Spannung welche im Raum schwang, war beinahe greifbar.

Der blonde Slytherin blieb noch einen Moment im Halbschatten stehen und verschaffte sich einen Überblick.

Die jüngeren Jahrgänge saßen in Gruppen zusammen und flüsterten leise miteinander. Bei den älteren Schülern sah die Sache schon etwas anders aus.

Es schien eine Art Linie zu bestehen, welche Sie in zwei Lager teilte.

Auf der einen Seite stand Theodor Nott, umgeben von seinen Anhängern und auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite befanden sich diejenigen, welche bisher fest hinter Draco gestanden hatten.

Unter anderem standen dort Blaise Zabini, der sich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien, Pansy Parkinson, welche die Gruppe um Nott abschätzend betrachtete und Gregory Goyle, sowie Vincent Crabbe, beide zwar immer etwas langsam, aber nicht ganz so dumm wie sie vom Großteil Hogwarts eingeschätzt wurden, vor allem Gregory hatte Draco schon manches mal verblüfft.

Zwar wusste Draco nicht was bisher besprochen worden war, doch es stand außer Zweifel das seine Person angegriffen worden war, denn nur in solchen Fällen, ließ Pansy ihre Maske Fallen und verteidigte ihn bis auf Blut.

Ihr Gesicht wies wie schon am Nachmittag einen leichte Rötung auf, ebenso wie ihre Augen wütend blitzten.

Draco konnte nicht anders, obwohl er wusste das er ein Risiko einging indem er Freundschaften schloss, wollte er schon längst nicht mehr ohne sein.

„Ich sage es nochmals, Malfoy hat die Hosen voll! Sein Vater ist ein Versager, mit dem der Dunkle Lord genau das gemacht hat, was er verdient hat und sein Sohn ist auch nicht besser! Jetzt wo der kleine Malfoy seinen Daddy nicht mehr im Rücken hat, kann er wohl keine großen Reden mehr schwingen!" Theodore strich sich mit seinen knochigen Fingern durch sein braunes Haar und hatte ein siegessicheres Grinsen im Gesicht.

Blaise der bisher immer wieder mal zum Eingang gesehen hatte, war froh als er nun Draco erblickte. Als sich kurz darauf ihre Blicke kreuzten, signalisierte Draco ihm seine Ankunft noch nicht bekannt zu geben.

Der schwarzhaarige, hübsche Junge blickte zwar verwirrt, ließ allerdings durch ein Nicken erkennen, dass er dem Wunsch des anderen nachkommen würde.

Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder der Unterhaltung zu, welche direkt vor ihm im Gange war.

„Und ich sage dir ein letztes Mal das du nicht so über ihn zu reden hast! Was weißt du schon? Du bist doch nur ein elender Emporkömmling der keine Ahnung von nichts hat! Ich bin sicher Draco hat Gründe für sein Handeln und wenn er bei dem letzten Treffen der Jungtotesser nicht anwesend war, sei es drum! Auch dafür hat er seine Gründe!" Pansys Augen schienen regelrecht Funken zu sprühen.

Auch wenn Draco der festen Ansicht war, dass Pansy mit ihrer Darstellung der dummen, verzogenen Slytheringöre meistens übertrieb und er sie an manchen Tagen einfach nur schütteln könnte, so würde er sie in diesem Moment am liebsten einfach drücken.

Außer seiner Mutter, hatte sich noch nie jemand für ihn so eingesetzt und dass rechnete er ihr hoch an.

Draco lehnte sich äußerlich völlig ruhig an die kühle Kerkerwand und wartete auf Notts Erwiderung, dieser ließ allerdings nur ein Schnauben verlauten.

„Warum _du_ ihn so verteidigst ist uns hier allen klar Pansy, doch ob sich alle durch einen Blick aus schönen grauen Augen bezirzen lassen…" Draco fand, das es nun Zeit war einzuschreiten, schließlich wollte er nicht das Pansy umsonst für ihn in die Breche gesprungen war.

„Danke Theodore, ich wusste gar nicht das du soviel auf meine Augen hältst." Augenblicklich war Pansy vergessen und der Slytherin wandte sich mit einen schmalen Lächeln seinem eigentlichen Gegner zu.

„Malfoy, wie schön das du dir die Ehre gibt's, ich fürchtete schon du hättest es vergessen." Im Gemeinschaftsraum war eine Totenstille eingetreten.

„Du solltest wissen, das ich nie einer Herausforderung aus dem Weg gehe, oder sollte ich dein Benehmen etwa anders verstehen?" Draco lehnt, äußerlich noch immer völlig ruhig weiterhin an der Wand.

„Ich und viele Andere sind nur der Ansicht, dass du nicht mehr der richtige bist, um Slytherin anzuführen." Draco lachte auf.

„Wer soll also meinen Platz einnehmen? _Etwa du_?" Draco schnaubte, während Nott seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Bei mir ist wenigsten klar, wem ich Loyalität entgegen bringe! Was ist mit dir? Wo warst _du_ letztes Wochenende?" Draco stöhnte innerlich auf.

War nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen sich öffentlich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen? Würde er weiterhin akzeptiert werden?

Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick zu denen schweifen, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatten. Viele von ihnen hatten den Blick betreten gesenkt, manche sahen ihn fragend an und andere blickten weiterhin zu Nott. Der junge Malfoy sprach seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht aus, denn diese würden entscheiden, wie seine Zukunft in Slytherin aussehen würde.

„Ich habe das Wochenende genutzt, um mir über viele Dinge klar zu werden." Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat auf Nott zu und somit etwa in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Ich habe über meine und über unsere Zukunft nachgedacht." Kurz ließ Draco seine Worte wirken.

„Mir hat das Ergebnis, zu dem ich gekommen bin, nicht gefallen." Die Slytherins hingen nur so an seinen Lippen, die Malfoys waren eben schon immer gute Redner gewesen.

„Was tut ein Totesser, der in den Diensten des dunklen Lords steht? Ich habe mich ziemlich ausführlich damit beschäftigt und weiß das es vielen von euch nicht anders geht." Innerlich straffte sich der junge Malfoy.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, das ich so nicht sein will!" Gemurmel erhob sich und Draco sprach schnell weiter, er hob nur seine Stimme ein wenig an.

„Ich will keine unschuldigen Kinder töten, ich will niemanden foltern. Mir gefällt weder die Politik des Ministeriums, noch möchte ich plötzlich Auror werden und gegen unsere Eltern vorgehen. Ich stehe noch immer hinter vielen Dingen die der Dunkle Lord proklamiert, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, das sein Weg nicht der meine sein wird."

Draco atmete tief ein, er hatte eigentlich erwartet das Nott ihn unterbrechen würde, doch dieser schwieg.

„Ich werde kein Totesser. Ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich euch das erzähle, schließlich gefährde ich damit mein Leben." Bei diesen Worten blickte er wieder zu der Gruppe um Nott.

„Seit jeher ist es so gewesen, das ein Slytherin als schlau, listig und klug gilt. Ich frage euch ist es Klug was der Lord tut? Er will die Reinblüter erhalten, dennoch bringt er seine eigenen Leute um. Er bringt die um, die ihm treue geschworen haben und das aus freiem Willen. Wie viele von euch haben ein Familien Mitglied, nicht an Auroren, sondern an den dunklen Lord verloren?" Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und kam wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zurück.

„Ihr stellt meine Position als Anführer von Slytherin in Frage, mit der Begründung das ich nicht hinter dem Lord stehe. Ich gebe zu, ich habe in den letzten Wochen eine schwere Zeit hinter mir und kann auch nicht behaupten das dies schon vorüber ist, allerdings kann ich versprechen immer das zu tun, was das beste für Slytherin ist. Aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zulassen das Theodor Nott euch anführt, er hat nämlich nur sich im Kopf und nichts anderes. Wenn ihr mich nicht länger wollt, ist das in Ordnung, aber ihr solltet den der euch an meiner statt führt mit bedacht wählen." Ein klatschen unterbrach ihn. Theodor stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen da und klatschte in seine Hände.

„Eine wirklich schöne Rede. So ergreifend. Du verlangst also das wir und von unserem Meister abwenden, das wir... Ja was eigentlich? Du willst kein Todesser werden, aber kannst du dich auch schützen? Weißt du eigentlich was du da redest? Er wird alle umbringen die nicht FÜR ihn sind!" Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ich sagte lediglich das ICH kein Todesser werden würde. Ich kann keinen von euch dazu zwingen es mir gleich zu tun und das will ich auch nicht. Meine Eltern sind beide tot." Draco schluckte trocken.

„Gegen mich hat der Lord kein Druckmittel mehr, bei euch sieht die Sachlage anders aus. Das was ich von Euch allen verlange ist, das Slytherin ein neutrales Gebiet ist. Wer sich für was entscheidet, wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen, soll hier keine Bedeutung haben. Ich denke das, dass die einzige Möglichkeit ist, unsere Schullaufbahn in Ruhe zuende zu bringen."

„Was für ein großer Haufen Scheiße! Du bist nichts weiter als ein feiger Hund! Ich werde dich jetzt zur Strecke bringen und der Lord wird mich reich dafür belohnen, dass ich einen Verräter ausgeschaltet habe!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Nott seinen Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet.

Draco seinerseits hatte seinen ebenso schnell gehoben und war abwehrbereit. Er wusste, sollten sich die anderen Slytherins einmischen, so hätte er keine Chance aus der ganzen Sache heil heraus zu kommen.

Doch noch bevor Theodor auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, wurde sein Zauberstabarm von einen der Siebtklässler, welche bisher hinter ihm gestanden hatten heruntergedrückt.

„Maddocks, was soll das?" Dieser reagierte jedoch gar nicht auf Nott, sondern nickte Draco zu.

„Malfoy, ich kann dich nicht leiden, aber ich bin ausnahmsweise einmal deiner Meinung. Hogwarts ist neutrales Gebiet. Mit Dumbledore im Rücken ist die ganze Sache hier sowieso viel zu riskant." Draco nickte.

„Habt ihr jetzt alle den Verstand verloren? Wenn der Lord davon erfährt..." Theodore wurde effektiv durch einen Klammerfluch zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Den Kerl kann ich übrigens noch viel weniger leiden." Mit diesen Worten drehte Maddocks sich um und ging in sein Zimmer.

Die anderen Slytherins sahen sich eine lange Zeit ruhig an, ehe sie Draco nacheinander zunickten und ihre Zauberstäbe wieder in ihre Roben verstauten.

Die Krise in Slytherin war fürs erste abgewendet und Nott würde es fürs erste nicht noch einmal versuchen, da war sich Draco sicher. Er selbst senkte seinen Zauberstab und trat auf Blaise zu.

Dieser sah ihn ernst an.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie knapp das war? Geh gefälligst nicht solche Risiken ein! Zumindest nicht, wenn wir in der Unterzahl sind!" Blaise lächelte.

„Gut gemacht übrigens!" Draco nickte nur und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sein eigenes Zimmer, dort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und lag einfach so da, bis ihn irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden die Augen zufielen.

Er hatte diese Schlacht gewonnen, aber er fühlte sich längst nicht wie ein Sieger. Er wusste das seine Rede nicht wirklich etwas ausgemacht hatte.

Das Wort des Lords galt für viele als Gesetz und Draco wusste auch, das er sich in große Gefahr gebracht hatte, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt und zu seinem Glück war nur ein geringer Teil seiner Hausgenossen wirklich mit Todessern verbandelt.

Die Neutralität würde zumindest solange anhalten, bis der Lord sie durch genaue Befehle ausschalten würde.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Aufgeregte Stimmen sprachen wild durcheinander, während ein junger Mann müde über verschiedene Karten gebeugt stand.

Immer wieder ging er die ihnen verbleibenden Möglichkeiten durch, doch es schien aussichtslos.

„Habt ihr es geschafft Melin eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?" Obwohl die Frage des jungen Mannes leise gestellt worden war, verfiel der Raum augenblicklich in Schweigen.

Es war schließlich ein etwas älterer Mann, dessen Schläfen schon das erste Grau aufwiesen, der Antwort gab.

„Nein mein Lord, es gelingt uns nicht das Tor zu errichten." Myrith seufzte und rieb sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Stirn.

Es hatte viel Mühe gekostet eine Untergrundbewegung ins Leben zu rufen. Noch schwieriger schien es jedoch diese unterschiedlichen Elben zusammenzuhalten und um ihr Los noch zu verschlechtern, fehlte ihnen einfach die Macht um eine Befreiungsaktion zu starten.

Kain, der Bruder der Königin, welcher sich zum neuen König aufgeschwungen hatte, war einfach übermächtig.

Die Kreaturen, welche ihm zu diensten waren, unnatürlich stark und beinahe unbesiegbar.

Ein frustrierter Laut entwich ihm.

Wiedereinmal fragte er sich, wieso man ihm zu Anführer ernannt hatte, er fühlte sich nicht annähern bereit diese Elben zu Leiten und die Verantwortung, welche auf seinen jungen Schultern lastete, schien ihm beinahe zu erdrücken.

Er verstand nicht wie sie ihm vertrauen konnten.

„Wir können also weder Hilfe holen, noch selbst Hilfe leisten..." Myrith wusste das er die Leute aufmuntern sollte, ihnen Mut zusprechen sollte, aber er fühlte sich selbst so unendlich hoffnungslos.

„Was also können wir tun?" Sein Blick lag auf den unterschiedlichen Mitgliedern des provisorischen Kriegsrates, doch sobald er den Blick mit jemanden kreuzte, schlug derjenige die Augen nieder.

Nur einer hatte bisher ruhig dagesessen sich nicht an Gesprächen beteiligt und derjenige war es auch, der seinen Blick stand hielt.

Einige Sekunden sahen sich die Beiden einfach nur an, bis Lothar schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Der alte Tempel!" Zischendes Luftholen folgte. Myrith runzelte seine Stirn.

„Würdest du dir bitte nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen? Wovon redest du?" Doch bevor Lothar antworten konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Das ist Ketzerei! Das dürfen wir nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen!" Der junge Führer des Untergrundes wurde langsam ungeduldig, wenn es etwas gab was sie tun konnten, um der Königin und ihrer ganzen Welt zu helfen, warum verschwieg man es ihm?

Als er auch nach weiteren Sekunden keine Antwort erhielt, ließ er seine Hand mit Wucht auf den Tisch knallen. Sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Was ist mit dem alten Tempel?" Als der gleich Elb, welcher Lothar unterbrochen hatte zur Antwort ansetzte, wurde er von Myrith durch einen Blick zum Schweigen veranlasst.

„Laut einer alten Legende gibt es feste Tore in andere Welten und manche von uns glauben, das eines bei den alten Tempeln versteckt ist." Myriths Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Wo ist dann das Problem? Gehen wir hin und benutzen wir es, um in die Menschenwelt zu kommen." Die Spannung, welche im Raum lag, war beinahe greifbar.

„Es gibt einige die glauben, die alten Tempel wären von unserer Göttin verflucht worden, du bist noch jung, daher kennst du diese Geschichten nicht, dennoch gibt es genug die daran glauben und deshalb Angst habe das Gelände der Tempelruinen zu betreten." Myrith schnaubte.

„Ihr wollt mir ernsthaft weiß machen, das ihr Angst vor einen Geschichte über eine Ruine habt? Wenn dort unsere einzige Möglichkeit liegt unsere Welt zu retten, dann nehme ich es meinetwegen mit allen Flüchen der Welt auf." Myrith wurde unterbrochen.

„Du weißt ja nicht wovon du redest! Glaubst du, du wärst der erste der dort hin geht? Keiner ist bisher wiedergekehrt! Du führst uns in unser Verderben!" Der junge Elb sprang auf seine Füße und seine Augen funkelten wütend in die Runde.

„Habt ihr mal daran gedacht das die, die verschwunden sind vielleicht einfach unsere Welt verlassen haben? Ich frage euch, warum sollte uns unsere Göttin den einzigen Weg zur Rettung unseres Volkes verwehren? Wir brauchen Zeit uns zu sammeln, Zeit uns zu organisieren und die verletzten zu versorgen. Wir brauchen Zeit um die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen! Wenn wir hier bleiben, haben wir verloren! Kain wird uns einen nach den anderen in seine Kerker verbannen und dann umbringen lassen." Er stockte kurz und sprach dann eindringlich weiter.

„Wir brauchen Melin, weil keiner das Schloss besser kennt als er und vor allem müssen wir zu unserer Prinzessin, weil sie vielleicht die einzige ist die, die Macht hat um uns zu retten. Wollt ihr denn wirklich hier bleiben und euch solange verstecken bis Kains Gefolge uns gefunden hat und einen nach den anderen in den Tod schickt? Ich sage es noch mal, ich lege mich lieber mit den Fluch an, als mich hier zu verstecken." Er ließ seine Worte einen Augenblick sacken.

„Also, wer folgt mir? Ich kann euch nicht zwingen, aber ihr habt mich gewählt und ich bitte euch meinem Urteil zu vertrauen!" Schweigen legte sich auf den Raum nachdem der Elb sich in seinen Stuhl sinken ließ und wartete.

Es dauerte lange bis der Erste das Schweigen brach.

„Kain ist Realität, der Fluch eine Legende und bevor wir einen Kampf kämpfen den wir nicht gewinnen können, sollten wir unsere Kraft darauf lenken etwas zu versuchen was vielleicht möglich ist. Ich sage, auf zum Tempel!" Myrith sah erstaunt auf, doch es schien als hätte er tatsächlich etwas bewegt, denn ein lauter einstimmiger Ruf der Mitglieder Verkündete:

„Auf zu den Tempel!"

Der Raum lag still da und einzig Myrith und Lothar waren zurückgeblieben.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Myrith schluckte trocken.

„Danke!" Kurz bevor auch Lothar den Raum verließ schien es als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging einfach.

Er ließ einen jungen und nachdenklichen Anführer zurück.

Wie konnte das Volk gerade ihm vertrauen?

XxxxXXXxxxX

Harry war ebenso wie er verschwunden war, wieder in einem hellen Lichtblitz aufgetaucht. Jedoch befand er sich nicht länger in dem Trainingsraum, sondern am Ufer des Sees.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Wie war er hier her gekommen?

Müde und ausgelaugt, verdrängte er die Beantwortung dieser Frage auf später und schleppte sich zu einem der größeren Steine, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen.

Dadurch das er beim Training nur sehr dünne Kleidung trug und auch noch sehr verschwitzt war, war Harry schnell unterkühlt.

Da er jedoch noch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte in die warmen, wartenden Arme des Schlosses zurück zu kehren, legte er einfach einen Wärmezauber über sich.

Gerade war wieder so ein Augenblick bei dem ihm einfach alles zuviel geworden war, er fühlte sich einfach erschlagen.

Es war auch irgendwie kein wunder. Seit Madam Pomfrey es erlaubt hatte, trainierte er täglich seine Magie und seinen Körper, auch hatte er noch immer die Theoriestunden bei seinen Professoren.

Zusätzlich fühlte er noch immer den ganzen Druck der Erwartungen seiner Freunde auf seinen Schultern lasten. Sie warteten darauf das er sich endlich wieder erinnern würde.

Harry schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf, es war schon lange keine Erinnerung mehr aufgeblitzt. Er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob sie wohl jemals wieder kommen würden.

In einer Woche würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen und Harry fühlte sich dabei merkwürdig teilnahmslos.

Hermine und Ron hatten ihn ein paar mal gefragt, ob sie über die Festtage auf dem Schloss bleiben sollten, doch Harry hatte abgelehnt.

Die Beiden waren schließlich das ganze Jahr über von ihren Familien getrennt und er wollte nicht, das die Weihnachtszeit für sie genauso aussah.

Er selbst hatte schließlich keine Familie die auf ihn warten würde. Hermine hatte ihm mit traurigen Blick von seinen letzten lebenden Blutsverwandten erzählt, ihm schauderte es allein bei dem Gedanken daran, während des Sommer zu ihnen fahren zu müssen.

Bei den Geschichten hatte es sich für ihn immer wie eine Art Cinderellastory angehört.

Penny und Aidan kamen ihm in den Sinn, bald schon würden sie ihn verlassen, sie brauchten sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr um ihn zu machen und konnten beruhigt in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren, ohne ihn.

Harry fühlte bei diesem Gedanken Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

Er wäre wieder alleine.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht genau wie spät es war, doch war er sich sicher das er schon längst wieder im Schloss sein sollte.

Er war schließlich auch nicht überrascht, als er hinter sich Schritt ausmachen konnte.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf und sah in die klaren Augen Melins, welche ihn schuldbewusst musterten.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, ließ der Elb sich neben ihn nieder und sah auf den teilweise gefrorenen See hinaus.

„Es tut mir leid Harry." Harry schwieg, wusste er doch nichts darauf zu sagen.

„Ich habe heute eine Grenze überschritten und ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt wütend und enttäuscht bist. Mir ist nie zuvor etwas vergleichbares geschehen. Das ist zwar keine Entschuldigung dafür, doch hoffe ich das du verstehst, das es keine Absicht war." Harry erwiderte noch immer nichts, er wandte seinen Blick nur dem Elben zu.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry seinen Blick wieder auf den See richtete.

„Was genau erwartet ihr von mir?" Harry klang müde, als er die Frage stellte die ihm schon länger durch seinen Kopf geisterte.

„Ich werde von dir ausgebildet um mir Voldemort vom Hals halten zu können, aber das ist nicht alles... Ich habe zwar mein Gedächtnis verloren, aber ich merke das ihr alle von mir etwas erwartet." Melin brauchte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete.

„Es wird zu einem Kampf kommen. Wir sind uns nicht sicher wann, doch der Dunkle Lord zieht seine Truppen zusammen. Harry, durch die Macht des Amulettes ist er unheimlich stark geworden. Doch nicht nur das, alleine die Tatsache das er es in seinem Besitz hat sagt uns, dass er mit Eowyns Onkel zusammenarbeitet. Dein Feind, _unser _Feind ist im Moment wahrscheinlich stärker als jemals zuvor und du selbst-," Harry unterbrach den Elb.

„Ich bin im Moment so angreifbar wie nie zuvor." Melin nickte.

„Ich erwarte von dir das du den Kampf überlebst, zum einen, weil ich nicht möchte das dir etwas geschieht zum anderen hängt einfach zuviel von dir ab. Ich weiß der Druck ist hoch, aber ich kann dir nur versprechen mein bestes zu geben, um dich stark zu machen." Melin schwieg, doch dann sprach er plötzlich viel ernster weiter.

„Harry, ich werde ehrlich zu dir sein, es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund. Du wirst es hassen. Nicht nur bei euch werden Prophezeiungen gemacht und die Prinzessin glaubt das eine der unseren mit dir zu tun hat." Harry versteifte sich.

„Eowyns Großmutter war ebenso wie sie selbst eine wahre Seherin. Sie hat lange Zeit weise und gut regiert und auf ihrem Sterbebett, hat sie die letzte und wohl auch schlimmste Prophezeiung ausgesprochen die jemals unser Königreich betraf."

„Wie lautet sie?" Fragte Harry nachdem Melin nicht weitersprach. Der Elb seufzte.

„Ich werde sie dir zeigen, wenn du willst. Ich war noch jung, dennoch war ich einer der wenigen die Zeuge von ihr wurden." Harry wurde unsicher.

„Wie?" Melin lächelte beruhigend.

„Ich werde dir meine Erinnerungen zeigen."

Melin hatte ihm eine Hand an die Schläfe gelegt und einige Sätze in der melodischen Sprache der Elben gemurmelt, als es dem Gryffindor schließlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.

In Harry stieg Angst auf, was passierte mit ihm? Doch gleich darauf spürte er eine vertraute Präsenz und er wurde wieder ruhiger.

XxxxXXXxxxX

_Der Junge atmete erschrocken ein, als plötzlich Licht auftauchte und er sich in einem Raum wieder fand._

_Schnell lies er seinen Blick umherschweifen, bis dieser an einer merkwürdigen Szenerie haften blieb._

_Harry schien sich in einem Schlafraum zu befinden, denn ein großes Bett beanspruchte einen Großteil des Zimmers._

_Doch letztendlich war es nicht die Einrichtung die Harrys Blick gefangen hielt, sondern die Personen, welche sich in dem Raum befanden._

_Harry erkannte Melin, er sah jünger aus, aber er war es eindeutig. _

_Sein Lehrer stand etwas abseits, gerade so als wolle er nicht stören. Näher am Bett, sah Harry noch zwei weitere Elben._

_Die Frau kniete neben dem Bett nieder und Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinab._

_Selten hatte Harry jemanden so schönes Gesehen._

_Sie trug ein langes Kleid, was um ihre Beine lag, ihr Haar war von einem hellen blond und ihre Stirn zierte ein Stirnreif, ähnlich dem welcher von Eowyn getragen wurde._

_Hinter ihr stand eine angsteinflössende Gestalt._

_Der Elb hatte dunkles Haar, was ihm etwa bis zu den Schulterblättern hinabfiel, sein Gesicht war streng und zeigte nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung._

_Harry war sich sicher, er stand der Königsfamilie der Elben gegenüber._

_Das bedeutete Eowyns Mutter und ihrem Onkel, welcher soviel Leid heraufbeschworen hatte._

_Zum Schluss fiel Harrys Blick auf das Bett, in ihm ruhte eine ältere Frau. Trotz ihres Alters, konnte Harry problemlos die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den dreien Ausmachen._

_Harrys Betrachtungen wurden beendet, als diese Frau schließlich das Wort ergriff._

„_Meine Kinder, nun ist es soweit, ich werde hinübergehen, um wiedergeboren zu _werden." _Von der jüngeren Elbin erklang leises Schluchzen._

„Weine nicht meine Tochter, das ist der natürliche Lauf der Dinge, mein Körper ist müde und mein Geist wartet auf eine neue Herausforderung." Kurz hielt die Frau inne.

„_Mit meinen Übergang ist nun also auch die Zeit gekommen, das Zepter weiter zu reichen und somit die Verantwortung für unser Volk." Wieder hielt sie inne und blickte nun zu ihrem Sohn._

„_Kain, ich weiß du bist der Ältere, aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen nicht dir die Verantwortung für unsere Welt aufzuerlegen. Ich-," Rüde würde die Elbin von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen und das erste mal sah Harry doch Gefühle in dessen Gesicht. Hass, die Augen des Elben zeigten puren Hass._

„_Das könnt ihr nicht! Es ist mein Recht zu regieren, meine Bestimmung zu herrschen!" Die Stimme war laut geworden und die ältere Frau schloss müde ihre Augen._

„_Nein mein Sohn, deine Bestimmung zeigt einen anderen Weg." Eowyns Mutter sah zwischen Bruder und Mutter Hin und Her._

„_Mutter, ich...-," Doch die Königin hob nur ihre Hand und brachte ihre Tochter somit zum verstummen._

„_Dies ist meine Entscheidung und dabei wird es bleiben." Die Jüngere erhob sich und blickte sorgenvoll zu ihrem Bruder._

„_Kain es tut mir leid!" Der Angesprochene schnaubte wütend._

„_Nein Schwester, es wird dir leid tun!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte der Prinz aus den Gemächern seiner Mutter._

_Harry runzelte seine Stirn, hatte Melin nicht erzählt das die Elben nicht gewusst hatten wer sie Angriff? Nach der Szene die Harry miterlebt hatte, war ihm das mehr als unverständlich, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seine Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, den die Königin begann wieder zu reden und Harry wollte nichts verpassen, schließlich kam nun der entscheidende Teil aus Melins Erinnerungen, die Prophezeiung._

_Plötzlich packte die Königin die Hand ihrer Tochter fester, ihre Augen waren trüb und geweitet und ihr Atmen kam rasselnd._

„_**Blut und Finsternis wird unser Land regieren, Angst und Schrecken wird sich wie eine Krankheit verbreiten." **__Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein heiseres Krächzen._

„_**Das Amulett wird seine Finstere Kraft entfalten...Die Welten werden aus dem Gleichgewicht brechen, wenn die Krieger des Todes ihr Hände ausstrecken..."**__ Arin und Melin betrachteten die Königin aus vor Schreck geweiteten Augen._

„_**Ihr müsst ihn finden..., er wird kommen... anders als andere...der Blitz wird ihn leiten...Arin du musst glauben...mögen die Götter euch beschützen..."**__ Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern._

Arin hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter, als diese schließlich die Augen schloss und ihre Reise antrat.

XxxXXXxxX 

Harry war verwirrt, als er schließlich aus Melins Erinnerungen auftauchte.

_Anders als andere, der Blitz wird ihn leiten? _Unwillkürlich ging seine Hand zu der Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das ist nicht genug! Woher wollt ihr wissen das ich gemeint bin? Ich meine, ich habe doch nur diese Narbe, wie sollte die mich leiten..., ich bin nicht _anders_...ich bin..." Melin legte den aufgeregtem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hast natürlich recht, alleine diese Vision würde noch nicht viel aussagen, doch Eowyn hat anders als ihre Mutter, auch die Gabe und sie hat schon früh von Dir gesprochen. In ihren Visionen nannte sie den Auserwählten immer anders, doch alles scheint auf dich zu zutreffen." Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Der Löwe mit der schwarzen Mähne, der gezeichnete Blitz..., Blick aus Smaragd. Eowyn hat viele Visionen und dann ist da natürlich noch die Verbindung zwischen euch." Harry runzelte seine Stirn.

„Sie hat mich gefunden und zurückgebracht als Voldemort in mir war." Melin nickte zustimmend.

„Sie war auch vorher da, ich habe von ihr geträumt?" Melin runzelte seine Stirn, sagte allerdings nichts, da Harry keine Antwort zu erwarten schien.

„Ich weiß das du das alles nicht willst, aber ich fürchte du hast keine Wahl! Selbst wenn du nicht daran glaubst, so gibt es doch genug die deine Aufgabe zumindest in Erwägung ziehen. Schon alleine deshalb sollten wir nicht mit dem Training aufhören." Harry schnaubte.

„Glaubst du denn daran?" Melin lächelte.

„Wenn ich nicht daran glauben würde Harry, dann wäre ich nicht hier."

XxxxXXXxxX

Myrith war mit der gesamten Wiederstandsbewegung gleich am nächsten Abend losgezogen. Sie hatten nur das nötigste mitgenommen und dennoch waren sie nur langsam vorangekommen.

Sie waren seit Tagen unterwegs und es waren nicht wenige Stimmen aufgekommen, die sich beschwerten und von dem einmal eingeschlagenen Weg wieder abweichen wollten.

Der junge Anführer jedoch ging weiter, sie hatten sich einmal für diesen Weg entschieden und Mitlehrweile war er sich sicher, das es für sie keinen anderen gab.

Er hatte all seine Hoffnungen in die alten Tempel gesetzt. Müde ließ er seinen Blick über seine Leute schweifen.

Auch bei allen anderen zeigten sich die Auswirkungen der letzten Zeit deutlich in ihren Gesichtern.

Die Augen waren trüb, der Gang schleppend. Myrith wusste das der Gang durch den Dschungel nicht dafür sorgte das es ihnen besser ging, doch sie konnten es sich nicht leisten zu rasten.

Kains Monster waren ihnen auf den Versen und bisher hatte noch niemand einen Weg gefunden diese zu besiegen.

Waffen schienen ihnen nichts anhaben zu können und selbst Zauber wirkten nur minimal.

Eines der festen Tore war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Er hasste es wegzulaufen, doch er konnte keinen Kampf kämpfen, den er nicht gewinnen konnte, nicht wenn soviel mehr auf dem Spiel stand als sein Leben.

Myrith blickte auf, als schließlich Lothar neben ihm auftauchte.

„Wir müssen rasten." Myrith nickte düster.

„Wir dürfen nicht stehen bleiben, sie sind zu nah." Er hielt seine Stimme leise, er wollte nicht das jemand ihr Gespräch mithörte. Nicht alle wussten um die Gefahr in der sie schwebten und so sollte es bleiben. Vor allem die Kinder sollten nicht in Angst und Panik verfallen.

Lothar nickte.

„Wie weit sind die Ruinen noch entfernt?" Der ältere legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zu den Sternen empor.

„Einen Tag, vielleicht mehr." Myrith schluckte.

„Können wir es überhaupt schaffen? Diese seelenlosen Kreaturen sind schnell..." Lothar zuckte mit seinen Schultern, doch seine Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit.

„Wir werden es drauf ankommen lassen." Der jüngere nickte ergeben, was sonst sollten sie schließlich tun?

XxxxXXXxxxX

„WURMSCHWANZ!" Ein kleiner Mann mit schütteren, grauen Haar trat aus den Reihen der Todesser hervor und kniete sich nieder.

„Mm..m...meister?" Voldemorts Augen funkelten blutrot, während er seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern hin und her rollen ließ.

„Sind meine Truppen bereit?" Peter Pettigrew wusste das jede Antwort die er gab, über sein Leben oder seinen Tod entscheiden konnte.

„Ja mein Meister!" Auf dem schlangenartigen Gesicht des Dunklen Lords breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das nichts warmes oder freundliches an sich hatte.

„Das ist erfreulich."

XxxxXXXxxxX

**An dieser Stelle noch ein Dank an meine Reviewer!!! Es tut mir leid das es nur so stockend weiter geht, aber Studenten haben leider nicht soviel Zeit, wie immer behautet wird :.O(**

**Lasst ihr mir trozdem auch dieses mal das ein oder andere Kommi da???**

**LG und bis zum nächsten mal,**

**Zauberlehrling **


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo,

entschuldigt bitte dass es wieder einmal so ewig nicht weiter ging, aber ich habe mich auf die Suche nach einem Beta gemacht und außerdem kam ich mit der Geschichte an sich nicht weiter...

Mir spuken leider schon so viele Gedanken für den zweiten Teil durch meinen Kopf, dass es scheint als würden sie alles überlagern...

Ja ihr habt richtig gelesen, es wird einen zweiten Teil geben, der dann wohl komplett in der Elbenwelt spielen wird ;OP

Ich hoffe ihr mögt mein neues Kapitel und vielleicht freut es euch zu hören dass die nächsten schon in Mache sind.

LG

Zauberlehrling

P.S.:

Die Sache mit Harry hat sich entschieden! Vielen Dank an diejenigen die mir ihre Meinung mitgeteilt und mich somit zu meinem Entschluss gebracht haben.

DANKE!!!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner neuen Beta FEUERVOGEL ;O), danke!

Kapitel 12

Ab- und Hintergründe 

Es waren wieder einige Tage vergangen, die Weihnachtsferien lagen nur noch einen Tage entfernt und Harry fühlte sich besser.

Wie Melin es versprochen hatte, war das Training ruhiger geworden und die Theoriestunden bei seinen Lehrern wurden für die Zeit der Weihnachtsferien ausgesetzt.

Harry stand draußen auf dem Südturm und blickte über die weißen Schneemassen, die das Schloss über Nacht heimgesucht hatten.

Der Ausblick hätte aus einem Märchenbuch stammen können.

Der Schnee glitzerte, beschienen durch das Sonnenlicht, die Tannen bogen sich unter der Schneeschicht und viele Schüler nutzten den Morgen, für ausgelassene Schneeballschlachten, Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem zugefrorenen See, oder andere Dinge.

Harry hatte viel nachgedacht, eigentlich hatte er seit dem Gespräch und der Erinnerung von Melin nichts anderes mehr getan.

Wie es schien lastet nun nicht mehr nur das Schicksal einer, sonder von gleich zwei Welten auf seinen schmalen Schultern und Harry konnte nur hoffen, nicht unter dieser Last zusammenzubrechen.

Mit einem Aufseufzen blickte der Junge- der- lebt auf seine Hand nieder, in der sich ein Brief von seinen letzen lebenden Verwandten befand. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm diesen am Morgen, mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, gegeben. Innerlich fragte sich der Junge, wieso er nicht ehr über die Dursleys nachgedacht hatte.

Natürlich hatten Hermine und Ron ihm von seiner Familie erzählt, allerdings war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich etwas wichtig erschienen, viel zu nah waren noch die Erinnerungen seiner Gefangenschaft und die neuen Eindrücke seiner Umgebung gewesen.

Harry straffte seine Schultern und öffnete den Briefumschlag.

Erschrocken riss er schließlich die Augen auf, nachdem er den kurzen Text gelesen hatte.

_Potter,_

_wir haben uns dazu entschlossen das Sorgerecht für dich abzugeben! Das heißt, entweder du bleibst bei deinen Freaks, oder du kommst in ein Weisenhaus._

_Egal was deinesgleichen dazu sagt, du brauchst nicht mehr wieder zu kommen!_

_Ach ja, schreckliche Weihnachten!_

_Dursley_

Harry blickt ungläubig auf die Zeilen in seinen Händen, er versuchte krampfhaft sich an die Familie zu erinnern bei der er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte, doch da war einfach _**nichts**_.

Bei den Gedanken an die Dursleys, war einfach nichts da.

Harry schluckte schwer, was sollte er tun?

Er erschauerte bei dem Gedanken an ein Weisenhaus, doch wo sollte er sonst hin?

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken verließ er den Turm und schritt zum Büro des Schulleiters. Mitlehrweile wusste er genau wie er dort hin kam, schließlich war er schon oft genug da gewesen.

Als er letztendlich bei dem Gargoyle angekommen war, runzelte er seine Stirn. Wie sollte er an diesem vorbei kommen, er kannte das Passwort nicht.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber sollte er vielleicht einfach rufen? Der Dirktor musste doch für seine Schüler erreichbar sein, auch ohne dass sie das Passwort kannten.

Der Gryffindor räusperte sich.

„Professor Dumbledore, sind sie da? Hier ist Harry Potter, ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden!" Harry kam sich außerordentlich dumm vor, mitten im Gang zu stehen und nach dem Dirktor zu rufen. Er wollte gerade resigniert aufgeben, da sich nichts getan hatte, als die Statur die Augen öffnete.

„Du darfst hoch Junge!" Harry war erschrocken zurückgesprungen, während der Gargoyle die Treppe freigab. Als er letztendlich das Büro betrat, blickte er auf den imposanten Schreibtisch und den Mann dem dieser gehörte.

„Hallo mein Junge, was kann ich für dich tun?" Dumbledore sah den Gryffindor aus fragenden Augen an, während er auf den Stuhl vor sich wies.

Wortlos übergab Harry ihm schließlich den Brief und setzte sich, während Dumbledore die Zeilen las.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken seufzte der Direktor auf, legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch ab und blickte dem Jungen wieder in die Augen.

„Harry, du bist zu deinen Verwandten nur immer wieder zurückgekehrt, weil du dort geschützt warst wie Voldemort allerdings am Ende deiner Sommerferien eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat, besteht dieser Schutz nun nicht mehr." Harry nickte nur.

„Haben deine Freunde mit dir über deine Verwandten gesprochen?" Wieder ein Nicken.

„Sie haben mir darüber erzählt dass die Dursleys mich nicht besonders mögen und eine Abneigung gegen alles was mit Magie zusammenhängt haben. Nun ja, ich denke ich kann wohl froh sein nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück zu müssen. Aber Professor Dumbledore ich möchte nicht... nicht in ein Weisenhaus... ich" Albus Dumbledore hob abwehrend seine Hände und blickte Harry aus seinen blauen Augen beruhigend an.

„Schon gut Harry, wir werden etwas anderes finden. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, ich werde mich darum kümmern." Auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich ein erstes leichtes Lächeln. Es war so einfach, er wusste der Direktor würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

„Danke"

XxxxXXXxxxX

Elbenwelt 

Seit Tagen schlugen sie sich nun schon durch die Wälder und es wurden immer neue Stimmen laut, die ein Umkehren verlangten.

Doch der junge Elb wusste was hinter ihnen lauerte, schon längst waren ihre Möglichkeiten auf eine einzige Sache geschrumpft, sie mussten die Ruinen lebend erreichen.

Sollte dort tatsächlich kein Tor sein, so würden sie zumindest das Feld finden, auf dem ihre letzte Schlacht stattfinden würde.

Vor Wut ballte Myrith seine rechte Hand zur Faust.

Er hoffte nur das sein Vater an diesem letzten Kampf teilnehmen würde, damit er ihn entweder Besiegen oder zumindest mit etwas Glück, mit in den Tod nehmen konnte. Myrith hoffte das dies die Ehre seiner Familie wieder herstellen würde.

Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen wie sein Vater sich der Dunkelheit hatte hingeben können. Wie konnte jemand der zur königlichen Familie gehörte, das Leben aller vernichten die er zu schützen gelobt hatte?

Myrith war aus einer Affäre Kains mit einer einfachen Dienstmagd entstanden, kurz bevor er das Königreich verlassen hatte.

Seine Mutter hatte die Niederkunft nicht überlebt und der junge Elb hatte nur dank der jungen Königin am Hof bleiben können.

Sie hatte sich seiner angenommen und ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn aufgezogen.

Als Junge hatte er nicht verstanden warum sein Vater fort war, doch im Laufe der Jahre hatte er begriffen was zwischen Bruder und Schwester am Sterbebett seiner Großmutter geschehen war.

Es war für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, als Kains Brief bei Hofe eintraf.

Es war für ihn, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...

Elbenwelt ca. 150 Jahre zurück

_Ein riesiger schwarzer Vogel war während einer Audienz in den Thronsaal geflogen, hatte Königin Arin, eine Rolle Pergament vor die Füße geworfen und war wieder verschwunden._

_Wenn Myrith seine Augen schloss, konnte er noch immer ihren erschrockenen Blick vor sich sehen, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Danach hatte sie ihn aus traurigen Augen gemustert und gesagt: „Es scheint fast so, als würdest du doch noch Gelegenheit bekommen, deinen Vater kennen zu lernen." Ihre Stimme klang bei diesen Worten so hohl, das er gleich gewusst hatte, das etwas nicht stimmte._

_In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Königin den Brief an Melin, den Anführer der königlichen Garde übergeben, welcher nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, kurzum den Saal hatte räumen lassen._

_Niemals zuvor hatte Myrith seine Tante in solch einem Zustand gesehen, ihre Haut war blass, ihre Schultern nach unten gesackt und ihre Augen leer._

„_My Lady was ist geschehen? Was steht in dem Brief?" Fragte er, während Melin seiner Tante sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte und tatsächlich schien es dieser zu helfen._

„_Myrith, dein Vater, mein Bruder beansprucht den Thron für sich. Er verlangt das ich abdanke, ansonsten wird er uns angreifen und das Zepter gewaltsam an sich bringen." Myrith schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. Es schien ihm als habe ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein, sein Vater wollte das Königreich angreifen? Der Mann, dem der junge Elb mehr als jedem anderen hatte begegnen wollen? Sein Vater?_

„_Ich werde den Rat einberufen müssen." Sagte die Königin noch immer leicht abwesend._

„_Melin, leite bitte alles nötige in die Wege."_

Myrith stand unter Schock, was würde dies nun für ihn bedeuten? 

Myrith schrak aus seinen Erinnerungen, als ein Schrei die nächtlichen Geräusche der Wälder durchbrach.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Nachdem er bei dem Direktor gewesen war, war Harry zum Turm der Löwen gegangen. Seine Mitschüler hatten noch Unterricht und so war es sehr ruhig dort.

Obwohl es noch relativ früh war, fühlte sich Harry müde. Er ließ sich in einem Sessel vor den Kamin nieder und schloss seine Augen.

Mühsam beschwor er alles wieder hinauf was bisher geschehen war.

Zum einen seine Zeit bei den Carsons in Deutschland, dann die Zeit der Gefangenschaft, welche Harry ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verschloss und dann seine Ankunft in Hogwarts. Die Übergriffe Voldemorts auf seinen Geist, die Ankunft der Elben und natürlich sein Training.

Kaum zu glauben das dies alles nun schon beinahe fünf Monate zurück lag.

Fünf Monate in denen Harry noch immer nicht genau wusste wer er eigentlich war. Es war alles so merkwürdig, meistens verdrängte er den Gedanken daran, doch manchmal kam er sich einfach so hilflos vor.

Es war eine Sache die Dinge zu wissen, weil man sie ihm erzählt hatte oder er in Büchern nachgeschlagen hatte, eine andere die Dinge wirklich zu fühlen.

Natürlich fühlte er sich mit Ron und Hermine verbunden, aber er sehnte sich nach seinen eigenen Erinnerungen, den Gefühlen die damit einhergingen.

Er sehnte sich nach seinem Leben.

„Harry?" Erschreckt fuhr der Gryffindor aus dem Sessel hoch.

Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester stand neben ihm und sah ihn aus besorgten Augen an.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken! Ist alles in Ordnung? Du sahst gerade eben so traurig aus.

Harry zwang ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Nein, ich meine, Ja... Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Mit einem sanften Lächeln ließ sich die rothaarige in dem Sessel neben seinem nieder.

„Seit du wieder hier bist, hatten wir nicht viel Zeit um miteinander zu reden." Unruhig rutschte Harry auf dem Sitzkissen herum.

„Ja nun, ich..." Ginny unterbrach ihn lächelnd.

„Ist schon gut! Es muss schwer für dich sein." Harry nickte nur.

„Weißt du schon was du in den Weihnachtsferien machst?" Resigniert schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Plötzlich runzelte die junge Gryffindor ihre Stirn.

„Dir ist das hier unangenehm, oder?" Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Ich...!" Ginny seufzte traurig.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob wir während der Ferien vielleicht zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen. Ich wollte eigentlich auch hier bleiben. Aber ich denke, ich lass dich lieber wieder alleine!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und wollte gerade gehen, als Harry sie plötzlich zurückhielt.

„Ginny warte, ich würde gerne mit dir ins Dorf gehen." Ginny strahlte ihn an.

„Das ist toll, ich freu mich schon drauf! Ich muss jetzt zu Verwandlung, ich wollte noch schnell meine Bücher holen." Harry nickte erleichtert, bei dem traurigen Blick von eben, war ihm ganz anders geworden.

„Bis dann!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Weasley ganz um und verschwand Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Harry wusste nicht genau woran es lag, aber seine düsteren Gedanken waren nicht mehr ganz so düster und er spürte leichte Freude in sich aufkommen.

(AN: NEIN es wird kein GW/HP! ;OP)

XxxxXXXxxxX

„Ich werde mich nicht hier unten verstecken!" Severus Snape saß zusammen mit seiner Schwester, ihrem Mann Melin, sowie der Prinzessin in seinen Räumen und diskutierten über die Möglichkeit eines Kampfes.

„Severus sei mir nicht böse aber wenn es um Zauberei geht, stecke ich dich in die Tasche und auch im Nahkampf werde ich dir wohl haushoch überlegen sein!" Der Angesprochene blitzte seine Schwester aus schmalen Augen an.

„Überschätz dich nicht Selena!" Selena Snape versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ihrem sonst so logisch denkenden Bruder mit eben dieser zu begegnen.

„Sev, ihr werdet jeden brauchen! Ich habe jahrelang bei dem Volk der Elben gelebt und zusammen mit der Garde trainiert. Ihr könnt es euch gar nicht leisten, mich nicht am Kampf teilnehmen zu lassen." Hilfe suchend sah Severus zu Melin, der sich bisher erstaunlich ruhig verhalten hatte. Doch dieser hob sogleich abwährend seine Hände.

„Sie mich nicht so an, es gefällt mir genauso wenig sie dabei zu haben, aber sie hat recht." Selena ließ sich mit einem triumphierenden Blick zurück in ihr Sitzpolster gleiten. Sie würde teilnehmen und wenn Severus sich auf den Kopf stellen würde.

Eowyn sah den Zeitpunkt gekommen, um sich ihrerseits an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen.

„Ich werde ebenfalls Kämpfen!" Selenas und Melins Kopf ruckten zu der jungen Elbin herum, während Severus seine Arme in die Luft warf.

„Seit ihr denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?" Der sonst so ruhige Professor klang fassungslos, aber Eowyn sah nicht mal in seine Richtung. Ihr Blick war stur nach vorne gerichtet.

„Das werdet ihr mit Sicherheit nicht!" Sprach Melin das aus, was auch seiner Gefährtin auf den Lippen gelegen hatte.

„Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt, bei dem Kampf wird jeder gebraucht und ich kann kämpfen!" Eowyns Stimme klang völlig ruhig.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Eure Mutter hat mir den Auftrag gegeben euch zu beschützen!" Eowyn unterbrach ihn.

„Meine Mutter ist nicht hier!" Melin sprang auf.

„Das hebt aber nicht ihre Anweisung auf." Nun erhob sich auch Eowyn.

„Dann werde ich eben neue Anweisungen erteilen!" Die beiden standen sich über den kleinen Couchtisch gebeugt gegenüber und funkelten sich an. Severus der beide so nicht kannte, sah dem Schauspiel verdutzt zu.

Selena, die mit stoischer Ruhe da saß und an ihrem Tee nippte, seufzte innerlich.

Es war mal wieder so weit, beide Eowyn und ebenso ihr Mann waren stur und würden nicht von ihren jeweiligen Standpunkten abweichen.

Die Schwarzhaarige stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch ab.

„Setzt euch, alle Beide!" Ihre Stimme war dabei so scharf, dass die Streithähne diesem Befehl nachkamen, wobei sie den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrachen.

„Eowyn, du kannst deine Leben bei diesem Kampf nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Du-..." Nun blickte die Elbin doch zu Selena und fuhr diese an.

„Du nimmst auch teil!" Selena bewies wieder einmal eine erstaunliche Geduld.

„Ich habe auch kein ganzes Volk das darauf wartet von mir geführt zu werden!" Die Prinzessin senkte ihren Blick.

„Ich kann mich aus dem Kampf gar nicht fern halten. Habt ihr etwa vergessen was sich im Besitz dieses Mannes befindet? Solange er die Hälfte des Amulettes trägt, wird Harry nicht mal in seine Nähe kommen können, geschweige den ihn Angreifen, was im Übrigen auch für mich gilt." Eowyn unterbrach kurz, doch als kein Einspruch kam, sprach sie weiter.

„Meine Hälfte wird mich beschützen wie ihn die seine, auch wenn ich bis Heute nicht weiß wie Kain es geschafft hat." An dieser Stelle griff Severus in das Gespräch ein.

„Was geschafft?" Melin war es der im Antwort gab.

„Das Amulett wurde, nachdem man es geteilt hatte, mit zahlreichen Bannen und Zaubern belegt. Diese Zauber sollten verhindern dass es jemand außerhalb der königlichen Familie an sich nehmen konnte. Außerdem ist die Macht des Meditas Amulettes zu stark für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen. Er dürfte es nicht einmal kontrollieren können. Eowyn hatte schon Probleme mit Hilfe des Amulettes ein Tor in eure Welt zu öffnen und sie gehört zu den mächtigsten unseres Volkes." Severus nickte verstehend.

„Damit Harry seine Schritte tun kann, muss ich die meinen tun. Ihr habt recht, mein Volk wartet auf Hilfe, aber der Kampf um Hogwarts wird ein entscheidender Wendepunkt." Melin blickte die Prinzessin nachdenklich an. Eowyn war jung und oftmals impulsiv. Doch was sie nun aussprach schien von ihr lange durchdacht worden zu sein.

„Wenn wir nicht bald Nachricht von unseren Truppen erhalten, müssen wir davon ausgehen dass es meinem Onkel gelungen ist, den Widerstand zu brechen. Melin wir brauchen die Hilfe der Menschen hier, aber diese können nicht an zwei Fronten kämpfen, vor allem weil sie mit unserem Krieg eigentlich nichts zu tun haben. Wie können wir von ihnen Hilfe erwarten, wenn wir nicht bereit sind unseren Teil zu leisten?" Eowyn hob nun ihren Blick wieder und sah ihrem Leibwächter ernst in die Augen.

„Ich werde Seite an Seite mit diesen Menschen kämpfen und wenn es mein Schicksal ist, werde ich mit ihnen sterben. Unser Volk ist stark, es wird bestehen bleiben und weiter kämpfen bis es wieder frei ist, auch ohne meine Mutter oder mich." Melin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" Flüsterte er leise.

„In diesem Punkt werde ich dir keine Wahl lassen!" Mit diesen Worten stand Eowyn auf und verließ den Raum. Der Tag war lang gewesen und sie sehnte sich nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

„Sie ist so stolz wie ihr Vater und so stur wie ihre Mutter..., eine schwierige Mischung. Sie wird sich von mir nicht aufhalten lassen und wenn ich es versuchen sollte, wird sie mir das nie verzeihen." Selena sah Melin mitfühlend an.

„Du bist ihr Lehrer und hast ihr diese Werte vermittelt. Ich denke ihre Eltern wären stolz." Melin nickte nur, er würde nicht zulassen das ihr etwas geschah, denn egal was sie gesagt hatte, der Elb wusste ohne einen rechtmäßigen Herrscher würde seine Welt nie wieder so sein wie zuvor.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Kalt sah er auf den gefolterten Elb vor sich nieder.

„Du willst mir den Zauber also nicht verraten? Wie dumm von dir!" Mit diesen Worten griff er den Mann mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und brach ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick. Kain schien dies nicht weiter zu stören, denn ohne eine Gefühlsregung wandte er sich den anderen Gefangenen zu.

„Wer ist bereit mir den Zauber zu verraten, um das Amulett wieder zusammen zu fügen?" Abschätzend, beinahe teilnahmslos schritt er an den vier weiteren Gefesselten auf und nieder.

Die Hofzauberer seiner Schwester, alles jämmerliche Nichtskönner und Feiglinge. Zu seinem Leidwesen war er dennoch auf sie angewiesen.

Seine Schwester hatte einen geschickten Zauber entwickelt, um ihn effektiv von dem Meditas Amulett fernzuhalten.

Er konnte sich ihm nicht nähern, ohne unsagbare Schmerzen zu verspüren.

Kain war von natur aus ein Elb, der nicht gerne etwas von sich gab, um etwas zu bekommen. So war er auch in diesem Fall nicht gewillt Schmerzen zu erleiden, um hinter das Geheimnis dieses Zaubers zu kommen.

Schließlich würde der Zauber von alleine aufhören zu wirken, wenn dieses Kleinod wieder zusammengefügt war.

Ihm war noch immer nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken daran es dem Menschen, der sich Voldemort nannte überlassen zu haben, doch vielleicht gelang es dieser jämmerlichen Kreatur ja tatsächlich seiner Nichte die andere Hälfte zu entreisen.

Seine Nichte, die liebliche Eowyn. Er wusste um ihre Gabe und auch, um die Gefahr die sie für ihn darstellte.

Sie war also tatsächlich zu den Menschen geflohen, um ihren Visionen nachzujagen und den Retter zu finden. Kain schnaubte abfällig, niemand würde ihn aufhalten können. Schon jetzt hatten die Elben ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt, das Amulett war nur eine Draufgabe. Was also sollte ein Einzelner schon bewirken können? Noch dazu wenn es sich anscheinend bei dem heiß ersehnten Retter, um einen Mensch handelte.

Er würde herrschen, mit oder ohne Amulett, doch mit ihm würde er sich einfach besser fühlen. Kain fühlte sich gerne gut und so trat er auf den nächsten Gefangenen zu und zog dessen Gesicht zu sich empor.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Eowyn wachte mit einem Schrei aus ihren Traum auf. Sie schalt sich in Gedanken selbst, denn schwerlich konnte man das gesehene als Traum abstempeln.

Sie wusste ihr Onkel folterte gerade in diesem Moment ihre Lehrer. Die Zauberer, die ihr soviel über die Magie und das Leben beigebracht hatten.

Ein Zittern durchlief ihren schmalen Körper und unwillkürlich schlang sie die Arme um sich.

Sie wusste dass sie nun nicht wieder würde einschlafen können, deshalb wartete sie noch einen kleinen Moment bis auch ihre Atmung sich wieder normalisiert hatte, dann schlug sie ihre Decke zurück und stand auf.

Sie griff sich eine der schwarzen Roben, welche von den Schülern der Hogwarts Schule getragen wurden.

Sie würde etwas durch die leeren Gänge laufen und auf den Morgen warten.

Eowyn lief schon eine ganze Weile mit gesenktem Blick durch die Schule, als ihr Blick schließlich von etwas gefangen genommen wurde, das ihr schier den Atem raubte.

Die Aussicht, welche sich ihr bot war so wunderschön, das sie näher an das Fenster trat und wie gebannt hinaus sah.

Die Ländereien waren von dicken Schneemaßen bedeckt, die hell durch den vollen Mond beleuchtet wurden. Das Licht zauberte ein Meer aus Glitzern und verdrängte die bedrückende Schwere der Dunkelheit, leichter Wind trug vereinzelte Schneeflocken umher.

Die Ruhe der Landschaft legte sich wie ein Tuch über ihre aufgewühlte Seele und Eowyn trat noch näher an die Fenster heran, hob ihre Hand und ließ sie auf dem kaltem Glas ruhen.

Es mochte daran gelegen haben dass sie völlig von der Landschaft gefangen genommen war, das sie erst spät bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Gang war.

Tief atmete sie ein, wartete noch einen Augenblick und wirbelte dann, ihre Hand zum Schlag erhoben herum.

Erschrocken sog sie die kühle Nachtluft in ihre Lungen, als sie buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick stoppte, da sie Draco erkannte.

„Wenn mich eure Hoheit immer so begrüßt, werde ich es mir demnächst zweimal überlegen mich euch zu nähern." Draco Malfoys Stimme klang spöttisch.

Eowyn ließ die Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen entweichen und blickte ihren gegenüber böse an.

„Wenn du dich nicht wie ein Dieb an mich heranschleichen würdest, bräuchtest du auch keine Angst zu haben." Draco zog elegant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Bist du nun eine Elbe oder nicht? Ich dachte immer ihr würdet so ausgezeichnet hören." Die junge Elbin errötete.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier?" Draco nahm das Ablenkungsmanöver Eowyns hin, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Ich genieße die Ruhe und die frische Luft außerhalb der Kerker und außerdem hatte ich die leise Hoffnung heute jemanden zu treffen." Eowyn lächelte.

„So?" in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Hat sich deine Hoffnung also erfüllt?" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung seiner Arme, zog Draco die junge Frau zu sich heran.

„Ja, ich denke so könnte man es nennen!" Da der junge Malfoy etwas größer war als die Elbin, hatte sie ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, um den Blickkontakt nicht zu verlieren.

„Ich habe dich vermisst...," flüsterte er nahe an ihren Lippen.

Eowyn überbrückte den letzten Abstand und so trafen sich ihrer beider Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Draco und Eowyn waren nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Spaziergang noch öfter aufeinander getroffen.

Obwohl Draco die Elbin noch nicht lange kannte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt ihr alles sagen zu können.

Gerade für einen Malfoy war dies ein merkwürdiger Umstand, bekamen sie doch sozusagen schon mit der Muttermilch eingeimpft niemanden zu vertrauen.

Doch Draco war schließlich längst an einem Punkt gelangt, an dem es ihm nicht mehr wichtig war ein Malfoy zu sein, sondern es wichtig wurde Draco zu sein.

Er hatte sich Eowyn anvertraut und in ihr eine gute Zuhörerin gefunden.

Gleichzeitig hatte sie ihm von ihrer Welt und deren Problemen erzählt und so spendeten sie sich gegenseitig Trost, wenn sie schon sonst nichts anderes tun konnten.

Draco hätte sich nie träumen lassen sich jemals zu verlieben.

Sein Vater hatte seine Zukunft schon vor seiner Geburt festgelegt.

Nach Hogwarts hätte er irgendeine reiche Erbin heiraten müssen, treu dem Dunklen Lord dienen sollen und irgendeinen Job im Ministerium besetzen müssen, der strategisch gut ausgesucht worden wäre.

Doch es hatte sich alles verändert, Draco hatte sich verändert und er war sich das erste Mal sicher das Richtige zu tun.

Er tat das was seine Mutter ihm ermöglicht hatte, er folgte seinem Herzen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Ronald Weasley die Decke zurückschlug, seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und seinen langen Körper in die Höhe bugsierte.

Kurz warf er dem Bett, in dem sein bester Freund schlief einen Blick zu und seufzte auf, als er sah wie unruhig dieser da lag.

Mit leisen Schritten wand er sich schließlich zur Tür, um hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

Er wusste es zwar nicht hundertprozentig, doch er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher dass er dort seine Freundin Hermine noch antreffen würde.

Als er schließlich auf der Treppe stand, musste er schmunzeln.

Wie er es vermutet hatte saß die Brünette da, umgeben von Büchern und völlig in ihrer Arbeit versunken.

Das war mal wieder so typisch, wer außer seiner Freundin würde zwei Tage vor Ferienbeginn bis spät in die Nacht hinein, über Büchern brüten und lernen?

Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Weasleysprosses. Er würde Hermine schon auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Mit diesem Gedanken, schlich er leise an Hermine heran und ließ seine Hand auf ihre Schulter niederfahren.

Hermine fuhr mit einem Schrei zusammen.

„Mine, du brauchst nicht gleich ganz Gryffindor zu wecken!" Hermine die von ihrem Ausbruch peinlich berührt war, baute sich vor ihrem rothaarigen Freund auf.

„Ronald Billius Weasley, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" Ron welcher sich unangenehm an den ersten Heuler seiner Mutter erinnert fühlte zuckte zusammen.

„Du elender Kindskopf! Wenn du dich jetzt noch ein einziges mal wagst mich derart zu erschrecken, dann hex' ich dich ins nächste Jahrtausend!" Ron trug ein dümmliches Grinsen zur schau.

„Ach Mine sein nicht so, das war doch nur ein harmloser Scherz." Hermine ließ sich schnaubend wieder an ihrem Platz nieder.

„Fang bloß nicht mit ‚Mine' an Ron, das war jetzt meine letzte Warnung!" Grummelte die Gryffindor.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier unten? Hast du dich nicht schon vor beinahe zwei Stunden zum schlafen verabschiedet?" Ron ließ sich auf dem Platz Hermine gegenüber nieder.

„Harry." Dieser eine Namen schaffte es, das sich Hermines Wut in Luft auflöste und Besorgnis dessen Platz einnahm.

„Ist etwas mit ihm?" Ron hob abwährend die Hände.

„Nein, nein, mit ihm ist nichts. Es ist..." Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Was ist los Schatz?" Ron seufzte.

„Weißt du, der Harry der dort oben liegt, ist nicht unser Harry... Ich meine er ist zwar er, aber eigentlich..." Hermine legte ihre Hand auf die Ronalds und nickte beruhigend.

„Ich weiß schon. Ich vermisse auch unseren Harry. Obwohl er da ist, vermisse ich ihn. Weil es zwischen ihm und uns einfach nicht mehr wie früher ist." Ronald nickte traurig.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich wünschte wirklich es wäre wieder wie vorher." Hermine betrachtete ihren Freund eingehend. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass ihn die ganze Sache so belastete.

„Weißt du Ron, das einzige was wir tun können, ist für ihn da zu sein. Harry braucht jetzt einfach Leute die für ihn da sind, wenn er reden will." Ronald unterbrach sie.

„Das ist es ja gerade, er redet kaum noch mit uns. Er will ja nicht einmal Weihnachten mit zu meiner Familie." Hermine lächelte traurig.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann ihn verstehen. Die beiden Muggel die hier sind, es scheint als wären sie Harry ziemlich wichtig geworden und auch sein Training. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen wie es für ihn sein muss. Er weiß dass dort draußen ein irrer Massenmörder nur darauf wartet ihn anzugreifen und umzubringen. Er hat kaum eine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen, weil er nicht mehr Zaubern kann wie wir und er seine neue Magie nicht richtig kontrollieren kann." Hermine stockte kurz.

„Ich selbst habe ehrlich gesagt ein schlechtes Gewissen ihn alleine zu lassen..." Müde fuhr sich Hermine mit ihrer Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ja, in letzter Zeit ist das alles ziemlich verwirrend." Plötzlich ging Ron noch etwas anderes durch den Sinn.

„Ist dir aufgefallen das Malfoy sich merkwürdig verhält? Die Slytherins im Allgemeinen verhalten sich zwar schon seltsam, aber Malfoy setzt dem ganzen doch wohl die Krone auf." Hermine nickte nur.

„Ja, ist mir aufgefallen. Ich hab dir doch die Sache mit seiner Familie erzählt, der Tagesprophet hat doch einen Riesen Wirbel drum gemacht." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich meine dass er Harry vollkommen in Ruhe lässt und auch sonst niemanden angreift." Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich denke ihm spuken andere Dinge im Kopf herum. Er ist jetzt Waise und außerdem geht das Gerücht, er versuche sich von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu distanzieren." Ron runzelte seine Stirn.

„Du redest von DEM Malfoy?" Hermine stöhnte.

„Oh Ron, werde endlich erwachsen! Vielleicht hat dass bei Malfoy ja schon funktioniert." Nun war die Reihe an Ron zu stöhnen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, wir haben morgen noch viel zu tun." Sagte Hermine und schlug ihr Buch zu.

„Zu tun? Was denn? Ich meine Morgen ist frei und der Zug fährt erst nach dem Frühstück."

„Willst du etwa behaupten du hast deine Koffer schon gepackt?" Fauchte die Brünette.

„Dachte ich mir!" Antwortete sie sich selbst, als sie Rons verdutztes Gesicht betrachtete.

Hermine stand auf und trat auf Ronald zu. Dort angekommen drückte sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an.

„Es wird schon alles werden Ron!" Damit schnappte sie sich ihre Bücher und ging die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

Ronald konnte ihr nur verblüfft hinterher starren.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Die Truppen hatten sich versammelt. Die Portschlüssel waren bereit und die Todesser brannten geradezu auf den Kampf.

Sie hatte sich heute Versammelt, um ein letztes mal vom Dunklen Lord inspiziert zu werden, bevor es am Morgen auf nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

Dort würden sie, am Rande des verbotenen Waldes Stellung beziehen und warten bis die Schüler von Hagrid, dem Halbriesen und zwei weiteren Lehrern zum Bahnhof gebracht werden würden.

Hogwarts würde zu dieser Zeit gerade mal ein paar Professoren und den Schuldirektor zur Verteidigung haben.

Laut den Informationen die Wurmschwanz besorgt hatte, blieben nur wenige Schüler über die Feiertage auf dem Schloss und zwei davon waren Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, beides Zauberer die der Dunkle Lord um jeden Preis lebend in seine Gewalt bringen wollte.

Des Weiteren befanden sich die Elben auf dem Schloss in deren Händen sich der zweite Teil des Meditas Amulettes befand.

Ebenfalls etwas was Voldemort unbedingt in seine Finger kriegen wollte und zu guter letzt Dumbledore als Führer des Wiederstands und Snape der Verräter.

Im Augenblick verkörperte das Schloss, von dem man seinen Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin vertrieben hatte, alles was Voldemort haben und vernichten wollte.

Für die Todesser bestand kein Zweifel,h Hogwarts würde fallen und damit der Sieg über die gesamte Zauberwelt in greifbare Nähe rücken.

Der Lord hatte sie alle auf eine von Schnee bedeckte Waldlichtung beordert. Es war kalt und die Stimmung vor Anspannung geladen.

Voldemort hatte die Truppen etwas warten lassen ehe er aufgetaucht war, doch nun, als er mitten unter sie appariert war, neigten sich alle nieder, um ihm Ehre und Untergebenheit zu demonstrieren.

Hoheitsvoll schritt der alte Mann durch seine untergebenen bis hin zu einem Holzstumpf, dort angekommen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf diesen und verwandelte ihn in einen eindrucksvollen Thron.

Der Schrecken der Zauberwelt gab seinem inneren Zirkel ein Zeichen, woraufhin sich zwölf Zauberer und Hexen erhoben.

(AN: Keine Ahnung ob es wirklich zwölf sind, hab versucht es an Bd. 4 anzulehnen – Friedhofszene. Kam etwa auf 13..., wobei ja sechs von denen fehlten. Da ich glaube JKR hat das an Hexenzirkel angelehnt hat gehe ich davon aus, dass auch Voldi auf die Zahl 13 stehen wird ;OP)

Unter ihnen Macnair, die Lestranges und die Väter von Goyle, Crabbe und Nott.

Erst auf ein weiteres Zeichen hin erhoben sich die anderen Anhänger, etwa hundert an der Zahl.

Voldemort war von seinem Sieg so überzeugt, das er glaubte die Dementoren, Riesen und die anderen dunklen Kreaturen nicht zu brauchen.

„Meine treuen Anhänger. Morgen wird ein Tag sein, der in die Geschichte eingehen wird, als der Tag, an dem Lord Voldemort den ersten Schritt tat, um sich die Zauberwelt untertan zu machen. Seid gewiss, Lord Voldemort wird an jeden von Euch denken und seine Treue belohnen." Die Todesser begangen zu johlen.

Tom Riddel hatte es schon immer verstanden sich die Menschen gefügig zu machen und für sich arbeiten zu lassen.

„Der morgige Tag, wird unser Tag sein und niemand wird sich danach mehr wagen sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu erheben." Die Menge war wieder verstummt, um andächtig zu lauschen.

„Morgen Hogwarts, dann England und dann meine Freunde, dann die gesamte Zauberwelt!" Voldemort hob ein letztes Mal seine Hände.

„Geht nun nach Hause und bereitet euch vor, Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang will ich das ihr hier versammelt seid und gnade euch der Teufel wenn ihr es nicht seid, ich werde es ganz gewiss nicht tun." Voldemort war aufgestanden und mit dem letzten Wort disapperiert.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Geschafft wieder ein Chap fertig und der Anfang des nächsten steht auch schon :O)

Es geht langsam in die heiße Phase und ich würde mich wie immer auf einen Kommentar von euch freuen...

Ich habe mir mal die Leute angeschaut die meine Story als Favorit eingetragen haben...

SCHÄMT euch! Soooo viiiieeeelllle schwarze Schafe.

Nun ja ich freue mich trotzdem drüber, schließlich wäre meine Geschichte ja nicht in euren Listen, wenn ihr sie nicht mögen würdet und somit ist das auch eine schöne Aussage! ;O)

LG und bis zum nächsten Chap,

Zauberlehrling


	13. Chapter 13

Die Sonne war schon lange hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, als die Elben schließlich die Tempelanlagen erreichten

**Hallo Leute, **

wie gesagt tut es mir sehr leid das es nicht weiter ging, aber na ja hier ist ja endlich das Neue Chap..., es gefällt mir zwar noch immer nicht so ganz, aber ich werde es erst einmal so stehen lassen °

Würde mich freuen eure Meinung dazu zu hören...

Da ich mich immer beschwere das ich nie genug Reviews bekommen ;OP, wollte ich mich hier mal bei denen ganz herzlich bedanken die mir etwas nettes und vor allem hilfreiches hinterlassen haben!

Ohne euch würde ich gar nicht weiter schreiben!

Vielen Dank dafür!!

Valerie27, Skavalon, EvilDime, Chris Griffindore, Larinja, Maggy71, Quarks, Silvercat88, Markus, Riyuka, tatze 85, waihtAngel, Anso, goldentree, Ina Bauer, Pronxy, Little Lion, Honigdrache, Fawkes, michi-sky, ina pichler, Giftschnecke, massam, Estrella89, gothiclc, N--K Cat, Mamodo, Dark-sweetchaos, Josua, lessa, Iron, KRS96, icey, Feuervogel, InaBau, NoirDragon13, DragonsFire, Evi, Reina, raiden, Petra, SakuraxItachi, Makoto-chan, Emily Ginn, Lilithchan, SchwarzerAngel, faustballtier, AngelHB, Tomasu, Kerry, katsuja...

Sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, so tut es mir aufrichtig leid!!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

LG

Zauberlehrling

**Teil 13**

**Des Schicksals lauf..., oder ‚Es ist so weit!'**

Die Sonne war schon lange hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, als die Elben schließlich die Tempelanlagen erreichten.

Es war unnatürlich still in dem Wald der die Anlage umgab, selbst die Elben schwiegen, in Gedanken an die düsteren Legenden, die man sich über diesen Ort erzählte.

Die Ruinen ragten nicht weit über das dichte Blätterdach empor, hätte der Mond nicht alles in ein fahles Licht getaucht, wäre die Gruppe wahrscheinlich daran vorbei gelaufen, ohne sie zu bemerken.

Der Tempel bestand aus mehreren Ebenen, die pyramidenförmig in den Himmel ragten.

Es schien, als versuche der Urwald mit aller Macht sich zurückzuholen, was man ihm vor ewigen Zeiten mühsam abgetrotzt hatte.

Dicke Rankengewächse bedeckten die Steine so, dass sie fast vollständig verschwanden. Farne wucherten am Boden entlang und die riesigen Bäume standen so dicht, als wollten sie das, was hinter ihnen verborgen lag, von der Außenwelt abschirmen.

Die Flüchtlinge hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Normalerweise wachte Harry langsam auf, doch Heute war dies anders.

Er war von einem auf den anderen Moment hell wach. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen und ließ sie in einem langen Ausatmen wieder entweichen.

Da Harry seine Vorhänge nicht zugezogen hatte, konnte er deutlich erkennen dass es außerhalb des Schlosses noch dunkel war.

Um herauszufinden wie spät es war, ließ er seinen Blick zu seinem Handgelenk wandern, an dem sich seine Uhr befand.

Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen, lies er sich wieder in sein Kissen zurücksinken.

Es war gerade mal halb sechs Uhr morgens.

Harry lies sich den verlockenden Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen, sich noch einmal in seine Decke zu murmeln und noch ein, zwei Stunden zu schlafen. Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken Taten folgen ließ, schwang er schon seine Beine aus dem Bett.

Er hatte sich an diesem Tag einiges vorgenommen, schließlich waren es nur noch wenige Stunden, die er zusammen mit seinen Freunden aus Gryffindor verbringen konnte und Ron hatte ihm schon vor Wochen ein großes Versprechen gegeben, dessen Einlösung Harry für den heutigen Tag geplant hatte.

Da er in den letzten Monaten Zeit gehabt hatte Ron neu kennen zu lernen, wusste er dass es völlig zwecklos war, diesem einen Weckversuch zu unterziehen.

Wenn es etwas gab was Ron wirklich hasste war es, früh aufzustehen.

Harry welcher fröstelte, schlich leise zu seinem Koffer um sich Kleider herauszusuchen, als sein Blick auf die Reisetasche fiel, in der sich die Kleidung befand, welche er von Penny und Aidan in Deutschland bekommen hatte.

In dem ganzen Durcheinander hatte Penny es völlig vergessen, ihn diese früher zu geben und so hatte Harry sie erst am vergangenen Abend erhalten.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken griff er nach der Tasche und wuchtete sie auf sein Bett.

Die Kleidung aus seinem Koffer und die Kleider aus Deutschland hielten keinen Vergleich stand. Der schwarzhaarige freute sich schon darauf endlich wieder passende Hosen zu tragen.

Doch das Erste was er sah als er die Tasche öffnete, war eine Kiste die er nicht kannte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln griff er nach dieser und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Die Kiste war flach und aus dunklem Holz gefertigt. In ihrem Deckel befanden sich Schnitzereien, die Harry den Kelten zuordnete.

Wieso befand sich diese in seinem Gepäck? Um dies herauszufinden, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit und so öffnete Harry sie neugierig.

Erstaunt blickte er schließlich auf deren Inhalt nieder.

Fotos aus Deutschland! Harry lächelte glücklich und nahm sie vorsichtig heraus.

Eines zeigte ihm beim reiten, oder das was auch immer Harry damals versucht hatte zu tun. Einige andres zeigte ihn zusammen mit Aidan vor einer Schaufensterfront oder ihn zusammen mit Penny während sie Eis aßen.

Noch gut konnte er sich an diesen Nachmittag erinnern. Eines nach dem Andren sah er sich an und legte sie danach in die Schachtel zurück.

Überrascht blickte er auf ein Hochzeitsbild von Penelope und Aidan nieder. Die beiden passten so gut zusammen und sie sahen auf dem Bild genauso glücklich aus, wie Harry sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Auch dieses legte er zurück, sein Stapel wurde immer kleiner. Als nächstes sah er ein Foto, auf dem sie alle drauf waren.

Beim betrachten dieses Bildes, kam in dem Jungen ein beklemmendes Gefühl hoch. Sie sahen aus, wie eine Familie.

Harry schluckte schwer und legte auch dieses zurück. Das Letzte was er in den Händen hielt war kein Foto, sondern ein Briefumschlag, auf dem der Name prangte, den Penny ihm gegeben hatte, James.

Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn, legte den Umschlag bei Seite und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo James,_

_ich hoffe dir hat mein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk gefallen und es hilft dir uns in guter Erinnerung zu halten._

_Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie schwer es mir fällt ‚Leb wohl' zu sagen._

_Wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit miteinander und trotzdem hast du dich in mein Herz gestohlen._

_Ich wünsche dir wirklich dass du deine Familie findest, aber ich wollte dich wissen lassen das Aidan und ich immer für dich da sein werden!_

_Vielleicht möchtest du uns ja mal besuchen kommen? Wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen._

_Es war schön dich als Teil unserer Familie zu haben._

_Egal was ihr Beide, du und Aidan in England herausfinden werdet, du kannst jederzeit zu uns zurück!_

_In Liebe,_

_Penelope_

_P.S.: _

_Ich weiß ich bin furchtbar schnulzig geworden, was im Übrigen auch der Grund ist, aus dem ich dir den Brief mitgebe und es dir nicht ins Gesicht sage._

_Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das._

_Viel Glück! _

Harry hatte sich den Brief immer und immer wieder durchgelesen. Zu wissen das dort jemand war der ihn vorbehaltlos akzeptierte löste eine ganze Flut von Gefühlen in ihm aus.

Er wünschte sich im Augenblick nichts mehr als bei den Beiden zu sein und Penelope in seine Arme schließen zu können.

Harrys Wunsch war so stark, das dieser seine Kräfte mobilisierte.

Ein strahlendes Licht breitet sich um seinen Körper aus und kurz darauf war Harry darin verschwunden.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten betrat Myrith den Tempel. Er wusste nicht was ihn hier erwaten würde, schließlich wurden die merkwürdigsten Dinge über diesen Ort erzählt.

Myrith wurde nur von Lothar und zwei weiteren Elben begleitet, der Rest ihrer Leute wartete vor dem Eingang.

Sie hatten Licht heraufbeschworen, welches nun aus laternenartigen Gefäßen Helligkeit spendete.

Das Innere des Tempels war anders, als der junge Elb es erwartet hatte. Weder wucherten hier Pflanzen, noch war etwas von der drückenden Feuchtigkeit des Dschungels zu spüren.

Es war beinahe so, als hatten sie mit dem betreten des Tempels auch das Tor in eine andere Welt durchschritten.

Der Boden war sandig und an den steinernen Wänden waren Zeichnungen welche, sobald Licht auf sie fiel, sich zu bewegen schienen.

Es war gespenstig ruhig und der junge Anführer konnte sich nur zu genau vorstellen, woher die Gerüchte stammten. Dieser Ort war beängstigend.

„Seid wachsam, vielleicht haben die Erbauer auch an Fallen gedacht." Myrith hatte die Worte flüstern herausgebracht und ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme keinen festern Klang hatte.

Die Tempelanlage musste weitaus größer sein, als es von außen den Anschein gehabt hatte, da sie nun schon eine ganze Weile nur geradeaus gegangen waren, ohne auch nur auf einen anderen Gang zu stoßen.

„Seht dort vorne!" Myrith wusste, ebenso wie die beiden Anderen Elben was Lothar mit seinem Ausruf meinte.

Nicht weit vor ihnen schien sich eine Lichtquelle zu befinden, denn der Tunnel wurde in ein sanftes Licht getaucht.

Sie mussten nicht viel weiter gehen, um die Herkunft des Lichts bestimmen zu können. Der Gang endete und führte direkt in eine Art große Halle.

Pelan, einer der Krieger aus der königlichen Garde stieß einen Laut des Erstaunens aus und auch die Anderen sahen sich aus großen Augen um.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Als Harry seine Umgebung wieder klar sehen konnte, blickte er sich erst mal verwirrt um. Es war schon wieder geschehen. Seine Magie war seinem Wunsch nachgekommen und hatte ihn vor Penelopes und Aidans Zimmer gebracht.

Der Gryffindor war sich nicht sicher was er nun machen sollte, schließlich war es noch viel zu früh um die beiden zu besuchen.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte ihn in seiner Vermutung, es war viertel vor sechs. In der selben Hand, an dessen Handgelenk sich auch seine Uhr befand, hielt er noch immer Pennys Brief.

Kurzentschlossen hob er nun seine andere Hand und klopfte laut an die Türe. Harry hatte sich wohl geirrt, als er gedacht hatte er sei der einzige Wache im Schloss, denn es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich die Türe öffnete und ihm ein hell wacher Aidan entgegensah.

„Harry?" Fragte Aidan verwirrt. Harry antwortete nicht, er wünschte sich plötzlich doch nicht hier zu sein und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt.

Aidan der spürte dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, wartete nicht länger, sondern zog Harry in die Wohnung.

Als sie gerade die kleine Küche betraten, kam ihnen Penny mit feuchten Haaren entgegen. Harry schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, schließlich waren die Carsons schon in Deutschland immer schrecklich früh auf den Beinen gewesen.

Penelope blickte ebenso erstaunt wie Aidan kurz vorher, doch da Aidan ihr einen ernsten Blick zugeworfen hatte, schwieg sie erst einmal.

Aidan führte Harry zu einem der Küchenstühle und der Junge setzte sich schließlich.

Obwohl er die Hände auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte, war Penny der Brief darin aufgefallen. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Schrift erkannt und wusste, um was es sich bei dem Schreiben handelte.

Harry sah so verwirrt aus, dass ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht trat.

„Du hast deine Tasche also doch noch geöffnet?" Aidan sah seine Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn an, setzte sich jedoch neben Harry, ohne etwas zu sagen. Harry seinerseits, sah ebenfalls zu Penelope und nickte.

„Nun ich meine das was ich geschrieben habe! Dein Direktor hat gestern Abend noch mit uns gesprochen. Er wollte dich Heute nach dem Frühstück zu sich rufen, um mit dir darüber zu sprechen." In Aidans Augen blitzte Verstehen auf.

„Ihr meint ihr würdet mich..." Aidan unterbrach ihn.

„Adoptieren, ja! Vorrausgesetzt das du das möchtest." Harry war verwirrt, er hatte eigentlich sagen wollen: ‚Bei euch wohnen lassen.'.

„Aber warum? Ihr kennt mich doch kaum und ich bin..." Harry schwieg verunsichert.

Penelope und Aidan sahen sich ernst an. Der Direktor hatte ihnen erzählt was Harry hatte durch machen müssen. In Deutschland war er viel selbstsicherer gewesen und das obwohl er nicht gewusst hatte wer er war.

Doch sie hatten es schon in den letzten Tagen bemerkt, Harry war vollkommen unsicher. Penny glaubte nicht das dies nur mit der Gefangenschaft zu tun hatte, sie vermutete viel mehr das Harry sich von seiner Umgebung und deren Bedeutung für sein Leben erdrückt fühlte.

Sie hatte darüber auch mit ihrem Mann gesprochen und der hatte ihr teilweise zugestimmt. Auch dieses Gespräch zeigte wieder, wie unsicher der Junge wirklich war.

„Harry sieh uns an." Der Gryffindor kam der Aufforderung zögerlich nach.

„Penny und ich haben dich kennen gelernt, ohne zu wissen wer du wirklich bist. Schon damals in Deutschland haben wir, als klar wurde das man über deine Herkunft nicht so schnell würde etwas herausfinden können, darüber gesprochen..." Penelope sprach jetzt weiter.

„Wir haben schon in Deutschland, kurz bevor deine Träume begangen einen Antrag auf vorläufige Vormundschaft gestellt." Harry riss seine Augen auf.

„Was, aber..." Das fassungslose Gesicht des Jungen zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Erwachsenen.

„Ich muss gestehen die deutsche Regierung wollte dies nicht und es war schon ein Kraftakt den Ausweis mit deinen Namen zu bekommen, aber du siehst Penny und ich treffen keine übereilte Entscheidung. Wir haben lange darüber gesprochen und auch jetzt noch denken wir beide das Gleiche." Penny legte ihre Hand auf Harrys zitternden Arm.

„Wir würden dich gerne bei uns haben, nicht einfach so, sondern als Teil unserer Familie!" In Harrys Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt, von der nun eine seine Wange hinabrann.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Hals wurde ihm eng, sein Atem stockte und seiner Kehle entrang sich ein Schluchzen.

Als Penny ihn schließlich gemeinsam mit Aidan in eine Umarmung zog, war es entgültig mit seiner Beherrschung vorüber.

Es dauerte lange bis er sich Beruhigt hatte und einfach das warme Gefühl genoss das in ihm aufstieg.

Er wusste vielleicht noch immer nicht wer Harry Potter war, aber er begann zu ahnen wer ER war.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Es war noch immer früh, als Harry von Aidan und Penelope zurück in Richtung Gryffindor ging. Es war gerade mal halb sieben und Harry wusste nicht so recht etwas mit sich anzufangen.

Trotz der frühen Morgenstunden fühlte er sich leicht erschöpft, aber dieses Gefühl war anderes als normalerweise. Es war ein einfach unbeschreiblich.

In seiner Brust fühlte er eine unbändige Freude und es schien ihn fast, er müsse vor Glück platzen.

Er würde eine Familie haben! Er konnte es noch immer nicht recht fassen.

Harry war so in seinen Gefühlen versunken, dass er sich fürchterlich erschrak, als eine Person um die Ecke vor ihm bog.

Doch sobald er denjenigen erkannt hatte, wurde er ruhiger.

Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy und sah ihn ebenso erschrocken an, wie Harry ihn.

„Hallo Draco." Der Blonde nickte grüßend zurück.

Er hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Harry Potter ihm beim Vornamen nannte.

„Du bist aber schon früh wach!" Draco seufzte auf und Harry wurde unwohl.

„Kein großes Problem, wenn man gar nicht geschlafen hat." Harry wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern und so beließ er es bei einem: „Oh".

„Was machst du denn schon hier?" Draco merkte dem Gryffindor seine Unsicherheit an und da er sich vorgenommen hatte etwas netter zu diesem zu sein, wollte er es ihm etwas leichter machen.

„Ich bin schon seit Stunden wach und habe meine..., die Carsons besucht." Draco nickte verstehend, er hatte trotz seiner eigenen Probleme mitbekommen das Harry Besuch von Muggeln bekommen hatte.

Draco war sich sicher das einige Reinblüter einen Ausraster kriegen würden, würden sie von diesem Umstand erfahren. Muggel auf Hogwarts, welch ein Skandal.

„Und wohin willst du jetzt?" Das Gespräch mit Harry begann ihn zu amüsieren, weil dieser sich so schwer damit tat.

„Ähm ich, ich wollte zum Quidditchfeld. Ron wollte mir heute zeigen wie man auf einem Besen fliegt. Wir wollten das schon mal versuchen, aber es ist da was zwischen gekommen. Alle meinten ich wäre ein Naturtalent, aber ich wollte es doch vorher mal alleine versuchen..." Harry wusste nicht was mit ihm los war, er hatte sich selten so merkwürdig bei einem Gespräch aufgeführt.

Vielleicht lag es an den vorigen Begegnungen mit Draco, überlegte er.

Manchmal war er einfach nett zu ihm gewesen und bei anderen Momenten war so abweisend ihm gegenüber.

„Nun, ich wollte ausprobieren in wie weit meine angeblichen Flugkünste noch vorhanden sind und ich weiß von Hermine das du beim Quidditch mein größter Rivale warst." Draco runzelte seine Stirn.

„Nicht nur dort Harry! Wir beide waren überall die größten Rivalen." Harry schluckte trocken.

Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu trieb die folgende frage zu stellen, doch er hätte sich im nächsten Moment selbst verfluchen können.

„Würdest du mich zum Feld begleiten? Das ganze Schloss scheint noch im tiefsten Winterschlaf zu liegen und so besteht wenigstens die Chance das ich mich nicht vor allen blamiere, wenn ich auf meinen Besen steige." Draco war fassungslos, da stand er, Harry Potter und fragte ihn, ob er ihm dabei behilflich sein wollte wieder fliegen zu lernen. Hätte ihm dies jemand vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt, so hätte er ihm postwendend geraten sich ins Mungos einliefern zu lassen, doch die Zeiten hatten sich verändert.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Beiden ehemaligen Konkurrenten aus und nach einigen Augenblicken ließ Harry seinen Kopf sinken.

„Schon in Ordnung, du musst mich nicht begleiten, ich dachte nur...naja nicht so wichtig. Du bist sicher müde und willst dich noch etwas hinlegen. Auf Wiedersehen Draco." Mit diesen Worten wand Harry sich um und wurde plötzlich von Dracos Arm zurückgehalten.

„Warte! Ich werde dich begleiten." Harry strahlte ihn freudig an, was dieses mal Draco leicht verunsicherte. Was war das nur zwischen ihnen?

Würden sie wirklich noch Freunde werden? Das Leben ging manchmal wirklich erstaunliche Wege.

XxxxXXXxxxX

„_**Kitani! Kitani!"**_ Gerufene blickte irritiert von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf.

„Ilona, warum brüllst du so?" Die kleine Fee flatterte aufgeregt vor der Elbe auf und nieder.

„Fremde! Fremde sind im Tempel!" Kitani zog eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbraun in die Höhe.

„Genauso wie die letzten 45 mal?" Schmollend verzog das kleine Wesen sein Gesicht.

„Dieses Mal stimmt es wirklich!" Kitani lächelte.

„Das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt und das Mal davor und davor..." Die kleine Fee verzweifelte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihre Freundin doch nicht so oft anschwindeln sollen.

„Bitte Kit, sie sind schon im langen Gang! Ich schwöre das es die Wahrheit ist!" Selten hatte Kitani ihre Freundin so ernst gesehen und das war es schließlich, was sie zum Handeln brachte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung griff sie sich ihr Schwert und verließ ihren Raum.

Wenn Ilona die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, müsste sie sich beeilen.

Aufregung ergriff sie. Es war schon ewige Zeit her, dass jemand den Tempel betreten hatte. Normalerweise kümmerte sich ihr Vater um diese Angelegenheiten, doch er war dieses Mal leider nicht da.

Er war vor Monaten aufgebrochen, um herauszufinden woher das Ungleichgewischt rührte, das sie feststellen konnten und um gleichzeitig die Königin davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Seine einzige Tochter hatte er alleine im Tempel zurück gelassen in der festen Hoffung und dem Glauben daran, das niemand hier her käme, so wie es schon Jahre lang der Fall war.

Anscheinend hatten sie sich geirrt.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Als Harrys Augen das Qudditchfeld vom Weiten ausmachen konnte, blieb er zögerlich stehen.

„Draco, ich bin mir doch nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich..." Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Potter hör auf zu plärren! Du bist, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, ein verdammt guter Flieger und es wird dir sicher gut tun mal wieder etwas zu machen, was einfach Spaß macht. Deine Trauermiene ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten!" Harry stöhnte resigniert auf.

Schweigend liefen sie also die letzten Meter bis zum Feld.

Dort angekommen sah der Gryffindor, den Slytherin fragend an.

Draco sagte dass er einen Moment warten solle und verschwand in einem etwas abseits stehenden Schuppen. Kurz darauf kam er triumphierend mit zwei Besen in der Hand haltend zurück.

„Sind zwar nur Schulbesen, aber besser als nichts!" Harry sah sein Gegenüber mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„Was jetzt?" Angesprochener verdrehte nur seine Augen.

„Fliegen natürlich, was sonst?" Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und schoss davon. Harry sah ihm verdutzt nach.

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal wie!" Grummelte er vor sich hin und stieg auf seinen Besen, ganz so wie er es bei dem blonden Slytherin gesehen hatte.

Das ganze konnte doch wohl nicht so schwer sein!

Harry fühlte ein leichtes Vibrieren von dem Holz ausgehen und packte es unweigerlich fester.

Erst hob er probeweise den rechten und dann den linken Fuß von der Erde. Völlig erstaunt hing er also etwa einen Meter über der Erde und nichts rührte sich.

„Potter, wo bleibst du denn?" Draco Malfoy schwebte schräg über ihm und sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Wie komm ich denn vorwärts?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte Draco das Gleichgewicht verlieren zu sehen.

„Ist das ein Witz?" Selten hatte Harry die Stimme des Blonden so fassungslos gehört.

„Sehe ich aus als würde ich spaßen?" Harry kam sich langsam aber sicher verschaukelt vor.

„Aber du konntest doch auch beim ersten Mal ohne Probleme fliegen! Merlin Potter! Du bist der jüngste Sucher dieses Jahrhunderts! Du kannst doch nicht alles vergessen haben?" Harry funkelte sein Gegenüber aus grünen Augen böse an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir einfach erklärst, mir wird nämlich langsam verdammt kalt!" Draco sah wirklich, _wirklich_ fassungslos aus und es dauerte einen Moment ehe die Worte des Gryffindors zu ihm durchdrangen.

„Nun ja, ich habe mir darüber ehrlichgesagt noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe mich eben einfach drauf gesetzt und schon ging es los." Harry runzelte seine Stirn.

„Wirklich hilfreich!" Draco schloss seine Augen.

„Okay, lass mich mal überlegen. Um zu lenken muss du einfach nur dein Gewicht verlagern, schweben kannst du schon, dein Problem ist also das in Fahrt kommen. Mmh..., lehn dich mal ein wenig nach vorne." Harry kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Konzentrier dich und stell dir vor wie deine Magie in den Besen fließt. Jetzt fixier einen Punkt und denk daran das du dahin willst." Draco beobachtete den Jungen der lebt, bei jedem seiner Anweisungen, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte er nur noch ein Zischen und kurz darauf einen jubelnden Schrei.

„Sag ich doch! Naturtalent!" Schnaubte er.

Grinsend sah er dem Jungen zu wie er nur so dahinflog, sich langsam nach oben schraubte, einen Looping flog.

Draco hatte es gewusst, niemand verlernt fliegen, das war schließlich wie atmen. Gerade bei Harry Potter hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt er sei, sobald auf einem Besen, in seinem Element.

Dem Gryffindor zuzusehen war einmalig, es schien dem Blonden so, als habe Harry all seine Sorgen mit einem Schlag vergessen.

Harry fühlte sich phänomenal! Der Tag schien immer besser zu werden. Erst die Sachen mit Penny und Aidan und jetzt das.

Er fühlte sich so frei und sorglos, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er stürzte sich aus zwanzig Meter Richtung Boden und ein Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Kurz bevor der Boden zu nah kam, riss er seinen Besen in die Wagerechte und blieb schwebend an Ort und Stelle.

Seine Atmung ging schnell, sein Herz raste und seine Wangen brannten. Harry fühlte sich großartig.

Er blickte sich nach Draco um, der auch gerade auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

„Potter! Bist du wahnsinnig? Den Bluff führt man nicht aus ohne ihn trainiert zu haben! Es hätte sonst was passieren können und ich wäre es Schuld gewesen. Mach so etwas gefälligst, wenn das Wiesel dabei ist!!" Draco würde es nie zugeben, aber Harry wusste dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Harry blickte den Slytherin aus solch strahlenden Augen an, dass er die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ.

Sich wieder auf das besinnend, für das sie her gekommen waren, griff Draco in seine Tasche.

„Ich habe hier einen Schnatz. Ich werde ihn jetzt frei lassen und bei Drei versuchen wir ihn zu fangen. Der Erste hat gewonnen!" Draco hielt den kleinen, goldenen Ball in die Höhe, dessen Flügel wild flatterten. Harry nickte begeistert.

„Eins, zwei, drei!" Der Schnatz war verschwunden und nach einem gegenseitigen Zunicken, flogen die Beiden in verschiedenen Richtungen davon.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Die Halle war rund und groß. An den Wänden befanden sich in Abständen Fackeln, welche zu seinem Erstaunen alle entzündet waren.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Empore, der Zweck wurde den Neuankömmlingen nicht ganz klar, da sich nichts darauf befand.

Myrith war sich nicht sicher doch glaubte er, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes einen weiteren Gang ausmachen zu können.

Einen langen Blick, in den Gang aus dem sie gekommen waren zurück werfend, betrat der Elb schließlich die Halle.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Im selben Moment, hörte er einen Warnruf von Lothar, doch ehe er wirklich reagieren konnte, spürte er schon kaltes Metall an seinem Hals.

„Ich an euere Stelle würde Augenblicklich umkehren und diesen Tempel verlassen." Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen, dessen Brust sich hastig hob und senkte. Sie musste sich sehr beeilt haben um zu ihnen zu stoßen.

Er ahnte mehr als das er es sah, das auch seine Leute ihre Schwerter gezogen hatten.

„Nimm deine Waffe runter! Wir wollen dir nichts Böses!" Lothars Stimme klang angespannt. Myrith beobachtete währenddessen die Fremde.

Sie hatte blondes Haar welches ihr, zu einem Zopf geflochten knapp bis zur Hüfte reichte. Sie war nicht besonders groß, sie reichte ihm gerade mal, bis zu den Schultern. Wie beinahe alle Elben war sie schlank und an ihrem Arm, mit welchem sie das Schwert hielt, konnte er ausmachen, dass sie durchtrainiert war.

Sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht, das von strahlend blauen Augen dominiert wurde.

Ihre Körperhaltung war leicht verkrampft und an dem Schweiß, welcher ihr auf der Stirn stand, konnte man sehen dass sie sich ihrer eigenen Unterlegenheit durchaus bewusst war.

Kitani war unsicher, wie sollte sie vorgehen? Sie wusste dass ihre spontane Handlung mal wieder nicht die klügste gewesen war. Die Frage war also, wie konnte sie diese Situation wieder zu ihren Gunsten wenden?

Sie wünschte sich ihr Vater wäre hier doch sie wusste, das sie mit dieser Sache alleine fertig werden musste.

Jahrelang war niemand auch nur in die Nähe des Tempels gekommen und ausgerechnet jetzt war es eine ganze Ansammlung von Elben.

„Wer seid ihr?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, ganz anders als sie sich fühlte.

Wäre wenigstens Ilona wieder da, doch diese war zum Ausgang geflogen, um zu sehen wie viele Fremde da waren.

„Mein Name ist Myrith, ich bin der Neffe der Königin. Hinter mir stehen Lothar, einer der Berater meiner Tante, sowie zwei Mitglieder der königlichen Garde, Pelan und Irdin." Kitani wurde ruhiger. Die Königin war die einzige Person, die über die Tempel und das Tor informiert war, abgesehen von der Wächterfamilie natürlich.

Kitanis Familie war seit Jahrhunderten für den Schutz des Tempels verantwortlich. Sie waren dafür zuständig das Tor zu bewachen. Keiner durfte die Tore in andere Welten durchtreten und kein anderes Wesen durfte die Dimension der Elben betreten, wenn der Herrscher oder die Herrscherin es nicht gestattete.

Waren die Fremden im Auftrag der Königin hier?

„Was wollt ihr hier?" Kitani war sich nicht ganz sicher doch glaubte sie, den Anführer der Gruppe vor der Klinge zu haben. Der andere Elb, Lothar, war zwar älter, doch schien er immer wieder zu dem Jüngeren zu schauen, um auf ein Zeichen zu erhalten.

„Wir suchen eines der festen Tore!" Kitani verengte ihre Augen, gleichzeitig drückte sie die Klinge wieder etwas fester an den Hals des Fremden.

„Warum?"

Myrith schluckte trocken. Ihm gefiel die Situation überhaupt nicht. Wer war dieses Mädchen und warum bedrohte sie ihn?

Wusste sie nicht einmal was außerhalb des Tempels vor sich ging? Der Elb konnte sich dies beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Die Königin wurde schon seit Monaten gefangen gehalten. Hunderte Elben waren getötet wurden, Dörfer vernichtet.

Die ganze Elbenwelt war aus dem empfindlichem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden.

Er hatte keine Zeit sich mit diesem Kind auseinander zu setzen!

Die Kreaturen seines Vaters waren ihnen auf den Versen und wenn es hier kein Tor gab, so mussten sie sich wenigstens auf den letzten Kampf vorbereiten.

„Nimm deine Waffe runter!" Myriths Stimme klang befehlend und ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu, doch die Elbin schien davon nicht beeindruckt.

„Beantworte meine Frage!" Myrith sah wie ihr Schweiß die Schläfe hinab rann. Die Geduld des Elben hatte ein Ende, er würde mit dem Kind reden, wenn sie aufhören würde ihn zu bedrohen!

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er seine Hand und umfasste die Klinge mit einem festen Griff. Er fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz und kurz darauf floss rotes Blut an der Klinge hinab. Sein Blut.

Die Augen des Mädchens hatten sich verblüfft geweitet. Es schien nicht, als habe sie mit dieser Aktion seinerseits nicht gerechnet.

Ernst blickten sich die Kontrahenten in die Augen, keiner war bereit nachzugeben. Doch Myrith hatte nicht umsonst Jahrelang mit den Besten Kämpfern trainiert.

Ebenso schnell wie bei seiner vorherigen Aktion, ließ er seinen Oberkörper nach hinten fallen, knickte mit den Beinen ein und zog seiner Gegnerin mit ebendiesen die Beine weg. Gleichzeitig hob er seine andere Hand und schlug das Schwert nach oben, so dass es durch die Luft wirbelte.

Die junge Elbin hatte keine Chance, noch ehe sie wirklich realisiert hatte was gerade geschah, lag sie schon auf dem Boden und sah sich nun ihrerseits einer Schwertklinge gegenüber.

In ihren Augen war der Schreck geschrieben und das Gesicht war aschfahl geworden. Mit leichtem erstaunen stellte er fest, das man ihr ihre Angst schon wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr ansehen konnte.

„Da sich nun die Sachlage geändert hat, wäre es mir eine Ehre euren Namen zu erfahren My Lady!" Myriths Stimme klang mehr als spöttisch und mit leichter Befriedigung registrierte er das wütende Aufblitzen in den blauen Augen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Draco und Harry waren etwa eine Viertelstunde geflogen, als dem Slytherin an Harry etwas Merkwürdiges auffiel.

Immer wieder löste dieser seine linke Hand vom Besen und rieb sich über seine Stirn. Sein Gesicht war dabei von Schmerz gekennzeichnet.

In Draco keimte ein schier unheimlicher Gedanke auf. So schnell es sein Besen zuließ, flog er auf den Gryffindor zu.

Dort angekommen, hielt er genau gegenüber des Gryffindor an, dieser senkte gerade seine Hand wieder auf den Besen hinab und sah den Blonden aufgrund seiner unerwarteten Aktion verwundert an.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?" Der Gryffindor verneinte.

„Nein, es ist nicht mein Kopf, es ist eigentlich nur diese Narbe die brennt." Harry zuckte hilflos seine Schultern.

Irritiert blickte er auf Draco, als dieser leichenblass wurde und sich hektisch umsah.

„Harry lass uns zum Schloss fliegen!" Harry runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn.

„Was ist denn plötzlich los? Es ist doch nur meine Narbe!" Dracos Kopf ruckte zu dem Gryffindor herum.

„Hat dir denn keiner gesagt was es bedeutet, wenn deine Narbe schmerzt?" Noch immer verwirrt schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Draco stöhnte.

Was dachten sich die Lehrer eigentlich dabei Harry eine so wichtige Information nicht zu geben? Das konnte doch alles nicht war sein.

„Wenn deine Narbe schmerz heißt das im Normalfall das Voldemort in der Nähe ist! Lass uns jetzt sofort zum Schloss fliegen!" Nun wurde auch Harry weiß wie die sprichwörtliche Wand.

Sein Feind war hier? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schoss er in Richtung Schule davon, sicher das Draco ihm folgen würde.

Am Portal angekommen gingen beide in den Sinkflug, sprangen sobald es möglich war vom Besen und rannten, nachdem sie diese unsanft in die Ecke geworfen hatten, in die Einganshalle.

Dort standen sie also. Harry fühlte nackte Panik in sich aufsteigen, während diese Draco schon im Griff zu haben schien.

Dieser sah wild hin und her, kurz darauf fuhr er wütend auf.

„Scheiße! Wir werden angegriffen und das ganze verdammte Schloss liegt noch im Tiefschlaf!" Harry stand nur da und atmete tief ein und aus. Er wusste von seinem, Training das in dies beruhigen würde.

„Draco geh und weck Professor Snape, ich renne zu Dumbledore und sage diesem Bescheid!" Die ruhigen Worte Harrys verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung.

Draco sah Harry an, nickte und war gleich darauf Richtung Kerker verschwunden. Auf dem Weg dorthin ärgerte er sich, nicht selbst daran gedacht zu haben und wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, total durch den Wind gewesen war. Außerdem war er über die Wahl Potters irritiert. Wieso wählte er aus allen zur Verfügung stehenden Personen, ausgerechnet den Professor für Zaubertränke? Draco hätte ehr vermutet das Harry ihn zu Lupin schicken würde.

Obwohl, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, der Gryffindor war sehr selten mit dem Werwolf zusammen gewesen. Draco runzelte seine Stirn, hatte er den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht auch einmal dabei beobachtet, wie er Harry erblickt und sofort umgekehrt war?

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, darüber was zwischen Lupin und Harry war, konnte er später grübeln.

Da war es schon wieder, Harry statt Potter...

Harry währenddessen machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Obwohl er erst versucht hatte sich durch seine Magie dort hin zu wünschen, gab er dies schnell wieder auf, als er bemerkte dass es nicht funktionierte.

So ging er also genau wie Draco zu Fuß los. Seine Gedanken waren in hellem Aufruhr. Er konnte ständig nur an eines Denken: _Es war so weit_.

Das wofür Melin seit Wochen mit Harry trainierte, würde heute auf die Probe gestellt werden.

Als Harry schließlich leicht atemlos beim Büro des Schulleiters ankam, rief er dem Wächter schon von weitem das Passwort zu, in der Hoffnung dass es nicht verändert worden war.

„Zimtsterne!" Er hatte Glück denn der Wasserspeier erwachte tatsächlich zum Leben und gab den Weg in das Schulleiterbüro frei.

Kurz machte er sich Sorgen den Direktor nicht anzutreffen, doch mit diesem Problem würde er sich befassen, wenn es tatsächlich dazu kommen sollte.

Das Büro erstürmend stellte sich heraus, dass seine Sorge unbegründet gewesen war. Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte bis zu Harrys Eindringen, an seiner täglich eintreffenden Post gearbeitet.

Dumbledore schien sofort zu bemerken, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war und so sprach er den aufgelösten Jungen an.

„Harry, was ist los?" Harry derweil versuchte erst einmal zu Atem zu kommen und schluckte schwer.

„Draco sagt, dass wir angegriffen werden. Meine Narbe schmerzt!" Dumbledore fuhr aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Wie genau kommt Mr. Malfoy zu dieser Ansicht?" Harry versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und dem Direktor das geschehene zu erzählen.

„Wir waren auf dem Quidditchfeld. Meine Narbe begann mit einem Mal zu brennen und es wurde immer schlimmer. Draco muss das bemerkt haben, denn er kam auf mich zu und fragte was los sei. Als ich es ihm sagte, redete er direkt von einem Angriff!" Dumbledore hörte ruhig zu. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen das Harrys Narbe geschmerzt hatte, doch nicht seit dieser mit Melin trainierte.

„Professor, könnte er Recht haben?" Fragte Harry ängstlich.

Dumbledore schloss seine Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Die Zauber und Bann, welche seit Tom Riddels Auferstehung um Hogwarts gelegt worden waren, würden erst reagieren, wenn sich etwas in deren unmittelbaren Nähe befinden würde. Eine andere Absicherung war bei einem Schild dieser Ausmaße nicht möglich gewesen.

Doch er wäre nicht Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hätte er nicht andere Möglichkeiten sich über die Anwesenheit von Todessern in der Nähe der Schule zu vergewissern.

Das Problem mit diesen Möglichkeiten war nur, dass sie aus eigenen antrieb ‚abgerufen' werden mussten.

Was sich bei Portschlüsseleinsatz auf Seiten der Totesser, als äußerst riskant erwies, da diese Möglichkeit verlangte große Konzentration, dauerhaft aufzubringen.

Niemand konnte sich dauerhaft mit dem Element Erde ‚verbinden' und somit stetig kontrollieren, wer sich in der Nähe der Schutzschilde aufhielt.

Als der Schulleiter schließlich seine Augen wieder öffnete, nickte er düster.

„Ich fürchte ja Harry!" Dieser schlug seine Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Dumbledore sah dies mit Sorge, doch hatte er jetzt nicht die Zeit, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen griff der Direktor zu einem leeren Blatt Papier und zog mit seiner Feder ein X. Dann faltete er den Brief auf eine eigentümliche Art und Weise zusammen und wandte sich an seinen Phönix, welcher das Geschehen bisher gebannt verfolgt hatte.

„Fawkes! Du weißt was zu tun ist?" Der Feuervogel zeigte etwas, was als Nicken interpretiert werden konnte und löste sich, den Zettel im Flug ergreifend, in einer hellen Stichflamme auf.

Ohne weiter zu Zögern trat der Direktor zu seinem Kaminsims und nahm eine Art Kristallkugel in seine Hand.

Diese schillerte in allen Farben des Regenbogens auf, ehe sie bei einem grünen Funkeln stehen blieb.

„An alle Mitglieder des Orden. Hogwarts wird angegriffen! Der Feind hat sich noch nicht gezeigt, aber ich bitte euch so schnell wie möglich hier zu erscheinen."

Harry der seine Hände wieder hatte sinken lassen, sah seinen Direktor verwirrt an.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Kitani war fassungslos. Wie genau war das gerade geschehen?

Eben noch hatte sich ihrer Meinung nach den Vorteil auf ihrer Seite befunden und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte das Blatt sich gewendet.

Das junge Mädchen musste sich eingestehen, dass sie versagt hatte und ihre Niederlage schmeckte bitter.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch fiel ihr einfach nichts ein, um sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Sie hatte ihre Pflicht verletzt und ihren Vater enttäuscht, schon wieder.

Trotzig regte sie ihr Kinn nach oben. Wenn dies das einzige war, womit sie sich wehren konnte, so würde sie sich eben hinter diesem verstecken.

„Ihr habt kein Recht hier einzudringen!" Sie ärgerte sich über den leicht rauen Ton ihrer Stimme.

„Und wer gibt dir das Recht darüber bestimmen zu können?" Der Fremde sprach seinerseits vollkommen ruhig, als würde ihn die ganze Situation nicht einmal beunruhigen.

Warum sollte er auch beunruhigt sein? Er hatte das Schwert, die Männer und eindeutig die besseren Reflexe, stellte die Elbe selbstironisch fest.

„Das werde ich euch ganz sicher nicht mitteilen!" Wieder blitzten ihre blauen Augen vor Wut auf.

Myrith war der Sache müde, seufzend ließ er das Schwert leicht sinken und gab Pelan mit einem Kopfrucken zu verstehen sich dem fremden Mädchen anzunehmen.

Dieser kam dem Befehl augenblicklich nach und zog die Elbin mit einem harten Griff nach oben, während Irdin ihr, mit einem heraufbeschworenen Seil, die Hände auf den Rücken band. Sie gab keinen Protestlaut von sich, was ihn wiederum wunderte. Er hatte zumindest mit etwas mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet.

„Du hast meine Frage von eben noch nicht beantwortet! Wie lautet dein Name?" Kitani sah keinen Grund die Situation mit ihrem Schweigen zu verschärfen, schließlich hatten die Krieger ihr einen gefallen getan. Sobald Ilona von ihrer kurzen Aufklärungsmission zurückkehren würde, könnte sie versuchen die Fesseln zu lösen.

„Kitaniara." Der Fremde seufzte.

„Und weiter?"

„Kitaniara Eridyla Pelana de Tyradan!" Myrith blickte sich verwirrt nach seinem Begleiter um, als diese aufzischten.

„Das ist eine Lüge! De Tyradan ist tot und hatte keine Nachkommen!" Fuhr Lothar auf der sich bisher ehr ruhig verhalten hatte.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern dass mein Vater weder tot, noch kinderlos ist!" Der junge Elb war verwirrt, auch ihm sagte der Name etwas, doch konnte er es einfach nicht festmachen.

„Lothar wovon sprichst du?" Der Angesprochene wandte sich an Myrith.

„De Tyradan war der Leibwächter der Königinmutter, bevor Melin seinen Platz einnahm. De Tyradan verhinderte einen Anschlag und ließ dabei sein Leben." Melin nickte, dunkel erinnerte er sich an diese Geschichte.

Er blickte wieder zu der jungen Elbe, da diese wild mit ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, so stimmt das nicht! Mein Vater hat der damaligen Königin das Leben gerettet, aber er kam dabei doch nicht ums Leben! Er bekam einen Auftrag und führt ihn seit dem im Wissen von Königin Arin weiter!" Myrith seufzte. Der Feind kam immer näher und sie stritten mit einem halbwüchsigen, aufsässigen Kind herum, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ergriff Lothar erneut das Wort.

„Ein Auftrag? Was denn bitte für ein Auftrag?" Myrith sah es schon kommen, bevor die Elbin die Antwort gab.

„Einen Geheimauftrag!" Gab das Mädchen trotzig von sich.

„Was auch sonst?" Murmelte Myrith vor sich her, bevor er sein Wort an seine Begleiter richtete.

„Lasst gut sein! Wir können uns später mit ihr und ihrer Geschichte auseinandersetzen. Wir müssen den Tempel untersuchen und sehen ob wir finden wofür wir hergekommen sind. Das Tor hat höchste Priorität" Die Männer nickten zustimmend.

„Irdin, pass auf sie auf während wir uns umsehen!" Der Angesprochene bestätigte den Befehl mit einem Nicken.

Kitani wurde nervös, als der mit dem Namen Pelan auf die Empore zuschritt, wahrscheinlich in der Absicht diese zu betreten.

Kit konnte nicht auf ihre kleine Freundin warten, sie konnte nicht zulassen dass die Fremden wegen ihrem Fehler in eine andere Welt gelangten.

Pelan, Lothar und Myrith waren erst wenige Schritte weit gegangen, als sie durch einen Ruf der Elbe zurückgehalten wurden.

„Halt! Ihr dürft nicht weiter gehen!"

Langsam mit der Geduld am Ende wandte sich Myrith erneut an die Rufende.

„Was ist?" Fragte er schneidend

„Ihr dürft die Plattform nicht betreten!" Myrith ließ seinen Blick zu der Erhöhung gleiten, er konnte nichts Besorgniserregendes erkennen.

„Und wieso nicht?" Resignierend sank Kitaniaras Kopf.

„Wenn ihr die Empore einmal betreten habt, gibt es für euch keinen Weg mehr in unsere Welt zurück!"

XxxxXXXxxxX

Es waren erst wenige Sekunden seit dem Notruf des Schulleiters vergangen, als Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, gefolgt von Serena, Melin, Draco und Eowyn ins Büro traten.

Der Direktor hieß die Neuankömmlinge mit einem Nicken willkommen.

„Gut dass ihr so schnell hier seid! Es scheint, als wäre es so weit. Minerva, würdest du bitte zum Raum der Wünsche gehen und unsere Mitglieder in Empfang nehmen?" Minerva nickte und verschwand durch die noch geöffnete Tür. Im Raum der Wünsche hatte Albus einen Kamin mit dem externen Flohnetzwerk verbunden, so konnten die Mitglieder des Phönixordens vom Londoner Hauptquartier in der alten Blackvilla, problemlos nach Hogwarts gelangen.

Gleich nachdem Minerva verschwunden war, trat Remus Lupin, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, leicht atemlos in das Rektorenbüro. Albus Dumbledore nickte auch diesem zu, bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff und die Situation aufklärte.

„Voldemort befindet sich seinen Anhängern vor den Schutzschilden. Ich kann die genaue Zahl nicht abschätzen, doch wir sind ihm auf jeden Fall zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Ich habe vor wenigen Minuten Fawkes mit einer Nachricht an das Ministerium für Zauberei losgesandt, ich hoffe das der Minister schnell mit den Auroren hier sein kann, doch wissen wir nicht ob Tom diese Möglichkeit eingeplant hat und das Ministerium aufhält." Dumbledore seufzte.

„In diesem Moment werden die Häuser durch die Professoren Vektor, Flitwick, Sprout und Madam Hooch evakuiert. Solange die Todesser nicht wissen dass wir etwas von ihrem Angriff ahnen, haben wir den Vorteil auf unserer Seite. Die Schüler werden über einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade und von dort aus in Sicherheit gebracht. Remus, ich möchte dich bitten unsere Gäste, die Carsons ebenfalls zu dem Geheimgang zu bringen. Nimm bitte Mr. Malfoy mit dir!" Bevor jemand auch nur etwas sagen konnte meldete sich Draco, der bisher geschwiegen hatte zu Wort.

„Ich bleibe und kämpfe!" Diese Aussage schien den Direktor kurz aus dem Konzept zu bringen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach schon Severus Snape mit seiner kühlen Stimme.

„Das werden sie nicht! Sein sie nicht dumm und verschwinden sie, der Kampf ist nichts für Kinder!" Draco schnaubte.

„Mit Verlaub Professor, ich habe meine Entscheidung schon vor Wochen getroffen und werde nicht gehen! Bevor wir also meinetwegen noch mehr Zeit verlieren schlage ich vor, sie akzeptieren diesen Umstand einfach!" Severus Snape war von der Aussage seines Schülers verblüfft und dieser Umstand musste wohl deutlich in seinem Gesicht gestanden haben, den Serena musste trotz der ernsten Situation lachen.

„Tja, es scheint als besitze die jungend von Heute ihren eigenen Kopf!" Dumbledore nickte zu Dracos aussage bloß und gab Remus ein Zeichen, seinen Auftrag auszuführen.

Kämpfende Schüler waren für den Direktor ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Einerseits war er um jeden Kämpfer mehr auf ihrer Seite froh, andererseits machte er sich besonders um diese Sorgen.

Der Direktor wusste, dass sich gerade in diesem Moment noch mehr der älteren Schüler dazu entschlossen, am Kampf teilzunehmen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Flitwick, Hooch, Sprout und Vektor aufgetragen diese dann zum Raum der Wünsche zu bringe.

Albus war sich auch sicher unter ihnen Harrys beste Freunde Hermine und Ron, sowie viele der Mitglieder aus der Zeit von Dumbledores Armee anzutreffen.

Er konnte es ihnen nicht verbieten und somit blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit auf einen glücklichen Ausgang des Kampfes zu hoffen.

„Ich bitte euch nun mir ebenfalls in den Raum der Wünsch zu folgen, denn dort werden wir uns mit unseren Mitstreitern treffen und synchronisieren."

Harry der die ganzen letzten Minuten nur vor sich hin gestarrt hatte und alles wie durch Watte wahrgenommen hatte schrak auf, als ihn Melin an seiner Schulter berührte.

Er brachte mit vier Worten das auf den Punkt was allen durch den Kopf ging.

„Es ist so weit!" Melin nickte nur.

„Ja Harry, es ist so weit!"

XxxxXXXxxxX

Myrith glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Wovon sprichst du? Dort oben ist nichts!" Er war wieder einige Schritte näher gekommen.

„Nur weil man etwas nicht sieht, heißt das nicht, dass nichts da ist! Ich sagte, wenn ihr die Empore betretet, öffnet sich ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt und ihr werdet automatisch hindurch gezogen!" Myrith riss die Augen auf.

Konnte es wahr sein? War ihre Flucht nicht um sonst gewesen? Hatten sie es wirklich geschafft?

„Kann man das steuern?" Kitani sah in aus ungläubigen Augen an.

Meinte der Kerl das etwa ernst?

„Sag schon! Kann man sich eine beliebige Welt aussuchen? Kann man das Tor steuern?" Die Elbe schrak zusammen.

„Ihr dürft das nicht! Es ist verboten in andere Welten zu reisen!" Auch Lothar und Pelan waren näher getreten. Myrith trat jetzt ganz nah an Kitani heran, so dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Weißt du eigentlich was dort draußen, außerhalb dieses Tempels los ist?" Kit sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

„Nein? Dann werde ich dich mal aufklären! Unsere Welt wird angegriffen überall werden täglich Elben getötet! Unsere Königin ist in Gefangenschaft und wir wissen nicht einmal ob sie überhaupt noch lebt. Unsere Prinzessin konnte in eine andere Welt fliehen und was dort aus ihr geworden ist wissen wir auch nicht." Myriths Stimme klang gepresst und Kitani war von dem was sie hörte mehr als entsetzt.

„Außerhalb dieser Mauern befinden sich die wenigen Kämpfer die fliehen konnten und ein Haufen verwundete Flüchtlinge. Der Bruder der Königin, Kain, welcher den Angriff leitet, hat kaltblütig alle magisch besonders begabten in seine Kerker sperren lassen und lässt uns von seinen verfluchten Monstern jagen. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe diese Leute in Sicherheit zu bringen, sind sie in weniger als fünf Stunden tot, genauso wie du übrigens, weil diese Viecher dann hier sein werden!"

„Wenn du also weißt wie ich diese unschuldigen Leben retten kann, indem ich sie zu unserer Prinzessin bringe, dann sag es mir!" Kitaniara war schockiert.

Wenn das stimmte was der Fremde sagte, dann war ihr Vater vielleicht tot...

Myrith ließ Kit gar nicht weiter über das gesagte nachdenken, sondern griff sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Bei den Göttern, sprich endlich!" Kitani wollte gerade antworten, als ein silbrig blaues Glitzern auf sie zuflog und den Elben vor ihr ins Gesicht sprang.

Der Elb ließ sie erschrocken los, doch Kit blieb einfach ruhig stehen.

„Ilona! Lass es!" Die angesprochene Fee verharrte augenblicklich und sah sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Aber..." Kitani schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich gleich darauf an den Anführer, der nach Ilonas Attacke einen Schritt zurück gewichen war.

„Ich kann die Welt ausfindig machen in der die Prinzessin sich befindet und ich kann ein Tor dorthin öffnen!" Myriths Atem entwich seinen Lungen in einem erleichterten Aufseufzen.

Der erste Gedanke der ihm in den Sinn kam war: Endlich!

Sie hatten es geschafft!

Es war so weit!

XxxxXXXxxxX

Hi,

hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen, wie gesagt mein Favorit war es nicht!

Würde mich unheimlich über eure Meinung freuen!!

LG

Zauberlehrling


	14. Chapter 14

So ihr Lieben,

es geht tatsächlich weiter ;o)

Es tut mir wie immer wahnsinnig Leid euch so lange vertröstet zu haben...

Ich gelobe Besserung!

Hoffe ihr mögt das Chap trotzdem und lasst mir ein Kommi da!!

Besondere Grüße gehen an meine Beta Feuervogel ;O)

Hoffe es klappt bald alles so wie du es dir wünschst!!

Teil 14Der Endkampf 1

Harry wusste nicht was es ausgelöst hatte, doch plötzlich war die Hölle losgebrochen!

Der Sicherheitszauber des Schutzschildes hatte ein schauerliches Geheule von sich gegeben und kurz darauf erzitterte das ehrwürdige Schloss unter den Angriff von Lord Voldemorts Truppen.

Die Leute, welche sich im Raum der Wünsche eingefunden hatten, waren beinahe alle nach draußen gestürmt, zurückgeblieben waren erstmals nur Remus Lupin, Harry, Draco und Eowyn.

Der Raum der Wünsche war mit einem langem ovalen Tisch ausgestatten, um den sich problemlos viele Personen niederlassen konnten.

Auf diesem befand sich eine Karte mit dem Grundriss Hogwarts und dessen Umgebung, bis hin zu dem kleinen Zauberdorf Hogsmeade.

Der Teil, der den Verbotenen Wald kennzeichnete, war von vielen roten Punkten bedeckt, welche die Angreifenden Todesser symbolisierten.

Die Grünen Punkte, die für Hogwarts Verteidiger standen, schienen dagegen verschwindend gering zu sein.

Harry dachte kurzzeitig daran wie kompliziert ein solcher Zauber sein musste, da man schließlich gar nicht genau wusste wer unter Voldemorts Befehl angriff.

Vielleicht hatte man den Zauber mit einem System zur Erkennung von dem Symbol der Todesser, dem Totenkopf mit einer sich windenden Schlange im Mund, ausgestattet?

Wenn ja, trug der Dunkle Lord sein eigenes Symbol? Was war mit Professor Snape, war er einer der roten, oder war er einer der grünen Punkte?

Harry seufzte, eigentlich spielte das wohl keine Rolle, auf dem Schlachtfeld würde man weder grüne, noch rote Punkte sehen.

Es wären lebende Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut die gegeneinander kämpfen wurden.

Harry riss sich von dem Anblick los, als er Remus gewahr wurde, welcher vor ihm stand und ihn aus beunruhigten, braunen Augen ansah.

„Harry hör mir zu! Die Lehrer werden versuchen den Dunklen Lord abzuwähren! Solange dieser sich außerhalb der Schlossmauern befindet, besteht für dich..." Er warf einen Blick auf Draco und Eowyn, welche weiter hinten im Raum standen und sich an den Händen hielten.

„Für _Euch_ noch keine Gefahr! Wenn wir Glück haben, werden die Auroren bald eintreffen und uns unterstützen!" Harry sah den Professor ausdruckslos an.

„Ihr bleibt hier! Wir wissen alle das Voldemort es besonders auf Euch abgesehen hat, also bringt euch nicht in Gefahr! Habt ihr das verstanden?" Diese Worte hatte er an alle Drei gerichtet.

Er konnte an Harry grünen Augen sehen dass er irgendwie erleichtert schien. Draco Malfoy konnte er nicht einschätzen und die Elbin schien eher verärgert, als Glücklich mit dieser Anordnung.

Da ihm keiner geantwortet hatte fragte er noch einmal.

„**Habt ihr verstanden?"** Dieses Mal folgte ein Nicken.

Remus seufzte erleichtert und blickte dem einzigen Nachkommen der Rumtreiber noch einmal an.

„Pass auf dich auf Harry!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Remus aus den Raum der Wünsche und ließ die Drei Schüler alleine zurück." Harry, welcher seine Hand gehoben hatte, wie um den Freund seiner Eltern zurück zu halten, ließ sie langsam wieder sinken.

Er fühlte sich so merkwürdig leer.

Einige andere Schüler hatten sich dem Kampf der Lehrer angeschlossen, während er in Sicherheit blieb, sie waren kurz bevor die Sirenen des Schutzschildes losgegangen waren aufgetaucht.

Unter dem innerlichem Gefühl der Leere, keimte in Harry Sorge um seine Freunde auf. Die Einzigen Schüler die gekommen waren, waren aus den Häusern Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gewesen.

Was war aus den Gryffindors geworden?

Harry ging auf eine der Wände zu und ließ sich an ihr hinab gleiten.

Ron und Hermine hätten ihn nicht im Stich gelassen! Ihnen musste etwas geschehen sein.

Auch war er um Aidan und Penny besorgt.

Remus Lupin hatte ihm zwar gesagt, er habe sie sicher zum Geheimgang gebracht, doch was wäre wenn sie im Zauberdorf ankommen würden und dort ebenfalls ein Angriff stattfand?

Penny und Aidan waren Muggel, sie konnten sich nicht gegen die Angreifer verteidigen.

Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn den Beiden wegen ihm etwas zustoßen würde.

Harry wusste nicht was besser war, hier sitzen zu müssen und abzuwarten, oder die Gefahr eines Kampfes zu riskieren.

Welches Risiko das für ihn tatsächlich bedeuten würde, hatte ihm Melin noch einmal klar vor Augen geführt, bevor sie den Raum betreten hatten. Er hatte Harry an der Schulter zurück gehalten und mit ihm geredet.

Der Elb hatte dem Gryffindor ebenfalls geraten in diesem Raum abzuwarten.

Es wäre gefährlich sich auf eine Kraft zu verlassen, bei der man nicht sicher war ob sie, wenn man sie brauche, noch vorhanden wäre.

Harry hatte ihm resignierend zustimmen müssen. Wieder verfluchte er den Umstand seine Art der Magie, nicht beherrschen zu können.

Er konnte nicht helfen, da es ein Risiko darstellte, würde er auf dem Kampffeld stehen und sich nicht verteidigen können.

Ausgelaugt ließ er seinen Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie sinken.

Eowyn war wütend. Die Erwachsenen hatten sie einfach übergangen. Sie wäre ihnen eigentlich sofort gefolgt, hatte sie nicht Harrys schlechte Verfassung und Dracos Sorge bemerkt.

Sie wusste dass die Professoren nicht gegen Voldemort ankommen würden, da dieser durch das Amulettteil ihrer Mutter geschützt war.

Sie hatte auch den Schulleiter von diesem Wissen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Dieser war erst einmal sehr still geworden und hatte nachgedacht, dann hatte er sie wieder aus seinen klugen, blauen Augen angesehen.

„Wir müssen ja auch nicht unbedingt gegen den Dunklen Lord bestehen, sondern erst einmal seine Leute daran hindern in Hogwarts einzudringen." Dies waren seine Worte gewesen. Eowyn hatte protestieren wollen, hatte es dann doch unterlassen, als sie den besorgten Blick gesehen hatte, den Direktor Dumbledore auf Harry geworfen hatte.

Ihr war klar geworden, das sich der Direktor der Situation nur all zu bewusst war.

Er wusste das er den Dunklen Lord nicht aufhalten könnte, doch Albus Dumbledore wusste auch das Harry, würde er jetzt mit dem Schwarzmagier konfrontiert werden, wahrscheinlich der Unterlegene wäre.

Er tat also das einzige was er tun konnte, sich Tom Riddle entgegenstellen und hoffen das die Verstärkung bald einträfe.

Selbst Voldemort, so mächtig er auch momentan war, konnte nicht alleine gegen alle Ankommen die sich zusammengefunden hatten, um Hogwarts zu verteidigen.

Somit setzte Dumbledore darauf die Totesser unschädlich zu machen und dem Dunklen Lord seinen Rückhalt zu nehmen. In der Hoffnung er würde sich dann zurückziehen.

Eowyn welche Dracos Hand noch immer im Griff hatte, übte sanften Druck aus.

Sie konnte nicht sagen was in ihm vorging, doch war sie unheimlich stolz auf ihn. Er war da geblieben um mit ihnen für die Freiheit zu kämpfen.

Draco der den Druck Eowyns Hand spürte, sah überrascht auf. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Er hatte gesagt er wolle kämpfen, doch nun war er zusammen mit Harry und Eowyn in diesem Raum und tat doch nichts, um gegen den Angriff zu helfen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Fragte Eowyn leise, so das es nicht bis zu dem Gryffindor hinüber klang.

„Ich bin der Ansicht Professor Snape hat mir nicht richtig zugehört! Ich wollte mitkämpfen und nicht hier warten bis die Professoren überwältigt werden." Wyn nickte zustimmend.

„Ich denke das Selbe!" Ohne weitere Absprache schritten Beide auf die Türe zu, als sie von Harrys leiser Stimme aufgehalten wurden.

Er hatte Dracos Worte gehört und irgendetwas in ihm schien endlich die Situation zu begreifen. Es war, als würde eine Starre von ihm abfallen.

„Ich werde mitkommen!"

Eowyn blickte Harry traurig an und schritt auf ihn zu. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich vor ihm nieder.

„Harry..." Doch dieser unterbrach sie.

„Nein! Ich werde nicht alleine hier bleiben und andere meine Kämpfe, kämpfen lassen. Seit ich auf diesem Schloss bin, hat mir jeder immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben, dass es mein Schicksal ist gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Jetzt wo es so weit ist, soll ich mich auf einmal verstecken?" Harry erhob sich.

Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder Sicherer und die Leere ging zurück.

„Versteh mich nicht Falsch Eowyn, aber ich werde mit meiner Wunschmagie nicht weiter kommen als ich es bisher geschafft habe. Dieser Zeitpunkt ist so gut oder so schlecht wie jeder andere auch und ich kann nicht hier bleiben, wenn alle Anderen alles riskieren wollen um diese Schule, die Schüler und auch mich zu beschützen." Harry schwieg einen Moment, diese Worte waren aus ihm heraus gesprudelt, ohne das er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, doch er war froh darüber.

Als er es laut ausgesprochen hatte, war er sich sicher dass er meinte was er sagte.

Nachdem Draco ihm gesagt hatte, das sich Voldemort in der Nähe befand, war Harry wie in Watte gepackt gewesen.

Er hatte alles nur sehr wage mitbekommen und hatte dass mit sich machen lassen, was die Erwaschenen wollten.

Er spürte dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„So wie es aussieht muss ich am Ende doch so oder so alleine gegen Voldemort antreten. Also lass es mich jetzt tun, dann habe ich wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles getan." Eowyn schwieg verblüfft und auch der Slytherin sah Harry erstaunt an.

Seitdem Draco ihn aus der Gefangenschaft befreit hatte, hatte er nicht mehr den alten Harry Potter in dem Jungen erkennen können.

Stets war das Bild des alten, mutigen Gryffindor, durch einen eingeschüchterten und unsicheren Jungen verdeckt worden. Dies war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, das er einen kleinen Funken des selbstsicheren und zugegebenen auch zuweilen nervigen Gryffindor in ihm zu erkennen glaubte.

Dieser Umstand beruhigte ihn auf eine verquere Art und Weise, wenn man daran dachte das sie sich gerade auf machten, um in einen Kampf zu ziehen.

Eowyn blickte Harry noch einmal prüfend in die Augen, Harry erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Du hast Recht. Dieser Kampf ist dein Schicksal und er muss von dir gekämpft werden, aber ich verspreche dir, wenn du auf Voldemort triffst, wirst du nicht alleine sein!" Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein wackeliges Lächeln.

So schritten also alle Drei aus dem Raum, dessen Türe hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel und sich zurück in eine Mauer verwandelte, darauf wartend dass man ihn wieder brauchen würde.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Seit ewigen Zeiten war der Tempel nicht mehr mit so viel Leben gefüllt gewesen. Kitani blickte aus ernsten Augen auf die Fremden, denen sie Unterschlupf gewährt hatte.

Viele von ihnen waren verwundet, doch alle waren sie erschöpft.

Einige Krieger befanden sich noch am Ausgang des Tempels und behielten den Wald und die Umgebung im Auge.

Erst jetzt wusste sie von was Myrith wirklich gesprochen hatte. Kit machte sich unheimliche Sorgen um ihren Vater, schließlich befand er sich irgendwo dort draußen und das obwohl er schon längst wieder hatte im Tempel sein wollen.

Gerade als Kitani zu ihrem Zimmer gehen wollte, um einige der Dinge zu holen die sie benötigen würde um das Tor zu errichten, trat der junge Elbenführer in ihren Weg.

„Wie lange wird es dauern bis du die richtige Welt gefunden und das Tor dorthin geöffnet hast?" Kit biss sich überlegend auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich selbst habe noch nie ein Tor geöffnet und selbst in der Zeit als ich meinem Vater assistiert habe, war es nie eines in eine Spezielle Welt." Myrith runzelte besorgt seine Stirn.

„Sag mir nur von welchem Zeitrahmen wir hier reden." Kitani sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Es kann wenige Stunden, oder auch Tage dauern. Ich weiß es nicht." Melin nickte mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe mit den Vorbereitungen bereits begonnen, wo wir gerade davon sprechen, es würde die Suche erleichtern, würde ich etwas haben, das der Prinzessin gehört. Oder zumindest einem der Personen die sich bei ihr befinden." Myrith griff mit einer Hand an seinen Hals und holte einen grünen Samtbeutel hervor, der an einem Lederband befestigt war.

Unter Kitanis aufmerksamen Blick öffnete er diesen und ließ den Inhalt auf seine andere Hand fallen.

Es war kein Geheimnis das der Krieger seine Cousine wie eine Schwester liebte und seine Tante mehr Mutter, als etwas anderes für ihn war.

In Myriths Hand befanden sich zwei Haarsträhnen, die eine von seiner Tante, der Königin und die andere von seiner Cousine.

Myrith nahm die rotblonde Strähne und reichte sie an Kitani weiter.

„Wird das reichen?" Die Elbe nickte bejahend und nahm die Strähne vorsichtig entgegen.

„Ich werde mich beeilen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kitani um und verschwand in einen der dunklen Gänge des Tempels.

Myrith blickte ihr hinterher, ehe er den Blick auf seine Hand senkte.

Er schloss die Hand zu einer Faust und presste sie, die Strähne seiner Tante fest im Griff, gegen sein Herz.

Im Stillen betete er, das er nicht zu spät kommen würde.

Er traute seinem Vater alles zu, doch wusste er, das dieser seine Schwester wenigstens so lange am Leben lassen würde, bis er das Amulett sein nennen konnte.

XxxxXXXxxxX

_**(Wenige Minuten vor dem Schrillen der Alarmglocken, in einem anderen Teil Hogwarts)**_

Hermine atmete heftig, ihre Ohren dröhnten von einem Explosionszauber der unweit von ihr losgegangen war. Zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, wie sie und Ron nur in diese Situation kommen konnten.

Ebenso wie viele andere der älteren Schüler, hatten sich Ronald und sie bereit erklärt den Lehrern beizustehen. Ihnen wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen Harry alleine zu lassen.

Völlig erschrocken waren sie gewesen, als Professor Vektor in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, um die Gryffindor zu evakuieren und Ron dabei gemerkt hatte, dass Harry nicht da war.

Hermine kam beinahe um vor Sorge!

Sie warf einen hektischen Blick zu ihrer Rechten, wo sie Ron vermutete, ehe sie sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit brachte, da sie einen lila Farbenden Fluch auf sich zukommen sah.

Dieser krachte kurz darauf in die Stelle ein, welche gerade noch von ihr besetzt worden war.

**FLASHBACK**

Die Gryffindor waren gerade den Weg zum Geheimgang, welcher durch die bucklige Hexe bewacht wurde angelangt, als die Slytherin zu ihnen stießen.

„Auch das noch!" Hörte Hermine, Ron murmeln.

Hermine stieß ihn leicht an, woraufhin Ron schwieg.

Sie hatten mit Professor Vektor ausgemacht, das sie die jüngeren Schüler zu den Geheimgang begleiten und dann zum Raum der Wünsche gehen würden, wo sie auf die anderen Professoren und Mitstreiter stoßen würden.

Dort würde geplant werden, wie man sie einsetzen würde, damit sie an der Verteidigung Hogwarts mitwirken konnten.

Sie befanden sich vor den Slytherins und umso erstaunter war Hermine, als Ronald sie mit einer hektischen Bewegung in eine Nische zog. Keiner der anderen Gryffindor hatte ihr Stehen bleiben mitbekommen, da sie das Schlusslicht bildeten.

Hermine wusste nicht was Ron vorhatte, doch signalisierte dieser ihr mit einem Blick still zu sein.

Da die Slytherins noch einigen Abstand zu den Gryffindors hatten, hatten auch diese von der Aktion des Rothaarigen nichts mitbekommen.

So standen sie also in dem Schatten und warteten darauf dass diese an ihnen vorbei liefen. Hermine wartete auch dann noch einen Moment ehe sie das Wort an ihren Freund richtete.

„Ron was soll das?" Dieser zog sie, statt zu antworten, aus dem Versteck hervor und folgte nun wieder den Flüchtenden.

„Ich traue den Schlangen einfach nicht und wenn wir hinter ihnen sind, habe ich sie wenigstens im Auge." Hermine sah ihren Freund fassungslos an.

„Ron werd´ endlich erwachsen!" Ron ging nicht weiter auf Hermine ein, sondern Schritt sogar noch etwas schneller aus, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Er wusste selbst nicht so genau was ihn zu dieser Aktion bewogen hatte, doch er ließ im Hinblick auf die Slytherins im Allgemeinen, lieber Vorsicht als Nachsicht walten.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen so das Hermine, welche mehr hinter ihm her gestolpert denn gegangen war, in ihn hinein prallte.

„Ron das ist do-," bevor Hermine ihre Schimpftirade fortsetzen konnte, wurde sie durch Rons Hand daran gehindert.

Hermine verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld, als sie sich nähernde Stimmen ausmachen konnte.

„Nott, hast du sie noch alle? Was ist, wenn unser Fehlen auffällt?" Die brünette Gryffindor konnte der Stimme zwar kein Gesicht zuordnen, doch zumindest mit dem Namen Nott, konnte sie etwas anfangen.

„Die Lehrer sind viel zu sehr mit der Evakuierung beschäftigt, als dass sie unser Fehlen bemerken würden. Außerdem hat das heute Abend eh keine Bedeutung mehr, da der Meister diese Nieten alle aus den Weg geräumt haben wird." Hermine riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf und wehrte sich auch nicht, als sie erneut von Ron in den Schatten einer Statur gezogen wurde.

Die Figur war gerade so breit, das sie genug Schutz bot, um von den Schlangen nicht bemerkt zu werden.

„Der Meister wird uns reich belohnen, wenn wir ihn von dem Fluchtversuch dieser Feiglinge berichten werden." Die Gruppe Slytherin rannten an den beiden Gryffindor vorbei, ohne mitzubekommen das diese da waren.

Ron nahm endlich seine Hand von Hermines Mund und sah sie bezeichnend an.

„Erwachsen werden, ja?" Hermine rollte innerlich mit ihren Augen. Ron würde dies nun zum Anlass nehmen, um all seine Paranoia zu rechtfertigen.

„In Ordnung du hattest Recht." Mit diesen Worten folgte sie den Slytherin die, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, genau auf die Eulerrei zuhielten.

Ronald seinerseits stand etwas belämmert da und murmelte böse vor sich hin.

„Endlich habe ich mal Recht und das einzige was sie sagt ist: _In Ordnung du hast Recht_? Kein Entschuldigung, kein ich hatte Unrecht Ron... Frauen!" Mit einer Schnute im Gesicht und die Hände in die Luft werfend, folgte er seiner entschwindenden Freundin, um gemeinsam auf Schlangenjagt zu gehen.

Sie hielten weiterhin Abstand, da sie erst einmal sehen wollten was genau die drei vor hatte und außerdem waren sie beide den potenziellen Feinden unterlegen.

Sie waren zu zweit, während die Slytherin zu sechst waren.

Das würde bei einer Gegenüberstellung bedeuten, das jeder von ihnen drei Gegner Schachmatt setzen musste, was realistisch gesehen ehr schlecht zu bewerkstelligen war.

Hermine wusste das sie verhindern mussten, das eine Eule mit einer Nachricht an den Dunklen Lord das Schloss verließ und in ihrem Kopf erarbeitete sie auch schon einen Plan.

Wenn die Slytherin weiter so schnell ausschritten, würden sie die Eulerrei in wenigen Minuten erreicht haben.

Wenn der Dunkle Lord vor dem Schloss wäre, wovon Hermine ausging, würde es bloß weitere Minuten dauern, ehe er von der Schülerflucht wissen würde und dagegen Vorkehrungen ergreifen konnte.

Alles in Allem rechnete Hermine mit nicht mehr als zehn Minuten, ehe eine Katastrophe passieren würde.

„Hast du schon eine Idee?" Ron hatte endlich zu ihr aufgeschlossen und sah sie während des Laufens von der Seite her an.

„Ich arbeite dran!" Hermine verfluchte sich gerade dafür, dass sie nicht sportlicher war und langsam Seitenstechen bekam.

Erst der schnelle Gang zum Geheimtunnel und nun das Hinterherjagen der Slytherins. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben dass diese sechs bereit waren die jüngeren Schüler zu verraten.

Menschen, ob Zauberer oder nicht, in einem Kampf zu besiegen war die eine Sache, unschuldige Kinder den Todessern auszuliefern eine ganz andere.

Hermine bemerkte wie ihr bei dem Gedanken die Wut hoch kam.

Sie würde das verhindern und wenn es das letzte wäre was sie in ihrem Leben tat!

„Ron hast du noch welche von den Scherzartikeln die du Colin gestern Abend unter sein Essen geschmuggelt hast?" Ron sah Hermine entgeistert an.

„Mine, ich glaube nicht dass du die Kerle mit ein wenig Feuerwerk aufhalten kannst." Trotzdem begann er in seinen Taschen zu kramen und förderte kurz darauf auch etwas zu Tage.

„Du hast Recht, ein wenig wird es nicht tun, aber wir sind ja nicht umsonst magisch veranlagt." Hermine konzentrierte sich kurz, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Knallkörper und ein silbriger Funkenregen ergoss sich über diese.

„Was genau hast du gemacht?" Hermine zwinkerte nur.

„Wenn ich jetzt sage solltest du sie wegwerfen und dann ganz schnell in Deckung gehen!" Insgeheim konnte Ron es sich ja eingestehen, manchmal war Hermine ihm schon ein wenig unheimlich.

Nachdem sie noch ein wenig weiter gelaufen waren, lag die Eulerrei vor ihnen. Die Slytherin schienen gerade erst durch die Tür getreten zu sein.

Da diese alle mit dem Rücken zur Tür standen und die beiden Gryffindor wieder langsam und beinahe geräuschlos liefen, blieben sie unbemerkt.

Ron fühlte sich unwohl den Schlangen so nahe zu kommen, er hätte sie lieber aus der Ferne mit Zaubern attackiert, doch vertraute er Hermine und lief deshalb weiter.

Diese hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und schwang ihn in einer peitschenden Bewegung auf und ab.

Das was daraufhin geschah würde Ron wohl nie mehr vergessen.

Es schien eine Schockwelle durch den gesamten Flur zu gehen und geradewegs auf die Eulerrei zu zuhalten.

Der Zauber ging einfach durch die Slytherin hindurch, obwohl auch diese ihn bemerkt hatten.

Ron schalt sich innerlich selbst, wie hätten sie das nicht bemerken können.

Gerade als der rothaarige sich fragte, was Hermine mit dieser Aktion gewollt hatte, ging ein lautes Kreischen durch den Turm.

Man hörte Flügelschlagen und Krallen scharren. Hermine lächelte zufrieden.

Tiere waren eben etwas ganz besonderes.

Der Zauber den sie angewendet hatte, schaffte eine Druckwelle ohne wirkliche Folgen für die Substanz eines Gebäudes zu haben.

Sie hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit in einem Buch entdeckt und sich noch gefragt für was man so etwas brachen konnte.

Tiere reagierten auf mögliche gefahren instinktiv und flohen vor allem aus geschlossenen Gebäuden, wenn sie Glück hatten, war der Eulenturm jetzt bis auf die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin leer.

Diese hatten gerade noch völlig verwirrt umgesehen, als einer von ihnen auf den Gang hinaus sah und den anderen einen warnenden Laut zurief.

Wie ein Mann wandten sie sich der potenziellen Gefahr zu und genauso schnell hatten sie auch ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen.

Auf Theodor Notts Gesicht konnte Hermine unbändige Wut erkennen, was in ihr eine schiere Befriedigung aufkommen ließ.

Die Gryffindor waren etwa zehn Schritte von der Türe zur Eulerrei entfernt stehen geblieben.

„Ron, jetzt!" Die Sechs schienen mit allem gerechnet zu haben, aber sicher nicht damit von etwas kleinen beworfen zu werden, was sie auch noch verfehlte und weit hinter ihnen in der Eulerrei landete.

Außerdem schienen sie nicht besonders beeindruckt, als nichts weiter geschah.

„Mine?" Rons Stimme klang leicht zweifelnd, doch die Angesprochene zog ihn langsam Schritt für Schritt zurück.

„Was sollte denn bitte DAS werden?" Fragte ein untersetzter Slytherin, an den sich Ron einfach nicht erinnern konnte, ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben.

Hermine zählte in ihrem Kopf rückwärts.

...

Drei

...

Zwei

...

„RUNTER!" Gerade im richtigen Augenblick waren sie wieder auf Höhe einer Ritterrüstung gewesen hinter der sie sich nun in Sicherheit brachten.

Ein Atemzug später schien die Hölle losgebrochen zu sein. Es gab eine riesige Explosion und mit einem lauten Knarren gab ein Teil der Decke nach.

Das erste was Hermine dachte, als sich der Nebel langsam gelegt hatte war, dass sie vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben hatte, doch zumindest hatten sie etwas Zeit heraus geschlagen.

Hustend kam sie mit Ronalds Hilfe wieder auf die Beine.

„Oh mein Gott!" Sie würde das ein wenig streichen müssen!

Mit ihrer Aktionen schienen sie den halben Eulenturm weggesprengt zu haben.

„Mine ich glaube selbst wenn Du-weist-schon-wer nicht mehr nach Flüchtlingen suchen wird, so wird ihn DAS zumindest alarmiert haben." Wie Recht Ron mit seiner Vermutung hatte, merkten sie wenige Sekunden später, als der Alarm im Gebäude losschrillte.

Hermine sah ihm betreten an.

Flashback End

Ein Husten brach den Schock der Beiden und ließ sie herumfahren.

„Du mieses Schlammblut! Ich werde dir die Haut von den Knochen fluchen!" Ohne weiter zu reden schoss Theodore Nott einen Fluch in Hermines Richtung, den diese nur knapp ausweichen konnte.

Ron schoss derweil selbst einen Fluch in Richtung des Slytherin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie sich auch noch weitere, welche durch die Explosion bewusstlos gewesen waren, durch den Lärm der Klingeln wieder regten.

Der Gang zum Eulerreich bot wenig Schutz und obwohl sie nur drei statt sechs Gegner hatten, waren sie im Nachteil.

Diese konnten sich nämlich hervorragend hinter den Trümmern verschanzen.

Es entbrannte erst einmal ein wildes Duell zwischen Hermine und ihm auf der einen Seite und den Slytherins auf der anderen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Eowyn, Harry und Draco waren gerade am Schlossportal angekommen und konnten sich einen kurzen Überblick über das Geschehen verschaffen.

Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, als er das Chaos auf den sonst so ruhigen Schlossgründen gewahr wurde.

Flüche und Zauber in schillernd bunten Farben wechselten so oft von einem Gegner zum anderen das es schier unmöglich war ihnen mit den Augen zu folgen.

Selbst Draco und Eowyn, welche bisher neben ihm gegangen waren, waren erst einmal stehen geblieben und sahen sich verblüfft um.

Schnell hatten die Neuankömmlinge jedoch bemerkt dass weder hinter der Verteidigung, noch hinter dem Angriff ein wirkliches System zu stecken schien. Es war eher, als würden die Todesser mit allem Mitteln versuchen an den Verteidigern Hogwarts vorbei zu kommen, während diese dies zu verhindern suchten.

Harry schluckte, als er bemerkte dass schon einige Schüler verletzt am Boden lagen. Manche mit, andere ohne Bewusstsein.

Den Lehrern und Ordensmitgliedern schien es soweit er das beurteilen konnte noch gut zu gehen, doch dauerte der Kampf ja auch noch nicht lange an.

„Harry bist du dir sicher?" Eowyn blickte ihn bei der Frage nicht an, ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung nach ihrem Beschützer und dessen Gefährtin ab.

Draco jedoch blickte zu Harry und dieser blickte zurück.

„Ja, bin ich! Es ist Zeit!" Im selben Moment wie er diese Worte sprach, sah er wie Remus unter einem Crucio zusammen brach.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, rannte er aus dem Gebäude und auf den letzten Rumtreiber zu.

Harry hatte schon so viel verloren, seine Familie und seine Erinnerungen, er würde nicht zulassen dass er noch mehr verlieren würde.

Dieser Gedanke schien seine Kraft zu mobilisieren, denn mit einem Mal ging von seinen Händen ein leichtes Leuchten aus und ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, streckte er sie dem Todesser entgegen.

Das gelbliche Leuchten löste sich von seinen Händen und flog mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf diesen zu.

Obwohl Harry sah dass er getroffen hatte und der Todesser zu Boden gesunken war, rannte er weiter.

Erst als er bei Remus angekommen war, ging er neben diesen in die Hocke.

Der Werwolf der sich gerade wieder mühsam aufgerappelt hatte, sah Harry aus großen Augen an.

„Harry, bist du wahnsinnig? Bei Merlin, was tust du hier?" Harry brachte ein verunglücktes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Mit einem festen Griff unter Remus Achseln, half er diesem auf.

„Ich kann mich nicht länger verstecken, es ist Zeit!" Remus runzelte bei diesen Worten seine Stirn.

„Zeit? Harry, bitte geh zurück ins Schloss!" Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht!" Bevor Remus noch weiter auf den Gryffindor einreden konnte, wurde er von einem Fluch, abgelenkt. Mit einer schnellen Reaktion, brachte er sich und Harry aus der Schusslinie.

Remus und Harry mussten sich eingestehen, dass ein Kampffeld nicht der beste Ort war, um über die Anwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen zu debattieren.

Harry blickte sich noch während des Fallens zu ihrem Angreifer um und schickte auch diesem einen Fluch auf den Hals.

Remus konnte über den Jungen nur staunen, war das derselbe Junge den sie erst vor wenigen Minuten im Raum der Wünsche zurück gelassen hatten?

Dort oben hatte Harry so verloren und abwesend gewirkt, doch davon war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Die grünen Smaragde sprühten nur so vor Entschlossenheit und Tatendrang.

Remus blickte auf die Leuchtenden Hände Harrys.

Er sah zwar dass Harry etwas machte, doch was genau, konnte er nicht sagen. Er ließ seinen Blick zu dem Todesser wandern welcher soeben, von Harry getroffen, zu Boden ging.

Obwohl Harrys Zauber grün gewesen war, ging der Angreifer wie von einem Stupor getroffen zu Boden, welcher eigentlich hätte rot sein müssen.

„Harry wie kannst du entscheiden, was mit deinem Gegner passiert?" Harry, der seinen Blick weiter auf ihre Umgebung gerichtet hielt, zuckte seine Schultern.

„Ich wünsche es mir einfach..., ich weiß selbst nicht so genau." Remus seufzte.

Er wusste er würde Harry nicht zurück ins Schloss bekommen.

„Harry bleib in meiner Nähe!" Harry nickte, doch kam er nicht mehr zum Antworten, da beide erneut von Todessern angegriffen wurden.

Es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten ehe es alle Anwesenden wussten.

Harry Potter nahm am Kampf teil.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Myrith wurde Zusehens immer ungeduldiger. Sie waren endlich am Ziel und dennoch kamen sie nicht weiter.

Der erste Späher hatte gerade berichtet dass ihre Verfolger nur noch wenige Stunden brauchen würden, um ebenfalls den Tempel zu erreichen.

Der Elb ließ seinen Blick zu der jungen Elbe gleiten, welche mit stark konzentriertem Gesicht vor der Erhöhung stand.

Vor ihr, auf dem Podest, welches sie bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen hatten, hatte sich vor einigen Minuten das Tor gebildet.

Es schien wie ein Riss in ihrer Welt zu sein, denn wenn er hindurch sah, konnte er unzählige Bilder aus anderen Welten erkennen.

Er war einmal um das Podest herum getreten, um sich die Rückseite des Tores anzusehen, doch war von dieser Seite nur ein Rundes Leuchten auszumachen.

Der junge Anführer strich sich mit einem Seufzen, eine Strähne seines langen Haares aus dem Gesicht und trat wieder an die junge Elbe heran, welche über ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören ständig über meine Schulter zu starren?" Kitani lief der Schweiß das Gesicht hinunter und die Ungeduld der Krieger ließ sie nervös werden.

Sie stand nun schon einige Zeit vor dem Tor und suchte nach der passenden Welt, doch diese zu finden, stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als zunächst angenommen.

Sie konnte die Ungeduld der Leute verstehen, doch half diese ihr nicht, ihre Aufgabe zu beenden.

Kit hatte mitbekommen wie der Spähtrupp zurückgekommen war und Myriths Gesichtsausdruck tat sein Übriges, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, wie wenig Zeit ihr blieb.

Kitani konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Tor und versuchte ihre Umgebung auszublenden.

Wieder einmal verfluchte sie sich, sie hätte ihrem Vater vielleicht doch mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen sollen, als dieser ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man die Welten ausfindig machte.

Ihr Vater hatte die Aufgabe gehabt das Tor zu bewachen. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass die Königin es nicht für ihre Zwecke benutzen wollte, wenn es auch eigentlich als verboten galt.

Die Elben pflegten schon seit Jahrtausenden Kontakte in andere Welten und Dimensionen und das Tor bildete für diese Kontakte den Ausgangspunkt, als Brücke so zu sagen.

Kitani spürte das sie ganz nah dran war.

Trotz der Situation brachte das raue Verhalten der jungen Elbe Myrith zum Schmunzeln.

Ob man so wurde, wenn man lange Zeit alleine war?

Er hatte sie nicht direkt danach gefragt, doch war ihm aus dem was zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft gesagt wurde klar, das sie hier im Dschungel lange mit ihrem Vater alleine gelebt hatte.

Myrith der im Trubel der Herrscherfamilie aufgewachsen war, bereitet der Gedanke an Einsamkeit ein ungutes Gefühl.

Er hatte es schon immer genossen in Gesellschaft zu sein. Obwohl den meisten seine Herkunft bekannt war, hatten die Elben ihn nicht ausgeschlossen.

Ein solches Verhalten lag einfach nicht in der Natur ihres Volkes. Bei ihnen wurde man nach dem Beurteilt was man leistete und nicht nach dem was andere getan hatten.

Natürlich gab es auch Ausnahmen, doch im Großen und Ganzen hatte der Junge eine schöne Kindheit genossen.

Myrith wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als von Kitanian ein freudiger Aufschrei kam.

„Hab ich dich endlich!"

XxxxXXXxxxX

Kain saß in dem Saal, der seit jeher für Audienzen genutzt worden war.

Um ihn herum war es still während seine Gedanken wild in seinem Kopf umherspukten.

Er wusste was in dieser Welt vor sich ging und er wusste was in der Welt geschah, in der sich seine Nichte aufhielt.

Seine Kreaturen waren seinem Sohn auf den Fersen und es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn endlich aufgespürt hatten.

Wenn sie ihn hatten, hätten sie auch alle Gegenwehr des so genannten Widerstandes im Keim erstickt.

Kain gab es ungern zu, doch die Aktion seines Sohnes imponiere ihm, er hätte nie gedacht dass sich Myrith gegen ihn stellen würde.

Als er erfuhr, dass er einen Sohn hatte, war er schon lange fort gewesen und hatte seine Rache geplant. Hätte er von ihm gewusst, so hätte er ihn zu sich geholt.

Kain war sich darüber bewusst, das nicht einmal Elben ewig lebten und es wäre nicht schlecht einen Erben zu haben, der ihm die Treue hielt.

Es war unglücklich gelaufen, dass seine Schwester die Erziehung seines Sohnes übernommen hatte.

Sie hatte ihm Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, doch wenn der Junge sich erst einmal in seiner Gewalt befinden würde, würde er ihm diese schon noch austreiben.

Was Eowyn anbelangte, so würde er sich etwas Besonderes ausdenken müssen. Sie hatte ihn, mit ihrer Flucht, ziemlich geärgert und er ließ sich nicht gerne ärgern.

Um seinen Status als Herrscher zu legitimieren, auch wenn er die eigentlich nicht nötig hatte, musste er sie ausschalten.

Es wäre zwar eine Verschwendung, aber sie war eben einfach zu sehr wie ihre Mutter. Sie würde sich ihm nie beugen.

Das war der Fluch ihrer Familie, sie waren einfach zu stolz.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken auf sein kaltes Gesicht.

_Stolz_, vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit seiner Schwester sprechen und sehen wie weit es um ihren Stolz bestellt war.

Sie befand sich nun schon Monate in Gefangenschaft. Er hatte Anweisung gegeben sie mit dem zu versorgen, was gebraucht wurde, um sie gerade so am Leben zu erhalten.

Ja, er würde mit ihr zu Abend essen.

Vielleicht wäre bis dahin auch die Schlacht in der Menschenwelt entschieden und er könnte endlich das Amulettteil, welches er diesem unausstehlichen Menschen gegeben hatte, wieder sein nennen.

Voldemort hatte ihn auf der ganzen Linie enttäuscht, doch das bewies es mal wieder, Menschen waren unwürdige Kreaturen und um diese brauchte er sich nun wirklich nicht zu sorgen.

Prophezeiung hin oder her, niemals würde ein Mensch in der Lage sein ihm etwas anzuhaben.

Mal davon abgesehen dass sie diesen einen Menschen erste einmal würden finden müssen.

Der schwarze Blitz, was für ein Unsinn.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen beschwor er sich ein Glas Rotwein herauf und ließ die Flüssigkeit im Glas kreisen.

Für Kain war diese ganze Sache mehr ein amüsantes Spiel als alles andere.

Eines war allerdings sicher, er spielte gerne und gewinnen tat er noch lieber.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Albus Dumbledore hatte gerade einen weiteren Todesser zu Boden geschickt, als ihm auffiel das sich die Dynamik veränderte, es war nichts greifbares, sondern mehr ein beunruhigendes Gefühl welches ihn dazu veranlasste, seinen Blick umherschweifen zu lassen.

Sie konnten froh sein das Tom Riddle sich noch nicht direkt am Kampf beteiligt hatte, Albus wusste, sollte dieser Zeitpunkt kommen, würden sie ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen.

Er hatte die neue Macht, welche diesem das Amulett verlieh noch nicht erlebt, doch ließ ihn die Beschreibung Melins und Eowyns nicht mehr los.

Tom war schon immer mächtig gewesen, doch immer kalkulierbar.

Hatte er ihn auch nie vernichten können, so konnte er ihm doch immer noch standhalten.

Albus lies seinen Blick umherschweifen und als er schließlich sah was die Veränderung ausgelöst hatte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

Harry war auf dem Feld.

Albus sah gerade noch wie der Junge von Remus Lupin von den Füßen gerissen wurde, um ihn aus der Schusslinie eines Fluches zu bekommen.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sah dass der Zauber vorbei ging und der Junge seinerseits einen Fluch los sandte.

Dumbledore richtet seinen Blick zum Himmel und suchte seinen Phönix, welcher sich normalerweise stets an seiner Seite befand.

Dieser schien den suchenden Blick seines Meisters zu spüren, da er vor diesem auftauchte und auf das wartete, was sein Freund zu sagen hatte.

„Fawkes, flieg rüber zu Harry und hab ein Auge auf ihn!" Der Phönix stieß einen protestierenden Laut aus und Albus schmunzelte.

„Nun mach schon du sturer Kerl! Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen." Der majestätische Vogel schien zwar noch immer zu zögern, doch folgte er der Anweisung seines langjährigen Freundes.

Dumbledore, welcher sich nun wieder mit voller Aufmerksamkeit dem Kampf widmete, versuchte sich ebenfalls zu dem Jungen durchzuschlagen.

XxxxXXXxxxX

„Das ist mal wieder so typisch Gryffindor!" Grummelte Draco, als er Harry davonlaufen sah.

„Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand." Auch Eowyn fand Harrys verhalten riskant, wenn auch verständlich.

Sie selbst hielt Ausschau nach Melin und Selena.

Sie hatte zu diesen beiden schon immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis gehabt, doch seit sie zusammen in der Menschenwelt waren, war die Beziehung noch enger geworden.

Draco neben ihr schien instinktiv zu wissen wonach sie suchte, denn nach wenigen Sekunden lenkte er ihr Augenmerk auf den kämpfenden Elben und dessen Gefährtin.

Ohne noch länger herum zu stehen, griffen nun auch diese Beiden ins Geschehen ein.

Die Verteidiger Hogwarts kämpften verbissen, doch schien für jeden gefallen Todesser, schon ein neuer parat zu stehen. Sie konnten nur hoffen dass bald Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium eintreffen würde, denn auch ihre Kräfte wären irgendwann erschöpft.

XxxxXXXxxxX

Das Ministerium stand Kopf. Seit der Phönix von Dumbledore in einer beeindruckenden Stichflamme erschienen war.

Der Minister hatte den Feuervogel von seinem Brief befreit und all sein Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, als er das leere Pergament entrollt hatte.

Er hatte sofort das Notsignal ausrufen lassen, welches insbesondere die Aurorenzentrale alarmieren sollte, allerdings auch jeden der freiwilligen Helfer.

Was jedoch dann passiert war, würde er nie mehr im Leben vergessen können.

Gerade als er den Abmarschbefehl geben wollte, war in der Empfangshalle eine heftige Explosion losgegangen.

Als man nach einiger Zeit wieder etwas erkennen konnte hatte man bemerkt, dass sämtliche Kamine zerstört waren, ebenso wie die Nebenausgänge der Telefonzellen.

Da das Zaubereiministerium mit einem Antiapparierschild umgeben war und auch Portschlüssel unbrauchbar waren, saßen die Helfer in der Falle.

Niemals hätte der Minister gedacht, dass Voldemort sie so schnell und effektiv außer Gefecht setzen würde.

Bis man die Kamine oder zumindest den Telefonzelleneingang wieder hergestellt haben würde, würde kostbare Zeit vergehen.

Zeit die Hogwarts vielleicht nicht haben würde.

In einem der Nebengange rieb sich eine kleine Ratte ihre Pfoten, von denen eine silbrig schimmerte.

Endlich hatte er einen Auftrag zur vollsten Zufriedenheit des Meisters ausgeführt.

Endlich.

XxxxXXXxxxX

So, seid so lieb und denkt an die arme Autorinen und Autoren die sich nach einem Feedback von euch verzehren°

Ich weiß wir sind unersättlich...

Bis zum nächsten Chap!

LG

Zauberlehrling


	15. Chapter 15

HI^^°

Es ist wahr, seit über einem Jahr, gibt es nun endlich ein neues Kapitel.

Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen wie schwer es mir gefallen ist dieses zu schreiben! Ich hatte tatsächlich schon große Teile von diesem und dem Nächsten Kapitel fertig, aber es ließ sich einfach nicht verbinden.

Es tut mir leid euch so lange vertröstet zu haben, aber in meinem Leben ist viel passiert und ich glaube ich habe mich auch ein wenig verändert…

Ich habe viel über diese Geschichte nachgedacht und auch einiges anderes Geschrieben, mir persönlich gefällt an dieser Geschichte vieles nicht mehr so ganz, aber wie versprochen werde ich sie zu Ende führen.

Für später habe ich mir vorgenommen sie zu überarbeiten, aber jetzt will ich sie erst einmal zu einem einigermaßen, für mich akzeptablen Abschluss bringen.

Viele von euch haben mich während den Reviews auf einen Rapiden Sprung zwischen Kapitel 5+6 aufmerksam gemacht und ich konnte das nie so ganz nachvollziehen…

Nun was soll ich sagen, ich bin ein Idiot!

Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist aber es fehlte die hälfte des Kapitels, was ich zumindest hier schon dran gehängt habe.

Ich kopiere die Kapitel von hier aus auf die anderen FF Seiten, daher ist der Fehler auch dort passiert und mir nie aufgefallen *kopfschüttel*

Ich hoffe wirklich das es überhaupt noch jemanden gibt der dies hier ließt, aber wenn nicht so halte ich zumindest mein Versprechen…

An alle Leser viel Spaß!

**An alle die mir einen Kommentar dagelassen haben vielen, vielen Dank! Ich glaube ohne Euch hätte ich vielleicht doch nicht weiter geschrieben also noch Mal…**

**DANKE!!!**

Dieses Kapitel widme ich den Autoren die mir meine Freizeit retten und mich durch meine persönliche Krise gleitet haben ( auch wenn es wahrscheinlich keiner von ihnen lesen wird^^°)

** :**

DhalaElenaAngel, gugi28, Imobilus, Iolith Azur, Silberstreif, tanguna, twin, Zionora

**FFN :**

KimRay, Swanpride, Baerchen, Black Licentia, BMFBagels, Casandra-Inana, Doro-chan, Heiko2003, Just LeakyCaudron, Loona the Moonmonster, Nerventod, pilarius, silbernewolfsfrau, silvertrust,Sorayablue, TinaHewen, Tom Vorlost Riddel, yulah Nightwing, Zerengeb

**Es gibt noch soooo viele mehr, aber irgendwann muss ja mal das Kapitel anfangen ne^^**

P.S.:

**Noch** nicht Beta gelesen, aber das hole ich in den nächsten Tagen nach, muss erstmal bei Feuervogel nachfragen, ob sie dazu noch Lust hat^^°

**Kapitel 15**

Der Endkampf Teil 2

London, Ministerium

Der Leiter der Auroren hatte angefangen Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Er hatte seine Leute um sich gescharrt und die ersten Heiler, welche sich im Inneren des Ministeriums befunden hatten, waren erschienen, um ihrer Arbeit nachzukommen und die Verletzten zu versorgen.

Shakebold hielt Ausschau nach dem Minister und als er ihn schließlich erblickte, trat er schnellen Schrittes auf diesen zu.

„Minister, besteht die Möglichkeit den Schild außer Kraft zu setzen?" Mit dem Tag der Ministeriumsgründung, war dieses von einem magischen Schild, ähnlich dem von Hogwarts umgeben. Schon immer war London ein zentraler Knotenpunkt der Magie gewesen und dort wo sich Heute das Ministerium befand, befanden sich vor Jahrhunderten schon die Ritualplätze der Druiden und selbst davor galten diese, bis zu diesem Tage geheimen Plätze der Zauberer, als heilig.

So war die Antwort des Ministers, welcher dem Auror aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

„Nein, der Schild basiert auf den magischen Kernlinien die sich unterhalb des Ministeriums, in den alten Katakomben kreuzen. Die Magie ist so umfangreich und mächtig das dafür zuviel Zeit benötigt werden würde, wenn es überhaupt möglich wäre. Keine Chance!"

( An dieser Stelle: Ich weiß das man normalerweise ins Ministerium apperieren kann… ;Op nennt es Freiheit des FF-Autors^^°)

Der Dunkelhäutige nickte resignierend. Er wusste nur all zu genau das er in der Zauberschule gebraucht wurde, doch es schien als müssten sie tatsächlich darauf warten das man zumindest einen Kamin wieder in Gang brachte. Der Ausweg über die Telefonzelle war derart zerstört worden, das an einen Durchgang nicht einmal zu denken war.

Missmutig blickte er sich im Artrium um. Auroren standen neben Zivilisten und alle waren sie gleichermaßen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts - Schulgründe

Harry spürte wie die Ausübung der Zauber an seinen Reserven zerrte.

Zu Beginn hatte er sich noch voller Kraft gefühlt, doch im Moment kam sein Atem stoßweise und sein ganzer Körper bebte unter der Anstrengung.

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Remus bestätigte ihm, das es dem Werwolf nicht besser ging, auch dieser atmete schwer und außerdem schien er auch noch verletzt zu sein. Zumindest ließ das Blut welches sein Hemd benetzte darauf schließen.

Harry stieß innerlich einen Fluch aus und duckte sich unter einen grünen Zauber weg.

In diesem Kampf konnte man sich einfach keine Unaufmerksamkeit leiten.

Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch der Kampf ging erst seit wenigen Minuten, die ihm schon wie etliche Stunden erschienen und noch immer waren sie ihren Gegnern zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen.

Auf jeden Verteidiger, kamen etwa fünf Todesser und Harry war sich darüber im klaren das dies noch längst nicht alle waren die der Dunkle Lord unter sich hatte.

Schließlich hatte der junge Held noch keines der magischen Wesen ausmachen können, die Gerüchten zu folge hinter Voldemort standen. Vampiere, Dementoren, Riesen…

Harry würde sich gewiss nicht beschweren, doch lauerte die Gewissheit, das Voldemort nur mit ihnen spielte wie ein dunkler Schatten in seinen Gedanken.

Harry war näher an Remus heran getreten und legte ihm seine rechte Hand auf dessen Arm.

Erst begann dieser bläulich zu schimmern und dann verwandelte es sich in ein leuchtendes rot, ehe das Leuchten wieder erlosch.

Remus blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was hast du gemacht?" Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder voll auf die angreifenden Todesser die sie unter Beschuss hielten.

„Dein Arm sah aus als könnte er Hilfe vertragen!" Remus nickte bloß und kämpfte weiter. Er wusste es konnte so nicht weiter gehen, sollte Voldemort sich ins Geschehen mischen, wäre Harry viel zu abgekämpft um überhaupt noch gegen ihn bestehen zu können.

Er musste den Jungen dringend eine Pause verschaffen.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck griff er seinen Zauberstab fester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts – Abseits des Schlachtfeldes

Der Dunkle Lord stand am Rande des verbotenen Waldes und betrachte sich das Schauspiel, welches er inszeniert hatte.

Selbstvergessen ließ er seine Hand an der Kette, welche um seinen Hals hing, hinab gleiten. In Höhe seiner Brust hing das Medaillon das ihn seinen Sieg garantierte.

Es war schon erstaunlich was so ein kleines Schmuckstück ausrichten konnte. Der Anführer der Dunklen Seite wusste, das er nicht mehr all zu lange zögern durfte, doch noch konnte er sich etwas Zeit lassen. Zeit die ihn Wurmschwanz beschafft hatte.

Er fühlte freudige Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Heute, endlich würde alles enden und er an der Spitze der Zauberwelt stehen.

Tief atmete er den Geruch ein und ließ den Kampflärm noch eine Weile auf sich wirken.

Bald, bald würde er dem allen ein Ende setzen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts – Eulerei

„Mine, so wird das nichts!" Ron fluchte und suchte gleich nachdem er erneut einen Fluch losgeschickt hatte wieder Deckung hinter einem herabgestürzten Gesteinsbrocken.

Jedes Mal, wenn es ihnen endlich gelang einen ihrer Gegner auszuschalten, wurde er kurz darauf von einem seiner Kameraden wiedererweckt oder aus seiner Starre befreit.

„Was schlägst du also vor?", gab Hermine bissig in die Richtung des Rothaarigen.

„Es ist Krieg und wir sollten und auch endlich dementsprechend verhalten! Glaubst du etwa diese Idioten werden es mit dem Pertrificus bewenden lassen?" Hermine verengte ihre Augen.

„Du willst schädliche Flüche einsetzen?" Ron nickte nur bestätigend und sandte einen weiteren Zauber auf die feindlichen Slytherins.

„Ron…-, noch bevor die Gryffindor einen Protest vorbringen konnte, schnitt der Weasley ihr das Wort ab.

„Nein, entweder sie oder wir! Ich habe nicht vor es zu Letzterem kommen zu lassen!" Hermine wusste das Ron Recht hatte, doch alles in ihr sträubte sich. Sie schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, dabei weiterhin den vorher beschworenen Schild aufrecht haltend. Sie waren Schüler, sie sollten nicht hier sein und kämpfen, das Einzige das sie tun sollten wäre zu lernen und sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Hermine biss sich auf ihre trockenen Lippen und noch während sie sich hinter den Trümmern erhob, lief ihr eine einsame Träne die Wange hinab. Sie waren Schüler, aber sie wusste das sobald sie dieses Mal ihren Zauberstab erhob, sie ihre Kindheit endgültig hinter sich gelassen haben würde.

„Gibst du etwa auf Granger?" Notts Stimme troff nur so vor Boshaftigkeit.

„Mine?" Kam es besorgt aus Rons Ecke. Was tat sie denn da? Ja, sie hatte einen Schild beschworen, ab dieser würde sicher nicht mehr lange halten und vor allem nicht, wenn sie sich so als Ziel präsentierte. Ron packte seinen Stab fester und machte sich bereit zum Sprung, um Hermine aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

Doch noch bevor er sich auch nur bewegen konnte hatte diese selbst ihren Zauberstab gehoben und ihn auf den wartenden Slytherin gerichtet.

„Es tut mir leid!" Mit diesen geschluchzten Worten vollführte sie einen ausschweifenden Schlenker mit ihren zauberstab. Theodor Nott hatte nicht einmal die Zeit zu Reagieren, als die gesamte Wand des Turms nachgab und über ihn und seine Mitstreiter zusammenbrach.

Es vergingen lange Sekunden ehe Ron sich ganz erhob und langsam auf seine Freundin zuschritt.

„Mine?" Fragte er leise. Angesprochene zitterte am ganzen Leib und hatte ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Sie hatte gerade sechs Mensche kaltblütig ermordet. Natürlich hatte auch der Sprengkörper schon erheblichen Schaden angerichtet, doch dies war ehr ein Unfall gewesen, schließlich sollte dieser gar nicht solch einen Schaden verursachen, doch die Aktion gerade war in vollen Bewusstsein der Konsequenzen ausgeführt worden.

„Hermine, Harry braucht uns, lass uns gehen!" Die Angesprochene atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, ehe sie den Kopf hoch und Ron aus vor Tränen schimmernden Augen ansah.

„Ja, lass uns gehen." Ron wusste das er vielleicht etwas hätte sagen sollen, doch er hatte es unterlassen und Hermine schien es auch zu verstehen.

Sie würden sich später damit auseinandersetzen, jetzt war einfach keine Zeit dafür. Somit wandten sie sich von den Trümmern ab und beeilten sich, um zu den Anderen zu stoßen.

„Sag mal, hast du eben ohne Zauberspruch gezaubert?" Frage Ron schließlich während sie ins Treppenhaus stürmten.

„Ja, Professor Snape hat es mir beigebracht." Ron wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert. Snape?

„Snape?" Packte er seine Verwirrung und seine Abscheu in einem Wort zusammen.

„Ja!", gab Hermine eben so kurz von sich, während sie weiter zum Erdgeschoss eilten.

Da sie nicht nur einmal eine Abkürzung über die verschiedensten Geheimgänge nahmen brauchten sie nur wenige Minuten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Kurz blieben sie noch verdeckt durch den Schatten den das Portal warf stehen und überblickten die Situation. Es waren erstaunlich wenig Kämpfe in der direkten Umgebung des Schlosses. Was man schon ein paar hundert Meter weiter nicht mehr sagen konnte.

„Bei Merlin…", entsetzen bildete sich in dem Gryffindor, als er das Gelände überblickte.

„Ron, egal was Heute noch alles passiert… Ich liebe Dich!" Ron wirbelte zu Hermine herum, welche ihm ein wackliges Lächeln schenkte.

Er wusste warum sie ihm das gesagt hatte. Der Kampf war gefährlich und wer wusste schon wie dieser ausgehen würde?

„Mine ich…" Er hatte ihr sagen wollen das sie gehen sollte, den Geheimgang nutzen und sich in Sicherheit bringen. Das sie genug getan hatte, doch er wusste das sie nichts der gleichen tun würde und so sagte er statt dessen das einzige was zählte: „Ich liebe Dich auch!" Irgend wann war er, ohne es zu merken, erwachsen geworden und so beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss, ehe sie sich gemeinsam zu ihren Mitstreitern begaben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

London, Ministerium

Die Menschen und magischen Wesen hatten sich panisch zusammengeschlossen und in eine der hinteren Ecken der Haupthalle verkrochen.

Es war schon lange her, dass das Ministerium direkt angegriffen wurde und auch, wenn man sich noch nicht sicher war was genau passiert war, so wusste man, welche Intention dahinter steckte.

Jede Sekunde die verging, war eine wichtige im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord die ihnen verloren ging.

Shakebold, der Leiter der Auroren beobachtete angespannt, die Fortschritte bei der Freiräumung der Kamine.

Es würden noch weitere Minuten vergehen, bis zumindest einer der zahlreichen Transportstellen wieder einsatzbereit wäre.

Erneut verfluchte er die Antiapperationschilde, welche über dem Ministerium lagen.

Er war von Anfang, seit er Chef der Auroren geworden war, dafür gewesen die Schilde zumindest für das Artrium frei zu geben, aber man hatte ihm nicht zuhören wollen.

Natürlich verschaffte man dem Feind einen Vorteil, wenn man ihn so ohne weiteres bis in die Haupthalle vorließ, doch gerade diese Situation zeigte, dass die momentane Lösung sicher nicht besser war. Man war zwar relativ sicher vor äußerlichen Angriffen, aber zur selben Zeit war man ein Gefangener und zur Handlungslosigkeit verdammt.

„Maddocks, Bericht!", bellte er einen knappen Befehl an eine der vorüber schreitenden Auroren. Die Angesprochene hielt sofort inne und trat einen Schritt auf ihren Boss zu.

„Keine Todesopfer unter den Zivilisten, nur leichte bis mittelschwere Verwundungen." Der Kopf der Sprecherin senkte sich und die Stimme wurde leiser.

„Thomson und McPie haben es nicht geschafft." Shakebold nickte traurig und legte tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Untergebenen. Er wusste McPie und Maddocks waren gute Freundinnen gewesen. Doch ebenso wusste er, das im Moment nicht die Zeit zum trauern war und so nahm er die Hand gleich darauf wieder runter.

„Der erste Kamin wird in circa zehn Minuten wieder bereit sein. Wenn man den Kaminkehrern (so was wie die Techniker der Telekom^^) glauben darf, können wir eine direkte Verbindung nach Hogwarts aufbauen, sie haben kurzfristig Hagrids Hütte mit dem Netz verbunden und da der Hogwartsschild laut den Daten nicht mehr existent ist, besteht auch dahingehend kein logistisches Problem mehr." Der jüngere Auror nickte verständig und machte sich auf den Weg, um den anderen Gruppenleitern ebenfalls von dem gesagten in Kenntnis zu setzten.

Shakebold sah sich um, seine Leute waren einsatzbereit und zumindest hatte man auch endlich Kontakt zu den Kräften außerhalb des Ministeriums aufnehmen können.

Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass eine Erfindung der Muggel, von Artur Weasley verändert, mal solch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde.

Ein Kommunikationsmittel, er war sich nicht ganz sicher doch glaubte das es so etwas war, wie ein mobiler Taschenkamin, ein Handy?

Arthur hatte die Eltern einer befreundeten Familie kontaktiert und diese hatten den Angriff auf das Ministerium an die Außenzentralen weiter gegeben. Grangers? Im Grunde war dies unwichtig, wichtig war nur das Hogwarts endlich zumindest ein wenig Unterstützung erhielt. Ein erschrecktes Aufschreien riss den Auror aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn herum wirbeln.

Gleich darauf hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln die gleiche Reaktion bei seinen Leuten Ausmachen.

Würden sie etwa erneut angegriffen? Mitten in der Einganshalle des Ministeriums spielte sich ein seltsames Phänomen ab.

Ein leuchtender Riss, erschien mitten im Nirgendwo und wurde immer größer. Gleichzeitig entstanden magische Entladungen sodass es aussah, als würden Blitze an dessen Rand entlang gleiten.

Was war das? Was geschah jetzt? Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde fester, während er zügig auf seine Leute zuschritt und sie mit knappen, klaren Befehlen daran hinderte in Panik auszubrechen. Die Hallen wurden von einem waren Sturm ergriffen, während der Riss immer größer wurde. Im Hintergrund konnte er das verzweifelte, ängstliche Schreien der Zivilisten ausmachen. Er selbst stand nun genau vor dem Phänomen und versuchte in dem leuchtenden, klaffenden Loch etwas auszumachen. Niemals zuvor hatte er etwas vergleichbares erlebt. Dort, irgendwas schien sich auf in seine Richtung zu bewegen. Eine Silhouette? Menschen? Hatte Voldemort etwa einen neuen Weg der Transportmöglichkeit gefunden und würde sie jetzt mit einer übermacht überrennen? Die magischen Entladungen erreichten einen neuen Höhepunkt und der Auror musste wegen des Hellen Lichtblitzes, so wie jeder andere auch seine Augen schließen, ehe alles mit einem Mal einfach vorbei war.

Shakebold brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sich von seinem Schockzustand zu lösen und den Zauberstab auf die Menge der Fremden zu richten die mit einem Mal vor ihm aufgetaucht war, nachdem er seine Umgebung wieder erkennen konnte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elbenwelt

Die ehemalige Königin der Elben war überrascht gewesen, als man sie aus der Gemeinschaftszelle holte und in eines der Gästezimmer geleitete.

Ebenso überrascht war sie, als sie eine gefüllte Badewanne und eines ihrer feinsten Kleider dort vorfand.

Mit stolzem Blick richtete sie sich an die seltsame Kreatur, welche sie her geleitet hatte. Das Wesen schien ein Mischmasch aus verschiedenen magischen Wesen zu sein, zumindest glaubte die Königin der Elben humane Züge, sowie verschiedene Tierwesen ausmachen zu können.

Die Augen des Wesens schienen wie die eines Vogels, das Gesicht eines Wolfes, der aufrechte Gang eines Humanen, die Ohren spitz wie die ihrer eigenen Rasse, die Hände glichen langen katzenartigen Krallen und dort wo die Elbin kein Fell ausmachen konnte war statt Haut eine schuppenartige Fläche gewesen. Die Beine und Füße wiederum erinnerten an ein aufrecht gehendes Pferd. Im ganzen war das Wesen einfach abstoßend und der Geruch den es verströmte schlimmer noch als der, welcher an ihr haftete nach einen Wochenlangen Aufenthalt in den Kerkern.

Innerlich schauderte sie bei den Gedanken daran, wie dieses arme Wesen entstanden war, wobei sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, ob diese zu fühlen und zum eigenständigen Denken fähig waren.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte sie mit einer Schärfe in der Stimme, die man nur selten bei ihr je gehört hatte. Die Kreatur antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich nur um und ließ sie mit ihren Frage und ihrer Wut zurück. Natürlich konnte sie sich denken das Kain nach ihrer Anwesenheit verlangte und sich nicht mit dem Schmutz und den Gestank des Kerkers auseinandersetzen wollte, doch war sie versucht genau das zu tun. Sich zu weigern ein Bad zu nehmen, ebenso wie dieses Festkleid zu tragen, während alle die ihr etwas bedeuteten in den Kerkern langsam zugrunde gingen, oder sogar schon durch die Hand ihres Bruders gestorben waren, wie die besonders begabten Magier ihres Volkes.

Ebenso natürlich wusste sie das diese Gedanken dumm und so kindisch waren, als stammen sie von einer Elbe die gerade das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Zum einen konnte sie sich gar nicht weigern, da ihr Bruder sicher Möglichkeiten hatte sie zu zwingen und zum anderen war dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit Informationen zu bekommen, die sie sonst nie erhalten würde. Sie konnte zwar als Königin der Elben gewisse Dinge fühlen, aber dies war eine mehr als unzureichende Quelle, um ihre Ängste zu zügeln und ihre Hoffnungen zu schüren.

Arin wartete noch einige unnütze Minuten ehe sie widerwillig ihre Kleidung ablegte und sich zur Wanne begab, um sich zu reinigen.

Man hatte ihr nicht viel Zeit gegeben, doch das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, so dass sie fertig war, als erneut eines der Wesen in das Zimmer trat und sie durch ein unmissverständliches Knurren darauf hinwies, ihm zu folgen. Während sie hinter dieser Kreatur her ging, kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die grundlegenden Arten gleich waren, doch die Zusammensetzung eine Andere war.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie vor dem kleinen Speisessaal, der für die Familie vorbehalten war, ankamen.

Gleich nach ihrem Eintreten konnte sie die Gestallt ihres Bruders am Kopfende der Tafel ausmachen. Er lächelte ihr aus dunklen Augen entgegen und sie selbst ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, um sich zusammenzureißen. Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so schlecht unter Kontrolle gehabt, doch der Kampf und die darauf folgende Gefangenschaft, die Sorge um ihr Volk und die Angst um ihre Familie und engsten Vertrauten, zerrten eben auch an ihren Nerven.

„Arin, setz dich doch!" Ohne etwas zu erwidern, kam sie dem schön verpackten Befehl nach. Kain gab ein kurzes Handzeichen und kurz darauf begannen Diener und Dienerinnen mit Angst ihm Blick das Essen aufzutragen. Immer wieder spürte sie die verstohlenen Blicke, welche auf ihrer Person ruhte, doch so leid es ihr selber tat. Sie konnte ihren ehemaligen Angestellten nicht helfen.

„Ich sehe deine neue Residenz tut deinem Teint wirklich gut, aber du solltest wirklich mehr zu dir nehmen, schlank mag ja modern sein, aber du bist ja schon beinahe klapperdürr." Die Königin zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr aristokratisches Gesicht.

„Deine _Sorge_ ehrt mich _Bruder_, doch sein unbesorgt, es wird sich alles finden." Arins Blick glitt zu dem Besteck, welches neben ihrem Teller ruhte. Es könnte so leicht sein…, sie ließ ihren Blick wie zufällig durch den Saal gleiten und ihr Blick blieb an einen der drei bewaffneten Kreaturen hängen, ehe sie ihn wieder auf ihren Bruder richtete.

„Interessant, nicht wahr? Während meines _Auslandsaufenthalts_ habe ich meine Liebe zu den verschiedene magischen Wesen entdeckt und ich konnte nicht umhin, meine Experimentierfreude mit ihnen zusammen auszuleben. Du musst mir glauben, ich war selbst überrascht wie gut alles gelungen ist." Erneut wanderte Arins Blick zu der Kreatur, welche sie schon vorher ins Auge gefasst hatte.

„Gelungen?" Gab sie mit undefinierbaren Unterton leise von sich.

„Ja natürlich! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie viele Versuche ich brauchte ehe mir der Durchbruch gelang. Zugegeben, sie sind nicht besonders schlau, aber wie du selbst bemerkt hast sehr nützlich. Sie vereinen Stärke, Geschwindigkeit, Schmerzunempfindlichkeit und absoluten Gehorsam. Was macht da schon fehlender Intellekt und der zugegeben strenge Geruch." Die Königin schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.

„Wie konntest du nur?" Echtes Unverständnis lag in diesen wenigen Worten.

„Du und Mutter, ihr habt es nie verstanden…, lassen wir das und kommen wir zu den Grund deines Hier seins." Die dunkelhaarige straffte sich.

„Verrate mir den Zauber um die Stücke zusammenzufügen!" Kains Stimm war ruhig bei dieser einfachen Aufforderung und sein kalter Blick lang auf seiner kleinen Schwester. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend fühlte Arin leichte Genugtuung in sich aufkommen. Er hatte es noch immer nicht herausbekommen.

„Nein!", klang ihre Stimme ernst und abschließend zu ihm rüber.

„Das dachte ich mir schon! Dann werde ich mich eben gedulden müssen, bis die Bruchstücke vor mir liegen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollte ich dich auch einfach töten, würde der Bann der mich von dem Meditas Amulett fernhält dann nicht ebenfalls verlöschen?" Eine der Dienerinnen, welche gerade Arins Glas mit Wein füllte, kippte dieses um und es zerbrach auf dem hellen Marmor des Bodens. Arin ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, als sie ihrem Bruder ihre Antwort gab.

„Tue was du nicht lassen kannst, aber wisse das es dir niemals gelingen wird die Teile wieder aneinander zu Binden!" Kains Augen verengten sich und das erste Mal an diesem Abend verschwand das überlegene Grinsen aus dessen Zügen.

„Meine liebreizende Nichte ist ja auch noch da und wenn du nicht bereit bist mir zu helfen, vielleicht ist sie es dann." Die Elbin gab den Blick ungerührt zurück.

„Meine Tochter ist außerhalb deiner Reichweite und du wirst dich gedulden müssen, Bruder." Königin Arin hatte leise gesprochen und sah nun zu ihren Gegenüber, welcher nur mit einem erneutem Lächeln seine Schultern hob.

„Unwichtig! Sie ist dir einfach zu ähnlich und so ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sie wieder hier her kommt. Besonders da es meinem Nichtsnutz von Sohn gelungen ist meinen Häschern zu entkommen und sich ihr schon bald anschließen wird. Arin versteifte sich.

„Myrith mag zwar dein Sohn sein, aber bei allem was wichtig ist, ist er dir zum Glück in keiner Weise ähnlich! Er wir ihr beistehen und du wirst dich noch wundern!" Gab sie ernst von sich.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" Kain lachte Laut und dröhnend.

„Wir werden sehen! Sie werden wieder kommen und spätestens dann werden wir sehen, ob nicht doch etwas von mir in ihm steckt!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ministerium - Artrium

Myrith eben noch froh gewesen seine Welt mit den letzten verbleibenden Kriegern und den Flüchtlingen endlich verlassen zu haben, sah sich mit einem Mal einer neuen Bedrohung ausgesetzt.

An die Hundert Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn und seine Begleiter gerichtet, während sie gleichzeitig von den Wesen dieser Welt umzingelt waren. Menschen hatte seine Tante sie genannt.

Myrith war sich unsicher wie er auf die Situation reagieren sollte. Hilfesuchend ließ er seinen Blick zu Lothar schweifen, der leicht schräg hinter ihm stand, doch dieser Blickte die Fremden aus Grimmigen Gesicht an und sah nicht einmal in seine Nähe.

Nein, so hatte er sich die Ankunft in dieser Welt sicher nicht vorgestellt!

„Wer seid ihr?" Wurde ihnen die erste Frage entgegengeworfen. Der Sprecher war ein Mann mittleren Alters vielleicht 500 Jahre alt? Gleich darauf schimpfte sich der Elb einen Narren, dies waren Menschen und wenn er sich recht erinnerte wurden sie nicht einmal so alt, weil ihre Lebensspanne, anders als bei den Elben verlief.

Doch für diese Gedanken hatten sie gerade keine Zeit und so wandte er sich dem Sprecher zu und gab mit seiner melodischen Stimme Antwort. Im Stillen dankte er seiner Tante ihn die verschiedenen Sprachen gelehrt zu haben, wobei die der Menschen seltsam verwirrend waren zum einen durch ihre schiere Vielzahl und zum anderen durch ihren harten Klang. Der Elb gab auch zu nicht jede Sprache so gut zu beherrschen wie die, welche er gerade benutzte doch seine Tante hatte gesagt seine Kenntnisse wären mehr als ausreichend um sich hier zurecht zu finden. Myrith hoffte nur das sie damit recht behielt.

„Mein Name ist Myrith, bitte nehmen sie die Zauberstäbe runter, wir kommen nicht in Feindlicher Absicht." Der Sprecher der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Blick über ihre Gruppe hatte gleiten lassen, richtete diesen nun auf ihn und Myrith verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal die Position des Anführers bekommen zu haben.

Tatsächlich schien das gesagte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung zu zeigen, den keiner der Zauberstäbe verließ seinen Platz.

„Wie seid ihr hier her gelangt und was wollt ihr hier?" Sein gegenüber schien ihn wohl verhören zu wollen und ihm selbst fiel nichts ein, um diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Shakebold war angespannt. Die Ganze Situation war ein reines Chaos und als wenn dies nicht genug wäre tauchten auch noch fremde Wesen bei ihnen auf. Der Auror hatte in wenigen Sekunden die für ihn wichtigsten Informationen zusammen.

Die Fremden trugen Waffe, aber keine Zauberstäbe, sie waren mit Sicherheit keine Menschen und viel von ihnen schienen verwundet zu sein, gleichzeitig bemerkte er aber auch das er Kampf erfahrene Wesen vor sich hatte. Sie verrieten sich nicht nur durch die Schwerter, Bögen und andere Waffen, sondern auch durch ihre Haltung und ihr gesamtes Auftreten seit ihrem Erscheinen.

„Wir kommen aus einer…parallelen Dimension und sind um mit Professor Dumbledore oder Severus Snape zu sprechen." Myrith war sich nicht sicher aber er glaubte das etwas der Anspannung aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers verschwunden war. Myrith war sich nur bei dem erst genannten Namen vollkommen sicher ihn richtig benannt zu haben, doch das sollte auch genügen.

„Warum?" Erneut schweifte sein Blick zu Lothar, dieses Mal schien dieser auch darauf zu reagieren und nickte zustimmen.

„Wir suchen unsere Prinzessin und soweit unsere Informationen Stimmen, hat dieser Dumbledore ihr in seinem Schloss Asyl gewährt…" Bevor der Dunkelhäute eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, wurde er von einem heraneilenden, rothaarigen Mann unterbrochen.

„Shakebold er sagt die Wahrheit! Mr. Potter erhielt von einem Elben Unterricht in stabloser Magie und in dessen Begleitung befanden sich die Schwester von Severus Snape und ein junges Mädchen.

Myrith war erleichtert, endlich erhielt er ein Lebenszeichen seiner Cousine und deren Begleiter und außerdem schien sich endlich ihr Problem einer Lösung entgegen zu bewegen. Tatsächlich senkte sich der Zauberstab etwas, der bis dato unbeweglich auf seine Brust gezielt hatte. Shakebold selbst erinnerte sich an etwas das er vor einiger Zeit während eines der Ordenstreffen aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Arthur bist du dir sicher?" Der angesprochene Mensch nickte.

„Ihr seit der Anführer?" Myrith nickte auf die erneute Frage hin, sich unbehaglich fühlend.

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt folgen und erklären wie ihr hier her gelangt seit und warum in einer solchen Verfassung. Dann werde ich entscheiden, ob wir euch zu Professor Dumbledore bringen.

„Einverstanden.", gab Myrith von sich. Was hätte er auch anderes tun können.

So folgte er allein einer Gruppe aus acht Menschen und ließ seine Leute zurück. Kurz darauf fand er sich in einem kleinen Raum wieder. Der Auror trat an einen Schrank und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor, in der eine klare Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

„Bitte trinkt dies, es ist ein Serum das euch dazu zwingt die Wahrheit zu sagen, im Moment ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit, um den Wahrheitsgehalt eurer Worte festzustellen." Myrith zögerte, dieses Gefäß konnte auch Gift enthalten, doch wieder sah er sich gezwungen der Forderung nachzukommen und nickte widerwillig. Der Mensch schien erleichtert und so ließ Myrith sich drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit verabreichen. Gleich darauf wurde der Elb von einem seltsamen Gefühl überwältigt.

„Gehörst du zum Dunklen Lord?" Die Frage verwirrt den jungen Elben. Wer war der Dunkle Lord?

„Nein!" Die Menschen schienen zufrieden.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?" Myrith wollte Antworten das dies doch längst geklärt sei, doch irgend etwas hinderte ihn daran und gerade als er beginnen wollte, wurde er von dem Menschen gehindert.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also bitte nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung!" Der Elb fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt und er wusste das nun ein Verhör stattfand.

Wenn Myrith über die Art des Menschen verwundert war, so zeigte er es zumindest nicht und begann einen wirklich kurzen Abriss der Ereignisse die zur Anwesenheit der Prinzessin und schließlich zu ihrer Ankunft geführt hatten. Nachdem er geendet hatte, blieb es erst einmal einen Moment still ehe der Auror das Wort ergriff.

„Erschreckt jetzt bitte nicht, ich werde die Wirkung des Serums aufheben." Der Dunkelhäutige hob seinen Zauberstab, vollführte eine seltsame Bewegung und murmelte einen Spruch. Sofort merkte Myrith wie er wieder zu klaren Gedanken fähig war und fasste sich an seinen nun schmerzenden Kopf.

„Es wird gleich nachlassen. Was eure Bitte anbelangt… Professor Dumbledore befindet sich im Moment in einer Schlacht um das Schloss, in dem sich höchst wahrscheinlich auch eure… Prinzessin befindet." Begann der Mann und mit jedem Wort das der Elb hörte, wurde er angespannter. Es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen seit sie in das kleinen Büro getreten war, doch nun herrschte dort erst einmal Stille.

„Wir werden uns euch anschließen, zumindest diejenigen von uns die nicht verletzt sind! Wenn unsere Prinzessin in Gefahr ist müssen wir ihr helfen und wenn sich das Amulett wirklich in den Händen eures Feindes befindet, dann werdet ihr jede Hilfe brauchen die ihr kriegen könnt."

Einmal beschlossen, ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell und nun verstand der junge Elb auch, warum sie bei ihrer Ankunft in einer Armee gelandet waren.

Den Raum verlassend trat er zügig zu seinen Leuten, um ihnen die Nachricht zu übermitteln, während der Mensch das Gleiche bei diesen übernahm.

Myrith hatte alle gesunden Krieger um sich versammelt und sprach nun zu ihnen.

„Wenn ich den Menschen richtig verstanden habe, wird es ewig dauern ehe wir losziehen können, da das Fortbewegungsmittel in Folge eines früheren Angriffs zerstört wurde. Wir…-

„Entschuldige…" Kitaniara stand zögerlich vor ihm, die kleine Fee auf ihrer Schulter sitzend und blickte zu Boden.

„Was gibt es?" Nun hob sie doch ihren Blick und sah ihn an.

„Du sagtest die Menschen kämen hier nicht weg, aber es gäbe eine Möglichkeit für uns innerhalb von Sekunden genau bei der Prinzessin auszukommen."

Der Anführer der Elben hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und forderte die jüngere Elbin auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Meine kleine Freundin hier ist in der Lage auch hier innerhalb einer Dimension ein Tor zu erschaffen. Im Normalfall muss sie den Ort an den sie gelangen will schon einmal gesehen haben doch es geht auch, wenn man zu einer bestimmten Person möchte und etwas von dieser besitzt." Myrith verstand.

„Die Haare!" Kitani nickt leicht lächelnd.

„Gut fang an! Ich werde es den Menschen mitteilen." Während sich Myrith also zu den Menschen begab, begannen Ilona und Kit einen Bann zu weben, der einen Durchgang zu der Prinzessin erschaffen wurde. Für eine einzelne Fee stellte dies eine unglaubliche Kraftanstrengung dar, doch wusste das kleine Wesen genau was für ihre Freundin auf dem Spiel stand und so gab sie alles, um dieser zu helfen.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und das Tor stand, wartete praktisch nur noch auf die Aktivierung. Kitani blickte sich zu Myrith um, dieser stand ebenso wie die Menschen hinter ihr bereit und so gab sie Ilona mit einem Nicken das Zeichen das Tor zu öffnen.

Es war ähnlich wie der Riss in den Dimensionen, doch entstand dabei nicht so viel wilde Magie. Es war beinahe so, als blicke man durch ein Fenster. Myrith der hinter Kit Stellung bezogen hatte konnte einen dunklen Wald ausmachen.

„Bist du sicher?" Kitaniara nickte grimmig.

„Gut, du bleibst hier!" Die Elbe schnaubte, nickte aber.

Das war das letzte was Myrith sagte ehe er das Portal passierte und schließlich die anderen, die etwas zögerlicher waren hindurch winkte.

Der letzte hatte das Tor gerade passiert als Die Elbe ihrer Freundin noch einmal zunickte und diese das Tor seufzend hinter dieser schloss.

„Pass auf dich auf Kit!", flüsterte sie leise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts - Schulgründe

Ein Freudenruf ging durch die Massen derer die Hogwarts verteidigten.

„Die Auroren!" Harry sah es ebenfalls und Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Doch diese hielt nur wenige Sekunden ehe er herumwirbelte, da er hinter sich das Aufwirbeln von Magie spürte. Während des Kampfes hatte er immer mehr das Gefühl gehabt mit der Magie die er verwendete Eins zu werden und dieses Spüren hatte ihn nicht nur einmal vor einem herannahenden Fluch gerettet, doch dieses Mal war es etwas Anderes und ließ ihn regelrecht in seiner Bewegung erstarren.

„Harry Potter, welch eine Freude!" Harry stolperte zurück. Voldemort hatte sich endlich dazu entschlossen, an dem Geschehen Teil zu nehmen. Harry stand ihm das erste Mal Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber und ganz plötzlich, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, wusste er es.

Er wusste genau wer dort vor ihm stand, er wusste genau was dieses Monster getan hatte und das nicht, weil er es erzählt bekommen hatte, sondern weil er sich endlich erinnern konnte.

„Riddel!" Harrys Stimme war mehr ein heisere Krächzen. Mit aller Gewalt riss er sich von den Bildern und Emotionen los die ihn zu überwältigen drohten.

Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine Zeit sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen.

„Heute wird dein Untergang!" Gab Voldemort amüsiert von sich.

„Wir werden sehen…" War Harrys ruhige Erwiderung, bei der er sich in Wirklichkeit nur halb so ruhig fühlte wie er vorgab zu sein.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Zauberlehrling


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo Leute,

ich freue mich euch Heute das letzte Kapitel vom Endkampf präsentieren zu können!

_**Vielen Dank an die Reviewer!**_

Ich habe Feuervogel leider nicht erreicht, vielleicht ist sie ja im Urlaub? Oder sie hat einfach keine Lust mehr? Nach der langen Wartezeit würde es mich gar nicht wundern.

Ich werde es weiter versuchen und meine Cousine mit der Bitte ums Korrekturlesen in den Wahnsinn treiben…^^°

Seid mir wegen den Fehlern nicht böse, hab mich sehr mit dem Chap beeilt und hoffe ihr werdet nicht von den Dingern erschlagen!

Wie gesagt, sobald es verbessert ist setz ich es noch einmal rein…

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen!^^

LG

Zauberlehrling

**Kapitel 16**

**Der Endkampf 3**

Hogwarts- Harry und Voldemort

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord aufeinander trafen.

Der dunkle Zauberer wirkte so selbstsicher und überlegen, während auf Harry das genaue Gegenteil zutraf.

Voldemorts Augen glühten in einem teuflischen Rot, während Harrys aufmerksam blitzen.

„Potter, hast du noch immer nicht eingesehen, dass du gegen mich nicht gewinnen kannst?" Harry schien verblüfft.

„Sollte ich?" Fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die so gar nicht sein Seelenleben wiederspiegelte.

Riddel zeigte eine schmallippige Version eines Lächelns.

„Wie sonst erklärst du dir die Abwesenheit deines Zauberstabes?" Voldemorts Stimme klang spöttisch. Harry schluckte und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen.

„Ich werde ihn nicht brauchen!" Zumindest hoffte der Gryffindor dies. Er betete still, dass ihn seine Magie nicht im Stich ließ, wenn es darauf ankam, vor allem jetzt wo er seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte.

Beide, Voldemort und Harry, hatten den Kampf, welcher um sie herum tobte ausgeblendet. Ihr ganzes Denken war auf ihre eigene Konfrontation gerichtet.

Leichter Wind war aufgekommen und zog an ihren Kleidern und umwehte Harrys, sowieso schon abstehendes, Haar.

Sein Atem ging ruhig und tief, genau so wie Melin es ihm beigebracht hatte. Harry wusste, dass seine Art der Zauberei, mit seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken einher ging und das bedeutete, er musste beides ruhig und zielgerichtet halten, um etwas zu erreichen. Er durfte sich jetzt einfach nicht von seinen aufkommenden Erinnerungen ablenken lassen.

Es geschah innerhalb von Sekunden, Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab ein Stückchen an und sandte einen, für Harry, unbekannten Fluch in dessen Richtung.

Harry handelte rein intuitiv und beschwor einen Schutzschild herauf, der diesen blockte. Harry verlor etwas von seiner Anspannung. Seine Wunschmagie hatte ihn nicht mit der Wiederkehr seiner Erinnerungen verlassen.

Der Dunkle Lord schien verblüfft, zumindest ließen seine gehobenen Augenbrauen darauf schließen.

Das er seinen Gegner überrascht hatte, ließ bei Harry ein Gefühl von Genugtuung aufsteigen.

„Stablose Magie?" Sprach der Dunkle Lord.

Harry sah sich nicht genötigt darauf eine Antwort zu geben, viel sicherer schien es ihm seinen Gegner im Auge zu behalten.

Voldemort schien seinerseits auch nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet zu haben, denn gleich nachdem er die Worte von sich gegeben hatte griff er erneut an.

Hogwarts – Elben unter Myriths Führung

Ebenso wie Harrys Auftauchen, so sorgte auch das des Dunklen Lords für einiges an Aufregung auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Bei seinen Anhängern bemerkte man, trotz der Ankunft der Auroren, keinerlei Zurückweichen. Bei den Schülern gab es nicht wenige die immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zu den beiden Kontrahenten, Harry und Voldemort, gleiten ließen, schließlich hatten die wenigsten von Ihnen ihren Feind jemals in Natura erlebt, doch die Horrorgeschichten reichten, um sie unaufmerksam zu machen, was der Feind zu nutzen wusste. Die Lehrer, Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens kämpften nur um so verbissener, weil sie wohl am besten wussten was an diesem Tage, neben ihrem eigenem Leben, auf dem Spiel stand.

Die Elben hatten ein echtes Problem, zwar befanden sie sich nun auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch wie sollten sie Freund von Fein auseinanderhalten? Niemals zuvor hatten sie sich mit den Menschen auseinandersetzen müssen und wussten so nicht zu Reagieren.

Es war Myrith gewesen der letztendlich beschlossen hatte, eine enge Formation beizubehalten und nach der Prinzessin, Melin oder dessen Gefährtin Selena Snape Ausschau zu halten. Jeder der die Gruppe, bestehend aus etwa zwanzig Kriegern, angreifen würde, würde als Feind angesehen werden und somit ein Angriffsziel bieten.

Es war beinahe als würde der Elb spüren können, dass seine Cousine auf diesem Schlachtfeld, in einem Kampf verwickelt war und ihr Leben riskierte. Beinahe im selben Moment wie ihm dieser Gedanke kam, sah er sie auch schon.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, befanden sich Selena und Melin ganz in ihrer Nähe und gaben sich gegenseitig Schutz. Eowyn hatte einen leicht schimmernden Schutzschild um eine kleine Menschengruppe, hauptsächlich Schüler, gewoben und hielt dieses mit der Kraft ihrer Amuletthälfte. Das Schild selbst war eines der komplexeren Sorte, da es von der Innenseite nach außen Zauber durchließ, allerdings keiner ins Innere vordringen konnte. Myrith wusste das dieser Schild ganz sicher nicht für den dauerhaften Gebrauch gedacht war und seine Cousine sehr viel magische Kraft mobilisieren musste damit er hielt, gerade in diesen Ausmaßen. Er brauchte nur Sekunden um seine Gefährten auf Eowyn aufmerksam zu machen und es bedarf nicht einmal eines Befehles, um sie dazu zu bringen in genau diese Richtung vorzudrängen.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit musste sich der junge Elb eingestehen ein falsches Bild der Menschen gehabt zu haben, diese Wesen waren gewiss alles, aber nicht schwach. Obwohl es nicht viele waren, so hatte ihre Gruppe doch mit Angreifern zu kämpfen und diese hielten sie effektiv davon ab schnell vorwärts zu kommen. Myrith war frustriert, er musste seine kleine Cousine doch beschützen! Der junge Anführer konnte genau erkennen das Eowyn eines der Hauptziele des Angriffs war und ebenso war ihm bewusst das jeder Fluch der den Schild traf weitere Energie von ihr forderte. Nicht einmal mit der unterstützenden Kraft des Amulettes würde sie den Schild lange halten können und wenn er schließlich brach, war sie wegen der verbrauchten Magie, für jeden ihrer Feinde, ein einfaches Ziel. Myrith war bereit alles zu tun, um es erst gar nicht soweit kommen zu lassen und mit diesem Vorsatz erhöhte er seine eigenen Anstrengungen noch um ein Vielfaches.

Hogwarts – Harry und Voldemort

Harry beließ es eine lange Zeit dabei sich lediglich zu verteidigen, er wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um ebenfalls anzugreifen.

Harry wusste längst nicht mehr wie oft er sich schon zu Boden geworfen, sich abgerollt oder einen Schild beschworen hatte. Sein Atem kam zumindest stoßweise über seine Lippen und er fühlte auch eine beinahe bleierne Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Der vorherige Kampf hatte ihn eben doch schon sehr erschöpft.

Außerdem quälte ihn ständig die Angst, dass seine Magie versagen könnte.

Harry wagte einen Blick in das Umgebende Kampfgebiet. Seine Mitschüler, Lehrer und Freunde kämpften Gegen die Truppen des selbst ernannten Lords. Bisher schien der Kampf recht ausgeglichen, doch bemerkte der Gryffindor auch die Personen die schon auf dem Boden lagen. Ob lediglich leicht verletzt oder gar schlimmeres, konnte er nicht sagen.

Die Ankunft der Auroren hatte ihnen etwas Luft verschafft, mehr aber auch nicht. Hatte er da gerade einen kämpfenden Elben gesehen?

Der kurze Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit wurde für ihn zum Verhängnis.

Ein Schneidefluch traf ihn an der linken Schulter, da Harry sich zu spät um eine geeignete Abwehr gekümmert hatte. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut ging er zu Boden.

„Hier spielt die Musik Potter! Ich will schließlich nicht das du dein eigenes Ende wegen Unaufmerksamkeit verpasst." Harry biss seine Zähne zusammen.

Seinen Gegner betrachtend, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass dieser noch nicht einmal aus der Puste zu sein schien.

Mit der unverletzten Hand die andere Schulter umfassend, kam er wieder auf die Beine.

„Willst du nicht endlich aufgeben? Ich bin durchaus überrascht, dass du die stablose Magie beherrschst, allerdings wird dir diese auch nicht helfen. Du wirst Heute sterben. Mach es dir doch nicht unnötig schwer Junge, deine Eltern warten schon auf dich!" Voldemort hätte die letzten Worte vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, denn mit einem Mal sah Harry rot, vorbei war es mit seiner Ruhe und somit auch mit der Kontrolle über seine Handlungen.

Die Magie in seiner Umgebung schien mit einem mal nur so zu knistern und ein bläuliches Leuchten ging von ihm aus.

Ein Wütender Aufschrei entkam seiner Kehle und mit einer fegenden Handbewegung brachte er den Erben Slytherins in Bedrängnis.

Dieser wurde nämlich von einem scharfen Wind erfasst und um einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Doch Harry war noch längst nicht fertig, er wollte ihm weh tun und gerade als er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, schoss ein gelbliches Leuchten in Richtung des Dunklen Lords davon.

Dieser schien von Harrys Aktion wirklich überrascht worden zu sein, denn er hatte sich gerade erst erhoben, als er auch schon von dem Fluch getroffen erneut zu Boden ging.

Harry erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

Der Kampf zwischen den Beiden Kontrahenten brach erneut in voller Härte aus.

Beide schenkten sich nichts. Harry davon getrieben sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und somit seine Freunde zu retten und Voldemort von dem Gedanken daran, seinen einzigen wirklichen Gegner aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Hogwarts – Gruppe Eowyn

„Spürst du es auch?" Eowyn war so sehr auf die Aufrechterhaltung des Schildes konzentriert, dass sie Melins Worte erst nicht auf sich bezogen hatte, doch dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte ihren Leibwächter fragend an.

„Eine Gruppe Elben muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein. Ich spüre ihre Magie ganz deutlich!" Eowyn erlaubte sich ein leichtes erleichtertes Ausatmen.

„Das ist gut!" Melin nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Er sah ganz deutlich die Anstrengung auf dem jungen Gesicht der Prinzessin, doch wusste er dass er nichts tun konnte um ihr zu helfen, außer so viele Angreifer wie möglich auszuschalten.

Längst hatte er es aufgegeben diese nur leicht zu verletzen und somit kampfunfähig zu machen. Er hatte eingesehen, dass sie so nicht weiter kamen, sie befanden sich im Krieg und die Todesser hatten sich, als sie den Schlossgrund betreten hatte, mit der Möglichkeit zu sterben auseinandersetzen müssen.

Er würde keines der Leben, welches er schützen konnte opfern, um einen seiner Feinde zu verschonen, zumal diese selbst auch nicht zimperlich bei der Anwendung von tödlich endenden Flüchen waren.

Das Schlachtfeld war ein reines Horrorszenario, beinahe zwischen jeder Kämpfenden Gruppe lag schon ein oder mehrer Tote.

Egal welche Gruppe siegreich aus den Kampf hervorgehen würde, dieser wäre teuer erkauft und besonders um die Kinder, welche ebenfalls am Kampf beteiligt waren, war es entsetzlich!

Hogwarts – Harry und Voldemort

Aus dem leichten Wind der zu Beginn des Duells geweht hatte, war Mitlehrweile ein ausgewachsener Sturm geworden.

Die Natur reagierte auf die Magie und spiegelte in dem aufziehenden Unwetter den tobenden Kampf wieder.

Harrys Kräfte schwanden, seine Reaktionszeiten wurden langsamer und auch die Stärke seiner Schilde nahm an Festigkeit ab.

Zwar hatte er längst sein Zeitgefühl eingebüßt doch glaubte er, schon Stunden zu kämpfen.

Voldemort auf der anderen Seite strotzte nur so vor Energie. Selbst seines Zauberstabes hatte er sich entledigt und benutzte ebenso wie Harry selbst stablose Magie.

Das Amulett schien für ihn eine unendliche Quelle der Kraft und Harry glaubte längst nicht mehr ihr gewachsen zu sein.

Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfen und auch dem Rücken hinab und seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er noch würde standhalten können.

Gerade in diesem Moment hielt ihn der Dunkle Lord unter Dauerbeschuss und Harrys Schutzschild wurde mit jedem Zauber und Fluch der es traf schwächer.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung brach es zusammen und Harry ging getroffen zu Boden, wo er keuchend liegen blieb.

Er wollte sich zwar wieder aufrichten, doch seine Kraftreserven waren am Ende.

Er registrierte kaum die sich nähernden Schritte des Slytherin, bis dieser vor ihm halt machte und aus rot blitzenden Augen zu ihm hinunter blickte.

Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore

Albus sprach gerade einen mächtigen Reductio Fluch, als Fawkes, sein Phönix in einer Stichflamme neben ihm auftauchte. Der Phönix schien aufgeregt und schlug heftig mit seinen Flügeln, was den Direktor dazu brachte in die Richtung zu sehen in der er Harry wusste. Was seine alten, weisen Augen dann sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Tom hatte es geschafft den Jungen zu überwältigen. Er sah genau, dass Harry zu Boden gegangen war und sich nicht mehr rührte, während Tom mit langsamen Schritten auf diesen zuging.

Schnell sah er sich um, es gab für ihn einfach keine Möglichkeit zu dem Jungen durchzukommen! Es schien beinahe so als habe Tom seinen Leuten befohlen ihn fern zu halten, was diesem durchaus zuzutrauen war.

Sollte sich die Prophezeiung etwa Heute erfüllen? Etwas Schimmerndes schoss in den Himmel und schloss sich dann Kuppelartig um Harry und seinen Feind.

Albus gab es nur ungern zu, doch es schien beinahe so, als würden sie verlieren.

Innerlich gab er sich einen Ruck, er musste einfach zu den Jungen der wie ein Enkel für ihn war, er würde es sich nie verzeihen, sollte dieser in dieser Schlacht sein Leben lassen.

Er betete zu jeder ihm bekannten Gottheit, dass dieser Tag nicht mit einer Niederlage enden würde.

Hogwarts – Harry und Voldemort

Voldemort hatte ein Schutzschild um sie beide errichtet. Noch immer schenkte er dem Kampf außerhalb der silbrig schimmernden Kuppel, keine weitere Beachtung.

Harry lag einfach da. Obwohl kein Zauber auf ihm lastete, war er unfähig sich von Ort und Stelle zu bewegen.

Starr blickte er dem Dunklen Lord entgegen. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft sich auf seine Unterarme abzustützen.

Voldemort ragte, wie ein dunkles Omen über den vermeintlichen Helden auf.

Langsam beugte sich der dunkelste Zauberer seit Slytherin, zu dem hilflosen Jungen hinunter.

„Potter, Potter, Potter, endlich habe ich dich soweit! Du musst zugeben, der Kampf war ein wenig eintönig" Harry blickte ihm nicht mal ins Gesicht, sondern starrte nur vor sich hin.

Es war vorbei. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter und seine Hoffnung auf einen siegreichen Kampf waren in endlose Ferne gerückt.

Der Dunkle Lord ließ seine klauenartige Hand hervorschnellen und ergriff Harrys Kiefer. Er zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry bebte, obwohl er seine Augen schließen wollte, war es wie ein Zwang, er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von den stechend, roten Augen abwenden.

Er wusste es, bevor Voldemort mit seinem Tun begann.

Der Dunkle Lord wollte in seinen Geist eindringen.

„Das wirst du nicht", flüsterte Harry. Er fühlte sich kraft- und hilflos, aber er war nicht gewillt dieses Monster DAS tun zu lassen.

Harrys Gesicht war vor Angst unbeweglich, aber sein Mund schien von alleine zu sprechen.

„Oh? Werde ich nicht?", fragte Voldemort süßlich.

„Versuch doch mich aufzuhalten!" Und genau das tat der Gryffindor, als er die Magie Voldemorts, sich gegen seinen Geist stemmen spürte.

Er warf sich mit allem dagegen was er an Willen aufbringen konnte, doch es war vergebens. Es war, als würde eine Ameise versuchen einen Berg zu versetzen.

Voldemorts Macht war, verstärkt durch das Amulett, einfach unbeschreiblich. Harry wurde einfach überrannt und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Er schloss, in einem letzten Aufbäumen seine Augen und befand sich, als er sie wieder öffnete, in seiner geistigen Kammer, die er zusammen mit Melin entdeckt hatte.

Der Raum bebte, es krachte und bröckelte, während Harry in dessen Mitte am Boden kniete seine Arme fest um seinen Kopf gepresst.

Tief in sich drinnen glaubte er Melins Stimme zu hören, wie sie ihm bei ihrer ersten Übung mitteilte, er dürfte es nicht zulassen.

Doch der Druck wurde immer stärker und Harry konnte ihm nichts entgegenhalten.

Er wusste, sollte es dem Lord gelingen in diesen Bereich vor zu dringen, wäre alles aus. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wäre Harry nicht mehr er selbst.

Von seinem freien Willen würde nicht mehr übrig bleiben, als eine verblassende Erinnerung.

Harry schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Schweiß rann ihm über sein Gesicht. Voldemorts dunkles, bösartiges Lachen erfüllte seine Gedanken.

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihm. Der Schmerz erfüllte sein ganzen Denken und Sein.

Es schien ihn von Innen zerreißen zu wollen.

Harry schrie erneut gellend auf.

„Gib endlich auf törichter Bengel! Es ist vorbei und du hast verloren. Du wirst deine jämmerliche Existenz als mein Sklave verbringen. Hör endlich auf dich zu wehren und der Schmerz wird vorbei sein!" Voldemorts Stimme klang bei dem letzten Satz einlullend und einschmeichelnd. Es war wie ein beruhigendes Flüstern das sich über sein Schmerzendes Selbst legte und Harry wollte nichts lieber als ihr zu folgen, doch das letzte bisschen Willen was er noch aufbringen konnte, wehrte sich verbissen. Er wusste, dass er nicht aufgeben durfte.

„Es wird vorbei sein! Alles wird vorbei sein! Deine Sehnsucht, deine Angst und der Schmerz!" Harry weinte nun ungehemmt, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Voldemort wähnte sich am Ziel, als er plötzlich aus Harrys Gedanken zurückgerissen wurde. Dabei ließ er Harry Kinn los, woraufhin dieser zusammenbrach und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Der Dunkle Lord sah sich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei um. Wer hatte es gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen?

Ungläubig riss er seine Augen auf.

„DU?!"

Peter Pettigrew hatte lange außerhalb des Kampffeldes gestanden und seinem Meister zugesehen. Er war kurz nach den Auroren hier her gelangt und seit dem immer in der Nähe seines Meisters gewesen. Er hatte somit keine Sekunde des Aufeinandertreffens verpasst und war der Einzige der sich innerhalb der Kuppel befand, welche sein Meister heraufbeschworen hatte. Er hatte dabei auch gesehen, dass dieser immer mehr die Überhand erlangte.

Der Junge sah James so unglaublich ähnlich…

Peter verfluchte sich selbst für diese Gedanken und doch kamen in ihm immer mehr Dinge seiner Vergangenheit ins Bewusstsein.

Erst ein gequälter Schrei brachte ihn zurück in die Realität und so konnte er miterleben wie Voldemort sich über den Jungen beugte und wohl in dessen Gedanken eindrang.

Es würde bald vorbei sein und dann…

Wieder ein Schmerzenslaut. Peter fühlte sich seltsam unbeteiligt, er wandte den Blick von der Szene ab und ließ ihn zu seinen Händen gleiten.

Diese Hände hatten den heutigen Tag herbeigeführt und das nur weil er damals solche Angst gehabt hatte. Das Gesicht Lilys erschien vor seinen Augen und gleichzeitig ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Diese Augen hatte er geliebt, er hatte Lily geliebt und heute würde das Enden was er vor Jahren verschuldet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte er und das tat es ihm wirklich, doch nie hatte er sich wieder von seinen einmal eingeschlagenen Weg entfernen können.

Was würde geschehen wenn der Dunkle Lord gewann? Peter hatte nie so weit gedacht und es änderte für ihn ja doch nichts. Er wäre immer noch er und könnte sich noch immer nicht selbst in die Augen sehen.

Unbewusst trat der Rattenanimagus näher an die Szene ran, er konnte von seiner Position sogar die Tränen sehen, welche an dem jungen Gesicht Harrys entlang liefen.

Es handelte sich nur noch um Sekunden, ehe sein Meister den Jungen endlich besiegt haben würde und dann…

Peter legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Kampf würde an diesem Tag enden, aber nicht seine Schuld, die konnte er nur selbst begleichen.

Er wusste vielleicht nicht wirklich was er tat, als er seine silbern schimmernde Hand an seinen Gürtel gleiten ließ und dort den Doch umfasste, welchen er trug. Doch als sein Blick sich auf eben diesen senkte und er den Griff darum festigte wusste er es genau. Ebenso als er auf seinen Meister zuging und ihm diesen genau zwischen die Schulterblätter rammte.

Zitternd stolperte er zurück und ebenso zitternd blickte er nun in die vor Wut roten Augen seines Meisters.

„DU?!" Voldemort klang fassungslos. Er hätte von vielen einen solchen Verrat erwartet, aber nicht von Wurmschwanz. Seine Wut war so groß, das er sogar von Harry abließ, welcher daraufhin zu Boden sank und sich nicht rührte.

Voldemorts Hand glitt zu dem Amulett und mit einem dumpfen Laut, landete der Dolch der jeden normalen Menschen tödlich verletzt hätte auf den Schlossgründen Hogwarts, während er nicht einmal eine Narbe auf dem Körper des Lord hinterließ.

Peter wimmerte, was hatte er getan? Was hatte er nur getan? Doch der Lord ließ ihn nicht mehr die Zeit seine Tat noch länger zu bereuen, mit einem Handstreich setzte er den sich windenden Körper in Flammen. Mit puren Vergnügen hörte er das unmenschliche Schreien, bis dieses letztendlich verhallte und der verkohlte Körper endgültig zu Boden und dort zu Asche zerfiel. Nachdem das Magische Feuer verloschen war wandte sich Voldemort ab.

„Bis zu letzt ein wertloses Dasein…" Waren seine einzigen Worte, ehe er sich wieder dem am Boden liegenden Helden zuwandte.

Nachdem Voldemort sich Peter Pettigrews entledigt hatte, sah er sich, darüber bewusst das Harry ihn beobachtete, auf dem Kampffeld um.

„Sieh dich um, Harry Potter." Mit seinen klauenartigen Händen machte er eine weit ausholende Geste.

„Obwohl ihr Hilfe bekommen habt, verliert ihr. Ihr seid meiner Macht nicht gewachsen. Der Macht Lord Voldemorts." Harry wollte den verrückten Reden dieses Psychopaten nicht länger zuhören, so dass er ihm mit bitterer Stimme ins Wort fiel.

„Deiner Macht? Wohl ehr die des Amulettes!" Voldemorts Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Schweig! Ich hätte auch ohne das Amulett gewonnen!" Harry bereute seinen Einwurf schon längst, da sich der Dunkle Lord wieder auf ihn zu bewegte.

Er wusste, einen erneuten Angriff würde er nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen haben, so wandte er seinen Blick von dem näherkommenden ab und sah zu seinen kämpfenden Freunden.

Professor Dumbledore kämpfte nicht weit von der Kuppel entfernt und schien Mühe zu haben gegen seine Drei Angreifer anzukommen. Er blutete aus einer kleineren Kopfwunde.

Etwas weiter glaubte Harry, Remus ausmachen zu können. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern und sah Ron und Hermine, wobei der Rothaarige gerade, von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden sank, während Hermine den Angreifer unschädlich machte.

Er sah Draco, sowie einige andere Schüler, dicht bei Eowyn, umgeben von einem ähnlichen Schild wie das welches Voldemort errichtet hatte und er sah Elbenkrieger kämpfen.

Sie schienen viele Gegner auszuschalten, doch es schien Harry, als wäre die Zahl ihrer Feinde unendlich.

Harry schloss seine Augen und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Er würde nicht aufstehen können, sein Körper hatte zu sehr unter den Flüchen des Dunklen Lords gelitten. Seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm einfach nicht.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sich auf seine Magie zu konzentrieren.

Voldemort war höchstens noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt.

Was konnte er tun?

Er hatte diesem alles eingesetzt, was er sich vorstellen konnte und trotzdem hatte es auf seinen Gegner nicht die geringste Wirkung gezeigt.

Harrys Blick glitt zu Voldemorts Brustkorb, auf welchem das so unscheinbare Stück des Amulettes lag.

Gleichzeitig ließ er seine Hand zu seinem Hals gleiten an dem das Amulett hing, welches er von Penelope und Aidan bekommen hatte.

Es war, als würde er mit einem Mal alles ganz klar sehen. Seine Hand schloss sich unwillkürlich fester um das einfache Schmuckstück.

Es gab nur eine einzige Sache bei der er sicher war, das sie den Dunklen Lord verletzen konnte.

Es gab nur eine Sache die er mit Sicherheit besaß und Voldemort nicht.

Harry fühlte wie ihn eine innere Ruhe überkam, zur gleichen Zeit wie Voldemort ihn erreichte.

Der eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu vernichtet, mit einer Macht dieser nicht kennt. Diese Worte hatte seine Wahrsagelehrerin gesprochen und es war das erste Mal das Harry glaubte zu wissen was es damit auf sich hatte.

Harry schluckte, als er erneut die dunkle Gestalt seines Feindes über sich ausmachen konnte.

„Jetzt bringen wir es zu Ende, Harry Potter!" Harry sagte nichts, doch er konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern als Voldemort erneut mit seinen kalten, knochigen Fingern nach seinen Kiefer griff.

Harry wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, denn sollte Tom Riddel auch nur ahnen was er, Harry vor hatte, so würde er es zu verhindern wissen.

Voldemort hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt, um Harry greifen zu können und diesen Moment nutzte der Kleinere und griff mit der Schnelligkeit seiner Sucherreflexe nach dem leicht schwingenden Schmuckstück. Seine Hand hielt es fest umschlossen und mit einem Schlag schien die Welt stillzustehen.

Das Amulett schien sich in Harrys Hand hineinzubrennen und alles was Harry tun konnte, war daran zu denken, dass dieser Krieg enden musste! Er spürte tief in sich drin, wie seine Magie reagierte und sich mit der schier übermäßigen Kraft des Amulettes vereinigte. Nebenbei bemerkte er das Voldemort weit von ihm weggeschleudert wurde, doch sich der Teil des Amulettes noch immer in seiner, Harrys, Hand befand.

Harry hatte das Gefühl sich zu verlieren. Er wusste mit einem Mal nicht mehr wo er selbst begann und wo er endete. Alles wurde mit einem Mal Eins. Er war von Magie umgeben, er war Magie.

Er war wie in einer anderen Welt gefangen, doch gleichzeitig reagierte auch die Umwelt auf die neuerliche Erschütterung der Magie.

Die silberne Kuppel, die Voldemort und ihn selbst von den Anderen getrennt hatte, barst mit einem Mal und im selben Moment wurde alles, was noch auf den Beinen stand, einfach umgewirbelt.

Ausgehend von Harry erstrahlte ein goldenes Licht, so hell das die Meisten nicht wagten auch nur hinzusehen und die, die es dennoch taten, mussten ihre Augen vor Schmerzen wieder zusammenkneifen. Man konnte in dessen Zentrum nur eine schmale Gestalt erahnen und diese Schrie.

Gruppe Eowyn

Nur eine kleine Gruppe hatte es bisher geschafft sich gegen den magischen Sturm zu behaupten. Eowyn, flankiert von Draco, Selena und Melin, hielt ihren eigenen Schirm mit aller Macht aufrecht.

„Was geht da bloß vor?" Schaffte es Melin den Anderen zu zurufen. Trotz des Schildes herrschte bei ihnen lautes Getöse und der Sturm peitschte um sie herum. Eowyn umklammerte ihre Amuletthälfte mit aller Kraft, ehe sie plötzlich einen überraschten, spitzen Schrei von sich gab und zu Boden ging. In derselben Sekunde brach ihr Schild zusammen und erst jetzt nahmen die Anderen wirklich wahr, was Eowyn bisher von ihnen abgehalten hatte. Sie wurden von den Füßen gerissen.

Draco war zu Eowyn gestürzt, als diese bewusstlos auf dem hartgefrorenen Untergrund aufkam. Es erforderte beinahe unmenschliche Kräfte zu ihr zu gelangen, doch als er es geschafft hatte, überprüfte er schnell ihre Lebenszeichen und als er schließlich einen Puls fand, war er mehr als erleichtert.

Zu dem Stürmischen Wind hatte sich jetzt auch Hagel gesellt, wahrscheinlich daraus resultierend, das ihr Kampffeld zu Beginn der Schlacht noch voller Schnee gewesen war, der unter den verschiedensten Zaubern wieder zu Wasser geworden war und der See tat wohl noch sein Übriges, um die Situation zu verschlimmern.

Draco konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen doch glaubte er, dass das Licht seit Eowyns Zusammenbruch noch heller geworden war. Es war beängstigend. Er hatte sich tief über die Elbin gebeugt, um sie so vor den herumwirbelnden Eisklumpen zu schützen.

Irgendjemand musste doch etwas tun können!

Gruppe Myrith

Myrith war ebenso wie alle anderen in seiner Umgebung, von der magischen Welle erfasst und zu Boden geschickt worden.

Er war nicht mehr weit von seiner Cousine entfernt gewesen und so hob er nun seinen Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, in der er sie vermutete. Tatsächlich stand sie noch immer da und hielt den Schild aufrecht. Dieses dumme Mädchen! Kaum war dieser Gedanke beendet, sah er wie Eowyn zusammenbrach und ein Menschenjunge auf sie zustürmte. Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft stemmte er sich in die Höhe und beeilte sich nun ebenfalls zu ihr zu gelangen.

Es war allerdings Melin den er zuerst erreichte und am Kragen seines Hemdes zu fassen bekam. Dieser riss vor Überraschung seine Augen auf.

„Myrith?!" Der Jüngere blickte diesen allerdings bloß aus vor Zorn funkelnden Augen an.

„Wo habt ihr euch bloß hineinziehen lassen? Ihr solltet euch in dieser Welt in Sicherheit bringen und nicht euer Leben aufs Spiel setzen!" Er musste brüllen, um sich dem Älteren verständlich zu machen, doch bevor dieser auf seine Beschuldigung eingehen konnte, wurden sie von Melins Gefährtin unterbrochen.

„Myrith es ist schön das du da bist, aber glaubst du nicht DAS ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, um einander Vorhaltungen zu machen?" Myrith musste der Schwarzhaarigen recht geben und so ließ er von seinem eigentlichen Freund ab und wandte sich zu seiner bewusstlosen Cousine.

Die Sturmgrauen Augen des Menschen, die jeden seiner Bewegungen misstrauisch beäugten dabei ignorierend. Schnell war er nun neben Eowyn angelangt und ließ sich neben ihr in die Knie sinken. Sie war zwar ohne Bewusstsein, doch ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen.

Myrith wusste das es gefährlich war in einer solch magisch aufgeladenen Umgebung Magie zu wirken, doch ebenso gefährlich war es ohne Bewusstsein auf einem Kampffeld zu liegen, so ließ er kurz seine Hand zu Eowyns Stirn gleite, schloss seine Augen und murmelte einen elbischen Zauber um eine wenig seiner eigenen Kraft auf seine Cousine zu übertragen. Der Zauber war wirklich gut, er funktionierte allerdings nur zwischen Blutsverwandten. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Eowyn durch leichtes Blinzeln ihr baldiges Erwachen ankündigte.

Als Eowyn schließlich ihr Bewusstsein wieder völlig zurückerlangt hatte, hielt sie nur das schnelle eingreifen des jungen Elben in der liegenden Position.

„Bleib liegen!" Die Elbe riss bei der ihr so vertrauten und lang vermissten Stimme ihre Augen auf.

„Myrith?" Der Angesprochene nickte nur.

„Bei den Göttern, das Amulett vereinigt sich!" Dieses Mal war es der Elb der seine Augen aufriss und sich nun den schnell dem Zentrum des Sturmes zu wand.

„Bist du sicher?" Er blickte wieder zu Eowyn und gleich darauf wanderte er zu dem Schmuckstück, welches um deren Hals hing.

„Ja, das hier ist nichts weiter als ein Stück Metall, all seine Kraft ist nun dort." Eowyns Hand war ebenfalls zu dem Teil des Amulettes gewandert, ihr Blick lag jedoch auf dem Ort, an dem sich Harry gerade befand.

„Was passiert jetzt?" Myriths Stimme klang rau und er weigerte sich dies als Angst anzuerkennen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

Hogwarts - Severus Snape

Severus, der sich bisher mit Bellatrix Lestrange duelliert hatte, versuchte etwas in dem hellen Licht zu erkennen. Was ging dort bloß vor sich? Warum hatte Harry geschrien? Wenn Severus es in den wenigen Sekunden, bevor er umgeworfen worden war richtig erkannt hatte, war Voldemort von Harry weggeschleudert worden. Also, warum schrie der Junge, als habe er Schmerzen?

Harry – Zentrum des magischen Sturmes

Die Welt stand still. Doch er wusste es war nicht richtig so. In ihm schien etwas zu warten. Warten worauf? Auf ihn? Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, er wusste da war etwas Wichtiges gewesen, das er hatte tun müssen. Etwas was nur er tun konnte.

Die Ruhe die ihn umgab war so verführerisch, er könnte immer hier bleiben und diese Kraft durch sich fließen spüren, aber war das richtig? _Was_ hatte er tun müssen?

„_Haaaarrrry!" _Rief dort jemand nach ihm? Warum?

Wer war das, was wollte derjenige? Harry versuchte sich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren. Doch je mehr er sich auf die Stimme einließ, desto sicherer wurde er, dass es mehr als eine war. Sie waren nur im Gleichklang und deshalb wirkten sie wie eine. Was wollten Sie?

„_Harry!" _Noch immer sanft, aber drängender. Wer war das?

Und dieses Mal schien ihm die Frage beantwortet zu werden, denn das was zuvor einfach weiß gewesen war, nahm Form an und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Harry glaubte menschliche Figuren ausmachen zu können.

„Hallo Harry!" Harry riss seine Augen auf. Er kannte diese Stimme! Er wirbelte herum und ließ den Schemen, der sich vor ihm realisierte außer acht.

„Sirius?!" Er stolperte zurück und fühlte wie er sanft, von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen wurde.

„Langsam mein Sohn!" Dieser einfache Satz brachte Harry dazu, sich aus seiner Position zu kämpfen und auch zu der hinter ihm stehenden Figur herum zu wirbeln.

„Dad?!" Dort stand er, James Potter und blitzte ihn aus belustigten Augen an und schräg neben ihn stand sie, die wohl schönste Frau, die es für einen Sohn geben konnte, seine Mum.

„Mum?" Harry begann an sich selbst zu zweifeln, hatte Voldemort bei seinem Spaziergang in seinem Gehirn vielleicht etwas beschädigt?

„Hallo mein Schatz!" Harry schaffte es nur ungläubig zwischen den Personen hin und her zu schauen.

„Aber wie…" brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Deine Magie!" Sprach Sirius schließlich.

„Aber ihr seit tot!" Argumentierte der verwirrte Junge.

„Ja Schatz, das sind wir. Aber dein innigster Herzenswunsch war es wohl uns zu sehen und deine Kraft, in Verbindung mit dem Amulett gestattet es uns, für einen kurzen Moment bei dir zu sein." Lilys Stimme klang so sanft, dass Harry einfach spürte, dass dies alles real war.

„Ihr seid wirklich da?" Fragte er noch einmal versichernd.

Eine Antwort erhielt er nicht mehr, bevor er in die Arme seiner Eltern gezogen wurde. Es verging nur ein kurzer Moment ehe er auch Sirius spürte, der ihn ebenfalls umarmte.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie so dastanden, bevor sie sich langsam wieder voneinander lösten.

„Harry, du musst zurück! Deine Freunde machen sich sorgen!" Doch Harry schüttelte nur wild seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich…, ich muss euch doch so viel erzählen, soviel fragen!" Er wirbelte zu Sirius herum und hob hilflos seine Hände.

„Sirius ich…" Doch bevor er noch irgendetwas hervorbringen konnte, wurde er von seinem Paten unterbrochen.

„Harry wir wissen was in der Welt geschieht und wir haben immer ein Auge auf dich! Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, es ist alles so wie es sein soll!" Harry schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf.

„Harry wir sind sehr, sehr stolz auf dich und lieben dich aus ganzem Herzen, aber deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen und unsere Zeit hier mit dir geht jetzt zu Ende! Glaub mir, es wird alles gut und auch wenn es noch etwas dauern wird, so sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder." James Stimme klang ernst und traurig bei diesen Worten.

Es war seine Mutter die schließlich noch einmal auf ihn zu trat und umarmte.

„Du wirst glücklich werden! Ich liebe Dich!" Mit diesen Worten trat sie von ihrem Sohn zurück und Sirius ergriff das Wort.

„Grüß Remus von uns und sag ihm er soll Tonks endlich nen Antrag machen, sonst treten wir ihm aus dem Jenseits in den Hintern!" Harry nickte unter Tränen.

„Sei nicht Traurig Harry! Wir sind immer bei dir! Geh jetzt, sie brauchen dich!"

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie!" Gab er von sich.

„Denk einfach daran und die Magie wird dich leiten! Los mach schon, es wird Zeit!" Harry wollte schreien, betteln, flehen, doch er stand einfach ruhig da, bis die Schemen langsam verblassten und er wieder alleine war.

„Ich liebe euch auch!" Flüsterte er in die leere vor sich.

Harry straffte sich. Jetzt wo seine Eltern fort waren, wusste er auch wieder wie er hier her gelangt war und was er in Begriff zu tun gewesen war. Seine Eltern und Sirius hatten gesagt, die Anderen würden ihn brauchen, das hieß der Kampf um Hogwarts war noch immer nicht vorbei.

Seine Mutter hatte gesagt er solle sich von der Magie leiten lassen und genau das tat er. Harry dachte an seine kämpfenden Freunde, an die Lehrer und auch an Penny und Aidan die sich wegen ihm in Gefahr befanden. Ebenfalls die Elben, die in einem Kampf kämpften, der eigentlich nicht der Ihre war, geisterten durch seine Gedanken. Sie alle vertrauten darauf, dass er Voldemort vernichten würde und genau das hatte Harry vor.

Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich und als er sie schließlich wieder öffnete, war er nicht überrascht wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld zu stehen.

Erstaunt blickte er zu seiner Brust, wo sich die Kette, welche er von Penny und Aidan bekommen hatte, befand.

Sie strahlte ein sanftes, goldenes Licht aus und trotz der Kleider die er trug, fühlte er die Wärme die es ausstrahlte.

Er wusste nicht woher die Erkenntnis kam, doch war er sich sicher, dass sich beide Teile des Meditas Amulettes wieder vereinigt hatten und sich dessen Kräfte nun in seinem Schmuckstück manifestiert hatten. Was das nun letztendlich bedeuten würde, würde er später herausfinden müssen, doch nun hatte er eine wichtigere Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Harry verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick. Er wusste nicht genau was in den letzten Sekunden geschehen war, doch es hatte anscheinend alles verändert.

Er beschloss sich auch damit später auseinander zu setzen und konzentrierte sich darauf Voldemort ausfindig zu machen. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden dafür.

Dort lag er, der Schrecken der Zauberwelt und war ohne Bewusstsein. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte man anhand der Kuriosität schon lachen können.

Harry wusste genau was er zu tun hatte und es gab auch keinen Grund mehr zu zögern. Als er seine Schritte auf Voldemort zu lenkte, waren sie sicher und zielgerichtet.

Er würde es nun beenden!

Der Junge der lebt, blieb etwa einen Meter entfernt stehen und hob seine rechte Hand. Die folgenden Momente würden auf ewig in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen, als der Moment in dem Englands Zauberwelt ihre Freiheit wieder erlangt hatte.

Das goldene Licht des Amulettes schien über Harrys Hand zu fließen und ergoss sich über den Boden, ehe es Voldemort erreichte. Es schien den Dunklen Lord förmlich zu umschließen, ehe es in diesen Eindrang.

Dies war der Moment in dem Tom Riddel seine Augen öffnete und ein unmenschlicher Laut seine Lippen verließ. Harry stand beinahe teilnahmslos daneben, als auch auf den restlichen Schulgründen ähnliche Schreie erklangen.

Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Minuten an, ehe das sanfte Leuchten langsam erlosch und Voldemort wieder frei gab.

Harry sah mit Befriedigung auf das Ergebnis. Nichts war mehr von den schlangenartigen Zügen übrig geblieben. Alles was zurück geblieben war, war ein alter Mann ohne die geringste spur Magie in sich.

„Was hast du getan? WAS HAST DU GETAN?" Tom Riddels Stimme klang beinahe hysterisch in Harrys Ohren, doch zuckte er auf die Frage lediglich seine Schultern.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich habe dir deine Magie genommen und ebenso jeden der mit dir verbunden war." Das Stimmte nicht ganz, schließlich gab es eine Ausnahme. Voldemort sah sich hektisch zu seinen Gefolgsleuten um, während er sich erhob. Harrys Zauber hatte den kleinen Nebeneffekt, dass all jene, die das dunkle Mal trugen in einen komatösen Zustand gefallen waren, den nur ein Zauberer würde lösen können.

„Es ist vorbei!" Dann geschah etwas, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hatte. Voldemort warf sich auf ihn und durch den überraschenden Stoß fielen beide, er und Harry, zu Boden.

Harry fühlte noch während des Falles, wie sich schmalgliedrige Finger um seinen Hals schlossen und zudrückten.

„Es wird nie, niemals vorbei sein!" Es geschah ohne, dass Harry darauf Einfluss nahm. Das Amulett, war nicht länger warm, sondern glühte heiß auf und schon im nächsten Augenblick hörte er Voldemort schreien. Er riss erschrocken seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf und das letzte was er vom Dunklen Lord sah, war wie dieser sich auflöste und nur ein Wimpernschlag später war er endgültig verschwunden.

Harry blieb einfach liegen, erst jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, spürte er wie müde er eigentlich war. Er würde einfach noch einen langen Moment hier liegen bleiben und dann, dann würde er sich mit allem anderen befassen…

WOW! Endlich hab ich diesen Kampf zu Ende gebracht! Das war mein zweiter ‚Mord' auf dem Papier ;O)

Was jetzt noch folgt ist ein kurzer Epilog… vielleicht auch einfach ein letztes Kapitel…

Mal sehen…

Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass meine Geschichte in soooo viele Favoriten Listen gelandet ist, ich fand es allerdings schade dass ich nur so wenig Feedback bekommen habe.

Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen das ich mich jetzt frage, warum das so ist. Die Antwort kennt natürlich nur ihr und vielleicht habt ihr zu dem Chap ja was zu sagen?

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Zauberlehrling


	17. Chapter 17

Vielen Dank das ihr meine Story bis zu diesem Kapitel verfolgt habt und ihr habt tatsächlich richtig gelesen, sie endet mit diesem hier, habe ich etwa nie erwähnt das die Story als Zweiteiler geplant ist?

_**Vielen, vielen Dank an die Kommis-Schreiber ihr habt mich wirklich aufgebaut und darin bestärkt die Story zu beenden…**_

Ach, das ist irgendwie seltsam…

Ich wünsche euch einfach mal viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel von:

**Harry Potter und dem Geheimnis seiner selbst**

Kapitel 17

Ende gut alles gut…?

Harry lag da, auf den durch das Kämpfen aufgeweichten Boden der Hogwartsgründe und blickte in den Himmel empor. Ob seine Eltern und Sirius ihn von dort oben sehen konnten? Es war vorbei! Nur langsam drang diese Erkenntnis in Harrys Gedanken und er würde wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen, um es wirklich glauben zu können.

Harry wusste, dass er aufstehen und sich mit den anderen um die Verletzten kümmern sollte, doch er blieb liegen und blickte in den Himmel.

Er brauchte diese Zeit einfach, um all seine herumwirbelnden Gedanken und Erinnerungen endlich zu sortieren, während des Kampfes hatte er sie bei Seite schieben müssen, doch jetzt wollte er sich endlich mit ihnen befassen.

Wie lange Harry wirklich dort gelegen hatte, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Es war Fawkes, dessen Präsenz ihn schließlich durch sanftes Gurren in die Gegenwart zurück holte.

„Hey…" Der Phönix gab ein freudiges Zwitschern von sich und Harry hob seinen rechten Arm, um das Wesen zu kraulen.

„Es scheint als haben wir gewonnen, nicht wahr?" Natürlich gab der Feuervogel keine Antwort, doch schmiegte er sich noch ein wenig mehr an Harrys kraulende Finger.

Mit größter Vorsicht, einmal um Fawkes nicht zu verscheuchen und einmal, um keine ungewollte Schmerzsalve durch seinen Körper zu jagen, brachte er seinen Oberkörper in eine Aufrechte Position. Aus müden Augen blickte er sich um und schließlich, blieben seine Augen an der schnell heraneilenden Figur von Albus Dumbledore hängen.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte sicher schon mal bessere Tage erlebt. Eine Blutspur zog von dessen linker Schläfe hinab und endete bei den Aufschlägen seines Umhangs. Er humpelte leicht und sah, wenn Harry ehrlich war, das erste Mal so alt aus, wie er es wirklich war.

Hinter ihm konnte Harry, Remus aus machen und auch dieser sah sehr abgekämpft aus, doch etwas Gegenteiliges schien auf die wenigsten Anwesenden zuzutreffen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Das war die erste Frage die Harry erreichte und sie brachte ein müdes Lächeln auf das junge Gesicht. So war Dumbledore nun einmal, keine Frage danach was geschehen war, sondern eine nach seinem Befinden.

„Mir geht es gut, glaube ich zumindest." Der ernste Ausdruck im Gesicht des Direktors milderte sich und Harry glaubte, eine Spur des alt bekannten Funkelns darin aufflackern zu sehen. Bevor sie Beide weiter sprechen konnten, wurden sie durch Remus unterbrochen. Dieser hielt sich nicht einmal mit der Frage, ob es ihm gut gehe auf, sondern warf sich neben ihn zu Boden und überzeugte sich gleich mit eigenen Augen davon, ehe er ihm um den Hals fiel, wobei er einen empörten Phönix einfach bei Seite schob. Dieser fand seinen Platz schließlich wieder auf der Schulter des Direktors.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Bei Merlin, ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Harry genoss einen Moment die Umarmung ehe er ein Stück von seinen beinahe Paten abrückte.

„Es ist vorbei Moony!" Remus brauchte einen Moment, ehe er blinzelte und seine Stirn runzelte.

„Hast du mich gerade Moony genannt?" Ein kurzes Zögern, dann: „Kannst du dich etwa wieder erinnern?" Auf Harrys Nicken erfolgte eine erneute Umarmung. Harry, der über Remus Schulter in Dumbledores Gesicht blicken konnte, war sich nun sicher, dass das Funkeln sich noch einmal verstärkt hatte.

„HARRY!" Der Grünäugige hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu Reagieren, ebenso wenig wie der Werwolf in dessen Armen er sich befand, als beide von Hermine und Ron umgeworfen wurden.

Draco betrachtet sich die Szene der Wiedervereinigung des goldenen Trios aus der Ferne. Einerseits war er froh zu sehen, dass alle drei unversehrt waren, andererseits konnte er sich ein gewisses Gefühl des Neides nicht absprechen.

Er hatte Harry Potter in den letzten Monaten auf eine Art und Weise kennen gelernt, die vorher sicher niemals möglich gewesen wäre und nun wo alles vorbei war fürchtete er, dass dies auch für das galt, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Er wendete seinen Blick von der Szene ab und betrachtete wieder seine Umgebung. Ein Haufen fremder Elben war aufgetaucht und hatte sich, um die noch immer liegende Prinzessin gescharrt. Draco fühlte sich in diesem Moment so alleine wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben.

All diese Wiedervereinigungsszenen machten ihn wahnsinnig und so begann er die Menschen in seiner Umgebung nach bekannten Gesichtern abzusuchen. Er wusste, die meisten Schüler waren nach Hogsmead in Sicherheit gebracht worden, doch hatten auch einige der älteren, wie er selbst, Harry, Weasley und Granger bei diesem Kampf mitgekämpft, um Hogwarts zu verteidigen. Draco flehte das Pansy und Blaise nicht so dumm gewesen waren, hier ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und wenn doch, dass ihnen zumindest nichts geschehen war.

Nachdem Myrith seine Cousine zusammengestaucht hatte, musste er ihr ausführlich davon Berichte was in ihrer Welt vor sich ging und ebenso wie es ihnen, ohne die Kräfte vom Amulett oder genug Magiern, gelungen war in diese Welt zu wechseln.

Der Elb war gerade bei der Flucht vor den Monstern seines Vaters angelangt, als er flüchtig seinen Blick hob und dieser an einer ganz bestimmten Elbe hängen blieb, die etwas abseits der Gruppe stand.

„Was machst du denn hier? Fragte er schließlich aufgebracht in ihre Richtung, erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und ging auf die junge Elbe zu.

„Ich habe dir befohlen bei den Menschen zu bleiben!" Eowyn betrachtete sich das Schauspiel aus großen Augen und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Selena die diesen Blick auffing, jedoch auch ratlos war.

„Wie gut, dass du mir nichts zu befehlen hast!" Kam die hitzige Erwiderung der Unbekannten. Myrith schien von einem auf den anderen Moment außer sich zu sein.

„Der Kampf war gefährlich! Wir wussten nicht was uns hier erwarten würde und ich habe dir eine klare Anweisung erteilt!" Kitaniaras Gesicht verdunkelte sich und sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite, ehe sie Myrith Kontra gab.

„Wie gesagt, du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen! Es war meine Entscheidung hier her zu kommen. Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen! Ich brauche keinen aufgeblasen Möchtegern Helden der mich rettet und bevormundet!" Bevor Myrith seinerseits etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von dem Lachen seiner Cousine abgehalten.

„Myrith, wärst du so freundlich mich deiner Freundin vorzustellen?" Eowyn hatte es mit diesem Satz geschafft, beide Myrith und Kitani, wandten sich ihr gleichzeitig zu und riefen synchron: „Wir sind keine Freunde!" Das brachte die Prinzessin gleich wieder zum lachen.

Ähnliche Szenen der Freude spielten sich überall auf dem Gelände ab. Sie hatten es geschafft! Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt und die Opfer die der Krieg gefordert hatte waren nicht so hoch ausgefallen, wie man es befürchtet hatte. Außerdem konnte man sich dank Harry nun sicher sein, dass wirklich alle die das dunkle Mal trugen, ausgeschaltet waren.

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe sich die Kämpfer schließlich in das ehrwürdige Schloss zurückzogen, die Verwundeten versorgten und die aufgebrachten Gemüter sich beruhigten.

Harry saß auf eine der Bänke in der Großen Halle, umringt von den Weasleys und Hermine, sowie den Carsons.

Harry hatte versucht sich bei den beiden zu entschuldigen, schließlich waren sie nur wegen ihm in die ganze Sache verstrickt worden, doch wie jedes Mal wollten die Zwei nichts davon hören. Sie ließen sich ausführlich erklären was geschehen war und bestätigten Harry nur noch einmal, dass ihr Angebot ihn zu adoptieren noch immer stand.

Harry glaubte vor Glück zu platzen und fühlte sich vollkommen überwältigt.

Es war vorbei, auch wenn er noch immer Harry Potter war, so hatte sich sein Schicksal doch erfüllt. Harry beschloss, dass er einen Moment Zeit für sich brauchte und so schlüpfte er nach einer kurzen Entschuldigung aus der Halle und ging aus dem Schloss hinaus.

Der kalte Wind schlug ihm gleich ins Gesicht und Harry wusste, dass die hereinbrechende Nacht nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Es war schließlich Mitte Dezember und der Tag hatte sich während des Kämpfens seinem Ende zugeneigt.

Harry ging nicht weit, ehe er sich auf eine der Bänke fallen ließ, welche das Schloss umgaben.

Sein Kopf war so voll, dass er einfach nur da saß und keinen klaren Gedanken fasste.

Es waren zögernde Schritte die ihn plötzlich aus seiner Versunkenheit rissen und als er seinen Kopf den Geräusch zuwandte, war er überrascht Draco Malfoy zu erkennen. Dieser nickte ihm zu und überbrückte auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, um sich dann schweigend neben Harry zu setzen.

Beide saßen so eine ganze Weile, ehe Draco sich schließlich räusperte.

„Ich habe gehört du hast dein Gedächtnis wieder." Keine Frage, einfach eine Feststellung.

„Ja, hab ich." Gab Harry dennoch ruhig wieder.

Erneut bereitete sich Schweigen aus.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Draco schließlich und seine ruhige Stimme verriet nicht wie gespannt er auf die Antwort war.

„Ich weiß nicht, darüber habe ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht." Draco verstand ihn. Harry hatte wahrscheinlich nie geglaubt eine Zukunft zu haben.

„Ich werde Eowyn begleiten. Mich hält hier nichts und jetzt wo…Voldemort weg ist… Sie können glaube ich jede Hilfe brauchen die sie bekommen können." Harry wusste wovon Draco sprach. Die Elbenprinzessin hatte ihn mit ihrem Cousin bekannt gemacht und durch Melin wusste Harry genau, wie es in der Elbenwelt aussah. Harry griff nach dem Amulett, welches er um seinen Hals trug.

„Sie haben mich auch gebeten sie zu begleiten. Jetzt wo die Kraft des Meditas Amulettes auf meinen Anhänger übergegangen ist… Ich habe versucht ihn Eowyn zu geben, aber es scheint als kann ihn keiner außer mir berühren." Draco schnaubte leise und sah Harry von der Seite an.

„Der einen Prophezeiung entkommen und schon ruft das Schicksal erneut nach dir was?" Harry blickte Draco nun böse an und dieser hob abwährend seine Hände.

„Schon gut! Nimm es nicht gleich persönlich! Du solltest es dir gut überlegen. Du hast einen Dunklen Lord besiegt, es steht nicht fest das dir das noch einmal gelingt und gerade jetzt wo dich diese Muggel bei sich aufnehmen wollen…" Beide schwiegen wieder, es schien alles gesagt. Harrys Hand lag noch immer auf dem Anhänger, von dem eine pulsierende Kraft auszugehen schien, eine tröstliche Wärme und eines wusste Harry genau. Die Entscheidung war ihm längst abgenommen worden.

Ende

Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen die Story endet hier, aber wie ihr ja gelesen habt ist es damit noch nicht getan^^, es wartet noch ein Dunkler Lord auf Harry und die Elben und eine Königin in Nöten ;OP

Tja was soll ich sagen, es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert die Story zu beenden und ich bin heilfroh es geschafft zu haben.

Was den neuen Teil angeht… Ich glaube ich werde auch dafür noch einiges an Zeit brauchen, weil es mir im Moment unheimlich schwer fällt mich in das Harry Potter Universum zu verlieren…

Ich danke allen Reviewern und denen die, die Geschichte gelesen haben für ihre Geduld ^^

Ich habe jeden Kommentar ernst genommen und mich riesig darüber gefreut.

Ich glaube ohne diese wäre ich niemals fertig geworden *seuf*

Also, ich freue mich auf ein Wiederlesen,

bis dahin,

Zauberlehrling


End file.
